LO EXTRAÑO QUE ES AMAR
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Condenado por algo que no hizo, ahora quiere venganza, pero se topara con un sentimiento en el camino profesado hacia alguien que nunca se imaginó, ahora tiene que decirse entre la venganza y el amor...EPILOGO! GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Sin exagerar el día de hoy ando demasiado emocionada porque como pueden ver he comenzado una nueva historia que desde hoy podrán seguir. Tenía la idea hace algún tiempo sobre este fic pero tuve que organizar ideas antes de poder comenzar a escribir, y luego de despejar mi mente lo logre, por lo que vengo a dejarles el primer capítulo esperando que esta historia comience a agradarles a todas. Como ya sabrán no soy muy buena escribiendo summary por lo que voy a tratar de decirles bien de que es que se trata esto.**_

_**Summary: Fue condenado por un error que no cometió, años después el destino lo regresa a su pasado y la sed de venganza se apodera de sí mismo. Todo estaba planeado mas sin embargo no contó con que se enamorara de la culpable de su suerte, la pequeña niña que recordaba de su adolescencia ahora era la mujer que deseaba… Con todo el mundo en contra tiene una decisión que tomar. Vengar el pasado o amar en el futuro…**_

_**LO EXTRAÑO QUE ES AMAR**_

_**BY: KAGOME-INU1982**_

_**Cáp. 1: Pasado**_

La lluvia arreciaba del ennegrecido cielo, luminosos rayos hacían su aparición y segundos tardíos el sonoro trueno rasgaba el aire, el furibundo océano se unía a la tempestad, bamboleándose de un lado a otro tan fuerte lo hacia que la gran embarcación que surcaba el mar parecía tan solo un trozo de madera vieja entre las sacudidas que le daba el agua. Dentro de ésta varias personas corrían a todos lados, siguiendo las órdenes de una sola voz.

- ¡Necesitamos mas velocidad! – Vociferaba el hombre de edad ya avanzada frente el timón, era el capitán - ¡¿Qué esperan?... ¡Apresúrense mas velocidad! – Mientras daba sus órdenes su vista no se despegó ni por un segundo del paisaje en frente, un gran acantilado, una serie de rocas que destrozarían cualquier cosa que se aproximara unos milímetros, a su izquierda las luces de una ciudad eran su faro, el lugar al que debía llegar sino quería que ese se convirtiera en su último día sobre su amado barco - ¡Tripulación a babor! ¡Necesitamos más hombres! – El segundo al mando, un hombre un par de años más joven que el capitán desesperado corrió hasta la parte en la cual estaban los hombres que remaban, esclavos que habían conseguido en sus saqueos, era la única parte donde podría conseguir mas hombres pues el resto de la tripulación hacia sus cosas; entró a la amplia habitación donde varios hombres encadenados a sus asientos y con sus ropas ya desgastadas remaban con toda la fuerza posible en medio de su situación.

- ¡Ustedes suban! – Desató la cadenas de una fila con rapidez y mandó a esos cuatro hombres a ayudar al resto de la tripulación; con su mirada buscó un par de hombres mas pues tampoco podía quedarse sin quien remara - ¡Tu, tu! – Se acercó a uno que vio mas joven y fuerte que los demás - ¡Vamos apresúrate!... ¡Ustedes suban la velocidad sino quieren morir!

Como se le habia ordenado corrió escaleras arriba, en otra situación no hubiera movido un dedo para ayudar a ninguna de esas personas, por qué hacerlo, cuando las necesidad que pasaban día y noche eran a causa de ellos; mas esta vez era su vida la que podría culminar y no podía darse ese lujo, no ahora, no todavía, así que obedeció y ayudó.

El agua comenzaba a colarse en el bote, la costa estaba cerca pero el peligro de las rocas también amenazaba de sobremanera, el capitán sostenía el timón a lo que daba, con fortaleza mantenía su posición pero su edad no le favorecía mucho, el timón comenzaba a ceder a girar al lado contrario, la batalla del hombre y el océano comenzaba a inclinarse por la naturaleza…

- ¡Ve y ayuda al capitán! – Le ordenó a un hombre que vio cerca.

Era la segunda orden del momento y él como perro sumiso, soltó las amarras que persistían en soltarse y corrió al lado contrario del bote, al frente al lugar donde el capitán trataba de mantener su compostura. Corrió entre las personas que lo hacían hacia todos los lados, para suerte de todos llegó justo en el momento en que el anciano capitán cedía a la presión del timón.

- Lo tengo – Musitó para él mismo mientras devolvía el timón a su posición; el capitán miró al joven hombre a su lado, no lo reconocía de su tripulación por lo que supuso que era uno de los prisioneros encargados de remar en las partes bajas del barco.

- Vamos a salir de esta – Le aseguró mientras volvía su vista a la costa que lo aguardaba, la embarcación ahora giraba alejándose del peligro de las rocas y comenzaba su trayectoria hacia la costa, llevándolos sanos y salvos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Subió su voz por sobre el ruido de la tempestad.

- Inuyasha… - Contestó mirando al hombre, sabia quien era pero podía apostar que él ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

- Pues Inuyasha, estamos llegando a tierra – Una sonrisa de victoria se marcó en sus labios, pronunciando aun mas las arrugas en el envejecido rostro, una sonora carcajada vino al momento, entre los dos pusieron el timón en posición, derecho a la costa - ¡Lo hicimos! – El hombre alzó su mano derecha empuñada en señal de triunfo y la tripulación prorrumpió en vítores.

Con la respiración agitada desvió la mirada de la tripulación que celebraba el hecho de que se hubieran salvado de una muerte segura y dirigió su mirada al frente al lugar al cual la embarcación se dirigía. Su ceño se frunció y su corazón brincó apresurado, hasta ahora reconocía el lugar y es que aunque ninguna luz estuviera encendida a esas horas en el poblado lo reconocería, sabia bien a donde se dirigían y en esos momentos maldijo el haber ayudado; hubiera preferido que el bote se estrellara contra las rocas…

- ¡Oye tu!, es hora de regresar a tu puesto – Le llamó el mismo hombre que antes lo habia sacado.

- Ya relájate Naraku, si no fuera por el muchacho no estaríamos celebrando – Él aludido sintió el brazo del capitán apoyarse en su hombro - ¡Ésta noche todos celebraremos!... ¡Bajen las anclas y busquemos un buen bar en este poblado, yo invito! – Todos los presentes vitorearon e hicieron lo pedido – Entonces…Inuyasha, ¿Qué me dices de buena cerveza y ron? – Preguntó el hombre; no respondió nada simplemente se dejó guiar por el capitán.

- ¡Brindemos por el capitán! – Un hombre ya bastante pasado de tragos, alzó su copa derramando un poco sobre la mujer sentada en sus piernas, pero aun así eso no importó…

- ¡Por el capitán Onigumo! – Se unieron el resto.

- No, esta vez no es por mí, sino por este joven – Palmeó la espalda al aludido con cierta fuerza, se levantó tambaleante y alzó su copa – Por… ¡Él! – Se bebió el vaso seguido del resto de la tripulación, el resto de la noche eso fue a lo que se dedicaron a beber y a hablar incoherencias, mas tarde algunos se retiraron en compañía de mujeres, era momento de culminar la noche como se debía.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?... Que hayas ayudado un poco al capitán no te deshará de nada

- Lo sé, solo quería tomar un poco de aire… ¿No se puede? – Preguntó con sarcasmo, ese tipo lo estaba hartando lo único que hacia eras seguirlo de un lado a otro.

- Déjalo Naraku – Habló el capitán en su estado de ebriedad – Él… salvó la embarcación, lo que hay alli y toda la tripulación… eso incluye… tu trasero hermanito… Adelante muchacho ve y busca una buena mujer… Yo invito…

Dibujó una sonrisa mordaz dedicada al tal Naraku y salió del bar en que estaban desde que habían tocado tierra; afuera lo único que quedaba eran rastros del anterior vendaval, algunas cosas fuera de lugar y una pequeña lluvia. Caminó por entre todas las casas, la oscuridad ya estaba presente en el poblado hace muchas horas, por lo que no se veía en necesidad de ocultarse entre las sombras; se detuvo en medio de la plaza buscando ubicar sus recuerdos, pues si ya estaba ahí no veía porque no ir donde parte de su pasado. Cuando logró identificar el camino, de los varios que habían en la plaza anduvo por mas de media hora, las casas empezaban a ser menos, el paisaje cambiaba por uno mucho mas agradable, casas de mejor estructura, amplios jardines, finalmente una de ellas fue reconocida por él, al parecer los años no habían alterado ese lugar, solo esperaba que adentro todo fuera igual.

Un gran árbol estaba apostado al lado de la casa, con la misma destreza de siempre escaló el camino de memoria, subió al árbol, caminó por sus ramas hasta aquella grande que daba al interior del jardín, una vez dentro fue hasta la puerta principal, podría entrar de la misma manera como atravesó la entrada principal pero se arriesgaba a que le asestaran un balazo al confundirlo con una ladrón; solo se dio cuenta que habia golpeado a la puerta cuando una pequeña luz se dejó ver por el ventanal y algunos pasos comenzaron a escucharse. La puerta fue abierta por un hombre de menos de los 30, usaba un traje clásico de los aristócratas de la época, el hombre miró a la persona frente a su puerta y como si no creyera la visión subió la lámpara iluminando el rostro del recién llegado, ésta cayó el suelo en menos de dos segundos.

- Inuyasha… - Musitó el hombre atónito; el hombre fuera de la casa sonrió ante la reacción del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku?, Parece que hubiera visto a un fantasma

- Lamento esa reacción pero no me imaginé que al abrir me encontrara contigo – Le pasó un par de toallas mientras dejaba una taza de té verde sobre la mesa, dio una nueva atizada al fuego en la chimenea y finalmente se decidió a sentarse.

- Yo no creí que pudiera encontrarte aun aquí, siempre fuiste algo andariego – Le dio un sorbo al té dejando las toallas a un lado.

- Pero… ¿Dime qué haces por aquí? – Soltó la pregunta que tanto lo carcomía – Muchos creyeron que habías muerto y te confieso que hasta yo lo creía

- Pues ya ves Miroku no fue tan así, aunque apuesto a que hubieran querido que así fuera, no te ofendas amigo sé que tu no…

- Por supuesto que no Inuyasha, pero lo sucedido daba a creer que así fuera…

- Me trataron como la peor escoria del mundo, no solo aquí sino una vez que salí de aquí – Su mirada quedó en los leños que repicaban en la chimenea, algunas imágenes de sus palabras volvían a él.

- Entiendo tu enfado y no quiero que mis palabras aumenten la ira en ti, pero hubiera sido mejor que no regresaras

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón Miroku, no creas que estoy aquí por gusto, digamos que la naturaleza me trajo, pero ahora que medito las cosas quizá no sea tan malo

- Por tus palabras me imagino que piensas quedarte – No lo preguntó, no era necesario, él conocía a Inuyasha y podía jurar que eso haría.

- Antes de hacerlo debo solucionar algo – Se puso de pie – Gracias por todo

- ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – Le siguió hasta la puerta de la casa.

- Eh…Luego te cuento, voy a solucionar un par de cosas

- Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí – Le recordó Miroku al pie de la puerta.

- Ya veré… Nos vemos… - Salió de la casa en el momento en que el sol ya comenzaba a emerger por el horizonte marítimo, se hubiera podido quedar donde Miroku, pero esos serían problemas, por un lado para su amigo y por otro para todo el poblado y aunque odiaba a la gente de ese lugar tampoco cargaría con la muerte de todos a manos de los hombres con que habia llegado al lugar.

- ¡Preparen todo para irnos! – Ordenó al frente al timón, acto seguido se bebió de un sorbo el vaso de agua que tenia en su mano.

- ¿Nos iremos sin nada? – Preguntó el segundo al mando acercándose hasta el capitán – Hasta donde averigüe hay varias familia de buena cuna en esta poblado, deberíamos aprovechar y…

- No hace falta, además debemos tener las energías recargadas, el lugar por el que nos movilizaremos esta lleno de saqueadores – Dijo con cierta ironía - ¿No falta ningún hombre?

- Tu consentido no ha llegado, el que te ayudó a controlar el timón

- Oh… Ese joven seria buena arma en la tripulación, lo malgastamos dejándolo allá abajo – Aseguró mientras miraba hacia el horizonte – Pero sabes que no recuerdo haberlo adquirido… ¿Tu recuerdas?

- No tomo nota de todo esclavo que adquirimos – Espetó con sarcasmo.

- Pero que humor Onigumo, debiste entretenerte con una linda mujer... Y mira ya llegó el joven… ¡Oye!... Te perdiste toda la noche y ninguna mujer del bar me pasó registro de que te hubieras quedado con una de ellas – Se acercó al recién llegado.

- Ninguna de ellas me interesó lo suficiente… ¿Será que puedo hablar con usted? – Le pidió, el hombre asintió y le hizo seguirlo.

- Dime muchacho… ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme? – Se recostó en la baranda y esperó a que el otro hablara.

- Lo que vengo a decirle es que me iré de la tripulación – Sonó demasiado altanero, pero así era él, estaba decidido a quedarse alli y solo informaba para evitar que el segundo al mando armara un escándalo ante su falta.

- Pudiste escapar… ¿Por qué volviste? – Preguntó con interés.

- Porque no quiero hacerle daño a cierta persona – No tenia que señalar quien era para que él se diera cuenta.

- En otra circunstancia te hubieras ganado un par de azotes, pero salvaste mi barco y mi tripulación, así que creo que te debo al menos eso… Puedes marcharte – Llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y desató un bolsa de su cinto – Tómalo como algo extra – En otra ocasión hubiera rechazado la bolsa de monedas pero las necesitaba en este momento – Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta

Atrapó la bolsa y sin decir mas se marchó, antes de irse la fría mirada del segundo al mando se clavó en él, estaba seguro que si esos ojos hubieran tenido alguna efecto sobre él, hubiera sido dejarlo petrificado en su puesto, pero como no era así dibujó una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios y pasó por su lado con altivez. Al capitán lo reconocía, al segundo al mando lo conocía y no se llevaban muy bien, pero al fin y al cabo él era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, todo a su debido tiempo.

- Buenas noches señor – Se despidió la que era su ama de llaves para irse a la que era su habitación, él simplemente asintió mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su vaso de licor; esa noche a diferente de la pasada no tenía ninguna labor que atender pero estaba esperando que así como la pasada alguien llamara a su puerta; como ya se esperaba un par de golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar, con la elegancia característica caminó hasta la puerta y abrió.

- Sabía que te habías quedado – Le permitió entrar y antes de cerrar dio un vistazo a las casas vecinas, esperando no encontrarse con curiosas miradas - ¿Ahora si me dirás que fue de ti en este tiempo?

- Ha sido demasiado Miroku, fueron seis años… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó, aunque no habia necesidad de hacerlo el recordaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Sí…tenías diecisiete en ese entonces – Recordó el otro mientras le ofrecía un trago a Inuyasha.

- Tan solo diecisiete, pero eso no le importó a nadie, aunque bueno tampoco tenía las de ganar… - Sonrió con ironía, los recuerdos lo ponían así.

- Pero no me has dicho… ¿Qué fue de ti en esos seis años? – Insistió sentándose en el mueble contiguo - ¿Qué pasó luego de que te…

- ¿De qué?, Dilo Miroku, me vendieron como esclavo luego de tratarme como la peor escoria en el mundo y todo por… - Tomó aire tratando de que la ira no tomara posesión de él – Pues la pequeña embarcación fue nada en medio de la lluvia, el hombre no sabia nadar y yo estaba muy malherido como para ayudarnos a ambos así que solo pude aferrarme a un madero y esperar no ser comida de las criaturas del mar, con ese hombre no duré ni la semana – Las imágenes de aquella vez vinieron a su mente, hasta podía sentir la punzada en su brazo fracturado cuanto trataba de aferrarse al madero de su salvación – Llegué a un poblado no sé exactamente cual era pues no duré nada alli, un párroco cuidó de mi por dos días, luego llegó un grupo de piratas y arrasaron con todo, me tomaron prisionero, con ellos estuve cerca de tres años – Sí ese habia sido el tiempo exacto, tres años de humillaciones y maltratos, encerrado en un celda como un vulgar ladrón mientras esperaban que se repusiera de sus heridas y luego puesto a trabajar como un asno – Hubo un ataque y de nuevo prisionero por otro par de años, ahí formé parte de la tripulación el capitán tenia ciertos gustos bizarros – Una mueca de asco se formó en su rostro – Estuve cerca de que me mataran, me tuve que lanzar antes de que lo hicieran…

- ¿Por qué? – Interrumpió Miroku.

- Ah… Ya te dije el capitán tenia gustos bizarros, con ello me refiero a inclinaciones sexuales – Explicó dejando todo sentado – No sé si para ese tiempo ya estaba convertido en alguien diferente, alguien al que no le importaba nadie en lo mas mínimo, sé que estaba en mi celda y el tipo intentó cosas que no van conmigo con su propia daga le corté el cuello, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué tuve que lanzarme al mar? – Preguntó a su amigo que simplemente asintió, la reacción no hizo más que poner a reír a Inuyasha – Jajaja… Luego de nadar por un par de días llegué a un pequeño poblado, pensé lo sucedido con cabeza fría y tuve esa misma reacción… Exacto Miroku maté a un hombre… Aunque a ese bastardo nadie lo extrañara…

- No sé que decirte – Se puso de pie y tomó un poco de aire, conocía a Inuyasha desde que eran niños, él siempre habia sido alguien muy decidido, alguien que le ponía el frente a todo, con absoluta valentía y coraje pero sabia que también que era alguien bueno, alguien que no mataría a nadie, pero tal vez ese era el pasado, tal vez Inuyasha no era el mismo de antes – ¿Fue…el único…?

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber? – Preguntó con cierta gracia desde su puesto, le parecía que la reacción de Miroku era una hilaridad – No… no fue el único, el primero es difícil los demás son cosa sencilla

- Bueno, tal vez fueron las cosas sucedidas lo que te llevaron a eso, digo estabas defendiéndote… ¿No? – Inquirió esperando una respuesta positiva.

- Jajajaja… Claro Miroku, no es como si andará por el mundo cortando cuellos, no soy ningún mercenario – Se burló de sus propias hazañas, pero no mentía ninguna de las vidas que llevaba a cuestas habia sido por gusto – Pero bueno que tal si me cuentas… ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

- Espera antes de todo eso… ¿Dime como llegaste de nuevo aquí?

- Oh pues…Una serie de trabajos en barcos me llevaron a que nuevamente me tomaran como esclavo en un barco de saqueadores…un barco pirata – Explicó – Anoche hubo una tormenta por azares del destino me sacaron de mi puesto con los remos para ayudar a la tripulación, terminé ayudándole al capitán de una muerte segura de su tripulación y de la destrucción del bote, simplemente regresé a decirle que me quedaría, no puso mayor objeción, creo que sabia que me lo debía…

- Ya veo… Entonces tienes mi casa disponible – Ofreció con total cordialidad, Inuyasha era su amigo y las circunstancias no cambiarían nada.

- Sabes que no puedo aceptar eso Miroku, nadie puede saber que yo regresé y no me puedo arriesgar a que tus trabajadores lo sepan; pero no te preocupes me pagaron por salvar el barco, entonces me estoy quedando en la caleta un cuarto pequeño que no llamara la atención, en lo que si necesito tu ayuda es en buscar un trabajo con alguien que este viviendo hace poco aquí…Alguien que no conozca la historia

- Bueno pues déjame ver, no es que como si aquí vinieran o salieran muchas personas, mañana te aviso si encuentro algo – Le prometió mientras volvía a llenar ambos vasos con licor.

- Ahora es tu turno, ¿Qué sucedió con mi ausencia? – Preguntó acomodándose en el sofá, tenía una extraña curiosidad por ciertas cosas.

- Cuando te marchaste todo volvió a la "calma", la población habló de la tranquilidad respirada ante tu ausencia por lo menos por un mes claro que de manera modesta, no querían importunar mas con los comentarios – No tuvo que explicar las palabras pues sabia que Inuyasha comprendía – Te olvidaron con rapidez, es mas puedo estar seguro de que si te ven no te reconocerían, tendrían que verte a los ojos para saber quien eres

- Todos aliviados ante mi ausencia – Caminó hasta la ventana y diviso los alrededores vacíos; no podía evitar sentirse enfadado, aunque tampoco esperaba que lloraran a su partida, es mas hubiera jurada que hicieron fiesta cuando lo desterraron - ¿Qué pasó con…

- Tus padres son de los pocos que se marcharon, un par de meses después, se rumora que fueron a Europa, Inglaterra más exactamente, aunque la verdad no lo sé – Explicó Miroku – Pero si te puedo asegurar que continúan vivos, las ayudas para aquel orfanato no se han detenido y ambos sabemos que solo tus padres seguirían ayudándolo

- Aja… Ellos si reciben esa ayuda… - Se giró y volvió al asiento - ¿Entonces me imagino que Sesshomaru continua aquí?

- Claro, es él quien maneja los negocios de tus padres, él es el…único heredero de los Taisho – Mencionó con algo de dudas, no quería tensionaran aun mas el ambiente, sabia que Inuyasha no reaccionaría nada bien.

- Bien…Espero que allá disfrutado de mucho, porque me las va a pagar… - Aseguró mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera en los brasas de la chimenea.

- Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia… ¿Pero me intriga lo que tienes planeado hacer?

- Por el momento tengo que analizar un par de cosas, ver que tan confiado esta mí querido hermano Sesshomaru y posteriormente arruinarle la felicidad, pero no solo a él, sino que también…

- Lo sé… - Le interrumpió - ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?

- Miroku… Ellos no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerme lo que me hicieron, éste pueblo no dudo un segundo en el momento de echarme como a un perro de aquí, todos absolutamente todos van a saber quien soy yo, van a lamentar ese día…

- Ese incidente fue olvidado Inuyasha, por el contrario deberías buscar la manera de localizar a tus padres, ellos tal vez…

- ¡Ellos también me dieron la espalda!... – Espetó envuelto en ira – Mi padre permitió que me hicieran todo aquello, mi madre no me escuchó siquiera, no confiaron en mi… Pues ahora me las van a pagar… Mi familia y los… - Se interrumpió a él mismo mientras dejaba pasar el amargo licor por su garganta.

- Los Higurashi… dilo Inuyasha – Agregó Miroku mientras miraba a su amigo de pie frente a la chimenea, interrogándose si el hombre que tenia frente a él era su mismo amigo del pasado.

_**Bien ese tan solo fue el primer capítulo, la idea era conocer un poco la historia de Inuyasha y ver que había pasado con él mas sin embargo aun hay varias intrigas por descubrir. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes y sugerencias para el futuro de la historia, un abrazo, un beso y nos vemos a la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola…Tiempo del segunda capitulo…Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído la historia, me alegra que les vaya gustando esta historia que apenas empieza a despegar. Creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto, estoy tratando de actualizar pronto para no dejarles intrigadas mucho tiempo. Así muchas gracias y sin mas les dejo el capitulo dos…**_

_**Cáp. 2: Futuro**_

- ¡¿Qué haces aun en la cama? – Entró en la habitación y comenzó a descorrer las cortinas, permitiendo que el radiante sol de la mañana entrara – Vamos a llegar tarde a la misa del domingo… ¡Kagome! – Llamó a la joven que se escondía mas entre las sabanas de su mullida cama.

- Mamá… - Se quejó la joven cuando le fueron quitadas las cobijas.

- Levántate ya Kagome, tienes veinte minutos para bañarte y organizarte, no llegaremos tarde a la iglesia – Dijo la mujer sacando un vestido del armario y extendiéndolo en la cama, la joven en la cama simplemente lanzaba un bostezo mientras restregaba sus ojos buscando despertarse como le pedía su madre – De seguro de quedaste leyendo hasta tarde… ¿Verdad?

- Claro que no, solo que últimamente llueve demasiado y no puedo dormir con el repicar de la lluvia en el techo ni en mi ventana – Mintió mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, finalmente su madre dejó de reprenderla y salió de la habitación con un azote de puerta para culminar su primer sermón del día, el segundo lo recibiría en la iglesia, no le molestaba ir a misa pero es que cuando la levantaban de esa manera se despertaba de mal humor, cosas extrañas en ella.

Salió del baño con rapidez y se vistió aun mas rápido, colocándose un vestido de color rosa pálido, era un vestido hermoso, poseía un escote en la zona del pecho, nada revelador todo como indicaban las normas de sociedad, las mangas del vestido bajaban hasta los codos y luego caían holgadas hasta sus muñecas, el talle del vestido iba hasta la cintura y luego caía en un amplio faldón hasta los tobillos; para finalizar se colocó un par guantes blancos, unas zapatillas a juego, se peinó sus cabellos azabaches con rapidez y salió corriendo con un delicado sombrero en la mano del mismo tono del vestido. Estaba conciente que era un hermoso vestido de acuerdo a la moda de la época, pero no le gustaba ponerse aquellos atuendos solo los usaba porque su madre le habia botado su anterior guardarropa asegurándole que esos atuendos eran para una niña y que era hora de que usara algo mas acorde para sus diecisiete años si quería encontrar esposo… Otra cosa que tampoco le interesaba mucho…

- Lamento la tardanza – Bajó las escaleras apresurada mientras se terminaba de atar el sombrero.

- Ya estamos todos, vamos – La figura imponente de su padre abrió la puerta y les permitió salir a ella y a su madre.

- ¿Y Kikyo? – Preguntó mientras subía al coche, era raro que su hermana faltara a la iglesia.

- Está organizando algunas cosas – Respondió su madre con simplicidad y por alguna razón supo que algo se le estaba ocultando.

La mañana de domingo transcurrió normalmente, asistió a la misa en compañía de sus padres, alli se encontró como de costumbre con su amiga de toda la vida, Sango y luego de pedir permiso a sus padres se le permitió salir con su amiga por un par de horas, claro esta en compañía de una nodriza.

- Casi me duermo durante el sermón – Caminaba con Sango por la plazoleta, de vez en cuando hacían eso, salían y veían las nuevas cosas en los aparadores, a ella por su parte le gustaba darse una pasada por la librería y ver que nuevas cosas llegaban.

- ¿No dormiste anoche? – Preguntó su amiga, Sango era una joven de su misma edad, estudiaban juntas en un internado pero como era fin de semana y vacaciones no regresarían hasta el próximo domingo en la noche, aun también poco les faltaba para terminar un par de meses y ambas estarían en casa hasta que contrajeran matrimonio, aunque Kagome tenia otros planes.

- Claro que dormí, solo que me acosté tarde estoy leyendo una novela me falta poco para terminarla – Comentó orgullosa de que pronto un nuevo libro estaría entre sus ya leídos.

- Otra cosa que noté es que tu querida hermana no vino

- Eso es algo que me inquieta, según me dijo mi madre estaba organizando algo… Pero no se me ocurre que pueda hacer

- Pues sea lo que sea no debe preocuparte dentro de pronto regresaremos al internado y podremos descansar un poco…

- Vamos a estudiar Sango… - Sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga mientras entraba en la librería – Anciano Myoga – Saludó al dueño

- Kagome niña, hace tiempo no venía… Le tengo nuevos ejemplares – Habló el anciano mientras se perdía en la trastienda – Mira llegaron la semana pasada, novelas como las que te gustan…

Era cierto, le gustaba leer pero no era de las que devoraba libros de teología, filosofía o cosas como las que las que las ponían a leer en clases, a ella le gustaban las novelas, sí las novelas rosa, de romances que casi siempre terminaban en completa felicidad.

- Me voy a llevar estos dos anciano Myoga – Le entrego un par monedas luego de que hubiera escogido los que le gustaban, el anciano se los empacó antes de que ambas chicas y las nodrizas salieran.

- En serio, ¿Cómo lees tanto?, a mi me cuesta terminar de leer los que nos ponen en el internado – Aseguró la joven, aunque bueno comprendía que Kagome debía matar el tiempo mientras estaba en su casa.

- Ay ya Sango no exageres… Y bueno me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero mis padres se enfadan si llego mas tarde, últimamente andan detrás de mi todo el tiempo – Suspiró y luego de despedirse de Sango emprendió camino con su nodriza hasta la casa; nodriza… ¿Desde cuando tenia una?, pues luego de los diez años le habían quitado la que tenia pero desde que habia cumplido dieciséis años le habían vuelto a poner una, un vigilante a todas horas.

Para cuando llegó a su casa lo único que quería era darse un baño, ponerse su ropa de dormir y dedicarse a terminar la novela que habia dejado inconclusa, pero para cuando llegó a su casa la esperaba una cena en compañía del más importante socio de su familia.

- Señorita Higurashi – Saludó a la joven cuando ésta entró en la sala – Buenas tardes… - Tomó la delicada mano de la joven y depositó un beso en ella.

- Señor Taisho - Hizo una pequeña inclinación y luego soltó su mano de la de él, por alguna extraña razón ese hombre le producía cierta reticencia.

- Que bueno que llegas hija, el señor Taisho se va a quedar para cenar, así que ve y cámbiate y te esperamos – Le avisó a lo que ella no se podía negar, sus planes de lectura se los llevó la corriente.

- Permiso – Hizo una nueva inclinación y se marchó para ir a la que era su habitación.

- Deberías ser mas amable con los invitados – El comentario la detuvo y con cierta lentitud se giro para encarar a la persona que lo dijo.

- Lamento no ser toda una señorita como tu Kikyo – Hizo una inclinación un poco irónica y luego continuó su camino.

- Lo sé…Pero no te esfuerces demasiado en aparentarlo, pues ya de por si te sale bastante fingido – Continuó con sus palabras mientras caminaba tras ella.

- ¿Algo mas Kikyo? – Preguntó paraba en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación – Es que tengo que hacer un gran cambio aquí adentro

- Hará falta, mucho mas que eso – Se burló.

- Y a ti te hará falta volver a nacer para no ser tan viperina – Pero esto no se lo dijo a ella mas bien lo dijo para ella misma, pues ante el último comentario de su hermanita le cerró la puerta.

Kikyo, su adorada hermana Kikyo era unos cuantos años mayor que ella y lo totalmente opuesto, ambas eran como la cara contraria de una moneda, Kikyo era el lado refinado, toda una señorita de sociedad, con los modales perfectos, irradiaba seguridad pero sobretodo era muy bella, era una de las damas mas asediadas en la ciudad, claro que sus padres ya tenían dispuesto un partido para ella, alguien con quien contrajera matrimonio, solo que el hombre era un comerciante muy rico de la capital y venía con cierta frecuencia a la ciudad; y por el otro lado de la moneda estaba ella, una jovencita que aun no terminaba la escuela, impetuosa y no tan refinada como su hermana a ella le gustaban todo tipo de cosas que no eran comunes en la sociedad, ella no era asediada por nadie, es mas hasta llegaba a pensar que no era para nada agraciada porque algunos jóvenes que algunas ocasiones le coquetearon ahora simplemente la saludaban y seguían de largo, era también por ello que no le interesaba el matrimonio… En fin ella era lo opuesto a su hermana y esas diferencias lograban que ambas vivieran en constantes roces, como el que acababa de pasar.

- Kagome… - Llamó su madre al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó su madre - ¿Necesitas ayuda hija? – Entró en la habitación y encontró a la joven peinándose los cabellos frente al espejo – Deberías usar un poco de maquillaje, ya estás en edad de usarlo – Caminó hasta la parte alta del armario y tomó una caja rectangular, alli habia un par de cosas traídas de Paris hace un par meses, maquillaje que Kagome se negaba a usar.

- No me gustan esas cosas mamá, además es solo una cena luego simplemente vendré a dormir – Se levantó antes de que su madre acercara un extraño polvo a sus ojos.

- Eres una señorita Kagome, pórtate como una, tal vez tu hermana te explique como…

- No mamá, no quiero que Kikyo me explique nada – Se acomodó el vestido de color turquesa para salir de la habitación – Mejor bajemos que nos deben estar esperando…

El tiempo en que transcurrió la cena fue una eternidad para Kagome, el único tema que se trató a la mesa fue de negocios, lo que más la aburría en todo el mundo.

- Le agradezco mucho la invitación señor Higurashi – Habló el invitado cuando estaban en la sala tomando un café – También quería aprovechar la ocasión para formalizar de lo que veníamos hablando hace tiempo; solo que me parece que las cosas se hagan de acuerdo a lo sabido, yo quería pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio…

Kagome sorprendida miró a su hermana, eso tal vez explicaba el porque se ausentaba de tantas cosas últimamente.

- La mano de la señorita Kagome Higurashi en matrimonio – Giró su vista tan rápido de su hermana que pudo haberse torcido el cuello; ¿Él habia pedido su mano en matrimonio?, su corazón brincó apresurado pero no era de emoción estaba asustada, con mirada suplicante miró a su padre esperando que éste se negara, pero la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció cualquier esperanza.

- Seria un honor que nuestra familias estrecharan lazos señor Taisho, mi hija está encantada… ¿Verdad Kagome? – Preguntó a su hija que estaba aun sentada en el medio de su madre y su hermana.

Quería decir que no, que no quería un matrimonio y menos con él, pero las palabras no salían de su boca; un leve codazo de su madre la hizo reaccionar, de igual manera una mano en su espalda la puso de pie y la presionó para contestar afirmativamente; lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

- Discúlpela no puede hablar de la emoción – Intervino su madre parándose a su lado.

- Me alegra mucho que este tan emocionada como yo – Se acercó a la joven y tomó su mano donde depositó un beso – Entonces la fiesta de compromiso se celebrará el sábado como habíamos acordado señor Higurashi, si me disculpan debo irme ahora

Enfocó su mirada en el libro pero no podía concentrarse como esperaba hacerlo pues simplemente en su mente aun rondaba el compromiso en que se vio incluida sin ni siquiera limitarse a preguntarle, un matrimonio arreglado, sometida como nunca se vio. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro cayendo en la página abierta del libro, la letra se regó un poco y aquello hizo que lo cerrara, lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche y se acurrucó bajo las sabanas luego de apagar la lámpara. Esa noche lloró, como nunca antes pensó que lo haría, pero es que tampoco pensaba que se iba a casar y ahora eso era lo que su futuro le deparaba.

Al día siguiente como si todo la gente del poblado hubiera estado en la cena comentaban de boca en boca el compromiso próximo a celebrarse, la flamante unión marital Taisho-Higurashi…

- Sesshomaru se casa y nada mas ni nada menos que con una Higurashi… - Sonrió mientras hacia girar al vaso entre sus dedos - ¿Sabes con cual?... Ahhh que absurda pregunta…

- Por tu tono me imagino que tienes un plan… - Aseguró Miroku.

- Me conoces bien, mi plan es arruinar el plan de ellos y para ello voy a necesitar tu ayuda…

- Pues si esperas que Sesshomaru me invite al compromiso, te debes quedar sentado, tu hermano y yo no nos llevamos bien, ambos sabemos las razones

- No, necesito invitación para ir a la fiesta, pero si necesito algo para pasar desapercibido

- Ah, con eso te puedo ayudar, tendré algo para el sábado… - Le aseguró.

- Gracias, de lo demás me encargo yo – Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y salió de la casa – Me voy quedé de verme con el tipo este que me dijiste - Se colocó el sombrero de ala ancha y subió al caballo que lo esperaba en las afueras de la casa; una vez sobre él apuró el galope del animal hasta dejar una estela de polvo por donde caminaba.

- Sería tonto preguntar como te sientes porque…Bueno… - La verdad no sabia que decirle a su amiga para reconfortarla.

- No quiero casarme Sango… - Suspiró mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos – Y mis padres ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme días antes…

- ¿Lo sabían? – Preguntó la joven, las dos estaban en la habitación de Kagome, la habia ido a visitar en cuanto pudo.

- Claro que lo sabían Sango, todas las personas en esta casa estuvieron preparando todo a mis espaldas, ya las invitaciones al compromiso se enviaron, nadie hace invitaciones en un par de días

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, pero tengo tiempo de pensar en algo, según se planeó la boda será hasta que yo terminé mis estudios, así que tengo un par de meses para pensar en algo, lo que sea que me libre de este matrimonio…

- ¿Pero no te parece extraño? – Inquirió – A lo que me refiero es que nunca vimos al señor Taisho interesado en ti

- Yo pensé que la propuesta era para Kikyo, no sé en ese momento no me acordaba de que ya estaba comprometida y…

- Buenas tardes… - La madre de Kagome irrumpió en la habitación con una radiante sonrisa, ambas adivinaron que se debía al paquete que tenia entre sus manos – Kagome…Mira nada mas el precioso vestido que manda el señor Taisho para tu compromiso… - La mujer emocionada abrió la caja dejando ver un vestido de color rojo sangre, lo sacó de la caja y lo alzó en el aire - ¿No te parece precioso? – Lo era, era un vestido hermoso, con el clásico estilo de la época, con un escote recatado en la zona del pecho, las mangas del vestido iban hasta más abajo de los hombros, la prenda estaba ricamente ornada por fina pedrería, vuelos y encajes - ¿Ah?... Di algo hija… Dime tu Sango…

- Es un muy hermoso vestido señora – Le dio la razón; echó un vistazo a su amiga que miraba la prenda sin tomarle la mayor importancia.

- ¿Kagome? – Insistió la señora Higurashi.

- ¿Ahora si quieres saber lo que opino? – Rebatió con altanería, el tono que uso jamás pensó que saldría de sus labios para decírselo a alguien de la familia; y antes de que su madre le reprochara salió de su habitación.

- Eh…Yo me tengo que ir ya señora, gracias por todo – Hizo una pequeña inclinación para luego salir mas exactamente tras su amiga – Kagome… ¿Qué fue eso?

- Argg, no lo sé… - Suspiró y se recostó contra una puerta en el pasillo.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – Preguntó, antes de poder irse necesitaba saber que ella no hiciera ninguna locura.

- Claro… - Sonrió a su amiga y la acompañó hasta la salida.

De su respuesta no estaba muy seguro, solo estaría bien el momento en que todo esto se solucionara.

- Kagome por el amor de Dios levántate – Su madre entró en la habitación y como la vez pasada comenzó descorrer las cortinas – Mira la hora que es, todos estamos trabajando desde temprano para que las cosas salgan, así que por favor dígnate a levantarte

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido debido a la luz que se colaba por los ventanales.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – Le regañó su madre mientras comenzaba a sacar un montón de cosas de su ropero, en cuanto vio la caja que contenía el vestido nuevo se acordó, hoy era el tan maldecido sábado, el día de su compromiso – Ya está muy tarde, debes tomar una ducha, peinarte y vestirte, así que levántate ya hija

- Bien, bien – A regañadientes entró al cuarto de baño.

- En serio Kagome, no sé que te sucede, ¿Sabes cuantas jovencitas querrían estar en tu lugar?, el señor Taisho es un hombre joven, caballeroso, adinerado, es el mejor partido para cualquiera

- Entonces que cualquiera se case con él – Musitó para ella misma – No es nada mamá, es solo que aun no asimilo la noticia

- Pues es hora de que lo hagas, hoy es tu compromiso y en un par de meses mas te casaras – Le recordó – Hija, en mejores manos no vas a estar, el señor Taisho te tratara como a una reina, nada nunca te faltara

- Claro mamá – Se metió en la bañera que ya estaba lista, supuso que su madre habia mandado a organizar todo con anterioridad - ¿Me dejas sola? – Su madre suspiró e hizo lo que su hija le pidió.

- ¿Aun no me dices que piensas hacer cuando estés allá? – Inquirió Miroku mientras Inuyasha se acomodaba el saco del traje frente a un espejo.

- Ni yo lo sé – Miró el reflejo proyectado por el espejo, parecía que estuviera viendo a alguien mas, durante seis años se vistió como un plebeyo y ahora usaba un traje de aristócrata, era una imagen muy bizarra para él mismo – Bien… Espero recordar el camino hasta la mansión Higurashi

- Por favor, lo sabes de memoria – Se burló Miroku – Mira no es que este del otro lado, pero antes de hacer algo piensa bien

- Créeme que he pensado esto por años, todos van a lamentar lo que me hicieron – Acomodó una arruga invisible en el traje y le dio la espalda al espejo – Luzco mejor con los años… ¿Eh?

- Tu imagen es indiscutiblemente diferente a la del niño de diecisiete años, aun así no puedes dejar que nadie te vea Inuyasha – Le recordó Miroku mientras el otro volvía a mirarse al espejo; él tenia razón, aunque Inuyasha hubiera cambiado físicamente habia algo inalterable en él que haría que lo reconocieran rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, saldré de alli antes de que me reconozcan – Le aseguró antes de salir de la mansión; afuera lo esperaba su caballo, uno que habia adquirido por unas cuantas monedas en el mercado, con destreza subió en él y se puso en marcha a la mansión; por obvias razones no entraría por la puerta principal, se arriesgaba a que lo reconocieran y además no tenia invitación, así que como cuando era un adolescente bordeó la mansión hasta encontrar aquel lugar por él que se escabulló aquella vez, inevitablemente los recuerdos vinieron a él.

Ató el caballo a la cerca como tiempo atrás lo habia hecho, no temía de que se lo llevaran pues esa zona no era concurrida por nadie, posó sus manos en un poste de madera que hacia parte de la cerca, sabia que ese era el que estaba flojo, así que sin mucha fuerza lo jaló y lo sacó de su camino, así con esa facilidad entró en los predios de la mansión Higurashi, que se perfilaba varios metros mas allá, el resto del camino seria a pie. El camino se lo sabia de memoria, era cuestión de entrar por el establo, el cual tenia una puerta que daba a un vivero alli a su vez habia una puerta que daba directo a la primera planta de la mansión, era pan comido el trayecto lo habia aprendido años atrás.

- Al menos sonríe Kagome – Le susurró su madre a su lado, ella y su familia estaban de pie en las escaleras junto con el señor Taisho todos en ese instante eran el centro de atención.

- …Todos me honran con su presencia en el día de hoy, pues este es un día muy importante para mi, quiero anunciar frente a todos ustedes que desde esta noche estoy comprometido con la señorita Kagome Higurashi – La aludida sintió un pequeño empujoncito de su madre por lo que se acercó al hombre que la tomó de la mano y colocó un fina argolla en su dedo anular antes de depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano, cerrando así el que seria su futuro.

Si lo pensaba sentía que no habia manera de escapar de aquello, sus padres estaban por demás satisfechos con la unión pronta a suceder la única reticente por el matrimonio era Kikyo, pero ella siempre era así con ella. No veía manera de evitar aquello, para eso tendría que huir pero como hacerlo cuando no contaba con ningún lugar al que ir, ¿Cómo escapar del futuro que ya le pesaba en sus espaldas?

_**Bueno creo que en primera instancia lo que quería hacer era dejar muy claro como estaban las cosas en el presente para ambos personajes, y así poder ir encajando un par de piezas en la historia, pronto las cosas se van a ir poniendo mucho mejor para ambos o quien sabe tal vez no…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo para todas, un beso… Nos vemos pronto…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola… Ahora si llegamos al tercer capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada gracias a los que leen la historia, yo sé que las cosas se están apenas acomodando pero a partir de aquí comienzan las cosas interesantes sin mucho más les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi nueva historia.**_

_**Cáp. 3: Reencuentros**_

- Felicitaciones señor Taisho – Estrechó su mano un caballero.

- Muchas gracias – Sonrió al hombre por educación - ¿Se siente mal? – Preguntó a la joven que llevaba del brazo.

- No… - Le dio una leve mirada al que era su prometido, el la incomodaba, por alguna extraña razón siempre lo habia hecho – Es solo que…

- Sé que esto fue un poco precipitado y que debí consultarte a ti a la par que a tus padres, pero bueno yo estaba…algo nervioso – La joven lo miró con cierta sorpresa pero tampoco se creía del todo lo que él decía – No sabes cuanto me alegra que vayas a ser mi esposa, nada te faltar nunca… Lo prometo

- Claro… - Musitó, todo el mundo se empecinaba en recalcarle el caballeroso y adinerado esposo que tendría, a ella no le importaba con quien se casaría, ella pensaba en casarse de quien fuera que se enamorara – Oh, mi amiga Sango – Exclamó al verla un par de pasos mas allá - ¿Le molesta si voy un momento con ella? – Preguntó a su prometido por simple educación, afortunadamente el no se negó y pudo ir con amiga – Sango… Señores – Hizo una pequeña inclinación y luego pudo hablar a solas con ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Era tonto preguntarlo porque la sola mirada de su amiga se lo decía.

- Te juro que estoy por tirarme de aquí – Estaban en la terraza del balcón y verdaderamente la altura desde alli hasta al suelo la llamaba; prefirió desechar el pensamiento y girarse para recostarse en el muro – He pensado miles de cosas Sango… No me quiero casar con ese hombre, él no me gusta y no me refiero a su apariencia – Aclaró, era claro que su prometido era alguien guapo, tenia un excelente porte, era alto con un gran físico, tenia un rostro perfecto pero el solo verlo a los ojos la ponía nerviosa, y no era buenos nervios, pues a pesar de que tenía unos magníficos y extraños ojos dorados estos eran demasiado fríos para su gusto – Ese hombre me da miedo, no sé si es el modo como me mira o… - Mientras hablaba miraba a las personas en el salón, todos perfectamente vestidos mujeres y hombres, la suave música rodeando el salón, hasta pudo distinguir a su prometido hablando con un grupo de caballeros, pero lo que interrumpió sus palabras fue un par de ojos fijos en ella, eran dorados un dorado cálido; pestañeó repetidamente y volvió a mirar nada habia esta vez.

- Hey… Kagome… - Pasó una mano frente al rostro de su amiga - ¿Qué pasó?

- No…Nada – Se giró dándole la espalda al salón, tomó un poco de aire y dejó que fresca brisa que traía el océano diera en su rostro.

- Por nada no te pones así…

- Sango hija… Ya nos vamos – Llegó su madre a las puertas de la terraza; la joven se despidió de Kagome después de asegurarse de que estaría bien, la madre de su amiga la felicitó una vez mas y luego ella quedó sola en la terraza.

El aire frío de la noche empezaba a calarle los huesos, la noche ya estaba avanzada y desde su posición podía ver que varias personas ya dejaban la mansión, eso le indicaba que la celebración pronto iba a terminar, dentro de poco iría a su habitación y se alejaría un poco de todo esto sumergiéndose en sus novelas. Se habia pasado toda la noche en un costado de la terraza, ocultándose de todos en el salón, no quería ver a su prometido ni recibir felicitaciones por un acontecimiento en el cual ella desearía no participar; pero el frío la estaba matando así que volvió al salón, alli quedaban algunas personas, aun eran muchas, por suerte no encontró a nadie de su familia ni a su prometido así que prefirió irse a otro lado, cuando salía escuchó la voz de su prometido llamarla pero prefirió apurar el paso y perderse en alguna habitación de su casa.

- Déjeme ir por ella señor Taisho – Dijo la madre de la joven con cierto tono de ira, la actitud de su hija le estaba colmando la paciencia.

- Tranquila señora Higurashi, yo hablaré con ella – Dejó a la mujer atrás y comenzó a caminar entre las personas para alcanzar a la joven que acaba de salir del salón, se tuvo que detener por un par de segundos cuando algunas personas se despedían, agradecían y felicitaban – No es nada, me honrarían con su presencia el día de la boda – Le dijo una de las parejas que se despedían.

- Sería un honor para nosotros – Dijo el hombre - ¿Y su prometida? – Inquirió el hombre.

- Ella salió a tomar un poco de aire – Miró a todos lados tratando de buscar el lugar el lugar por el que la joven salía – Se sentía algo… - Se interrumpió al reconocer la figura de alguien entre la gente, alguien mas pasó obstruyendo su vista y esa persona no estaba – Si me disculpa voy con ella – Dejó a la pareja y continuó su camino, antes de salir del salón dio un último vistazo, juraba que lo habia visto a él, pero de seguro solo habia sido una mera confusión.

Habia escuchado que la llamaba y ya se imaginaba cuan enfadados estaban sus padres por el desplante que le habia hecho a su prometido, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, no iba fingir felicidad por un acontecimiento que representaba todo lo contrario para ella. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta afuera de la casa, mas exactamente hasta el establo; si habia algo que le gustaba era montar, habia aprendido hace mucho tiempo cuando era solo una niña de menos de diez años, lo habia hecho a escondidas, sus padres no le hubieran permitido aprender por lo que su aprendizaje habia sido en las noches. Recordaba bien sus ansias de aprender a cabalgar, le habia dicho a su padre y este se habia negado, así que alguien mas le habia enseñado, para cuando tuvo once años era toda una experta, aunque con los años lo habia perfeccionado aun mas; el recuerdo le hizo dibujar una sonrisa, eso habia sido hace mucho tiempo algo así como seis años atrás.

- ¿Puedo saber porque me huyes? – La voz tras ella la hizo pegar un respingo, algunos caballos también se inquietaron con la presencia.

- Eh… No le huyo – Se giró dándole el frente al hombre que era su prometido – Solo quería tomar un poco de aire, mi cabeza me esta doliendo – Mintió en la última parte – Pero ya me siento mejor así que voy a regresar al salón – Alzó el faldón de su vestido para poder moverse entre el heno desperdigado en el suelo, antes de pasar por el lado de él tomó un poco de aire y antes de lograr salir él la tomó rudamente del brazo.

- Claro que me estás huyendo Kagome… Me repeles – Aseguró mientras apegaba a la joven a su cuerpo.

- Suélteme – Pidió intentando safarse de sus brazos, pero la fuerza de ella era nada comparada con la de él – Suélteme, me esta lastimando – Mas que eso la estaba asustando él la miraba de una manera muy extraña y aparte de eso la tuteaba cosa que nunca antes habia hecho - ¡Suélteme!

- No me hables así, no puedes hacerlo, soy tu prometido y me debes respeto – La sacudió en sus brazos y le tomó el rostro con una mano obligándola a mirarlo – Eres un jovencita muy hermosa, siempre lo has sido…

- Déjeme… - Musitó tratando de girar su rostro; la mano de él liberó el brazo del que la sostenía y se posó hasta más debajo de su cintura, casi en su cadera, mientras la otra delineaba sus labios.

- Muy hermosa… - Susurró inclinándose a sus labios.

- ¡Déjeme! – Se revolvió entre sus manos y logró safarse, con rapidez corrió hacia la salida del establo, pero antes de lograr él la tomó de los hombros y la lanzó al lado contrario tumbándola en un montón de heno – Déjeme ir… - Un sollozó se le escapó mientras se sentaba para tratar de levantarse; por el contrario él fue hasta donde ella y la volvió a tirar.

- Serás mi esposa no veo porque no adelantar las cosas – Susurró mientras se aflojaba un poco el sacó de su impecable traje y se posaba sobre ella.

- ¡Ayúdenme!... ¡No, auxilio!... ¡Déjeme!... – Lo golpeaba con todas las fuerzas que tenia tratando de alejarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella; sintió las manos de él subir por sus piernas bajo el faldón de su vestido y sus labios bajar por el cuello - ¡No me toque! – Levantó una de sus piernas libres dándole un puntapié que finalmente hizo que el cayera a un lado; con algo de torpeza se levantó y corrió hacia la salida del establo sin embargo antes de lograr dar dos pasos su tobillo fue apresado por una mano y cayó al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza produciéndole cierto mareo; el peso de un gran cuerpo volvió a aplastarla y ella trataba de huir arrastrándose, tarea imposible para ella – Déjeme…Por favor… - Le rogó, sus manos fueron apresadas por una de él, mientras la otra le subía el vestido por completo - ¡No!... ¡Ayúdenme!... ¡Auxilio! – No era tan niña para saber que sucedería, era por ello que tenía miedo; las piernas de él separaron las suyas, ella no podía más que gritar pidiendo ayuda esperando ser socorrida.

- Maldito bastardo – Masculló mientras se acercaba al lugar, claro que escuchaba los gritos, entró en el establo y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un rastrillo del suelo y lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mango del objeto, de inmediato quedó inconciente.

Escuchó el golpe seco y el peso de sobre su cuerpo se pronunció mas, pero ya no se sentía aprisionada, aun así asustada se levantó tirando el cuerpo a un lado. Con la respiración entrecortada se giró para ver a su salvador, la oscuridad no le permitía reconocerlo y por simple sentido común corrió hacia la salida.

- Espera… tranquila – Tomó a la joven en sus brazos que sollozaba y trataba de safarse de él – No te haré nada… Ya… - La soltó y levantó sus manos enseñando que venía en su ayuda; miró a la joven frente a él y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

- ¿Inu…Yasha? – La poca luz que se colaba por entre las rendijas del establo le reveló el rostro de la persona que la habia salvado…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Una niña de unos diez años corrió fuera de la casa, con su vestido rosa lleno de vuelos y encajes a recibir a la visita - ¿Vienes a enseñarme a montar? – Preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su gran amigo.

- Kagome… - Recibió a la pequeña en brazos antes de que cayera luego de un tropezón – No puedes andar corriendo así no mas… - La regañó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro – Dime… ¿Tu hermana está?

- Eh… No – Contestó luego de hacer memoria – Salió con mis papás…

- ¿Y te dejaron sola? – Se levantó del todo y tomó una mano de la niña para ir hasta el establo.

- Sí, ya soy una niña grande – Aseguró la pequeña.

- Tan grande como para subir al caballo – Cargó a la pequeña y la sentó en el que habia sacado momento antes – Veamos cuanto has mejorado – Tomó las riendas del caballo y fueron hasta el cerco donde adiestraban a los caballos.

- Mucho – Afirmó mirando a su amigo Inuyasha, él era el que la secundaba en sus travesuras.

- Hola Inuyasha, me dijeron que habías venido – Saludó la joven afuera del cerco, la presencia de ella hizo que el chico bajara del animal a la pequeña – Ve a casa Kagome

Miró con algo de reticencia a su hermana mayor, ella siempre tenía que arruinar las visitas de su amigo.

- Ve Kagome, nos vemos mañana – Le aseguró a la niña que lo miró con cierta esperanza en sus ojos castaños – Lo prometo…

- Está bien – Le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven y salió corriendo con sus mejillas arreboladas.

Ella era Kagome, aquella niña que se habia convertido como en su hermana pequeña, también habia sido ella quien marcara parte de su destino.

Un par de gemidos lo volvieron a la realidad, miró al suelo y vio que comenzaba a despertar del golpe que le habia dado.

- In… - Antes de poder terminar de hablar el le tapó la boca con su mano y la sacó corriendo de alli hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del establo.

- Quédate ahí – Dejó a la joven apoyada en la pared de atrás del establo y se asomó un poco para entrever a Sesshomaru saliendo del lugar, se tocaba la cabeza y al parecer estaba sangrando porque no hacia mas que mirar su mano y tocar su cabeza.

- ¡Kagome!... – La llamó aun mareado por el golpe, habia escuchado pasos salir en el momento en que apenas despertaba, ella estaba cerca y también quien sea que haya llegado en ese momento, debía encontrarlos – Kagome lo siento mucho, no era mi intención

- Demonios – Masculló para el mismo en cuanto vio que el comenzaba a bordear el establo, tenía que irse de alli, él no lo podía ver o todo se echaría a perder, pero tampoco podía irse y dejarla a ella ahí – Ven… - Tomó la mano de la joven y comenzó a moverse.

No se opuso ni por un instante en el momento en que él comenzó a llevarla mucho mas lejos de la mansión; miró su mano enlazada con la de él, ambas manos siempre habían tenido una amplia diferencia la de él era grande y abarcaba la suya en la totalidad, mientras corría a su lado se acordaba de las veces que lo hacia cuando niña, cuando se escapaba de su madre en el momento en que ella la reprendía y él la secundaba para escapar del castigo, o cuando él la llevaba a recorrer los predios, a pesar de todo lo recientemente sucedido aquellos lindos recuerdos volvieron a ella.

- En que me meto – Suspiró mientras se ocultaban tras unos árboles, dejó a la joven de pie al lado suyo y echó un vistazo al establo, Sesshomaru lo rodeó y al no ver nada tomó camino a la mansión – Ya se fue… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó a la joven quien ya estaba sentada en el suelo.

- Sí…Gracias por ayudarme – Alzó su vista a él y le dedicó una sonrisa, de inmediato el apartó su mirada a otro lado.

- Te voy a dejar segura en la casa y…

- No voy a ir a esa casa – Se negó mientras se levantaba, ni siquiera se molesto en acomodarse el vestido, pues este ya estaba lleno de lodo y hecho jirones.

- Siempre tan impetuosa – Musitó para él mismo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios – Haber sino vas a ir a tu casa, ¿A dónde vas a ir?

- No entraré hasta que él no se vaya

- Bien, entonces piensas quedarte aquí hasta que eso suceda… Buena suerte… - Continuó el camino, por hoy lo que tenía que hacer estaba hecho, lo mejor era ir por su caballo e irse.

- Oye…Espera… ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó haciéndolo detenerse de inmediato – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se atrevió a preguntar aun sin moverse de su posición, ella sabia bien que Inuyasha no estaba en la ciudad desde hace seis años, cuando le preguntó a su hermana por él, ella le dijo que se había marchado a Europa, ¿Entonces cuando regresó? Y porque nadie le habia dicho - ¿Cuándo volviste?

- Eso no es algo que te incumba, así que regresa a tu casa – Le dijo sin girarse a verla, el tono que uso le habia dolido demasiado a la joven, el nunca la trataba tan despectivamente.

- Lamento la intromisión - Dio un vistazo a su mansión pero le daba miedo volver allá y toparse con el que era su prometido.

- Vamos… Muévete – Pasó a un lado de ella, la llevaría hasta la mansión y la dejaría en la habitación, sana y salva.

- ¡Señor Taisho!, ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó la madre de Kagome al verlo entrar, con el traje arrugado, los cabellos revueltos y con la cabeza sangrando.

- Fui a buscar a su hija al establo y bueno un caballo se salió y me tumbó, nada grave, me voy a mi casa… Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió de la familia de su prometida y salió de la casa para subirse al carruaje que lo esperaba afuera – Maldita sea… - Masculló una vez que estuvo solo, habia estado muy cerca, pero alguien se habia intrometido, tenía saber quien era.

- Acaba de salir – Corrió la cortina de la habitación dejando todo en penumbras – Bueno ya te dejé en tu habitación, ahora si me voy

- Gracias por todo – Le dijo antes de que él saliera.

- No fue nada – Nunca lo habia sido, él la habia secundado en varias de sus travesuras porque no iba a ayudarla en algo como esto – Oye… Sino no es mucho pedir… - Se giró antes de salir – Me gustaría que nadie supiera que regresé…

- No diré nada – Aseguró la joven sentada en su cama – Lo prometo…

Dio un último vistazo a la joven y salió de la habitación; conocía la casa de memoria por lo que no fue nada difícil salir de alli sin ser visto, además para esas horas los únicos que quedaban en la mansión era la familia de Kagome y el personal de la casa, absolutamente nadie mas. Caminó por los predios hasta llegar a donde lo esperaba su caballo, hizo el mismo proceso que a la entrada, subió a su caballo y antes de echar a andar, miró hacia la mansión, lo sucedido el día de hoy no habia estado en sus planes, ahora su presencia ahí se veía amenazada y todo por encontrarse con ella.

- No es que me incomode tu presencia Inuyasha, pero verte ahí como un zombi si me perturba… ¿Me vas a decir al fin como te fue? – Preguntó Miroku, mientras el otro solo miraba el sol que comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte.

- Me vieron… - Suspiró y se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás.

- ¿Sesshomaru te vio? – Preguntó atónito.

- No… Bueno si lo hizo pero no le di tiempo de comprobar si en verdad era yo... Claro que si le di un buen golpe a ese bastardo… - Masculló.

- Haber… Espera un momento que no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Cómo es eso de que "No" te vio pero que lo golpeaste? ¿Y quien te vio entonces? – Inuyasha habia llegado hace largo rato, se habia cambiado por algo mas cómodo y luego se habia quedado de pie en la ventana como meditando acerca de algo.

- Sesshomaru salió del salón principal y lo seguí, resulta que él estaba siguiendo a su prometida; por un instante lo perdí salí de la mansión esperando verlo por algún lado, cerca de los establos escuché los gritos de ella – El recordar aquellos acontecimientos le hacían hervir la sangre – El bastardo de Sesshomaru iba a aprovecharse de su prometida, el caso es que entré tome un rastrillo y le golpeé la cabeza con el mango

- ¿Qué?... ¿Sesshomaru iba a aprovecharse de la señorita Kagome? – Preguntó aunque no con el tono de sorpresa que se esperaría – Entonces me imagino que ella fue quien te vio…

- Exacto… Ella me reconoció no sabia quien era hasta que… ¡Argg… El caso es que ella sabia quien era yo!

- ¿Crees que te delate?

- No, claro que no, ella no es así, o que demonios sé yo tal vez si lo haga

- En caso de que lo hiciera, que tampoco yo creo que lo haga… ¿Qué harás?

- No tengo idea Miroku, no planeé que hacer en caso de que alguien me viera, en mis planes estaba entrar a ese salón confundirme con la gente y tratar de refrescar la memoria de Sesshomaru y de… Olvídalo, tengo que irme, hablamos mas tarde – Angustiado salió de la casa de su amigo y se subió al caballo, el sol ya estaba iluminando el día y la actividad comenzaría pronto a ser mas en todo el poblado; con rapidez cabalgo hasta la casa en que trabajaba, era una gran mansión de un nuevo comerciante del lugar, alguien que no tenia ni idea quien era él, alli trabajaba como capataz, recibía una buena paga y se llevaba bien con el dueño y los demás trabajadores.

- Kagome… Vamos a la iglesia – Llamó su madre a la puerta, sabia que hubiera entrado sino fuera porque estaba con llave - ¡Kagome! – Insistió la mujer.

- No voy a ir mamá – Le dijo desde adentro – Voy a empacar para regresar al internado.

- No puedes faltar Kagome, sal ya – Ordenó su madre.

- Ya te dije que no iba a ir – Repitió tratando de no gritarle – Tengo muchas que hacer mamá

- ¡Ka…

- ¡No voy a ir!, y no me presiones mamá si no quieres que les arruine su trato con el señor Taisho – Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que su madre se marchara y no se le molestara mas.

Estaba de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, con los cabellos mojados y una bata cubriendo su cuerpo, su mirada examinaba la imagen en el espejo; tenía varios moretones en sus níveas piernas y un par en sus brazos, su vista quedó clavada en el anillo en su dedo anular, con repudio lo quitó con brusquedad y lo arrojó a su cama; se sentó frente a su tocador para peinar sus cabellos, giró un poco su rostro y arriba de su ceja izquierda tenia un golpe, el que habia dado luego de que el la tumbara contra el suelo, para suerte podría disimularlo con su flequillo y los demás se perderían entre sus ropas. No salió en toda la mañana de su habitación, se dedicó a empacar sus cosas, hoy en la tarde regresaría a su internado, alli al menos estaría a salvo.

- ¿Por qué Kagome no vino madre? – Preguntó mientras caminaban por la plaza viendo algunos aparadores de las boutiques.

- Se sentía un poco mal, creo que esta nerviosa por esto de la boda – Justificó la mujer, tratando de convencerse de ello ella misma – Ya sabes es muy joven – El señor Higurashi llegó hasta donde ambas mujeres para regresar a casa, Kikyo por su lado pidió permiso para quedarse con algunas amigas.

- Tu hermana se lleva el mejor partido – Aseguró una joven mientras se abanicaba con cierto estilo.

- Sí, tal vez… - Asintió mirando para otro lado, a esas horas la plaza era muy concurrida.

- Todas creíamos que terminarías con él Kikyo – Habló otra de sus amigas.

- Siempre hay algo mejor por ahí, Sesshomaru será el mejor de aquí pero yo tengo el mejor de la capital – Pensó que con sus amigas podría distraerse pero por el contrario ellas continuaban colmándole la paciencia con el temita de la boda de su hermana y Sesshomaru – Además… - Su mirada se congeló en un punto entre la gente, en uno de los puestos de alimentos de la plaza pudo reconocer a alguien, una persona que jamás pensó volver a ver; sin explicarse se alejó de sus amigas, tomó su vestido de los lados para apresurarse a llegar a la figura que ya tomaba un camino fuera de la plaza, se metió por entre las calles tratando de alcanzar a esta persona, cuando finalmente giró en una esquina lo divisó mas cerca – Inuyasha…

El aludido se tensó, quedó congelado en el lugar en que estaba, con cierta turbación giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la persona que lo habia llamado.

- Inuyasha… Eres tu – La mujer apresuró el paso hasta él y sin mediar mas palabras se arrojó a sus brazos y separó la distancia entre sus labios.

_**Todas… odiemos a Sesshomaru en esta historia, (no tengo nada en contra de él es solo que no me aguanto las ganas de usarlo como malvado). Ahora las cosas se van a complicar con nuestra recién reencontrada pareja, toca esperar como avanzan.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, déjenme sus mensajes y sugerencias. Un abrazo un beso… Nos vemos…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola… por este ladito también me pasé para actualizar la nueva historia… como sé que notan es una historia que avanza de a poco en algunos aspectos cabe decir… Aun faltan muchas cosas por esclarecerse así que toca esperar como se desarrolla. Muchas gracias a las que siguen la historia… y sin mas les dejo el cuarto capitulo…**_

_**Cáp. 4: Visitas**_

La bolsa con los víveres que tenia en sus manos fue presionada con mayor fuerza, casi con la misma que la joven se abrazaba a él y lo besaba. Una de sus manos se posó en el hombro de la joven y con brusquedad la apartó.

- Inuyasha, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó mientras trataba de acercarse a él pero éste simplemente se alejaba de ella.

- Kikyo… - Musitó con cierta ira acumulada.

- Inuyasha, regresaste… - Una vez mas se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho fuerte – Mi amor ¿Por qué no me habías buscado?

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué no te habia buscado? – La tomó con rudeza de un brazo y la zamarreó con rabia.

- ¿Qué te pasa por qué me hablas así mi amor?

- Mi amor… ¡¿Mi amor? – Exclamó airado ante las cínicas palabras de ella – No me vengas con escenitas de amor cuando no eres mas que una traidora… - Examinó a la joven mujer frente a él, habia crecido al igual que el lo habia hecho, se habia vuelto mas hermosa que antes, sus cabellos negros y lisos, sus ojos negros, su esbelta figura, su hermosa y nívea piel, era igual de hermosa que antes – No me vengas con eso cuando me traicionaste – Su voz tomó un tono mas profundo, mas lento, mas varonil – Kikyo… - La bolsa cayó sus manos para dirigirlas a la estrecha cintura de joven y perderse en sus labios.

- Cuídate mucho hija – Se despidió su padre en las afueras de la mansión, tomó la maleta y llevó hasta el carruaje que esperara.

- ¿Dónde esta tu anillo de compromiso? – Le preguntó su madre mientras iban hasta el coche.

- Lo dejé en el joyero, no quiero andar exhibiéndolo por ahí, además me quiero concentrar en mis estudios…

- Sí entiendo, no puedes andar pensando en tu prometido todo el día – Sonrió la mujer con cierta complicidad – Comprendo que hayas estado algo tensa, entonces concéntrate en tus estudios, no veremos hija…

- Kagome mira quien vino a despedirse – Escuchó la voz de su padre, desvió su mirada y estuvo a punto de caerse de la impresión – El señor Taisho también quiere desearte suerte en tus estudios…

- Buenas tardes – El hombre tomó la mano de la joven y depositó un beso – No retrasaré mucho tu salida, solo venía despedirme

- Ya lo hizo, hasta luego – Hizo una inclinación y aceleró el paso hasta el carruaje que la llevaría a su internado.

- Kagome espera – La tomó con rudeza disimulada antes de que ella subiera – Lo de anoche…

- Olvídelo y olvide que yo me casaré con usted, primero muerta – Aseguró mientras se soltaba de él, miró a sus padres un par de metros mas allá con una sonrisa de aprobación.

- Conmigo no vienen esas amenazas, lo de anoche no pasó y te casaras conmigo por la salud de tu familia… ¿Entendido? – Quedó muda ante las palabras de él, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, se iba a girar para marcharse pero el la tomó del brazo y depositó un beso en su mejilla peligrosamente cerca de sus labios – Ya estás advertida – Susurró antes de permitirle subir.

Una vez que el carruaje se alejó varios metros de su casa pudo respirar en paz, su corazón latía apresurado y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios habia hecho para merecer aquello?, ¿Acaso era un castigo de Dios por nunca comportarse como una señorita? Eso no le podía estar pasando. Luego de una hora el carruaje se detuvo, habia llegado al internado; el lugar en que estudiaba era el mas reconocido de su ciudad, alli educaban a las señoritas de futuro, o al menos así decía su institutriz cada vez que alguien cometía una infracción a las reglas; era un lugar grande con bastos predios y un antigua construcción conformada por aulas de clase y dormitorios.

Cuando bajó del carruaje con ayuda del cochero vio a varias jovencitas entrando, conocía algunas pero eran cosas de simple vista, en la puerta del lugar estaba la directora recibiendo a todas las alumnas, adentro varias jovencitas hablaban entre si y ella sin ánimos de hacerlo se dirigió al que era su dormitorio.

- ¡Kagome! Que bueno que llegaste – La saludó su amiga Sango cuando la vio entrar - ¿Acabaste de llegar?

- Sí… - Dejó su valija sobre la cama y de inmediato comenzó a acomodar sus cosas como hacia su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sango notando algo extraña a su amiga.

- Eh… Claro – Le brindó una sonrisa demasiado falsa para su gusto y ambas jóvenes continuaron con sus cosas, por supuesto Sango le hablaba de varias trivialidades durante el proceso.

Antes de la hora destinada a dormir, fueron llamadas a asistir al salón principal, algo así como una especie de teatro, alli se les dio una sencilla bienvenida y de nuevo se les dejó ir a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, en la mañana empezarían las clases.

- Me tengo que ir ya – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su vestido con extrema agilidad – De seguro Kagome ya se fue…

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó con cierto interés.

- Ah… Pues a su internado, le faltan dos meses para terminar sus estudios, luego de que lo haga se casará con tu hermano – Terminó de vestirse y se inclinó hacia el hombre que aun estaba acostado y le dio un nuevo beso – Vendré mañana a la misma hora de hoy

- Me temo que no – Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su pantalón – Tengo trabajo, pero si vienes una hora después de esta, seguro me encuentras – Aseguró mientras se colocaba su pantalón.

- Tenlo por seguro – Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espero… - La detuvo con la mano en la puerta de salida de la casa – Que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, esta vez no tolerare una traición… ¿Entendido Kikyo?

- Yo no te traicionaría…

A esas horas ya habia oscurecido, aun así había varias personas por los alrededores, le tocaba caminar mucho desde ese lugar hasta su casa pero el ver a Inuyasha valdría la pena, aunque ahora debía buscar la manera de salir de casa a diario y a esas horas.

- ¡¿Estás haciendo qué? – Preguntó Miroku sin poderlo creer.

- Miroku, si quieres sal y grítalo al mundo – Giró sus ojos ante la absurda reacción de su amigo, no era para tanto o tal vez si lo era.

- Es que escúchate… - Tomó un poco de aire y agregó – ¿Aun sientes algo por ella?

La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría, no se habia preguntado eso, por lo tanto no tenia una respuesta.

- No lo sé Miroku – Al menos esa era la verdad, estaba absolutamente confundido – Cuando la vi estaba enfadado, pero luego la besé y… No sé si estoy confundido por el pasado o aun no me he olvidado de aquello

- No es que te quiera ver enfrascado en una venganza, pero no se te olvidé que…

- ¡Ya lo sé!, también sé como es Kikyo, no te preocupes no voy a permitir que nada mas pase – Aseguró y se convenció a si mismo de que las cosas serían así – Tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos mañana

El camino de la casa de Miroku a la mansión en que trabajaba, era largo pero el podía recorrerlo en corto tiempo arriba de su caballo; una vez alli cruzó la puerta y fue directo a los sembradíos, el dueño era un comerciante de algodón. Sus labores alli eran supervisar las tareas de los demás trabajadores pero el también los ayudaba no le gustaba mucho estar sentado sobre un caballo todo el día mientras los demás se rompían la espalda trabajando.

- ¡Tomémonos un descanso! – Habló a los hombres, algunas mujeres del interior de la casa les llevaron la comida, todos se sentaron bajó la sombra de un árbol a disfrutar del merecido descanso, un pequeño refrigerio antes de marcharse, pronto iba a oscurecer.

- Hey Inuyasha, nunca nos has dicho de donde vienes – Indagó uno de los trabajadores.

- Es que no vengo de ningún lugar en especifico, trabajaba en los botes mercantes, nada extraño – Comentó mientras se levantaba – Voy a caminar un poco, nos vemos en la mañana

- Claro, hey no vayas a pasar a los predios que hay más allá – Le advirtió alguien.

- ¿Por qué? – No tenia interés en hacerlo, pero le daba el curiosidad el porque no podía pasarlos - ¿En un convento o qué? – Se burló.

- No… Es un internado para señoritas – Explicó el hombre – Está ahí hace cinco años creo, el caso es que no querrás armar escándalo…

- Bien lo tendré en cuenta – Siguió su camino, tampoco le interesaba exhibirse a un grupo de jovencitas; efectivamente un par de metros mas allá apareció el cerco que delimitaba el fin de los predios de su jefe y mas allá pudo divisar un construcción, la hubiera confundido con otra mansión corriente sino fuera por la información que le dieran antes; apoyó sus manos en la cerca mirando detenidamente la zona, la noche llegó en menos de una hora y decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse además alguien lo iba ir a visitar. Fue hasta donde dejaba a su caballo pastando y subió en él, por alguna extraña razón se sintió llamado por aquel internado, así que se devolvió en sus pasos subido a su caballo – ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – Se recriminó el mismo en cuando se vio galopando con lentitud por los limites de aquel internado, cuando se disponía a marcharse los ladridos de varios perros lo alteraron volteó su mirada a un lado y vio una pequeña sombra siendo perseguida por lo que efectivamente eran perros y no estaban nada contentos; instó a su caballo a galopar hasta la pequeña sombra que atravesaba con cierta dificultad el cerco que la llevaría a los predios del lado en que trabajaba; pensó que seria un ladrón que habia llegado al internado de señoritas y se habia visto sorprendido por los canes, pero cuando se acercó a un mas se dio cuenta de que era un señorita una muy conocida por él; se bajó del caballo con rapidez para ayudarla a cruzar, ella ya habia pasado medio cuerpo pero al parecer su vestido estaba enredado, antes de que pudiera llegar ella jaló la prenda y cayó al suelo, los perros la hubieran seguido, sin embargo él tomó una roca y golpeó a uno, los demás huyeron al ver a uno de ellos caído.

Miró tras ella como los perros se devolvían en su camino, mas tranquila tomó un poco de aire mientras se quedaba tirada en el suelo, estaba muy cansada para levantarse.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – Preguntó de pie frente a ella quien alzó su cabeza y se sentó de inmediato en el momento en que lo reconoció – Al parecer me toca salvarte siempre – Extendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse, ella con algo de duda aceptó.

- Gracias… - Habló con la respiración entrecortada, probablemente de correr tanto; algo avergonzada trató de acomodar su vestido, o mas bien el uniforme del internado uno de color azul claro, por lo que quitarle el polvo era algo difícil.

No pudo evitar marcar una sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro, el verla tratando de limpiar el vestido mientras murmuraba miles de cosas enfuruñada, le recordaba a la Kagome niña. Transportado en aquella realidad del pasado, levantó una mano para posarla en sus cabellos y retirar algunas ramitas con cierta delicadeza; ella lo miró sorprendida pero no le dijo nada, el continuó con tarea luego pasó una mano por su flequillo acomodándolo, Kagome pegó un pequeño respingo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Sin pensarlo se acercó mas a la joven y le levantó el flequillo, arriba de su ceja encontró un cardenal en un tono violáceo oscuro, ese no era por el accidente con los perros, de inmediato lo asoció con la noche del establo.

- No es nada – Se alejó de él y acomodó sus cabellos de manera que este no se viera – Debe ser de cuando me caí pasando la cerca…

- Nunca supiste mentir… ¿Qué pasó con esos animales? – Le preguntó cambiando el curso que empezaban a tomar las cosas.

- Eh… - Miró a si internado tratando de buscar algo que decir, no es que fuera mala mintiendo solo que siempre habia sido mala para mentirle a él – Salí a montar, no recordaba los perros que vigilan el establo – Explicó, para que mentir sino podía.

- Debí suponerlo, siempre te gustó montar de noche y también meterte en problemas – La joven le lanzó una mirada fría y se giró para irse, no aguantaría las burlas de él – Hey espera es una broma – Fue hasta donde ella y la tomó de un brazo cuando ella ya tenia un pie en la cerca, la jaló y ella cayó en sus brazos.

- ¡Déjame!, ¡Suéltame! – Forcejeó hasta que se vio libre, su respiración era forzosa, Inuyasha supo que se habia asustado.

- Tranquila no te haré nada – Le aseguró alejándose varios pasos de ella que lo miraba con cierta vergüenza – Pero si te vas así como así los perros si te harán algo

- Lo siento – Se disculpó por su reacción – Y qué quieres que me quede aquí a esperar que los perros mueran, si revisan los dormitorios y no me ven voy a estar en serios problemas.

- Bien… Te voy a llevar – Subió a su caballo y lo acercó a ella - ¿Subes? – Le extendió la mano y ella aferró a él una vez mas, en unos segundos la tuvo frente él, Kagome nunca habia tenido mucho peso para él.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó cuando vio que él ponía al caballo a galopar al lado contrario de la cerca.

- Sujétate – Tomó las riendas con firmeza e instó el caballo a andar a todo galope, el reproche se perdió en la garganta de Kagome y cuando vio que Inuyasha iba a hacer saltar el caballo la cerca, se abrazó a él y enterró su rostro en el pecho.

- Bájame ahora mismo – Renegó Kagome una vez que estuvieron al otro lado.

- Ya cálmate – Se rió sobre mientras continuaba cabalgando - ¿Dónde quedó ese espíritu aventurero?

- Enredado en la cerca – Espetó enfadada; en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia el rostro ocultó en su pecho y que una de sus manos reposaban en su cintura, sonrojada en exceso se apartó lo máximo que pudo de él – Lo siento

Sonrió una vez mas cuando vio la actitud recatada de la joven frente a él, era gracioso verla comportarse así cuando de niña nunca lo hizo, ella siempre habia sido diferente a las demás jóvenes a cualquier edad, de niña le gustaba montar, correr y hasta trepar, mientras las otras niñas solo pensaban en jugar con muñecas y al té; ahora al parecer también era así, pues se escapaba a montar cuando las niñas a su edad deberían estar pensando en ser unas perfectas damas de sociedad.

- ¿Y?... – Preguntó ella devolviéndolo a la realidad – Soy impetuosa ¿Y?, no me interesa ser una falsa señorita

No se habia dado cuenta de haber dicho nada, pero aparentemente si lo habia hecho; se disculpó por sus palabras aunque no sabían cuales eran y continuó examinando a la joven. Era claro que los años habían hecho efecto en ella, ahora era toda una adolescente aunque podría decir que una mujer, pues según sus cuentas ella debería tener diecisiete años, claro que ya era una mujer, era una mujer físicamente hablando; tenia formas desarrolladas, una estrecha cintura, caderas perfectas, un busto generoso, piel cremosa levemente acaramelada, pero también habia cosas que no cambiaban, sus cabellos azabaches eran igual de sedosos y lisos pero con aquellos rizos en las puntas también estaban mas largos llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda el brillo de su mirada seguía intacto, los rosetones que eran sus mejillas aun seguían y sus labios eran igual de rosados, solo que ahora eran mas rellenos, mas apetecibles lo describió para él mismo…

- Puedes dejarme aquí – Volvió a interrumpir ella sus pensamientos; Inuyasha detuvo el caballo y ella se bajó sin necesidad de ayuda – Otra vez gracias…

- Espera… - La llamó en un suave susurro – Tengo que…

- Mañana al mediodía no tengo clases, hacia allá hay un claro de árboles podemos hablar sin que nadie te vea – Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Esperó a que la joven entrara sana y salva para volver a su caballo e irse a casa, no lo iba negar se habia puesto algo nervioso cuando le iba a pedir que se vieran al día siguiente, el necesitaba saber un par de cosas y no sabia quien mas podía decírselo, porque en Kikyo no podía confiar…

- Demonios… - Masculló al recordar que Kikyo iría a su casa, se habia olvidado por completo de ella.

- ¿Kagome? – Habló su compañera incorporándose en la cama.

- Sí soy yo Sango – Cerró la puerta y fue al cuarto de baño, con rapidez se mojó un poco su rostro y se colocó su ropa de dormir.

- Por fin llegas, ya me estaba preocupando… ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó al ver que su amiga tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sí, todo perfecto – Aseguró mientras se arropaba en su cama, antes de caer dormida lo último que vio fue un par de ojos dorados, tan cálidos como el mismo sol.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Inuyasha?, te llevo esperando por horas – Le reclamó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¡Dime algo!

- ¿Ya puedo hablar?... Bueno pues no te importa donde estaba – Respondió con simplicidad – Mira yo no fui quien te pidió venir, yo te dije que estaría a estas horas sí, pero no te dije que llegaría puntual para verte… No eres tan importante ya querida

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- Así soy ahora, y si te molestas conoces el camino devuelta a tu casita – Le indicó la puerta antes de recostarse en su cama, no estaba para reproches de nadie, estaba harto de los reproches.

- Inuyasha… No peleemos – Se sentó al lado de él – No vine a pelear, vine a hacer algo mas divertido – Sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo, él no se apartó debía alejar ciertas cosas de su mente y tal vez Kikyo lo ayudaría.

- ¿Vamos Kagome? – La invitó Sango abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- No… Yo voy a quedarme a leer un poco – Levantó el libro que tenía en sus manos y su amiga continuó el camino en compañía de otras jóvenes.

Esas horas estaban libres, los maestros estaban en una junta por lo que tenían el resto del día libre. Cuando perdió de vista a sus amigas, cerró el libro y salió de las instalaciones del instituto, caminó hasta los establos que a esta hora estaban despejados de cualquier perro vigilante, con cuidado sacó una de las yeguas, en el internado les enseñaban a montar claro que al estilo de las mas perfectas damas; como le habían enseñado tiempo atrás, como él le enseñó tiempo atrás, subió al animal ensillado y lo instó a galopar a todo velocidad. En un corto tiempo llegó al lugar, éste era un pequeño claro rodeado de muchos árboles, no era concurrido por nadie y ella lo usaba como refugio cuando quería leer sin ser molestada. Bajó de la yegua y lo ató a la rama de un árbol en un espacio bueno para pastar, le acarició el pelaje a la yegua, esta relinchó haciendo reír a la joven.

- ¿Me cuentan la broma? – Preguntó en un susurró tras la joven.

- Me asustaste… No te escuché llegar – Tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar.

- Estamos aquí hace un rato – Le acarició la cabeza a su caballo antes de atarlo en un árbol contiguo.

- Bueno, no puedo tardar mucho así que dime… ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó mientras caminaba tras la joven que se sentó en un grupo de rocas.

- Sí… No soy tonta y sé que si regresaste y además no quieres que nadie sepa que estás aquí, es por algún motivo en especial

- Veo que sigues siendo tan perspicaz como antes – Sonrió sentándose frente a ella con su espalda apoyada en un árbol

- Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó ella con su atención fija en él; en realidad el habia cambiado, no se parecía en nada al muchacho que era su amigo, cuando eso el tendría su misma edad era un joven educado, caballeroso, asediado por varias jovencitas eso incluía a su hermana pero la imagen de ahora era distaba mucho de aquella, podía decir que se veía menos caballeroso un poco tosco, pero también lucía mejor físicamente, tenia un mejor físico, un gran torso, fuertes brazos y piernas, los rasgos de su rostro eran mas varoniles, su piel tenia un leve bronceado pero algo que jamás cambiaría era el hermoso color de sus ojos, era un hermoso dorado, diferente al de Sesshomaru, pues este era cálido.

- Primero quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Bien, todo bien – Respondió como si fuera una pregunta casual, él levantó una de sus cejas, Kagome sabia que él lo que quería saber era acerca de los sucedido con Sesshomaru – No lo he vuelto a ver… - Mintió aunque para su suerte el le creyó – Bueno… Ahora si dime que es lo que en serio quieres saber – Suspiró y esperó que él le preguntara.

- No quiero saber nada Kagome… - Cuando el pronunció su nombre su corazón brincó en su pecho, era la primera vez desde su reencuentro que él lo hacia – Solo quería tener tiempo de poder hablar contigo, no nos vemos hace seis años y quería saber que habia sido de mi pequeña niña – El se levantó de su puesto y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella – Ahora cuéntame…

La tarde entera se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades, ella mas que todo fue quien habló de esos seis años, porque el solo hizo pequeños comentarios y estuvo atento a sus palabras, para el momento en que el sol caía ambos se despidieron y quedaron de verse al día siguiente aunque en un horario diferente. Él la visitaría en su pequeño escondidijo en la noche.

_**A Kikyo le toca hacer la oración de la resignación…jajajaja…que se quede con lo suyo…jajajaja Bueno como ven las cosas empiezan a evolucionar con Inu y Kagome pero las cosas no serán color de rosa… Así… Bueno espero que les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo… un beso… nos vemos luego…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holas… Espero que se encuentren el día de hoy muy bien, con excelentes ánimos para comenzar la semana. Como dije en las demás actualizaciones tuve problemas el viernes y por ello no pude actualizar ese día, por eso les pido disculpas, ahora también quiero agradecerles por el apoyo de esta historia que cada vez trato de que avance mas para que no se haga monótona. En fin espero les guste aquí les dejo el capitulo numero cinco.**_

_**Cáp. 5: Planes**_

- Kagome… Hasta que llegas… - Suspiró Sango cerrando el libro en el que buscaba pasar el tiempo – No entiendo cual es tu afán de salir a montar tanto en las noches – No quería reprocharle nada porque veía a su amiga muy contenta últimamente, pero tampoco quería que ella se ganara un problema el día en que se dieran cuenta de sus escapadas – Llevas mas de un mes en esas y tarde que temprano te van a descubrir.

- Sango… - Se sentó en la cama de su amiga una vez que se cambió por su pijama y le tomó las manos – Lo que te voy a contar nadie lo puede saber…

- Claro, nadie sabrá – Prometió interesada en saber lo que sucedía.

- No estoy saliendo a montar precisamente, lo que pasa es que me estoy viendo con alguien…

- Kagome… ¿Estás engañando a tu prometido? – Preguntó atónita.

- No… - Se sentó en cama, el recuerdo de esa persona la desanimaba – Es un amigo de mi infancia, bueno en realidad fue mas como un hermano, se fue por seis años y ahora volvió…

- ¿Y por qué no te visita como lo hace tu familia?

- Es que por razones que aun desconozco nadie puede saber que él volvió, y no me preguntes quien es porque prometí no decirle a nadie – Descorrió las sabanas de su cama y se acostó.

- ¿Y por eso estás así de feliz?... – Inquirió la joven – A menos que… ¿Kagome te gusta?

- ¿Qué?... No, claro que no – Su corazón brincó en su pecho en el momento en que amiga le hizo la pregunta – No…

- Tengo curiosidad Inuyasha… ¿En que parte de tu plan cae la señorita Kagome? – Preguntó Miroku mientras cabalgaba en compañía de su amigo.

- Kagome… Ella… no estoy seguro – Aseguró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Inuyasha!... No me digas que Kagome te…

- ¡¿Qué?... No Miroku, claro que no – Se exaltó ante las palabras que iba a pronunciar su amigo – Mira estoy conciente que ella tiene mucho que ver en lo sucedido, pero era una niña de solo once años, ¿Tu crees que ella hubiera hecho eso por maldad?

- En eso tienes razón, además ella siempre te quiso mucho y tu a ella por supuesto – Sonrió con cierta picardía.

- Deja de hablar estupideces, claro que quería a Kagome, era como mi hermanita…

- ¿Querías?... ¿Era? – Indagó - ¿Ahora que es?

- Pues no sé, yo cambié y ella no es la niña de antaño… Mira nos estamos desviando del tema…

- Por supuesto que no nos desviamos de nada – Alcanzó a Inuyasha que comenzaba a aumentar el paso sobre el caballo – Hablábamos acerca de la información que le estabas sacando a la señorita Kagome, información que aportara en gran medida a tus planes… ¿Entonces, de que has hablado con ella en estas cuatro semanas?... ¿Fueron cuatro semanas verdad?

- Pues no hemos hablado de mucho… - No habían hablada de nada en realidad, bueno no de nada que tuviera que ver con sus planes.

- Inuyasha… - Insistió Miroku.

- ¡Bien!, no le he preguntado nada, no he tenido oportunidad… Ya cambiemos de tema… ¿Si?

- Claro, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kikyo? – Inuyasha clavó la mirada en él quien solo sonrió con inocencia, aun con el pasar del tiempo el sabia como incomodar a Inuyasha.

- No sé, creo que se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones, vive reclamándome por que la dejo esperando en la caleta, haber en primera instancia jamás le pedí que fuera – Exclamó con cierto hastío – Pero hace dos semanas que no la veo creo que fue a ver a su prometido o algo así

- ¿Está comprometida?

- Aja…

- ¿Y ella te lo dijo?, ¿Y tu estás bien con eso?

- Kikyo no sabe que yo sé – Sonrió ante su absurda explicación – Kagome lo comentó en una de nuestras conversaciones, pero eso no es mi problema no soy yo el comprometido…

- Eres imposible…

- Está oscureciendo, regresemos que tengo que irme…

- ¿Con Kagome?

- ¡Vete al infierno Miroku! – Le gritó antes de instar al caballo a correr a todo galope.

- ¿Hoy vas a salir también? – Le preguntó Sango mientras revisaba la lección del día, su amiga por su parte sacaba una capa oscura del ropero, todo con el fin de que no se le distinguiera en la noche.

- Pues claro que… 

- Señorita Higurashi… - Abrió la puerta del cuarto una de las maestras – Tiene una visita…

- ¿Visita? – Miró a Sango que no supo darle una explicación así que simplemente cerró el armario y salió siguiéndole los pasos a la maestra; mientras caminaba hasta la sala dispuesta para la visita miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente, estaba segura que para que fueran a verla a esas horas debía ser algo muy urgente.

- No tarde mucho, dentro de poco es la hora de dormir – Le dijo la maestra, Kagome asintió y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó sin cerrar la puerta aun del todo, no se quedaría encerrada en ese lugar con él.

- Vengo a visitarte – Cruzó la habitación hasta a estar mas cerca de ella - ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

- Hay horarios estipulados para ello, además pronto tengo que irme a mi habitación así que dígame que es lo que quiere.

- ¿Aun no me perdonas ese pequeño accidente?

- ¿Pequeño accidente?... ¡¿Usted le llama a eso pequeño accidente? – Exclamó airada – No me venga usted con eso ahora, además ya le dije que

- Escúchame bien Kagome – La agarró del brazo y la estrelló contra su pecho – No voy a soportar tus berrinches, tu te vas a casar conmigo…

- ¡No lo voy a hacer!

- ¡Claro que lo harás!... – Subió su tono por encima de ella – Y cuando lo hagas te voy a enseñar a obedecer, no vas a ser la misma rebelde de siempre, te vas convertir en mujer en mis brazos – Pasó sus labios por el cuello de la joven mientras con una de sus manos cerraba la puerta por completo.

- Déjeme – Musitó asqueada; con todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando que él no la sujetaba con brusquedad, le pateó su entrepierna y le empujó - ¡No me vuelva a tocar!... Lo hace y lo juro que lo mato – Abrió la puerta con agilidad y salió corriendo.

Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y no estaba muy segura de la razón, no podía esclarecer bien a que se debían, pero a lo que mas se le acercaba era al temor, temblaba del miedo cada vez que lo veía a él pues los recuerdos de aquella noche aun la atormentaban, le daba pánico pensar que llegaría a pasar si se llegaba a casar con él y también de lo que sucedería con su familia si no lo hacia, se sentía inevitablemente entre la espada y la pared. Limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas mientras corría fuera de las instalaciones del internado, solo cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que estaba en el establo; tomó un poco de aire y trató de que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir pero era difícil hacerlo, era como si llorara por inercia, como si de esa manera lograra sacar el miedo que la invadía; el respirar se le hacia difícil colocó sus manos en las rodillas y respiró a bocanadas, mientras lo hacia unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y asustada lanzó manotazos…

- Hey Kagome… Kagome soy yo – Giró a la joven para que lo viera y le tomó los brazos para impedir que lo golpeara – Tranquila… Soy yo – La joven lo miró y al reconocer la figura de Inuyasha se lanzó a sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el pecho fuerte de él – Tranquila… - Susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos - ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Le preguntó pero ella solo negaba con su cabeza recostaba en el pecho de él.

- Sácame de aquí – Le suplicó mientras continuaba sollozando – Me quiero ir…

- Kagome cálmate – Con su mano en la barbilla de la joven la obligó a mirarlo - ¿Por qué estás así?... ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Nada… - Mintió, se alejó de él y limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos, él no podía saber, arriesgaba demasiado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que él habia llegado hasta el internado.

- Te estabas tardando demasiado, vine a ver si estabas bien y por lo que veo no es así – Miró a la joven que limpiaba los restos de sus lágrimas, nunca le habia gustado verla llorar, odiaba que él brillo de sus ojos se opacara por la tristeza - ¿Me vas a decir que sucedió?

- No sucedió na… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque él la tomó de la mano y la sacó del establo, tras el lugar estaba el caballo de Inuyasha esperando, sin siquiera preguntarle la subió al caballo para luego subirse tras ella - ¿Qué haces?... ¿A dónde vamos?

- Me dijiste que te sacara de aquí, eso estoy haciendo…

- No… Ya está muy tarde y… No debo tardar mucho – Lo último lo dijo en un suave susurro, negársele a él era imposible; como ya se imaginaba ambos terminaron en el lugar en que siempre se veían.

- Estoy esperando Kagome – Le habló a la joven que no hacia mas que juguetear con sus manos sobre su regazo, estaban hace un par de minutos en aquel claro y ella aun no le decía nada.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia, se acomodó más en la roca en que estaba sentada.

- Estoy esperando que me expliques que fue aquello del establo

- No fue nada… - Mintió.

- ¿No confías en mi?

- Si vamos a hablar de confianza, tu tampoco confías en mi – Lo enfrentó colocándose de pie – No me puedes reclamar por ello, en estas semanas solo hemos hablado de mi, no sé nada acerca de lo que sucedió contigo en estos seis años, como puedo saber si aun puedo confiar en ti – No es que no confiara en él, era solo que era mejor que no supiera nada, sabia que Inuyasha tenia sus cosas que solucionar ella no tenia porque aumentarle algo mas; pero también sus palabras tenían algo de cierto.

- Entonces no confías en mí… Si no lo haces como es que te reúnes conmigo a escondidas, ¿Qué pensaría tu familia de ello?, Estás comprometida pero te ves con otro hombre a escondidas

- Tal vez seria bueno que se enteraran que me veo con otro hombre y también quien es el hombre… Si quieres puedes correr a decírselos o yo se los puedo decir… - Las palabras de ella dejaron atónito a Inuyasha, él sabia que Kagome era impetuosa pero nunca habia sido tan mordaz en sus palabras – No me amenaces porque no voy a soportar una mas… - Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el ir con él hasta alli habia sido un error.

- ¡¿Para qué te buscó Sesshomaru? – Le preguntó a la joven que quedó congelada en donde estaba – No te voy a arruinar la boda Kagome, si es eso lo que temes…

¿Lo que temía?, lo que le daba miedo era la misma boda, pero prefirió no decir nada y continuar su camino.

- ¡Vaya que estás de pésimo humor!... ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Esa niña me exaspera – Masculló mientras se tomaba un nuevo trago – Pero sabes que también es mi culpa, todo por creer que seguía siendo la misma de antes…

- ¿La misma de antes?, Kagome ya no es una niña…

- Bueno pues yo creí que era así, me forjé la ilusión de que era la misma niña que escudaba en sus travesuras, pero creo que me equivoqué

- Inuyasha, ya entendí que tu humor se debe a una pelea con Kagome, pero no sé el por qué…

- Sé que algo le debió haber dicho, el bastardo ese fue a visitarla ayer en la noche y como se estaba tardando fui a ver si estaba bien, la encontré en el establo del internado llorando y diciendo miles de cosas, luego simplemente negó que algo le sucediera…

- Debes entender que ella no es la niña que te contaba todo, antes hacia una travesura y corría a decírtelo, ahora ella analiza las cosas y sabe que debe y que no debe decir…

- ¿Ahora todo esto es mi culpa? – Preguntó con cierto enfado.

- Mi punto es que ambos cambiaron, ella ya no es una niña, tu ya no eres un adolescente… Y también te estás desviando de tu objetivo…

- Lo sé… - Tomó un poco de aire – Tengo que ir a la mansión del anciano Totosai… Nos vemos mas tarde…

- Haces un excelente trabajo Inuyasha – Le felicitó el anciano revisando un par de hojas que le habia entregado – No pude haber encontrado mejor capataz y administrador, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto muchacho?

- Pues… La experiencia – Mintió, lo que sabia lo habia aprendido en sus estudios, el siempre se habia preparado para dirigir junto a Sesshomaru el negocio de la familia.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Inuyasha? – Preguntó el anciano mientras entraba al despacho de su mansión seguido por él joven hombre.

- Claro señor Totosai…

- Ya te dije que me llames solo Totosai – Le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – Bien lo que sucede, es que tengo que hacer un viaje, me tarde varios meses y es la primera vez que dejó esta casa sola así que como confío tanto en ti, ¿Sería posible que te quedaras?; obviamente seguirías con tus labores pero te quedarías aquí mientras yo no éste

- Oh… Claro Totosai no hay ningún problema, yo me encargo de que su casa este bien – Le aseguró.

- Gracias muchacho, así me voy mas tranquilo

El anciano Totosai era su jefe, habia comenzado a trabajar como capataz pero ahora le ayudaba en la administración del negocio, su paga habia sido aumentada y tenia excelentes beneficios en ese empleo. Además de que el anciano era amigable con él, según Totosai era porque le recordaba a su único hijo y familia que habia muerto en combate; pues sí el anciano vivía solo en esa casa y continuaba a pesar de su avanzada edad con los negocios, aunque aun estaba muy vigoroso.

- Puede irse tranquilo, a su regreso las cosas estarán tal y como las deje

- Oh, aunque si puedes hacer crecer los negocios mucho mejor… - Bromeó el anciano.

- Hija el señor Sesshomaru mandó a pedir varios vestidos a las más importantes boutiques de Paris para que tengas varias opciones… ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien supongo…

- Ay Kagome, no me digas que no te emociona el saber que te casaras con el hombre mas asediado de…

- No mamá, no me importaría con quien fuera mi boda, siempre y cuando amara a esa persona…

- Hija… - Se acercó a Kagome que miraba detenidamente hacia fuera, por esa dirección quedaba el lugar en que trabajaba él, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, hace mas de dos semanas que no lo veía – El señor Taisho es un hombre bueno, te quiere y estoy segura de que tu lo aprenderás a querer…

- Claro mamá – Asintió lo menos que quería era ponerse a discutir con su madre – Tengo que regresar a clases…

- Deja de comportarte así, terminas tus estudios en menos de dos semanas, en cuanto salgas los preparativos de la boda se comenzaran a hacer – Aseveró su madre – Y traje tu anillo de compromiso, me dijeron que el señor Sesshomaru te habia venido a ver y que descortés que no lo estuvieras usando, así que colócatelo – Le tomó la mano con brusquedad y puso la argolla en su dedo anular – No quiero saber que no lo usas… ¿Entendido?

- Sí mamá – Mostró una sonrisa falsa y luego de una hora en que su madre no mencionara más que la boda se pudo regresar a su habitación; cuando llegó se dejó caer sobre la cama con su cara enterrada en los almohadones. Se sentía demasiado frustrada por todo lo que sucedía y aun mas porque no veía modo de solucionarlo.

- ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? – Preguntó Miroku un tanto sorprendido.

- Sesshomaru va lamentar el día en que quiso sacarme del camino; voy a hacer que se arrodille ante y mí, él y todos los que me trataron como a una vil rata, todos los que provocaron que eso sucediera…

- Si acabas con Sesshomaru, acabarías con tu padre y tu madre, los dejarías en la calle

- Ellos me echaron como un perro, ¿Crees que debo tener compasión?, mi familia, las personas que pensé que me querían me trataron peor que a una basura, no les importó traicionarme, ¿Entonces porque yo tendría que tener compasión por ellos?

- La gente de la ciudad se dejó guiar por las palabras de gente tan importante y respetable, no tenían porque dudar nada acerca de ello y…

- Entiendo eso Miroku, entiendo que la gente se dejó llevar por las emociones, que las cosas que dijeron no me ayudaban mucho, eso lo sé… Pero los demás sabían lo que hacían y por eso van a lamentarlo…

- Inuyasha, honestamente hablando, ¿No crees que sería mejor probar tu inocencia en lugar de vengarte?

- Tuvieron el tiempo para dejarme explicar, pudieron haber escuchado mi versión, pero simplemente creyeron lo que una… lo que ella les dijo…

- Supieron sacarte del juego Inuyasha, nadie tomaría por falsa su palabra…

- Ya no me interesa probar mi inocencia, lo único que quiero hacer es verlos arrastrarse por mi perdón – Sonrió con cierta perversidad.

- Tus planes de venganza incluyen no solo a tu familia sino a los Higurashi… ¿A todos los Higurashi? – Le preguntó tratando de ver la reacción de su amigo.

- A todos y cada uno de ellos…

_**¡Ya pelearon!... Bueno cabe decir que la culpa es de…Culpemos a Sesshomaru por ir…jajajajajaja… El caso es que a partir de ahora las cosas van a dar un giro para nuestros personajes principales, es que también es hora de que a Inu le vaya bien en algo...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado les mando un abrazo… Un beso… Nos vemos…**_

_**P.D. dejen sus cometarios….xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola… Espero que estén muy bien, creo que ya logré controlar las emociones jajajaja, en fin estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes por el apoyo que me han dado y la paciencia que me han tenido. Sin alargarme mucho mas les refresco un poco la memoria de los sucedido en el capitulo anterior; el caso es que Inu y Kagome estaban peleados e Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a culminar con su venganza (Recordaron). Bueno sin eso es todo ahora les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 6: Confundido**_

- ¿Tu madre trajo malas noticias? – Preguntó Sango en cuanto la joven se sentó a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Pésimas – Aseguró soltando un suspiro.

- No te voy a presionar para que me cuentes, pero la verdad es que me preocupas, de unas semanas para acá te ves decaída…

- Han sido tantas cosas Sango, mi madre no hace mas que visitarme a diario para contarme cosas de la boda, eso me tiene bajo una gran presión y aunque me cueste admitirlo el no ver a In…

- A tu amigo – Intervino Sango – También noté que ya no sales de noche… ¿Pelearon?

- Al parecer… Creo que en parte fue mi culpa, él quería ayudarme y yo…

- ¿Por qué no lo buscas?... Bueno tratas de comunicarte con él, yo puedo llamar un mensajero de mi casa y le mandas una carta…

- No tengo idea donde vive, yo no sé absolutamente nada él desde que regresó… Bueno sé que trabaja en la mansión de al lado… - Recordó el pequeño detalle.

- ¿Y que haces aquí? – La levantó con rapidez – Ve a allá y arregla las cosas con tu amigo, yo te cubro…

- No Sango…Ya pronto es hora de ir cenar y luego todas debemos estar en las habitaciones – Se negó Kagome tratando de regresar al internado.

- ¡Kagome!... No sabes lo horrible que estar viéndote con esa cara de funeral, así que te vas a ir buscar a tu amigo y yo me encargo de que nadie note tu ausencia… Tu madre ya hizo la visita del día, no hay manera de que pregunten por ti otra vez…

- Pero…

- ¡Ya te dije…Vete! – La empujó hacia el lado contrario y no se movió hasta que la vio un par de metros más lejos.

- ¿Y no piensas casarte nunca Inuyasha? – Preguntó un hombre.

- ¿Cómo que casarse?... Aun esta joven, lo mejor es que disfrute de los grandes placeres de la vida… ¿Por qué no me irás a negar que tengas a varias señoritas tras tuyo? – El aludido sonrió ante las cosas que decían los trabajadores y todos prorrumpieron en gritos de complicidad

- ¡Hey, hey!... Guarden silencio que ahí viene una señorita – Habló uno de los hombres mayores del grupo; todos voltearon a ver a hacia un costado y vieron la pequeña figura de una joven abrirse paso entre el pasto medio crecido.

- Hola… - Saludó cuando estuvo apoyada en la cerca - ¿Podemos hablar? – Todos los hombres bajo el árbol se miraron entre si, finalmente Inuyasha se levantó y todos volvieron a lanzar gritos y silbidos.

- ¡Hey, no molesten!... – Los calló Inuyasha – Ya lárguense y nos vemos mañana temprano… ¿Entendido? – Todos los hombres se levantaron para comenzar a irse no sin antes seguir con sus chiflidos y vacilaciones – Lamento eso… - Dijo señalando a los hombres que ya se no se veían.

- No te preocupes – Sonrió ella aunque se habia avergonzado un poco por lo que tenía sus mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Y bien que querías decirme? – Le preguntó apoyando sus brazos en el cercado, juntándose peligrosamente con ella que se alejó un par de pasos con turbación.

- Eh… Yo quería… pedirte que… Lo siento – Musitó con la cabeza gacha – Yo me porte como una tonta, tu estabas… Bueno tu…

- Estaba preocupado… dilo Kagome – Intervino él con una sonrisa – Siempre me has preocupado, como no preocuparme por la que considero mi hermanita pequeña – Acarició los cabellos de la joven, como lo hacia cuando era una niña.

- Claro… - Musitó.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir? – Insistió Inuyasha, por alguna razón quería saber lo sucedido.

- Yo… Es que… La boda me tiene así y yo no…

- ¿Piensas casarte?... ¿Lo harás luego de que él bastardo de Sesshomaru casi te… - Ni pudo terminar la frase, el solo saber que ella estaba considerando la boda lo hacia rabiar – Kagome tu no eres…

- ¡No es tan sencillo Inuyasha!... Desde tu posición todo se ve muy fácil…

- Es que lo es, es cuestión de que te niegues a esa boda, si tu dices no frente al altar no habrá nada… ¿Dónde quedó la Kagome impetuosa y rebelde que conocí?, la niña que no le impor…

- ¡Eso era antes!... Antes solo era negarme a ponerme un vestido, a comer, a irme a la cama, a dejar de montar; esto es una boda y no solo es mi futuro el que esta en juego sino él de mi familia – Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que aguantó estoicamente – No puedo pensar como una niña, porque ya no lo soy, ¡Mírame!, ¡No soy esa niña que estás viendo!, no puedo negarme como lo hacia antes, ojala pudiera pero no puedo… ¡¿O acaso pensabas que me quiero casar con el hombre que casi me viola?, ¿Crees que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en un infierno?

- Kagome…

- No Inuyasha, es que no tienes porque recriminarme nada, ¡Es mas!, ¿Qué te importa a ti si me casó o no?... Eso no es tu asunto, tú estás aquí por razones que desconozco, no estas aquí para impedir mi matrimonio… En lugar de estar preocupándote por mi boda, deberías estar al pendiente de Kikyo, ella también se casa y es ella quien siempre te importó – En el momento en terminó de hablar fue que se recriminó mentalmente por haberse soltado de la lengua, ¿Cómo demonios es que habia dicho eso?, no tenia idea pero un gran peso habia caído de sus hombros – Lo siento… No debí haber…

- No te disculpes – Le tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara, no la dejaría ir tan fácil – También yo te pido disculpas, me estaba entrometiendo en asuntos que no me incumben pues no sé en que términos se planeó esta boda, pero tu si eres de mi incumbencia y por ello es que no quiero verte con Sesshomaru, es por eso que me descontrolo con todo este asunto y empiezo a recriminarte miles de cosas – Acercó a la joven un poco mas pero la cerca seguía estando en medio de ambos – No quiero que te cases con Sesshomaru Kagome, me repugna saber que él te llegue a tener bajo sus dominios, mi pequeña no puede estar con él… Y antes de que digas algo sé que ya no eres una niña, sé que has crecido tanto física como emocionalmente, pero me tengo que obligar a verte así, tengo que crearme esa imagen mi pequeña Kagome…

- ¿Por qué? – Su mirada estaba perdida en la de él, su corazón latía con rapidez al sentir sus ojos dorados clavados en los castaños de ella, aparte de eso el tono de su voz le erizaba la piel, le hablaba en un susurro tan varonil, tan profundo que estaba segura que caería sino fuera porque él aun la sostenía de los antebrazos.

- ¿Por qué, por qué? – Repitió la pregunta – Llevó preguntándome eso día y noche y no sé…

- No, no… Claro que debes saberlo – Lo instó ella a contestarle - ¿Por qué no quieres que me case con Sesshomaru?

- Es que no… No es solo Sesshomaru, no quiero que te cases con nadie – Aseveró Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas arreboladas con delicadeza; aquella revelación no solo era para Kagome sino para él mismo, Inuyasha hasta ahora se daba cuenta que la boda de ella con cualquiera lo pondría en el mismo estado – No quiero que mi pequeña se case con nadie, eres mi pequeña y nadie mas te va a tener – Movido por un extraño golpeteó en su corazón, pasó una mano tras el cuello de la joven y separó cualquier distancia entre sus labios.

Estuvo a punto de irse de para atrás, pero la mano sobre su brazo y la otra en su cuello se lo impidieron, los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos con suavidad, rozaba sus labios con tranquilidad a pesar de la impulsividad con que la habia tomado, los ojos de él estaban cerrados y acariciaba los cabellos tras su espalda con suavidad, fue en ese momento en reaccionó del todo, ¡Inuyasha la estaba besando!, pero mas importante él le estaba dando su primer beso; turbada por lo sucedido se alejó.

- No, no, no te vayas – Ella logró alejarse, sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos pero consiguió entrelazarlas al final – No te vayas…

- Yo… Tengo que… - El la jaló y ella pegó un respingo.

- No te dejare ir – Le sonrió con su rostro muy cerca al de ella, Kagome lo miraba atónita y él aprovechó su estupor para rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

- Inuyasha… - No iba negar que estaba asustada, su corazón brincaba en su pecho con demasiada fuerza, tanta que sentía que se le saldría; sentía sus labios húmedos y sabia bien que se debía a él, percibía cosquillas en su estomago que le hacían temblar las piernas, quería irse – Por favor…

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Preguntó mirándola con cierta diversión, ella negó de inmediato con un movimiento de cabeza – Entonces ven… - Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la pasó por sobre la cerca, una vez mas sonrió cuando la dejó atrapada entre él y el cercado.

- Inuyasha… En serio me tengo que ir – Para rematarla su respiración era demasiado forzosa y ahora su cuerpo temblaba por completo, echó un vistazo hacia el frente esperando ver a alguien pero nadie se veía en medio de la noche que ya habia caído.

- Ya te dije Kagome, no te vas a ir – Acunó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y posó su frente contra la de ella – No tienes porque estar asustada, no te haré nada… Nada que no quieras

Una vez mas atrapó los labios de la joven, pero estaba vez sin impedimentos en medio de sus cuerpos, pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él; ella aun no le correspondía el beso y sabia que era debido a los nervios, con la mano en su rostro la obligó a abrir su boca para él, para saciarse del embriagador sabor de sus labios. Aceptaba que lo primero habia sido por impulsividad, jamás se imaginó que al besarla semejantes sensaciones lo embargaran, aquel martilleó de su corazón, esa sensación de infinita paz y ternura, todo eso se lo provocaba Kagome, su pequeña.

- Kagome… - Susurró mientras rozaba con levedad su labio inferior – Déjame besarte…

- Es que… Yo no…Es mi primer beso – Confesó ella avergonzada, a pesar de las estrictas normas de sociedad varias de sus amigas ya sabían hacerlo y ella bueno… No tenia idea.

- ¿Nadie a besado estos lindos labios? – Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar – Entonces soy la persona con mas suerte en el mundo… ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – Ella lo miró atónita, un sonrojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas, agachó su cabeza antes de asentir con levedad.

Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos, en un roce suave mostrándole el ritmo que debía seguir; él tomó sus delicadas manos y las pasó tras su cuello para tenerla mas cómodamente cerca de él, el roce que compartían comenzaba a subir cada vez en su ritmo, en su fuerza, tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió que pudiera seguirlo, pero era como si alguien hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo y la hiciera actuar de aquella manera.

- Siempre aprendiste rápido – Susurró sobre sus labios antes de liberarlos completamente; miró a la joven entre sus brazos que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada - ¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso?

Kagome abrió sus ojos y miró al joven hombre frente a ella, la pregunta resonó en su cabeza y ella ya tenia una respuesta.

- Quiero quedarme contigo – Se apegó mas él que simplemente sonrió enternecido.

- Dame un beso y lo discutimos – Bromeó…

- El señor Totosai salió y me pidió cuidar su casa, solo por eso me quedo aquí – Explicó mientras caminaba con su amigo al interior de la gran mansión.

- ¿Y crees que es seguro que te quedes aquí?, lo digo por los trabajadores de la casa y…

- Por eso no hay problema Miroku, la gente que hay aquí vino con el señor Totosai, no saben nada de mi…

- ¿El dueño tampoco?

- Bueno pues el anciano me cae bien y es una persona de fiar, le dije que viví aquí un tiempo pero me tuve que ir por motivos personales, también sabe que soy un Taisho pero que no me llevo nada bien con mi familia, no te preocupes él no diría nada… - Aseguró Inuyasha.

- Bien allá tu…

- ¿Qué era lo que me venías a decir? – Llegaron hasta un salón donde había una pequeña sala alli se sentaron a hablar.

- Nada importante, solo que ya hice llegar lo que me pediste…

- Gracias Miroku – Sonrió con cierta maldad - ¿Qué crees que este pensando?

- Sabrá que es obra tuya y se carcomerá por encontrarte…

- Eso es lo que quiero que haga, que me busqué y que se desespere por nunca hallarme y por andar con mi sombra a cuestas…

- Aun no estoy muy seguro de esta venganza tuya Inuyasha, pueden volver a hacer lo mismo de antes y esta vez no tendrán condescendencia

- Que solo lo intenten Miroku, que solo se atrevan a hacerlo… - Miró a Inuyasha, la frialdad con que hablaba lo sorprendía, era como si no tuviera sangre en sus venas, pero en parte lo comprendía.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó anoche? – Preguntó Miroku, el que él no hubiera ido a su casa como estaba habituado a hacerlo lo sorprendió.

- Eh… - Se levantó con rapidez del sofá en que estaba y se paró frente a la ventana, desde ahí pudo ver el sol comenzando a esconderse – Pues… - Los recuerdos de la noche pasada rebosaron su mente, se relamió los labios por simple inercia y su corazón latió con rapidez, era increíble que solo recordar los besos que compartió con Kagome lo pusieran así – Yo… Te lo diré si no me dices nada…

- Mi boca no se abrirá – Prometió.

- Me vi con Kagome… Bueno fue ella quien vino a buscarme pero me quedé con ella, es por eso que no fui…

- Te viste con Kagome… ¿Entonces hubo reconciliación? – Bromeó Miroku sin poderse aguantar, sabia que habia algo mas y haría lo que fuera porque Inuyasha le dijera.

- No seas idiota Miroku…

- No te enfades, a lo que me refiero es a que ambos se habían peleado y bueno no creo que se hayan quedado toda la noche para continuar discutiendo… Lo de la reconciliación fue una manera de decirlo… - Se excusó Miroku – Pero entonces ahora que las cosas están bien entre ustedes… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿De que? – Alejó su vista de la ventana y se giró a verlo.

- Dijiste que tu venganza incluía a todos los Higurashi – Remarcó la palabra todos, haciendo alusión a las palabras que él habia dicho; Inuyasha lo miró sin saber que decir por lo que él decidió continuar – De todas maneras no hubieras podido hacerle algo a Kagome, siempre la cuidaste mucho de pequeña como para ahora levantar tu mano para hacerle daño, podrías hacérselo a cualquiera menos a ella…

- Eres un imbecil Miroku – Masculló airado y todo porque él tenía razón, nunca podría lastimar a Kagome ni siquiera porque quisiera hacerlo – Y… Tienes razón…

- Claro que la tengo, Kagome es no solo fue sino que es muy importante para ti, me atrevería a decir que mas importante de lo que fue Kikyo… ¿O me equivoco?

- No, no, no lo haces – Exclamó – No te equivocas, sé que Kagome tiene que ver en esto, no sé que tanto pero de que tiene que ver, tiene que ver, pero no soy capaz y mucho menos ahora…

- ¿Por qué? – Insistió - ¿Qué tanto te importa Kagome?... Porque bueno antes no solo te importaba ella si no también su hermana, pero no has dicho nada de que no seas capaz de dañar a Kikyo… Esto es muy interesante Inuyasha ¿Quieres explicarme?

- Argg… Anoche Kagome vino con intenciones de que las cosas se arreglaran, en lugar de eso empezamos de alguna manera a discutir por su boda, por la falta de confianza y otras cosas; el caso es que en un momento de la discusión… la besé – En esta ocasión el que quedó atónito fue otro – No me mires así; yo ni sé porque lo hice, pero la hubieras visto Miroku, tan dulce e inocente, no sé que me pasó, solo la vi frente a mi y la besé y…

- ¡¿Pasó algo mas? – Preguntó asustado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?... No soy un depravado Miroku, aunque no te voy negar que por un segundo pensé en que podría pasar algo mas… ¡No me mires así!, querías saber pues ya te conté

- ¿Y que es lo que sientes?... ¿La deseas, te gusta, la quieres?... O quizá ¿La amas?

- No lo sé, ella es la niña que fue como mi hermana y la quise como tal, pero ahora la veo y no puedo explicar que es lo que siento… Estoy demasiado confundido

- Ya veo, pero creo que debes aclarar tu mente pronto, lo único que comenta la gente es que pronto la boda se celebrará pues solo se estaba esperando que la señorita Kagome terminara sus estudios para comenzar todos los preparativos, aunque la señora Higurashi a estado visitando las boutiques y cosas así… - Le advirtió, aunque el ya podía saber que le pasaba a su amigo no pensaba a decírselo a menos de que se presentara algo critico, por el momento dejaría que él lo descifrara – Fue un placer hablar contigo y me voy ya para no retrasarte con la señorita Kagome… - Se levantó del asiento para marcharse – No te molestes puedo encontrar la salida.

- ¿Se puede saber para que me mandaste a llamar a estas horas? – Preguntó irrumpiendo en un estudio - ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

- ¿Sabes algo de esto? – Señaló la hoja de papel sobre el escritorio, contrariada la tomó y leyó lo breve que decía en ella - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Por qué crees que yo sabría algo? – Preguntó la mujer devolviendo el papel a su sitio.

- Solo tú, tus padres y yo sabemos todo acerca de eso, nadie más pudo haberme enviado esa carta – Aseveró.

- Mis padres no han mandado nada, ellos no están para eso, y yo tampoco lo he hecho…

- La única persona que sabe acerca de esto aparte de nosotros, es…

- ¡Ay por favor Sesshomaru!... ¿En serio no pensarás que él haya enviado eso?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra explicación?

- Pues de seguro es alguien que quiere…

- Sabes bien que es Inuyasha, Kikyo; aparte de nosotros el único que puede mencionar esto es él…

- ¿Crees que él se atrevería a volver luego de todo lo que le hiciste?

- ¿Todo lo que le hice?... Te recuerdo querida que tus padres, tú y Kagome están tan involucrados como yo, así que no me vengas con eso…

- Pero la idea fue tuya

- Y ni tú, ni tus padres dudaron en apoyarla

- Haber calmémonos y pensemos con cabeza fría, Inuyasha no regresaría tu mismo dices que no tiene agallas para hacerlo, entonces de seguro alguien se enteró, es posible que Kagome le haya contado a alguien

- Era muy pequeña para hacerlo, es mas no creo que recuerde nada, pero confiemos en que sea eso, aun así debemos estar alertas… - Tomó la hoja sobre el escritorio y releyó, la nota hablaba de lo sucedió aquella noche…

- Señoritas es hora de apagar las luces – La maestra abrió la puerta y encontró a ambas jóvenes en sus respectivas camas y hablando entre ellas; cuando ella dio la orden una de ellas hizo lo pedido – Buenas noches – Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando el clic del cerrojo sonó, salió de entre las cobijas y se paró frente al espejo para acomodar sus cabellos, tomó la capa sobre el escritorio y la ató tras ella, aun usaba el uniforme de la escuela.

- No tardaré Sango – Le prometió a la joven que la miraba sentada desde la cama.

- Amiga no sabes la envidia que me das, estás viviendo uno de esos romances como lo dicen en las novelas… - Suspiró Sango entusiasmada por su amiga – Y no te preocupes yo te cubro.

- Gracias Sango… Nos vemos – Abrió la puerta y luego de dar un vistazo a cada lado salió. Una vez afuera corrió a los establos cuidando esta vez de no hacer mucho ruido y atraer a los perros de la última vez, buscó entre los corrales una yegua que pudiera usar.

- Si quieres podemos ir en mi caballo – Susurró en su oído cuando ella se disponía a sacar un caballo.

- Me asustaste - Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de él inclinado hacia ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?... Si te ven vas a tener graves problemas…

- Sí, ya me imagino porque… - Apoyó una de sus manos en la puertecilla que mantenía al caballo encerrado y se inclinó hacia la joven aun mas, cuando se disponía a besarla un par de caballos relincharon, la situación hizo reír a Kagome - ¿Nos vamos?...

- Claro… - Enlazó su mano con la de él que la sacó del establo, un par de metros alejado estaba el caballo, una vez con él, Inuyasha la montó y luego se subió tras ella.

- Aun no me saludas – La joven que estaba sentada de lado lo miró y cuando se disponía a decirle algo, él la besó.

Se sentía demasiado bien con Kagome, con ella se olvidaba de todo lo que planeaba, era extraño pero así era… ¿Por qué?, no estaba muy seguro de ello, no sabia el por qué, estaba confundido en cuanto a ello, pero era feliz sintiéndose confuso

_**Eso fue todo por hoy, al parecer el enfado no le duro mucho a ninguno de los dos, pero siendo honesta a mi no me duraría ni un segundo con Inu a mi lado. Bueno las cosas no estarán tan bien por siempre (Es un advertencia para que estén preparadas) pero quien sabe cuanto faltara para eso. Espero les haya gustado les mando un abrazo y un beso. Dejen sus mensajes, nos vemos pronto…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holas… Espero que estén muy bien el día/noche de hoy. Por último les actualizó esta historia que apenas empieza, o al menos el problema apenas comienza. Bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en la historia, gracias por los mensajes. Y sin alargarme mucho más les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**_

_**Cáp. 7: En las sombras.**_

- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó a la joven recostada entre sus brazos que no hacia más que mirar al cielo, a la brillante luna.

- Hoy vino mi madre y… Kikyo – Dudó un poco en mencionarla, habia un pasado que precedía.

- ¿Y que sucede con eso? – Notó la inseguridad de la joven al mencionar el nombre de su hermana y no se extrañó de ello – Haber dime – Se acomodó entre las raíces quedando ambos sentados.

- Inuyasha, se supone que me casaré luego de que terminé mis estudios, eso es en un par de días… - Le recordó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; se veía con un hombre que no era su prometido, aunque no lo quisiera era algo que no se debía hacer, además la amenaza de Sesshomaru aun estaba latente - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó, bajó su mirada a la hierba bajó ella y suspiró – Yo estoy comprometida y no puedo estar viéndome contigo a escondidas – Apresurada trató de levantarse pero él se lo impidió.

- No te vas a casar con Sesshomaru, no dejaré que eso suceda

- ¿Y como lo vas a hacer?, nadie sabe que estás aquí y por alguna razón nadie puede saberlo – Ella tenía razón y eso Inuyasha lo sabia, él solo decía lo que sentía, no quería ver casada a Kagome con Sesshomaru, pero no era tan sencillo evitar una boda que los padres de ella habían planeado, negando que sucediera no daría frutos – No puedes hacer nada y yo no puedo simplemente negarme, mis padres no lo permitirían ni tampoco Sesshomaru

- Lo sé – Se puso de pie y ella lo imitó, habia estado tan ocupado en su venganza que se habia olvidado de ese detalle – Solo confía en…

- ¿Y si te vas?... Te fuiste antes y… No me importa el riesgo que estoy tomando para verme contigo, porque sé que si mis padres saben lo que estoy haciendo son capaces de mandarme a un convento en el lugar mas apartado del mundo, pero no me quiero arriesgar si al final me vas a dejar…

- Yo no… ¡Demonios Kagome! – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos – No me voy a ir, eso tenlo por seguro, no te quiero dejar además no puedo hacerlo – Acarició su rostro y le dio un beso en su frente – Y no te equivocas cuando dices que no he pensado en como salir de esto, pero no te casarás con Sesshomaru, así tenga que secuestrarte no dejo – La abrazó con cierta fuerza, el solo pensar que ella podría estar con su hermano lo llenaba de asco y pavor.

- Tengo miedo, me da pánico casarme y no hacerlo – Musitó ella.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Le preguntó, pudo notar que Kagome lo miró con cierta turbación como si no pudiera haber mencionada aquella – Dime…

- Solo si me prometes que no harás nada…

- Kagome… Dime – Insistió Inuyasha tratando de no enervarse de la impaciencia.

- Prométeme que no harás nada… Hazlo o de lo contrario no te diré nada…

- No te voy a prometer nada Kagome, no lo voy a hacer para luego tener que romper la promesa… Así que dime por favor…

- Está bien – Aceptó Kagome, él era demasiado terco – La vez de nuestra pequeña discusión, cuando Sesshomaru fue al internado… - Él asintió pidiéndole continuar – Pues él me…

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No… - Miró a los ojos a Inuyasha – Bueno, si me instigó, pero yo salí de ahí antes de que pudiera hacer algo… - No podía mentirle a él, era extraño pero era como si se sintiera desnuda ante su mirada.

- Voy a matar a ese…

- ¡Espera! – Le tomó el brazo impidiéndole irse – Eso no es lo que iba a decirte… Sesshomaru fue al internado a advertirme, me dijo que si le decía algo a mis padres o si me negaba a la boda, serían ellos quienes la pagarían y yo no…

- Kagome… Él no le hará nada a tus padres – Le aseguró Inuyasha y eso podría hasta jurarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, si fue capaz de intentar… ¿Cómo no le haría algo a mis padres?

- Confía en mi, no te dejes chantajear por Sesshomaru él no le hará nada a tus padres… Ya no pienses mas en ello, no dejaré que Sesshomaru este contigo…

- No quiero estar con él – Se abrazó a él pasando sus manos por su cintura – Quiero estar contigo – Inuyasha sonrió y le acarició los cabellos, luego se inclinó para estar a su altura y deleitarse con sus labios.

Inuyasha era el primero hombre que besaba y el único que quería besar, entre los brazos de él todo se sentía tan perfecto, con sus labios sobre los suyos era suficiente para dejarla a su merced. Los labios de él eran tan audaces, pasionales y dulces, tanto que a pesar del tinte subido que tomaban, ella no podía alejarse.

- Te quiero tanto… - Se alejó de ella y acarició sus labios húmedos, mientras se perdía en su mirada castaña.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó Kagome sonrojada y moviendo su rostro a un lado.

- Eres tan hermosa… ¿Qué? – Preguntó al ver que se sorprendía y se sonrojaba aun mas por sus palabras – No me dirás que nunca ningún hombre te lo ha dicho…

- Bueno, si me lo dijeron una vez – Aunque no era exactamente un momento memorable, pues él que lo había dicho habia sido Sesshomaru el día que habia intentado tomar ventaja de ella – Pero a la que siempre se lo dicen es a Kikyo… - Pequeños recuerdos vinieron a ella y en cuanto eso sucedió se apartó de él – Recuerdo que hasta tu lo decías… Todos siempre gustan de Kikyo, yo solo soy la hermana pequeña, la niña que vive bajo la sombra de ella, además ella es el opuesto bueno de mi, es toda una dama mientras yo solo soy una impetuosa sin modales – Repitió palabras con las que su madre la regañaba cuando cometía una imprudencia.

- Kagome… ¿Sabes que es lo mas bello de ti? – La joven lo miró y no contestó nada – Que no solo eres hermosa por fuera sino que lo eres por dentro y tienes razón no eres como las damas de sociedad, porque tu eres honesta, las mujeres de hoy se muestran como no son, se muestran como lo pide la sociedad, por el contrario eso a ti no te interesa, eres como eres y no lo ocultas de nadie… - Agregó mientras se acercaba a la joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Nunca lo haría… Eres la joven mas hermosa que ha pisado la tierra – Rozó sus labios con delicadeza, ella no se opuso y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él.

- Eso me… - Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y él sonrió

- ¿Tu crees que yo sea linda Inuyasha? – Preguntó la pequeña mientras caminaba hacia su casa de la mano del joven.

- ¿Por qué viene esa pregunta? – Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de una niña de diez años.

- Bueno es que todos dices que Kikyo es muy hermosa y bueno somos hermanas, tal vez yo sea al menos linda… Un poquito… - Juntó su dedo índice con el pulgar y dejó un pequeño espacio.

- ¿Sabes que creo? – Se puso en cuclillas a la altura de la pequeña que negaba con su cabeza mientras sus cabellos se revolvían por el movimiento – "Eres la niña mas hermosa que ha pisado la tierra"… Y cuando seas grande lo serás mucho más…

- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso? – Le preguntó Kagome mientras limpiaba una traviesa lágrima que caía por su mejilla – Yo…

- Recuerdo todas y cada una de las cosas que pasé contigo; como olvidar las travesuras e hilaridades con que salías Kagome, me subías el ánimo cuando tenía un pésimo día…

- Yo quisiera recordar todo, pero no puedo, creo que era muy pequeña

- Aun lo eres – Bromeó él, y antes de que ella se enfadara por sus palabras la besó

- Inuyasha… - Llamó al joven; nuevamente ambos estaban sentados, él recostado contra un árbol con la joven entre sus brazos.

- ¿Si?...

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro… ¿Qué es?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Giró su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y pudo notar que estaba tenso.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Su voz sonó ronca y profunda como si recordar el acontecimiento lo hiciera entristecerse pero mas que ello enfurecerse.

- Pues… Solo sé que dejaste de ir a mi casa, ya no visitabas a Kikyo ni a mi, cuando pregunté que habia sucedido contigo mis padres me dijeron que te habías ido al exterior a estudiar, siempre que preguntaba por ti eso era lo que me contestaban, pero siempre se ponían muy nerviosos, eso me hizo pensar que te habías ido por algo mas, dejé de preguntar una vez que mi padre me reprendió – Recordó el grito que le habia dado, no habían sido hace muchos años; los padres de Inuyasha venían a la ciudad y ella habia preguntado si él vendría, su padre se habia envarado y la habia reprendido fuertemente.

- No hablemos de eso… - Le pidió él.

- Bien, pero al menos dime si no me equivoqué al dudar de lo que decían…

- No Kagome, no te equivocas, mis motivos fueron otros pero te los diré en otra oportunidad, por ahora solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, besarte… – Su semblante se suavizó en el instante en que rozó sus labios con los de ella; el efecto que Kagome causaba en él era sorprendente.

- Mmmm… - Se separó de él – Ya esta muy tarde, tengo que regresar… - Se levantó con Inuyasha a su lado.

- No es justo… - Se quejó Inuyasha mientras acercaba el caballo - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- No puedo… Mi madre pidió permiso para sacarme por el día de mañana… Al parecer llegaron un par de vestidos y ella esta demasiado emocionada, parece que fuera la novia…

- Kagome… Pronto las cosas van a cambiar, yo voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para dejar de esconderme, solo necesito que algunas cosas se acomoden, y cuando eso suceda tú y yo vamos a dejar de ocultarnos…

- Yo voy a esperar lo que sea necesario, no me casaré con Sesshomaru – Prometió Kagome; pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y lo besó – Yo…

- ¿Me amas? – Preguntó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

- Sí… - Musitó ella avergonzada por lo que decía - ¿Cómo lo sabes?... – Estaba extrañada no creía haber sido tan obvia, aunque bueno tal vez si un poco.

- Sientes ansiedad por verme, me besas y no quieres alejarte, tu corazón late tan fuerte y rápido que piensas que se te saldrá, no haces mas que pensar por mi, suspiras a cada rato y sin darte cuenta, me abrazas y sientes que puedes enfrentar lo que sea… ¿Mas o menos? – Ella asintió, ahora si estaba avergonzada, en definitiva habia sido muy obvia – Bueno pues eso lo sé porque es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por ti Kagome… Yo también te amo… Te amo tanto Kagome… Mi pequeña…

- ¡Wow!... Nunca pensé llegar a oir eso de tu boca Inuyasha – Exclamó Miroku - ¿Es verdad lo que mis oídos escucharon?

- ¡Ya déjate de idioteces! – Regañó enfadado – No sé ni para que te dije… Pero ya lo dije, amo a Kagome… Me enamoré de ella – Suspiró, se sentía demasiado bien decirlo.

- Me alegra por ti, y no quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero la mujer a la que amas se va a casar con Sesshomaru, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese pequeño detalle?

- Kagome me dijo que esa boda no se haría sino hasta dentro de tres meses, que es el tiempo que su madre escatimará en los preparativos; así que tengo un par de planes…

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Voy a dejar de actuar en las sombras, mi venganza sigue en pie pero ellos van a saber quien fue…

- ¿Qué crees que piense Kagome?... No creo que esté muy de acuerdo con que arruines a su familia…

- Mi prioridad es Sesshomaru, en cuanto al resto de las personas… No hay otra salida más que contarle a Kagome…

- ¿Y en serio ella no sabe nada? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Era una niña Miroku, lo que sus padres le pidieran decir eso diría, ella esa noche no se dio cuenta de nada, simplemente le preguntaron y ella contestó lo que se le dijo…

- Antes no decías eso, dijiste…

- ¡Sé lo que dije!... Estaba enfadado con ella por lo de la boda con…

- Estabas celoso… Vamos amigo admítelo – Miroku no podía mas que mostrar una fina sonrisa, molestar a Inuyasha era demasiado divertido.

- Este vestido es traído de una de las mas importantes boutiques de Paris y este es de Londres… ¿No son hermosos Kagome?...

- Sí mamá, pero no crees que son algo… No son muy mi tipo

- Kagome deja de ser tan desconsiderada, tu prometido invirtió mucho para traer estos vestidos – Le regañó su madre mientras miraba los lujosos detalles de uno de ellos – Son preciosos, ni siquiera tu hermana tendrá uno de estos para tu boda…

- Bueno pues debería, enséñaselos a ella mamá… - Se levantó de su cama para salir de su habitación, prefería quedarse en el internado que aguantar a su madre.

- ¡Kagome Higurashi!... – Bramó su madre cerrando la puerta antes de que la joven lograra poner un pie fuera - ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tal altanería?

- Es muy sencillo mamá, se debe a que no me quiero casar con ese hombre – Se atrevió a decirle – Yo no lo amo, no lo quiero es mas no puedo ni ver… - Antes de poder finalizar su frase un bofetón en su cara la acalló.

- ¡Cállate! – Se llevó una mano en la zona golpeada, el lugar le ardía horrores y podía asegurar que tenia un colorido moretón alli – Deberías darte por bien servida de que un hombre como él se fijara en ti…

- Claro mamá, lamento no ser tan perfecta como tu adorada Kikyo… Pero ya te dije no me quiero casar con él y si tanto quieres un lazo entre ambas familias casa a Kikyo con él o cásate con él si prefieres… - Espetó y antes de recibir una nueva reprimenda abrió la puerta y salió.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Ven aquí Kagome! – La llamó su madre desde el umbral pero ella nunca se detuvo.

- ¡¿Kagome adonde vas? – Exclamó su padre al ver que la joven salía de la casa sin siquiera una nodriza que la acompañara - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó al ver que su esposa bajaba las escaleras apresurada.

- Creo que tenemos problemas – Habló la mujer – Kagome se niega a casarse con el señor Taisho…

- Puedo confiar en que la mercancía llegara completamente segura a su destino ¿Verdad? – Le dijo al hombre que recibía la paga, mientras varios hombres subían costales a un barco.

- Claro que sí, puede decirle al señor Totosai que su mercancía llegara a su destino sin mayor problema – Aseguró el hombre.

- Bien creo que eso es todo – Guardó los papeles del contrato del transporte en una cubierta de cuero que se llevó bajo el brazo – Hasta pronto – Se dio media vuelta para marcharse del puerto y regresar a la mansión, ya se habia encargado de lo destinado para el día de hoy.

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro – Escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y no pudo mas que tensarse, no ahora… - ¿Se puede saber donde te metiste?, me arriesgué a preguntar por ti en esa inmunda caleta y me dijeron que te habías ido…

- Nadie te pidió meterte a la inmunda caleta – Continuó su camino con esperanzas de que ella lo dejara, obviamente eso no sucedió.

- No estoy para jueguitos Inuyasha – Masculló a su lado - ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Acaso te estás quedando con alguna zorra…

- ¿Y si así fuera que? – La enfrentó – No somos nada para que me vengas a recriminar, además tu estás comprometida querida eso no es bien visto en sociedad – Su voz sonó sarcástica y no tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la mirada asustada de Kikyo – Sí querida, sé muy bien que estás comprometida, así que por qué no te dedicas a tu futuro esposo y yo me dedico a lo mió… - Antes de poder retomar su camino ella lo tomó de un brazo.

- No me vas a dejar Inuyasha, no me quiero ver obligada a comentar que tu regresaste

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me dejó desde hace mucho tiempo, suena feo pero es verdad y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy ahora por ello – Se soltó y continuó su camino – Ah… - Se detuvo y volteó a mirarla – Puedes decirle lo que quieras a Sesshomaru, es mas si le comentas de mi regreso dale mis saludos…

- ¡Argg!... Me las vas a pagar Inuyasha – Chilló enfadada, aunque el ya se habia ido.

Cabalgaba bajo el inclemente sol de la tarde por el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a la mansión del señor Totosai; aun pensaba en el encuentro con Kikyo, no creía que ella cumpliera su amenaza, pero aun estaba la opción de que lo hiciera y si así lo hacia estaría dañando sus planes, debería de planificar algo para pronto.

- ¡Demonios!... ¿Qué voy a… - Interrumpió sus palabras cuando vio un silueta pequeña a la vera del solitario caminó, una figura femenina muy conocida por él – Kagome… - Musitó; aceleró el pasó del animal hasta detenerlo al lado de la joven.

- Inuyasha – El aludido se bajó del caballo y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – La obligó a mirarlo y encontró una de sus mejillas lastimadas - ¿Quién te hizo esto?... ¿Fue ese bastardo de…

- No… No fue él – Se apresuró a negar Kagome mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién fue Kagome? – Insistió tratando de no enojarse.

- Fue… Fue mi madre – Contestó Kagome y de nueva vuelta sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¿Pero como es que…

- Discutimos porque yo le dije que no me casaría con Sesshomaru – Explicó la joven – Ella me dijo que debería sentirme halagada de poder tener un esposo como él, yo me enfade y le dije que entonces se casara con él

- Pequeña… - Inuyasha suspiró y la abrazó – Siento mucho que estés pasando por esto,

- No me importa si al final vamos a estar juntos

- Vamos a estarlo mi amor, no dejaré que nada nos separe…

Se aferró a él, quería estar entre sus brazos y sentir que aquello que decía sería verdad, tenía miedo y no podía negar eso, pero confiaba en que las cosas salieran bien para ambos.

- No, claro que no Inuyasha – Musitó mientras veía a la pareja varios metros alejados.

_**Bueno parece que como cosa rara ya apareció la manzana de la discordia, pero no me adelanto a lo que pasa así que voy a ver que se me ocurre…xD… Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo, dejen sus comentarios, Nos vemos prontito.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola. Espero que se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy, con excelentes ánimos porque ya se viene el fin de semana, yo ando feliz por múltiples cosas pero más que todo porque llego la hora de actualizar mis fics y sé que varias quedaron con ganas de saber que sucedería en sus historias. Bueno sin alargarme más les voy a agradecer por el apoyo, a los que leen y a los que también dejan sus mensajitos. Sin más voy a dejarles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Cáp. 8: Sola**_

- ¡Kikyo!... ¿No viste a Kagome? – Preguntó la mujer levantándose del asiento en el que estaba.

- Eh… No… ¿No estaba aquí probándose su vestido de novia? – Preguntó tomando asiento con su madre.

- Estaba… Discutimos y se marchó; tu padre y el señor Taisho fueron a buscarla… ¿Segura de que no la viste en la plaza? – Insistió la mujer.

- Segura mamá… ¿Y por qué fue la discusión?

- Tu hermana se reveló y dijo que no se casaría con el señor Taisho – Se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la ventana – Hay vienen, y sin Kagome…

- No la encontramos y nadie la ha visto – Habló el señor Higurashi en cuanto entró en compañía de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y si algo le pasó? – Preguntó la madre de la aludida por fin con cierta preocupación.

- Pues eso sería bueno para que escarmiente, una señorita no sale sola – Aseveró el padre de la joven.

- Yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, pero cuando regresé espero me avisen – Intervino Sesshomaru antes de marcharse – Quiero hablar con ella…

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – La madre de Kagome se sentó al lado de su esposo – La boda se hará, pero si Kagome dice "No" ante el párroco no habrá nada que podamos hacer…

- Kagome no se va a negar, se casará dentro de tres meses gústele o no…

- ¿No creen que es mucho tiempo? – Opinó Kikyo – Digo mientras más se tarde en realizarse la boda, más tiempo le estamos dando Kagome para pensar en cómo librarse de la boda, consideremos que siempre ha sido muy impetuosa – Les recordó – Yo creo que si queremos que Kagome se casé con Sesshomaru, la boda se debe adelantar…

- Pero preparar una boda tarda mucho hija, no tenemos invitaciones, no hemos decidido donde se hará la recepción, tampoco hemos conseguido el párroco…

- No espera, nuestra hija tiene razón – La interrumpió el padre de las jóvenes – Kagome se tiene que casar con Sesshomaru y lo hará en un mes… Yo hablaré con Sesshomaru, voy a verlo – Se puso de pie para salir nuevamente – Si Kagome viene no le digan simplemente déjenla, no la molesten mañana regresa al internado por sus dos últimos días de estudio y el viernes en la noche cuando regrese del internado le comunicamos la decisión…

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? – Le preguntó a la joven mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, le gustaba mucho tenerla entre sus brazos y mimarla.

- ¿A dónde?

- A donde sea…

- Me gusta el mar, me gusta ver los atardeceres y me gustan las noches de luna porque el hermoso reflejo que se perfila en el mar – Sonrió mientras jugueteaba con una de la manos de Inuyasha.

- Bueno hay muchos otros lugares que también tienen bellas aguas rodeándoles – Aseguró Inuyasha.

- ¿Viste muchos lugares cuando te fuiste? – Preguntó entusiasmada.

- Pues no muchos pero si logré ver algunos muy hermosos… ¿Entonces qué me dices?

- Contigo me voy a donde sea… Te amo… - Se sentó frente a él para poder besarlo cómodamente pero antes de lograr su cometido, ambos fueron interrumpidos.

- Señor Inuyasha, afuera preguntan por usted – Le avisó una de las criadas; él aludido se paró de inmediato y fue volado hasta la entrada, afuera encontró a un hombre que nunca había visto.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

- ¿Señor Inuyasha?

- Sí… Dígame que necesita – Pidió.

- Soy un mensajero, me envían de la capital los abogados del Señor Totosai…

- El señor Totosai está de viaje y aun se demora mucho tiempo, yo estoy al cuidado de su casa… Así que si no tiene problema puede dejarme el recado

- Me enviaron por usted, la embarcación en la que iba el señor Totosai se hundió en altamar, pocos sobrevivieron y el señor Totosai no fue uno de ellos, los abogados lo solicitan a usted en la capital con urgencia… - Informó el hombre.

- ¿Cómo que…? ¿El anciano Totosai murió? – Quedó frío ante la noticia, no podían aun creerlo – Pero y… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

- Los detalles los desconozco señor, lo que se me pidió fue que usted se reportara con los abogados del señor Totosai lo más pronto posible, debe de ir a la capital lo más pronto posible…

- Inuyasha… - Musitó Kagome llegando hasta la parte frontal de la casa.

- Kagome, pequeña… Señor no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿Algo más?

- Está es la dirección en la capital – Le entregó una pequeña hoja – Aquí termina mi labor, señor Inuyasha, señorita – Hizo una pequeña inclinación y se marchó.

- Yo no voy a ir, no te…

- No… tienes que ir, sé que te importaba el señor Totosai, además me dijiste que él no tenía más familia, tal vez es algo relacionado con eso…

- ¿Estás segura?, no me quiero ir y dejarte aquí sola pasando por todo esto de la dichosa boda…

- No te preocupes, para eso falta tiempo, además puedo ir a casa de Sango y distraerme un poco…

- No voy a tardar mucho, a lo sumo dos semanas – Le prometió – Y voy a decirle a Miroku que este al pendiente de ti…

- ¿Miroku Houshi?

- Sí, ¿Sabes dónde queda su casa?

- Pues si es en la casa que ha sido de toda la vida de su familia, si se cual es…

- Bien entonces si necesitas algo no dudes en ir con él… ¿Estamos?

- Claro… - Sonrió y se empinó para besarlo, iba a ser difícil soportar dos semanas sin verlo pero intentaría hacerlo.

- ¿Adelantar la boda?... No tengo ningún problema con eso, por mi esta mejor…

- Bien entonces la boda se realizará en un mes

- ¿Kagome sabe?

- No, no lo sabe pero tampoco hay mucho que pueda hacer… No se preocupe por eso

- Ella se atrevió a decirme a mí que no se casaría… ¿Está seguro que no debo preocuparme?... Conocemos a Kagome y siempre ha sido muy impetuosa y rebelde y si ella se niega durante la ceremonia, no hay nada que…

- Kagome no se negará eso déjemelo a mí, solo venía preguntarle que le parecía el adelanto de la boda… - Le dijo el hombre de mediana edad aunque con un porte elegante y recto – No siendo más…

- Antes de que se vaya quiero comentarle algo… - Caminó hasta el escritorio de su estudio y sacó un par de hojas - ¿Qué opina usted de esto? – Le extendió los papeles y permitió que leyera lo que decía en ello.

- ¿Qué es lo que esto significa?... ¿Quién las manda?

- Pensé que usted podría decirme eso, pero como veo que no entonces solo nos queda una opción…

- No creo Sesshomaru, nadie tiene agallas para enfrentarse de nuevo a eso…

- Entonces dígame que otra idea tiene, Inuyasha es el único que podría mandar esas cartas

- ¿Hace cuanto están llegando? – Preguntó el hombre con cierta preocupación.

- Hace un par de semanas…

- Suponiendo que es Inuyasha, ¿Para qué nos provocaría enviando estás cartas?, sería como cavar su propia tumba…

- Me temo que él tiene un plan, algo quiere hacernos y cuando algo nos suceda quiere que sepamos que fue él…

- Aun así no puedo creerlo… - Negó el hombre dejando las cartas sobre el escritorio – No puede ser tan tonto…

- No lo sé, pero me parece que debemos estar atentos – Aconsejó Sesshomaru.

- Sabes que tienes las puertas de mi casa abiertas, para lo que sea… - Sango la abrazó a la salida del internado – Espero que vayas mucho para que me cuentes como van las cosas con tu enamorado secreto – Susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba – Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites…

- Muchas gracias Sango, conmigo también cuentas siempre…

- Kagome, nos vamos – Llamó su madre desde el carruaje que la esperaba.

- Nos vemos Sango – Recogió su maleta del suelo y fue hasta el coche en que la esperaba su madre; hoy había terminado sus estudios y para ella había comenzando un serio calvario pues aunque su madre no le había mencionado nada cuando había vuelto de su escapada dos días atrás sabía que ya debía de tener miles de planes para la boda.

- No era necesario que vinieras por mi mamá, pero gracias – La mujer la miró desde su puesto y le sonrió antes de tomarle una mano con delicadeza.

- No es ninguna molestia hija; además también vine porque quiero que recojamos las invitaciones…

- ¿Las invitaciones?... ¿Ya están listas? – La mujer asintió con cierta emoción – Pensé que tardarían mas…

- Pues no, esta mañana nos avisaron que ya estaban, así que vamos por ellas…

- Claro mamá – Había decidido no pelear mas con su madre, suficiente había tenido con la discusión de dos días atrás, además tampoco estaba de humor para hacerlo, Inuyasha se había ido el día de ayer en la mañana y ella no podía estar más desanimada.

- Que bien que estemos de acuerdo, no tuve oportunidad de disculparme contigo por lo sucedido, no quise llegar a ese extremo sabes que no soy así – Dijo la mujer – Creo que ambas estamos muy nerviosas, tu por la boda y yo porque bueno, pronto me quedaré sin mis hijas…

- No te preocupes mamá, tú nunca te quedaras sin mi – Aseguró Kagome brindándole una sonrisa.

- Señora ya llegamos – Anunció el cochero deteniéndose; Kagome y su madre bajaron del coche y entraron en un establecimiento, allí les entregaron una pequeña caja con las invitaciones.

- Cuando lleguemos a la casa las vemos – La madre de Kagome subió al coche tras su hija.

- Sí… - Asintió Kagome.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ya el anochecer comenzaba a ser presencia, su madre entró frente a ella con la caja de las invitaciones entre sus manos, la verdad no le interesaba mucho de qué color eran, ni como, ni que hermosa caligrafía tenia; lo único que quería era irse a su habitación, aunque eso era algo que obviamente su madre no le iba a permitir, porque de inmediato llamó al padre de Kagome y a Kikyo, con el fin de enseñar las invitaciones.

- Ya recogimos las invitaciones, tienen que verlas – Destapó la caja y sacó un par que las rotó a su hija, su esposo y a Kagome; todos las miraron sin el mismo interés que tenia la mujer.

Kagome le dio una somera leída, eran bonitas invitaciones pero no llamaban su atención en lo absoluto, todo le parecía sin la más mínima gracia, todo hasta que leyó la fecha…

- Pero… Mamá hay un error, la boda es en tres meses y aquí pusieron dos meses antes…

- Claro que no se equivocaron – Intervino Kikyo devolviéndole la invitación a su madre – La boda se hará el día que dice en la invitación…

- Pero… ¿Por qué no me avisaron? – Preguntó exaltada.

- Oh pues es una decisión relativamente reciente, esperábamos decírtelo hoy, el señor Taisho está entusiasmado con la boda y propuso hacerla más pronto, a nosotros no nos pareció mala idea, ¿Acaso a ti te molesta Kagome? – Preguntó Kikyo mirando fijamente a la joven.

- Es que nunca me consultan nada, se supone que es mi boda me gustaría tomar parte también – Fue la manera más correcta de decir las cosas sin crear una reacción brusca en su familia – No podemos adelantarla tanto…

- Ya lo hicimos Kagome, no quiero berrinches por parte tuya, esta boda es lo mejor no solo para ti sino para la familia… - Aseveró su padre; Kagome siempre había sentido ese respeto-temor por su padre por lo que nunca se atrevía a desafiarlo o contradecirlo a pesar de su personalidad rebelde – Así que no quiero que armes un meollo por esto… ¿Entendido?

- Pero papá… - Trató de decir algo pero este la envió a su habitación a lo que ella se vio obligada a obedecer.

Se lanzó en la cama en cuanto estuvo en su habitación, escondió un rostro en su almohada tratando de soportar las lágrimas que ya habían inundado sus ojos; las cosas no podían ser así, ella se casaría en menos de lo planeado, las cosas se estaban complicando con la ausencia de Inuyasha, ella no sabía qué hacer, enfrentar a sus padres era demasiado difícil…

- ¿Por qué lloras Kagome?, deberías estar feliz por tu boda con Sesshomaru Taisho – Entró Kikyo en la habitación sentándose a su lado.

- No estoy de humor Kikyo, podrías dejarme sola – Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su tocador, en el trayecto se secó una traviesa lagrima.

- Vaya ¿Pero cuál es tu problema?, siempre te llevaste muy bien con los Taisho, Inuyasha y tu siempre fueron tan unidos y ahora bueno estrecharas lazos con Sesshomaru Taisho…

- Sabes bien que nunca me llevé bien Sesshomaru…

- Pero con Inuyasha sí, aunque bueno eso tampoco se puede asegurar porque a quien venía a visitar era a mí, tu solo estabas por ahí rodeándolo no creo que le haya quedado más remedio que hablarte y ser amable contigo…

- Claro Kikyo, como quieras – No se iba a poner a pelear ahora con ella, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar - ¿Algo más?

- Pues la verdad un par, honestamente creo que no deberías ponerte de terca rechazando tu boda con Sesshomaru, porque seamos realistas no hay mucho que puedas hacer, mejor deberías pensar que esta boda es una oportunidad única para ti pues a nadie más en este pueblo le interesa casarse contigo – Se acercó a la joven que estaba sentada frente al tocador, apoyó una de sus manos en el espaldar de la silla mientras con la otra tomaba unas hebras del cabello de Kagome – También deberías evitar causarle disgustos a nuestros padres y a Sesshomaru, te vas a casar Kagome debes ser todo lo opuesto a ti, o sea una dama y las damas de sociedad no contradicen lo que sus padres les dicen… - Se inclinó a su altura y susurró con frialdad – Ni se ven a escondidas con hombres que no son sus prometidos…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Se paró como un resorte de la silla y enfrentó a Kikyo que no hacia más que sonreír con sarcasmo mientras la veía – No inventes cos…

- Oh no, ambas sabemos que estoy diciendo la verdad… ¿O acaso negarás que te has estado viendo con Inuyasha? Y no exactamente en el plan de las visitas de cuando eras una niñita… - Movió su dedo índice en el aire como acusándola.

- ¿Por qué dices que es Inuyasha?... El se fue hace años y…

- Oh no trates de ocultar que está aquí, yo misma lo vi hace tiempo, estuvimos un tiempo rememorando viejos tiempos… ¡Que tiempos! – Exclamó con una sonrisa, luego se acercó más a Kagome y le habló con un tono que heló a la joven – A Inuyasha no le conviene que se sepa que está aquí, porque de lo contrario podrían matarlo, así que yo te aconsejo que no te opongas a la dichosa boda porque sino yo misma me encargo de que todo el pueblo sepa del regreso de Inuyasha y de lo bajo que caes con él…

- Yo no…

- Ya te dije Kagome, te alejas de Inuyasha y te casas o todo el pueblo acaba con él – Sentenció antes de salir de la habitación de la joven.

Cuando Kikyo puso un pie fuera de la habitación, corrió a cerrar la puerta, se recostó en ella con la respiración forzada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas prontas a desbordar…

- ¿Qué hago?... Inuyasha… - Cayó resbalada por la puerta, se abrazó a sus pies recogidos y enterró su rostro en sus rodillas; nunca se había visto tan atrapada, antes Inuyasha era quien le ayudaba a salir de sus problemas debido a las travesuras, ahora, esto no era una travesura, era un serio problema e Inuyasha no estaba para ayudarla.

- Kagome… - Aferró una mano de la joven entre las suyas tratando de brindarle fuerza – Te dije que contaras conmigo para lo que fuera…

- Pero es que no sé que hacer Sango, Kikyo sabe todo y me dijo que debía casarme con Sesshomaru o de lo contrario ella hablaría acerca de él…

- ¿Y el donde esta?

- Tuvo que salir a hacer una diligencia en la capital, tardará un poco más de una semana – Inuyasha se había ido hace una semana, el día de su boda se acercaba mas; Sango conocía varios detalles de la relación de su amiga, es más sabia quien era él, había visto a Inuyasha algunas veces durante su infancia – Te juro que no sé que voy a hacer…

- Pues el no tardará mucho, yo te propongo que actúes como si estuvieras de acuerdo con la boda muéstrate emocionada y feliz, espera a que regrese y Inuyasha y le dices lo que está sucediendo…

- ¿Y que hago con Sesshomaru?... Va ir a cenar hoy en la noche y no puedo fingirle a él, no cuando lo...

- No tienes porque quedarte sola con él, las reglas de sociedad ordenan que una joven no se debe quedar a solas con un hombre, a menos de que este sea familiar cercano o el esposo, él aun no lo es, usa eso como excusa…

- Mis padres siempre se muestran muy condescendientes y abiertos con él…

- Bueno pero te vas a ver como una señorita decente, puedes exigir la presencia de la nodriza en el momento en que él te pida hablar a solas o yo que se

- Esta bien Sango… - Aceptó la joven; estaba dudando mucho de que las cosas fueran a salir así de fáciles como decía su amiga pero nada se perdía con intentarlo, al menos mientras Inuyasha regresaba intentaría ser fuerte y no desmoronarse, él sabría que hacer para solucionar todo; confiaba en ello pero eso no quitaba que estuviera sola para enfrentar todo lo que se venía.

- Que bueno que decidió venir Señor Taisho – El abogado, un hombre de mediana edad lo condujo hasta su oficina – Tome asiento

- Señor no tengo mucho tiempo, hay cosas de fuerza mayor que me esperan en el pueblo

- Lo que tengo que decirle no es mucho, como se le habrá informado el barco en que el señor Totosai se dirigía a Europa se hundió en altamar, desafortunadamente él no sobrevivió y su cuerpo no fue hallado; sé que usted se volvió el hombre de confianza del señor Totosai en poco tiempo y…

- No quiero ser maleducado pero podría decirme que es lo que sucede…

- Sé que sabe que el señor Totosai no tenia mas familia, por lo que sus bienes luego de su muerte pasarían a manos de la corona del país, así estaba estipulado hasta un tiempo atrás, el señor hizo un cambió en el testamento, dejándolo a usted como el único beneficiario de él…

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó sin poder creer.

- Así como escucha señor… Taisho – Leyó el nombre que había en unos documentos – Usted es el heredero del señor Totosai, el confió en usted para dejar todos sus bienes, la mansión, una casa al sur de la capital, una casa en Londres y otra en Paris, sus negocios en los cultivos, algunos otros negocios que cerró hace tiempo con algunos comerciantes en el interior y exterior del país, y demás bienes monetarios y físicos que poseía…

- ¿Usted esta bromeando verdad?... Yo no pue…

- El no quería que su dinero quedara en manos de la corona, es por ello que confía en usted señor…

- ¿Y entonces que se supone que debo hacer? – Aun no creía mucho que se volviera millonario de la noche a la mañana.

- Pues aun debe esperar unos días, se está planeando un sencilla ceremonia fúnebre para honrar la memoria del señor Totosai, sus amistades van a venir a la capital para ese momento y es bueno que usted se presente, y también hay que hacer el papeleo correspondiente para que usted reciba la herencia, ese es un trámite bastante largo así que…

- No hay manera que ustedes se encarguen de ese papeleo y yo vuelva cuando todo esté listo…

- No se puede señor Taisho, las cuentas bancarias y demás cosas van a ser cambiadas a su nombre, necesitamos su presencia para las firmas y demás cosas, no es posible que usted se ausente…

- ¿Tardara mucho?...

- Pues el servicio fúnebre está planeado para dentro de cuatro días y el papeleo una dos o tres semanas…

- ¿No puede hacerse en menos tiempo? – Era demasiado tiempo para dejar a Kagome sola.

- No es posible señor Taisho, antes estamos haciéndolo en tiempo record…

- Bien… lo entiendo…

No tenía más remedio que esperar todo ese tiempo en la capital, si fuera por él no recibiría la herencia, pero como decía el abogado no podía traicionar la confianza que el anciano Totosai había depositado en él, aparte habían muchas personas que vivían del trabajo que tenían con el señor, la corona vendería todo y esas personas quedarían sin empleo, no podía hacerles eso… Pero tampoco podía dejar a Kagome sola por tanto tiempo con Sesshomaru rodeándola…

- Inuyasha… No tardes… - Miró la luna que adornaba el cielo, el tiempo corría para ella, fingir no era nada fácil para ella, soportar a Sesshomaru tampoco lo era, estaba sola en esto y no creía poder con todo…

_**¡Se los dije!... Les había dicho que las cosas para Inu iban a cambiar (soy como adivina xD) ahora la cosa es que no se que tan bueno pueda ser; ahora Kagome está sola y Kikyo (Debería ponerla de piñata y que todo el pueblo la golpee con un mazo) que le encanta causar líos. En fin tocara esperar hasta la próxima para ver que pasa con Inu y Kag y con todos y así… **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes. Les mando un abrazo. Nos vemos pronto.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola…Espero que les haya ido muy bien el día de hoy y que mejor forma de terminar el día que leer un poquitín. Primero que nada les doy las gracias por el apoyo en la historia y segundo que… Bueno creo que no tengo segundo, y como tengo algunas cosas pendientes les dejo la actualización enseguida.**_

_**Cáp. 9: ¿Resignación?**_

- ¿Estás segura que es aquí? – Le preguntó Kagome a Sango que caminaba decidida hasta una casa.

- Claro que sí – Aseguró Sango llegando hasta la verja principal, allí un hombre le abrió y les permitió ir hasta la puerta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sango se sonrojó furiosamente pero no contestó nada simplemente llamó a la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, buscamos al señor Houshi – La ama de llaves de la casa las hizo pasar hasta la sala mientras buscaba a su señor.

- ¡Miroku te gu… - Tapó la boca de Kagome antes de que finalizara la frase.

- Buenas tardes señoritas… - Saludó Miroku entrando al segundo en la estancia.

- Buenas tardes – Habló Kagome al ver que su amiga simplemente no podía hacerlo – Eh… Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome…

- Higurashi… - Complementó él – Me imagino que la visita se debe a algo con mi amigo Inuyasha…

- Sí, lo que sucede es que él me dijo que tardaría dos semanas y estamos en la tercera semana y yo tengo algo muy importante que decirle…

- Pues no tengo como comunicarme con él, pero si en algo la puedo ayudar simplemente dígamelo

- Lo que sucede es que no sé si sabrá de mi boda…

- El pueblo no comenta más que eso

- ¿Y también comentan que será en dos semanas y no dentro de dos meses como se creyó? – Miroku quedó de una pieza, eso no lo sabía, a él no le interesaban las habladurías del pueblo y obviamente no había sido invitado al evento, no se llevaba nada con el hermano de Inuyasha – Además… Kikyo sabe que nosotros tenemos algo y me dijo que hablaría de su regreso a menos que me casara con Sesshomaru y yo…

- No se preocupes señorita Higurashi, yo me encargaré de darle el recado de Inuyasha, iré hoy mismo a la capital – El viaje hasta la capital era de unos cuatro días máximo, mínimo unos tres, tendría que llegar allá en tiempo record.

- ¿En serio?... Muchas gracias – La joven sonrió agradecida – Yo no lo molesto mas… muchas gracias – Le dijo una vez más, tomó la mano de su amiga Sango y caminó con ella hasta la salida – Hasta luego señor…

- Hasta luego – Habló Sango finalmente.

- Hasta luego señoritas… - Sonrió al ver la actitud de Sango, la conocía, había tenido oportunidad de verla en algunas reuniones; pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha en la capital y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo demonios Inuyasha iba evitar que la boda se concertara?

- ¿Qué les parecen estas flores? – Preguntó la mujer de la floristería.

- Habla hija, no seas tímida – La instó su madre; Kagome miró las flores y dibujó una sonrisa para su madre.

- Son muy hermosas mamá, creo que estarán perfectas – Su madre feliz por la elección concertó que esas se usarían como parte de la decoración para la boda.

- ¿Te quedan hermosas hija? – Halagó su madre cuando Kagome se puso las zapatillas que usaría con su vestido.

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó Kagome como si estuviera tímida ante la elección, seguirle el juego a su mamá no era fácil, ella la agobiaba con miles de preguntas acerca de los preparativos de la boda, a ella no le interesaba por lo que no sabía decidir los platillos a servir, el tipo de vino, flores, colores.

- Por supuesto que sí hija… ¿Entonces las llevamos? ¿O te pruebas otras? – Preguntó la madre de la joven.

- A mi me parece que quiero estas – Aceptó sin más, no quería estar otra hora más buscando zapatos – Muchas gracias por ayudarme mamá…

- Como no iba a ayudarte en todo esto Kagome – Sonrió su madre mientras esperaban que les empacaran las zapatillas – No sabes cuánto me alegra verte contenta, sabía que estabas nerviosa por la boda pero que en el momento en que las cosas se fueran acomodando te emocionarías…

- Claro que sí mamá – Sonrió la joven, se sorprendía la incapacidad que tenía su madre para darse cuenta lo que le sucedía o tal vez solo ignoraba lo falsas que salían sus emociones de felicidad - ¿Qué mas haremos hoy? – Preguntó Kagome cuando salían de la boutique.

- Ya pronto será la hora de la cena, regresemos a la casa y mañana continuamos con las compras – Le dijo su madre mientras se subía al coche que las esperaba afuera.

- Me parece – Sonrió esta vez agradecida de que se fueran a casa, lo único que quería hacer era irse a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo les fue con las compras? – Preguntó Kikyo en cuanto las vio entrar.

- Muy bien, ya Kagome escogió las flores, compramos sus zapatillas y algunas joyas que usara con el vestido – Comentó su madre mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre un sofá – Mira… - Le enseñó algunas de las cosas.

- Voy a mi habitación mamá, estoy algo cansada – Dijo Kagome dando a entender que no cenaría, su madre no le puso problema por ello.

- Kagome espera… - Kikyo dejó a su madre en la sala con los paquetes y ella subió tras su hermana – Espera…

- ¿Qué quieres Kikyo? – Siguió su camino sin detenerse a esperar a su hermana, entró a su habitación y le dejó la puerta abierta.

- Oye… ¿Sabes donde está Inuyasha? – Le preguntó, hacía tiempo quería hacerlo pero no tuvo oportunidad - ¿Sabes donde se está quedando?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Fue hasta su ropera y sacó un pijama.

- Pues no creo que te gustará saberlo – El tono de voz cómplice fue suficiente para que Kagome captara; aun no creía que Kikyo hubiera visto a Inuyasha antes, pero algo le decía que sí y que algo había sucedido entre ambos, eso en parte la decepcionada, pero quería confiar en Inuyasha – Ya dime Kagome… No quiero enfadarme y…

- ¡No sé donde esta!, me dijiste que dejara de verlo y que me casara con Sesshomaru, eso estoy haciendo, si quieres saber donde está búscalo por ti misma

- ¿Le dijiste que no querías verlo más?

- Eso querías… ¿No?, y no te preocupes que no dije cuales eran los motivos, tú no estás para nada implicada en mi decisión…

- ¿E Inuyasha no te dijo nada? – Le sorprendía que Inuyasha no objetara ante la decisión de Kagome, el generalmente no se quedaba quieto cuando eso sucedía.

- No… me pidió una explicación le dije que quería casarme con Sesshomaru que él no me importaba, ¿Acaso te parece mal?

- No, es perfecto hermanita así nos vamos entendiendo – Sonrió Kikyo – Pero aun necesito que me digas, ¿Dónde te veías con Inuyasha cuando andaban con su lindo romance?

- No sé donde vive… - Mintió Kagome – Él y yo nos veíamos en un sitio en especifico, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar… Hasta donde supe se fue del pueblo

- Vaya… Por lo que veo no eras tan importante como para llevarte a su casa, o lo suficiente para impedir tu boda – Le palmeó la espalda antes de dejarla sola.

- ¡Maldita Kikyo! – En su vida había maldecido a nadie, pero se sentía demasiado bien descargando lo que sentía en ese momento; pero lo que la molestaba en ese instante eran sus palabras, no quería que ellas calaran en ella pero lo hacían, ¿Y si Inuyasha no regresaba nunca? – Claro que no Kagome, él vendrá…

- ¿Estás lista Kagome? – Preguntó su madre desde afuera de la habitación.

- Sí mamá, enseguida voy – Se colocó la última zapatilla y se levantó acomodando el faldón de su vestido; se paró frente al espejo y suspiró su cabeza le estaba doliendo horrores – Inuyasha…

Faltaban pocos días para su boda, seis exactamente, e Inuyasha no daba luces de aparecer y tampoco Miroku había regresado con algún recado para ella, estaba al borde de colapsar, fingir ante su familia que era feliz no era nada sencillo, tratar de soportar hasta que Inuyasha llegara no valdría nada luego de su boda. Tomó un poco de aire y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, salió de su habitación lista para cenar, no era una cena común era una cena en la que su prometido estaría.

- Kagome hija, que bueno que bajaste – Habló su madre en cuanto entró a la sala.

- Lamento la tardanza – Los únicos que estarían en la cena serían, sus padres, Kikyo con su prometido y ella con el suyo; en cuanto Kagome estuvo en la sala todos pasaron a la mesa, donde de lo único que se habló fue de temas de negocios, por lo que solo participaron los hombre, mejor para ella.

- Quiero proponer un brindis – Dijo el padre de las jóvenes a la cabeza de la mesa – Quiero brindar por la cercana boda de mi hija menor, Kagome, con el señor Taisho, porque esa unión de muchos frutos – Alzó su copa y todos lo imitaron, luego bebieron un poco del contenido.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala para compartir una taza de té? – Propuso la madre de Kagome luego de que la cena terminara, todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia la sala, cuando Kagome vio que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella se tensó.

- Debo decir que luces muy hermosa esta noche – Musitó con el tono suficiente para que solo ella lo escuchara.

- Muchas gracias señor Taisho – Contestó con tono normal, la actuación también iba con él.

Mientras estuvieron en la sala la conversación regresó a los negocios, salvo por algunas ocasiones en que la boda de Kagome y Sesshomaru se tomó como tema y algunas otras más escasas se refirió al compromiso de Kikyo.

- ¿Cuándo planean casarse? – Se atrevió Kagome a preguntarle al prometido de Kikyo.

- Pues sabemos que hemos aplazado mucho el momento, pero es posible que lo hagamos pronto también – Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de su prometida y dándole un beso; el prometido de Kikyo era un hombre de edad madura, no muy anciano pero si un poco comparado con su hermana, aun así era guapo y adinerado, justo los gustos de su querida hermana Kikyo – Y dígame señor Taisho… ¿Dónde planean vivir? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Pues nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, pero tal vez nos vayamos a la capital – El corazón de Kagome latió asustado, no se imaginaba que haría en un lugar lejos de su familia, no es que ellos la pudieran ayudar mucho pero le daba pánico saber que estaría en un lugar desconocido con ese hombre.

- Buenas noches señor Taisho – Saludó el encargado del hotel en que se estaba quedando.

- Buenas noches… - Recibió la llave de su habitación y se giró para irse a su habitación.

- Señor Taisho, el hombre de haya vino a buscarlo desde esta tarde no se ha movido, dijo que lo esperaría – Señaló a un hombre sentado en la sala de espera que miraba por una de las ventanas posteriores.

- ¿Miroku?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hasta que llegas, te llevó buscando días Inuyasha – La capital era demasiado grande para buscar a un hombre, encontrarlo había sido un verdadero desafío.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Le sucedió algo a Kagome? – Preguntó asustado, la única razón por la que Miroku lo buscaría sería por algo referente a ella.

- No, pero pasara Inuyasha… - Le pidió sentarse e Inuyasha lo hizo – La boda no se hará en tres meses como estaba planeado, la señorita Kagome se casa en seis días…

- ¿Qué?... – Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro - ¿Pero cómo fue que…

- Hay mas Inuyasha, Kikyo sabe que ustedes dos tenían algo, así que la chantajeo, si la señorita Kagome no se casa con Sesshomaru ella dirá que regresaste

- ¡Demonios!... Tengo que irme ya… - Tenía pero aun le faltaban dos días de tramites – Pero no puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó Miroku sin entender, es más le parecía raro que estuviera tardando tanto para regresar.

- Sabes que Totosai murió, lo que nos sabes es que me dejó todo a mí

- ¿Heredaste todo lo del señor Totosai? – Estuvo a punto de irse para atrás con la noticia y más aun cuando Inuyasha asintió a su pregunta.

- Es por eso que tardé, hay mucho papeleo de por medio, estaba listo para regresar en dos días, no me puedo ir ahora… Pero le prometí a Kagome que…

- No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad Inuyasha, esa herencia te ayudaría demasiado…

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a Kagome sola en esto

- Pero es que esto puede ser tu venganza… ¿Me entiendes?

- Ya veo… - Era arriesgado y si no conseguía que las cosas fueran así se odiaría de por vida

- ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Preguntó mientras acomodaba el lujoso vestido sobre la cama.

- Nada mamá, solo…

- Estás nerviosa, en entendible – La interrumpió la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella – Estas quedando preciosa… - Kagome sonrió fingidamente, mientras miraba a la mujer encargada de su peinado y maquillaje.

- Voy a organizarme y enseguida vuelvo a ayudarte con el vestido – Le prometió su madre mientras se marchaba.

Hoy era el día de su boda, su farsa estaba llegando a mucho, o más bien no era ninguna farsa ahora veía como definitiva su boda con Sesshomaru, faltaban pocas horas para ello y ya no había vuelta atrás para ella. Inuyasha no había regresado, ni Miroku le había dado razón de él, su destino estaba marcado al lado de Sesshomaru, para ella no quedaba más que la resignación.

- Ya esta lista señorita – Le dijo la mujer encargada de su maquillaje y peinado – Si desea puedo ayudarle con el vestido…

- No se preocupe, salga que yo la voy a ayudar – La mujer obedeció a la joven mujer que estaba de pie en la puerta y salió, Kagome se levantó de la cama no estaba dispuesta a mas insultos de Kikyo.

- ¿Y ahora qué Kikyo? – Le preguntó mientras se colocaba las enaguas del vestido.

- No te ves muy contenta hermanita… Me pregunto si se debe a Inuyasha… ¿Tu qué dices?

- ¡Déjame en paz Kikyo!, Lárgate porque no voy a soportar más humillaciones por parte tuya

- Tranquila Kagome, aunque no lo creas estoy de tu parte, yo mejor que nadie conozco a Inuyasha el no es hombre de una sola mujer, si alguien se va fácilmente busca a otra, él solo jugó contigo…

- Sí, Kikyo como ves si lo hizo – Caminó hasta la ventana y se dedicó a mirar al horizonte, muchas noches pensó que el llegaría y se enfrentaría a su familia para impedir la boda, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella fue la que luchó porque esa boda no se concertara, Inuyasha no había hecho más que alentarla a que continuara haciéndolo, diciéndole que él pronto podría salir a la luz y protegerla de todos, al parecer él prefirió quedarse en las sombras – Nunca fui tan importante como tu lo fuiste… ¿Contenta?...

- Te lo digo en serio Kagome, las cosas entre tu e Inuyasha no hubieran salido nada bien, ahora en cambio te casaras con un gran hombre, que te quiere y respeta – Ante las palabras de Kikyo Kagome no pudo más que hacer una mueca de desprecio, sobre todo respeto.

- Ya dijiste lo que me querías decir, ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

- Pero Kagome vine a…

- Kikyo deja tranquila a tu hermana, ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa, porque no vas y te vistes, pronto iremos a la iglesia – Su madre la sacó de la habitación para ayudar a vestir a su hija – Pronto serás una mujer casada, mi niña se va a casar…

- Sí mamá, me voy a casar – Musitó mientras su madre ataba el vestido en la parte de atrás.

Luego de que estuvo perfectamente arreglada, según el criterio de su madre, salió de la mansión. Afuera la esperaba un carruaje en el que iría ella con su padre, adelante iría otro mas donde estarían su madre y hermana. Estando a solas con su padre no se atrevía a hablar, él siempre había sido muy estricto con ella.

- Hija… No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estarás al lado de un buen hombre – Le dijo el hombre a su lado – Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti…

- Lo sé papá – Miró de reojo al hombre, odiaba tener tanto pesimismo en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón notaba que su padre se comportaba diferente con Sesshomaru, había una mayor libertad de la que un padre le daría un prometido de su hija y no solo era su padre sino toda su familia; eso era lo que evitaba que le dijera muchas cosas a su padre.

- Ya llegamos – El coche se detuvo a las puertas de la iglesia, su padre bajó adelante y le ayudó a bajar a ella luego.

Cuando llegó el momento entró cogida del brazo de su padre, adentro la iglesia estaba repleta, habían muchas personas que Kagome ni siquiera conocía, también entre ellas estaba la cara amable de su amiga Sango, ésta le sonrió tratando de darle un poco de fuerzas, cosa que ella necesitaba más que nunca; frente al altar estaba Sesshomaru en un impecable traje, sus piernas temblaron un poco y hubiera caído si no fuera por el agarre en la llevaba su padre; el camino fue más corto de lo que pensó, en un instante se vio al lado de Sesshomaru, frente al párroco que comenzaba la ceremonia.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada, el potente agarre con que sostenía el ramo y la fuerza con que mordía insistentemente sus labios se lo probaban; la ceremonia estaba avanzando demasiado rápido en un momento llegó la parte más temida por Kagome.

- Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿Acepta como esposa a la señorita Kagome Higurashi?... – Preguntó el párroco.

- Acepto…

- Kagome Higurashi, ¿Acepta como esposo al señor Sesshomaru Taisho?

Y la pregunta había sido formulada, podría negarse y aunque todo el mundo se sorprendería nadie podría hacer nada, ¿Aunque luego que hacía?, porque era obvio que quedaría sin el apoyo de sus padres y ella no tenía lugar a donde ir, ni manera de sobrevivir, una mujer sola en esta sociedad de hoy era nada. Si solo Inuyasha estuviera aun a su lado, se negaría y contaría con su apoyo, pero la realidad era que él se había ido y ella no tenía más realidad que resignarse a la vida que le tocara.

- ¿Señorita? – Insistió el padre.

- Acepto – Musitó en el tono suficiente para ser escuchada por el párroco.

- Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

- ¡Creo que ese sería yo!...

_**¡Taran!... Por fin, creo que a Inu le gusta hacer entradas dramáticas…Jajaja… Se imaginan que Inu llegue a la boda de una e interrumpa y… ¡Yo me le lanzo! Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes. Les mando un abrazo. Nos vemos pronto.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Holas!... Espero que el día de hoy estén muy bien, que terminen el día con muchos ánimos, pronto será fin de semana, aparte que también es Halloween, pónganse sus disfraces, pásenla muy bien, coman dulces, luego una píldora para el dolor de panza. Jajaja. No me alargo mas así que les agradezco por el apoyo en la historia y les adelanto que en este capítulo conocer lo que hizo que Inu se marchara.**_

_**Cáp. 10: Revelaciones **_

- ¡Creo que ese sería yo!...

Todos los presentes en la ceremonia giraron su vista a la parte de atrás de la iglesia, algunos murmullos de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar entre los invitados, algunas personas se levantaron de sus asientos, eso incluyendo a la familia de Kagome.

- Yo me opongo al matrimonio - Le habló al párroco que no sabía qué hacer.

- Pero… Los dos ace…

- Inuyasha – Musitó Kagome con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, soltó el ramo de flores y tomó impulso para acercarse a él, antes de lograrlo Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo.

- Termine la ceremonia… - Le ordenó al padre que abrió la Biblia la dar la bendición.

- ¡No!... ¡No me quiero casar con él! – Se soltó de Sesshomaru y corrió al lado de Inuyasha que la acogió en sus brazos.

- Ya la escuchó padre, la joven no quiere y nadie puede obligarla – Subió el tono de su voz mirando a Sesshomaru, su hermano.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hija! – Bramó el padre de la joven ya de pie en el medio de la iglesia - ¡No dejare que la las…

- Por favor señor Higurashi, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad – Lo calló - ¿Y tu Sesshomaru no me dices nada?...

- No debiste volver a poner un pie en este lugar Inuyasha, todos te van a acabar – Aseveró Sesshomaru acercándose a él.

- Eso estoy esperando… Pero vas a tener que hacerlo tú porque no creo que nadie aquí quiera dar el primer paso

- Señores… Estamos en la casa de Dios – Trató de conciliar el párroco.

- Hablemos esto en mi casa – Inuyasha asintió y comenzó salir de la iglesia llevando a Kagome a su lado, la familia de Kagome siguió a ambos hombres, la ceremonia fue suspendida.

Afuera había un carruaje y un caballo esperando a Inuyasha, éste dejó a Kagome dentro y luego de encargar el caballo al cochero subió con ella, de inmediato todos se dirigieron a la mansión Taisho.

- Inuyasha, no puedes ir allá – Le dijo en cuanto el coche empezó a moverse – Mi padre y…

- No va a pasar nada – Le aseguró mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – Lamento llegar tarde…

- Creí que no vendrías – Se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- Las cosas se complicaron, pero no permitiría que te casaras con Sesshomaru…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Luego te cuento – Depositó un beso entre los cabellos de la joven y la acunó entre sus brazos; había temido no llegar a tiempo, pero afortunadamente lo había conseguido.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión Taisho, Inuyasha bajó con Kagome a su lado y siguió a los demás al interior de la mansión no sin antes darle un par de indicaciones a su cochero; como ya se imaginaba la mansión estaba perfectamente decorada para la recepción, varios criados asistieron a atender a los recién llegados pero Sesshomaru los hizo irse de inmediato.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Inuyasha, sabía que él estaba enfadado y eso en lugar de preocuparlo le emocionaba.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a volver aquí luego de todo lo que hizo? – Kagome miró sorprendida a su padre jamás lo había visto tan enfadado – Se va a arrepentir de haber…

- No sea cínico señor – Le interrumpió Inuyasha – Todos aquí conocemos la historia, bueno todos a excepción de Kagome era demasiado pequeña para recordarla y muy inocente como para objetarla – La joven a su lado lo miró sin comprender, había algo que no estaba muy claro para ella y esperaba poder comprender todo ahora…

- Bien Inuyasha, creo que lo que todos queremos es saber ¿Por qué estás con mi prometida? – Preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Eso es muy sencillo, Kagome y yo estamos juntos y no te casaras con ella

- ¿Kagome eso es cierto? – Habló su madre con cierta conmoción, la joven algo asustada por lo que podría suceder asintió - ¿Cómo pudiste acercarte a ese hombre?...

- Inuyasha simplemente la engañó – Intervino Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha, estaba enfadada y sorprendida de él se hubiera atrevido a tanto por su hermana – La engañó como cuando era un niña

- Kagome, hija él no es un buen hombre – Aseguró su madre.

- ¡¿De qué están hablando?... Inuyasha no me haría nada malo, yo lo amo y me quedaré con él…

- ¡¿Cómo es que puedes defenderlo? – Su padre se acercó a la joven que se apegó más a Inuyasha - ¡¿Cómo puedes defender a un bastardo como éste, cuando fue él quien arruinó tu vida?...

- ¡¿Qué?... ¿De que estás hablando padre? – No entendía de que hablaban, miraba Inuyasha tratando de obtener respuestas pero el solo se mantenía tenso en su puesto.

- ¡Éste bastardo se aprovechó de eras una niña!... ¡El abusó de ti! – Exclamó dejando a la joven estática en su puesto.

- ¿Qué? – Se separó de Inuyasha sin poder creer lo que él le estaba diciendo – Inuyasha… Eso no…

- ¡Claro que no es verdad! – Se defendió Inuyasha – Yo jamás toque a Kagome y eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, ¡Sesshomaru quería sacarme del camino y ustedes querían todo el dinero que él les ofrecía, simplemente usaron a Kagome para conseguirlo, engañaron al pueblo y me echaron de aquí como a un perro! – Kagome miró a su padre y a Inuyasha, estaba demasiado confundida, su padre la tomó del brazo y la llevó con su madre.

- ¿De qué sirve negarlo Inuyasha?... Todos te vimos, te aprovechaste de Kagome cuando solo era una niña – Habló Sesshomaru acercándose a él.

- ¡Yo no la toque!, a diferencia tuya que quisiste hacerlo en el establo – Sesshomaru lo miró con cierta sorpresa – Y que siempre quisiste hacerlo, eres un maldito depravado que la rodeabas cuando solo era una niña, yo solo la cuidé de ti, también la salvé cuando intentaste abusar de ella en el establo, el día de la fiesta de compromiso… ¿Te di un buen golpe no?, ¡Y a ustedes no les da vergüenza vender a su hija por dinero!, él puede hacerle lo que quiera y simplemente les calla la boca con dinero…

- Ya deja el teatro Inuyasha – Le dijo Kikyo desde su puesto – Kagome sabe que nosotros decimos la verdad…

- Tú cállate Kikyo, porque mejor no vas a buscar a tu prometido y le cuentas que te revolcaste conmigo cuando llegué – Todos se sorprendieron por la revelación incluida Kagome que miró a Inuyasha.

- ¡Eres tu el que se calla! – Sentenció Sesshomaru sacando el arma que siempre tenía en el cinto de su pantalón y apuntándole a Inuyasha, éste al notar el movimiento que Sesshomaru hacia sacó la suya, ambos quedaron con el cañón apuntando a sus pechos – Te dimos una oportunidad pero ahora no…

- ¿Oportunidad?, Tu llamas oportunidad a golpearme sin piedad y venderme como a un perro, interesante Sesshomaru, yo pondré una bala en cada una de tus extremidades y te daré una oportunidad…

- No me hagas reír Inuyasha, nunca serías capaz de hacerlo…

- Créeme Sesshomaru, no soy el mismo de antes, eso se los debo a ustedes – Sonrió apegando el arma más a él – Fue mucho por lo que pasé y era morir o matar… ¿Qué crees que escogí?... La respuesta no es muy difícil hermanito… - Kagome miró asustada a Inuyasha, estaba segura de Sesshomaru sería capaz de dispararle y tampoco dudaba de Inuyasha; el agarre de su padre se aflojó un poco y vio que una de sus manos rozaba el arma que siempre mantenía en el cinto…

- Vamos a ver si después de esto te quedan ganas de…

- ¡No lo hagas! – Kagome se soltó de su padre, no sin antes agarrar el arma, no estaba muy segura de cómo usarla pero conocía en teoría como hacerlo, así que con decisión apuntó a las espaldas de Sesshomaru – Si le disparas te mato

- Kagome… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Regañó su padre acercándose.

- ¡No se acerquen o disparo! – Las palabras salían temblando de su boca y hasta la misma arma temblaba en sus manos.

- Kagome tranquila… - Le dijo Inuyasha desde su puesto – No vayas a hacer nada…

- No dejaré que algo te pasé, yo creo en ti – Inuyasha le sonrió, por un instante pensó que Kagome lo estaría odiando pero al parecer su amor era más fuerte.

- ¡Kagome Higurashi! – Su padre dio un paso al frente.

- Bien Kagome… - Sesshomaru guardó el arma en su cinto y se quitó de en medio de ambos, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y luego se acercó a Kagome y le quitó el arma - ¿Cuáles son tus planes Inuyasha?... No puedes darle todo a Kagome, ella está acostumbrada a las comodidades, ¿O acaso venías a quitarme todo?

- Tu dinero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, aunque no voy a negar que venía dispuestos a dejarlo en la ruina, solo que ahora los planes cambiaron…

- Me imagino que quieres formar una vida con Kagome y asentarte en el pueblo y por lo que veo ella está muy engañada como para oponerse, pero el pueblo no permitirá a un hombre como tu acá, te mataran

- Y me imagino que tu irás a la cabeza de eso – Dijo Inuyasha – Pues sabes que… Solo te diré una cosa, inténtenlo cuando quieran… Vamos Kagome… - La joven asintió y permitió que él enlazara su mano con la de ella.

- ¡No te vas a…

- ¡Ya basta papá! – Intervino Kagome – No me voy a quedar a que me manipulen a su antojo, no me voy a casar con Sesshomaru, no soy un objeto que puedan vender… Lo siento mucho pero no quedaré con ustedes…

- Pero Kagome que va a decir…

- Que digan lo que quieran, no me importa… Vámonos…

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le ofreció en cuanto entraron a la casa, desde la mansión de Sesshomaru hasta la que ahora era la suya no habían hablado nada – Un té o algo así – Se sirvió un trago de la licorera que había en la sala.

- Un whisky estaría bien – Él la miró algo sorprendido pero al final se lo dio, ella lo imitó bebiéndoselo de un sorbo pero de inmediato empezó a toser, eso le dijo que ella nunca había probado licor de ese tipo.

- No debiste tomarlo tan ligero – Recibió el vaso que ella tenía y lo dejó sobre la barra – No estás acostumbrada a eso.

- ¿Cómo pueden tomar eso? – Preguntó tomando un poco de aire, cuando se enderezó se sintió un poco mareada por lo que él la llevó a sentarse – Creo que me mareé

- Pasará en unos segundos – Se sentó a su lado y sonrió con suavidad, ella nuevamente había pensado sin actuar – No debiste hacer eso… Tomar el arma y apuntarle a Sesshomaru – Explicó él.

- No quería que te matara – Se recostó en espaldar del sofá mientras se quitaba las zapatillas.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero no te arriesgues por mí… ¿Está bien?

- Lo pensaré – Se acercó a él buscando que la abrazara, cuando finalmente lo hizo lo sucedido volvió a su cabeza – Inuyasha… ¿Qué fue eso de que tu…abusaste de mi?... No es que yo crea que lo hayas hecho pero…

- Eso sucedió hace seis años, el día en que se celebró mi compromiso con Kikyo – Kagome recordó que las visitas que Inuyasha hacia a su casa era porque estaba cortejando a Kikyo, así había conocido a su amigo, ella recordaba esa fiesta como no si estaba enfadada con su amigo porque se casaba con su hermana – Todo iba bien, pero cerca de la medianoche tú fuiste conmigo y me dijiste que tenías sueño y que no encontrabas a tus padres, me pediste que te acompañara a tu habitación te daba miedo ir al piso de arriba cuando no había nadie, Kikyo estaba a mi lado y me dijo que podía ir, yo no vi nada sospechoso, luego caí en cuenta en porque Kikyo no te llevó en lugar de mi – Kagome lo miró, tratando de recordar ese episodio – Te llevé, te alisté la cama mientras tú te cambiabas, luego te arropé y te di un beso en la frente antes de salir, cuando apagué las luces e iba a salir perdí el conocimiento; desperté cuando tu padre y Sesshomaru me levantaron a golpes, estaba en tu cama desnudo tu también lo estabas y había una mancha de sangre en las sábanas… Ya te imaginarás lo que daba a creer, aparte de tu familia y la mía había algunas personas cercanas y de cierta influencia, mi condena ya estaba siendo firmada – La joven entre sus brazos lo miraba sin poder creer – Fui golpeado brutalmente, todos me creían culpable a pesar de lo mucho que dije que era inocente y que no sabía que había pasado, tanto que perdí la conciencia, cuando volví a despertar estaba en un calabozo de la comisaría y me habían condenado al exilio, me hubieran mandado a la horca pero los padres de Miroku tenían influencia en la corte del pueblo, hubo un juicio privado, te preguntaron si yo te había llevado a tu habitación, tu dijiste la verdad, recuerdo cuando te preguntaron si yo había hecho algo indebido, tú te sonrojaste y dijiste que te había besado…

- ¿El beso en la frente? – Preguntó la joven a lo que él asintió, Kagome nunca en su vida se había sentido más culpable, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan tonta? – Pero eso no…

- También te preguntaron si te toque, tu miraste a tu madre y asentiste avergonzada – Para él la imagen de la niña en el estrado había sido su condena, Kagome inocentemente lo había condenado.

- Yo… Lo siento mucho Inuyasha – Se separó de su lado y se limpió algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos – Yo no sé porque cosas pasaste y todo por mi culpa

- Tu no tuviste la culpa Kagome – La tomó de la mano y la obligó a sentarse a su lado – Tu a larga solo fuiste una víctima de la ambición de Sesshomaru y de… tu familia – Dudó en decirlo, no quería ensuciar la imagen de los padres de Kagome pero ella debía saber cómo eran las cosas.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?...

- Todo fue idea de Sesshomaru, él y yo somos medios hermanos, mi padre conoció a mi madre cuando enviudó, Sesshomaru y yo nunca nos llevamos bien siempre peleábamos de niños, ya grandes él me vio como un obstáculo, pues la herencia que antes era solo de él ahora sería dividida entre ambos, fue por ello que necesitaba sacarme de el medio; conocí a tu hermana en una reunión que hizo mi padre ella me encandiló con su belleza, cuando empecé a cortejarla te conocí a ti, me llevaba de maravillas contigo y comencé a tomarte cariño; Sesshomaru vio la oportunidad y habló con tus padres les propuso una gran cantidad de dinero si le ayudaban a sacarme del pueblo, tus padres no se negaron, Kikyo quiso recibir su parte y se dio a la tarea de mantenerme yendo a tu casa, de enamorarme, ella y yo nos comprometimos y planearon dar el golpe el día de la fiesta, todo eso por dinero…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Ellos se reunieron a hablar en mi casa, Miroku y yo hemos sido grandes amigos desde siempre, la noche antes del compromiso él me llevó el anillo de compromiso a mi casa, esa noche tus padres estaban concertando los planes con Sesshomaru y Kikyo, Miroku lo escuchó todo, iba a decirme pero por poco y lo descubren así que se marchó a su casa, planeaba decirme en la fiesta pero Kikyo no me dejó solo en toda la noche; lo sé porque él me lo dijo cuando me llevaron al calabozo, me propuso contar lo que había escuchado, yo decidí que no lo hiciera…

- Pero te hubieras podido salvar de eso, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- Creí que tú dirías que aquello era falso, siempre fuiste impetuosa para revelártele a tus padres – Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir peor a Kagome, soltó sus manos de las de él y miró a otro lado.

- Lo lamento mucho Inuyasha – Su mirada se desvió a la ventana, afuera aun era de día, el sol brillante iluminaba el cielo, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar aquel episodio, recordaba la fiesta pero nada más… - Yo, deberías estar odiándome tu confiaste en mi y te decepcioné

- Eras una niña Kagome, además sino permití que Miroku dijera nada después del juicio fue porque ya no tenía nada porque quedarme allí

- Es increíble que mis padres hayan hecho todo eso por…

- Cuando te pregunten si Inuyasha abusó de ti dirás que sí… ¿Entendido Kagome? – Su padre le hablaba con el típico tono autoritario.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntó sin entender.

- Eso quiere decir… Si te ha dicho que te quiere – Mintió su madre.

- Claro que lo hicieron – Miró a Inuyasha luego del recuerdo que la golpeó de momento – Ellos me dijeron que debía decir que habías abusado de mi, pero no sabía que significaba aquello, me dijeron que eso quería decir que me querías… - Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos – Soy una tonta…

- Ya cálmate – Inuyasha sonrió y la atrajo en un abrazo.

- Es que me imagino por cuanto pasaste y yo… ¿Tú volviste por venganza verdad? – Preguntó Kagome, la mirada de él se ensombreció.

- Por seis años pasé por mucho Kagome, trabajé para comer, fui esclavo muchos años, fueron muchas humillaciones e hice cosas de las que tal vez nadie esté muy orgulloso; aceptó que llegué aquí por azares del destino, estaba en un barco pirata, éste quedó en medio de una tormenta me sacaron de donde estaba para ayudar cuando logramos salir de la tempestad me di cuenta que estaba aquí, el odio que sentí por todos esos años me llevó a planear mi venganza

- ¿Yo iba incluida? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

- ¿Sabes en quien pensé durante todos esos años? – La joven negó con la cabeza y el continuó – En mi pequeña Kagome…

- Y como no lo ibas a hacer si por mi culpa…

- No lo hacía por eso, te recordaba con mucha alegría Kagome, cada día rezaba porque estuvieras bien, porque nadie te lastimara, porque Sesshomaru no lo hiciera…

- Tú dijiste algo sobre eso… ¿Acaso?...

- Sesshomaru es demente, te miraba de una manera que… nadie mira a una niña de esa manera Kagome, es un maldito depravado… - Masculló.

- No tienes ni que decirlo, nunca me agradó creo que inconscientemente sentía que no quería nada bueno conmigo – Kagome suspiró y re recostó en el espalda del sofá – Quiero quitarme esto…

- Voy a llevarte a tu habitación… - La ayudó a pararse y la condujo hacia la segunda planta de la mansión.

- Oye… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?... Yo estaba pensando que habías decidido quedarte en la capital y que…

- Nada es más importante que tú – Le aseguró – Y bueno esto del adelanto de la boda me tomó por sorpresa y otras cosas en la capital lo hicieron también…

- ¿Qué cosas?... ¿En que terminó lo del señor Totosai?

- Pues todo terminó en que yo soy su heredero…

- ¿Eres el dueño de…

- De sus propiedades, negocios, demás bienes físicos y monetarios…

- Creo que han sido suficientes emociones por hoy – Inuyasha la llevó hasta una habitación, era una amplia y en perfecto orden.

- Debo ir por mis cosas a… - Inuyasha levantó una ceja interrumpiendo las palabras de la joven – Bueno no creo que me las den pero no puedo quedarme sin mi…

- Voy mandar a comprar algunas prendas por el momento, luego salimos y buscas mas… ¿Estamos?

- Yo no puedo acep…

- ¿Estamos? – Preguntó una vez más, ella asintió con las mejillas arreboladas, Inuyasha se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Había sido un día lleno de emociones, la boda que para su suerte no se concertó, las revelaciones de un pasado en el que estaba implicada, y aunque se sentía desilusionada de su familia, estaba feliz de estar con Inuyasha.

_**¡Dios las cosas que las personas hacen por dinero!...Como vieron ahora están enterados de lo que sucedió con Inu. Ahora las cosas se van a empezar a complicar… Por supuesto que sí. Jajajaja… **_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo… Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**PASEN UN GRAN HALLOWEEN!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola!...confío en que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, con el ánimo arriba y con muchas ganas de leer ¡Porque hoy es jueves! Y llegó el día de actualizar. Antes quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de la historia (El tiempo vuela, ya vamos en el capítulo 11); y sin adelantarme a nada les dejo que lean… **_

_**Cáp. 11: Boda **_

- Creo que con esta ropa es suficiente – Sorprendida miró las miles de cajas sobre su cama - ¿No te excediste? – Miró a Inuyasha que dejaba otro par de cajas sobre el tocador.

- No sabía que tanto necesitaría una mujer, una señora en la boutique me ayudo, me aseguró que no hay nada aquí que no necesites – Reconocía que tal vez se había animado mucho comprándole cosas a Kagome, pero se merecía ese gusto – Tengo que ir con Miroku pero no tardaré… ¿Estarás bien?

- Tengo mucho que acomodar, no te preocupes – Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios; él pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la joven que aun usaba el vestido de novia, y la apegó mas contra él, el besó entre ambos subió de tono e Inuyasha se alejó de ella antes perder el control – Gracias, por todo

- Gracias a ti… Te amo…

- También yo...

El resto del día se la pasó acomodando todas las cosas que Inuyasha le había traído, vestidos de todos los colores, zapatos en varios estilos, sombreros, pijamas, también habían ropa interior, al ver éstas prendas no pudo evitar sonrojarse; además se había sorprendido con los accesorios, las joyas que encontró, era claro que Inuyasha se había esmerado en escoger todas las cosas. Cuando terminó de organizar sus nuevas cosas, bajó a recorrer un poco la casa.

- Buenas noches – Saludó a las personas que habían en la cocina, eran dos jóvenes y una mujer de avanzada edad.

- Buenas noches señorita, ¿Necesita algo? – Preguntó la más anciana dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

- Eh… Bueno pues – Un gruñido de su estomago reveló lo que sucedía, la anciana sonrió enternecida y buscó algo para darle

– Estamos preparando la cena, pero coma mientras ésta está lista…

- Muchas gracias… – Recibió el plato de fruta que le ofreció la anciana, eso fue suficiente para calmar su hambre.

- Kaede… - Le dijo su nombre – Soy el ama de llaves y cualquier cosa que necesité es sino que me lo haga saber…

- Muchas gracias… Mi nombre es Kagome…

- Kaede – Entró Inuyasha en la cocina, conocía a la anciana desde que empezó a trabajar en la mansión.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde él, su pequeña exaltación le recordó a Inuyasha a la pequeña niña que lo recibía cuando visitaba su casa.

- ¿Va a comer señor? – Le preguntó Kaede.

- No Kaede, mas tarde – Tomó a Kagome de la mano para salir de la cocina – Y deja de llamarme señor… - Pidió antes de salir.

- ¿Cómo te fue donde Miroku? – Ambos fueron hasta la habitación de la joven.

- Bien, pero ahora me quedaré contigo… ¿Acomodaste todo? – Se recostó en la cama de la joven y ella se sentó por el lado contrario.

- Sí y aun pienso que es demasiado, no debiste molestarte tanto Inuyasha

- Créeme que no fue en absoluto una molestia, y menos si te ves tan bien con los vestidos – Kagome se sonrojó y dio un repaso mental a lo que estaba usando, era un vestido sencillo de color índigo, tenía un escote cuadrado y las mangas iban hasta los codos para luego caer acampanadas hasta sus muñecas, un amplió faldón terminaba el vestido, ornado con cintas blancas y algunos sencillos toques de pedrería - ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – La joven lo miró sorprendida y al ver que él se reía se sonrojó esta vez debido al enojo.

- Eres un tonto – Lo golpeó con una almohada que él atrapó entre sus brazos.

- No te enojes, te ves preciosa – Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Inuyasha hasta enlazarlas tras su cuello, sintió con él la acomodaba en la cama hasta dejarla bajo él; las manos de Inuyasha recorrieron su cintura, mientras sus labios atrapaban su boca con ansías, deslizó su boca por el cuello de Kagome, marcando un camino de besos que se vio detenido un poco mas debajo de las clavículas por el vestido que ahora le pareció demasiado estorboso.

- Inuyasha… - Su respiración era demasiado, forzosa los besos de él nunca la habían dejado así, pero la presión de su cuerpo fuerte sobre el suyo, la delicadeza de sus caricias y sus embriagadores besos, daban aquello como resultado.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte… - Se sentó en la cama y la joven lo imitó – Hay un rumor circulando por todo el poblado…

- Me imagino – Es que con la cantidad de invitados a esa boda estaba segura que no solo la historia estaba regada en todo el pueblo sino que había llegado a muchas otras partes.

- No creo que sea exactamente lo que te imaginas; el pueblo entero comenta que yo regresé y que te tengo secuestrada… Miroku me dice que tarde que temprano vendrán hasta acá la guardia entera junto con todo la gente del pueblo para llevarte y… Bueno ya imaginarás el resto…

- Pero… Todos vieron que fui yo quien decidí no casarme e irme contigo

- Ellos saben bien que no podrán sacarte de aquí solos, creo que por eso armaron el rumor lo hicieron correr y ahora el pueblo está dispuesto a ayudar a tu familia y a Sesshomaru a rescatarte y matarme esta vez a mi

- Vayámonos de aquí Inuyasha, no quiero que nada te pase por causa mía – El solo pensamiento de que a Inuyasha le pasara algo una vez más por su culpa, le daba simplemente pánico.

- Si lo hacemos complicaríamos más las cosas, debemos quedarnos aquí

- Pero y si…

- No va a pasar nada, solo debemos mostrar que tú estás aquí porque así lo deseas y si no quedan convencidos ahora tengo mis influencias

- Yo haré lo que sea necesario – Aseguró Kagome acercándose a él para abrazarlo – Solo dime lo que haga falta…

- Hay algo que serviría mucho – Se separó un poco de la joven y la miró a los ojos – No sé que pienses de la idea… Si no te parece pues simplemente buscamos otra ma…

- Inuyasha… Dime cual es – Lo notaba extrañamente nerviosa, aquello la hizo sonreír un poco.

- Bueno esto… - Aferró una de las delicadas manos de ella entre una de las suyas y con la otra sacó algo de su traje – Venía pensando en esto hace un largo tiempo, desearía que no tuviera que hacerlo en estas condiciones pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Sorprendida miró la pequeña y delicada argolla que él tenía en su mano, una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre la argolla – Si no quieres no…

- Shhh… - Colocó dos de sus finos dedos sobre los labios de él y lo miró – Solo me casaría contigo… - Sonrió y tomó la mano de joven, donde ya ningún anillo estaba y puso la delicada argolla de oro, ésta tenía un lindo entramado de cardos en la parte frontal y justo en el centro un hermosa piedra rosa – Es muy hermoso… Gracias…

- Gracias a ti por aceptar casarte conmigo… - Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? – Preguntó Kagome emocionada.

- Pues debería ser lo más pronto posible, hablé con el párroco y no tiene problema en casarnos mañana mismo…

- ¿Hablaste con el párroco?... ¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría?

- Pues si me decías que no pensaba besarte hasta que aceptaras

- Me gusta esa idea – Rozó sus labios contra los de él, estaba feliz de poder casarse con el hombre que amaba, en medio de su felicidad un perturbador pensamiento la embargó – Inuyasha… Si no tengo el permiso de mis padres no puedo casarme, aun no tengo la mayoría de edad…

- También le comenté aquello al párroco y él no se opone a que nos casemos si nos amamos y yo te amo…

- Yo también… Entonces mañana nos casaremos…

- Me gustaría que hubiera sido en otras condiciones, sé que ustedes las mujeres fantasean con esto toda su vida…

- A estas alturas no importa quien este o quien deje de estar, solo me interesa estar contigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- …Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre… - El párroco dio la bendición a la pareja – Puede besar a la novia…

Se giró a la joven a su lado y se inclinó para besarla con absoluta delicadeza, enlazó sus manos su cintura mientras ella las pasaba por su cuello y se entregaba a ese beso.

La sencilla ceremonia terminó cuando el acta de matrimonio fue firmada, Inuyasha lo hizo en primera instancia y posteriormente Kagome colocó su fino trazo, luego de ellos firmaron los testigos, estos fueron Miroku y la anciana Kaede.

- Felicitaciones amiga – Sango la abrazó, a pesar del modo en que se desarrollaban las cosas ella sabía que Kagome estaba feliz y eso la ponía feliz a ella también.

- Gracias por venir – Le dijo Kagome; Sango era de las pocas personas que habían asistido, los único que presenciaron el evento a puertas cerradas de la iglesia, fueron Miroku, Sango, la anciana Kaede, el anciano Myoga el dueño de la tienda de libros al quien Kagome había invitado y por último algunos trabajadores de la mansión que tenían un lazo fuerte con Inuyasha.

Con la finalización de la ceremonia religiosa, todos regresaron a sus casas pues lo que acababa de suceder nadie podría saberlo. Cuando los recién casados llegaron a la ceremonia compartieron una tranquila y romántica cena, cortesía de Inuyasha.

- Estás hermosa… - Susurró en su oído mientras iba con ella hasta la sala.

- No es para tanto

No estaba usando un vestido de novia, aunque si parecía que lo fuera, el vestido era uno de los tantos que Inuyasha le había dado, era de color blanco, con un escote cuadrado, las mangas llegaban hasta más arriba de los codos, el talle del vestido iba hasta la cintura y luego caía en un amplio faldón, un par guantes blancos acompañaban el vestido y todo estaba perfectamente ornado por fina pedrería dándole brillantes toques; sus cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados con hermosas ondas y coronilla de flores que la anciana Kaede se había esmerado en hacerle, usaba un suave maquillaje nada en exceso. Estaba hermosa e Inuyasha la veía angelical.

- En serio lamen…

- Ya no lamentes nada, yo estoy feliz de ser tu esposa nunca antes había sido tan feliz… - Enlazó sus manos tras el cuello de él y le dio beso - Por qué mejor no bailas conmigo – Inuyasha sonrió y se movió lentamente, guiándola en una melodía creada por el ritmo de sus corazones…

El sol se escondió en el horizonte dándole paso a la luna vigía de la noche, miles de estrellas comenzaron a perfilarse a medida que la noche tomaba presencia; la suave luz entró por el ventanal iluminando la gran sala junto con los leños repicando en la chimenea, esa era la luz suficiente para perfilar las sombras de ambos, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¿Cómo demonios me enamoré de ti? – Rozó sus labios con la joven y la miró a los ojos; esa era una pregunta que se hacía hace mucho tiempo, él siempre había querido Kagome ella había sido un rayo de luz en su vida cuando la conoció, pero ahora su vida entera.

- Yo desde que era una niña te quería, eras el único en que encontraba un refugio y cuando ya no estuviste fue muy difícil, siempre me pregunté en dónde estabas y si volverías, pensaba en ti día y noche y anhelaba el momento en que te volviera a ver, cuando te volví a ver mi corazón latió tan fuerte que pensé que moriría; si me pongo a pensar tal vez comencé a amarte desde que fui una niña… - Inuyasha quedó sorprendido por el fervor de sus palabras, por todo el amor que encontró en ellas; con su vista fija en ella se inclinó a beber de sus labios…

- ¡Inuyasha, muchacho tienes que salir! – La anciana Kaede irrumpió en la habitación, ambos se separaron de inmediatos asustados por la actitud de la mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede Kaede? – Se acomodó el saco de su traje de bodas y atendió a la mujer.

- ¡Señor Taisho la gente del pueblo viene hacia acá! – Avisó uno de los hombres que estaba en la entrada principal de los terrenos de la mansión.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome se levantó y aferró una de sus manos a él.

- Espérame aquí Kagome, no salgas por nada del mundo… ¿Me entendiste? – La joven asintió y él apresuró el paso para llegar a las puertas de la mansión.

Kagome se acercó con la anciana al ventanal y desde allí vio la gran caravana que se acercaba a la mansión, las pequeñas luces de las lámparas de aceite le ayudaron a descubrir el rostro de su padre y Sesshomaru sobre un par de caballos, también reconoció a gente de la guardia y entre el resto de personas encontró el rostro enfurecido de varios aristócratas y de gente del común del pueblo, las cosas no se veían nada bien.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que significa esto? – Alzó su voz por entre las miles de injurias que proferían las personas, su pregunta acalló cualquier murmullo – Estoy esperando una explicación para esto…

- Usted fue condenado al exilio seis años atrás, eso le prohíbe poner un pie en este territorio – Habló al que reconoció como el capitán de la guardia del pueblo.

- ¿Y todos ustedes vienen a sacarme de aquí? – Miró a Sesshomaru y al padre de Kagome, estaba esperando porque hicieran algo.

- ¡Es un peligro para nuestra hijas y esposas! – Se escuchó las protestas de alguien seguida de miles de asentimientos.

- ¡¿Y quién dice eso?...

- Tenemos orden de llevarlo a la jefatura, tiene impartida una denuncia por el secuestro de la señorita Kagome Higurashi

- No he secuestrado a nadie, la joven está conmigo porque así lo desea y lamento mucho decírselos pero ni ustedes ni nadie pueden llevársela de mi lado

- ¡Es un maldito desgraciado, vine por mi hija y no me iré sin ella! – El padre de Kagome dio un paso al frente envuelto en cólera.

- No he cometido ningún delito ni ahora ni antes y si me quieren sacar de acá van a necesitar más que una revuelta como esta…

- Señor Taisho no ponga resistencia o tendremos que…

- Usted no puede tocarme, ahora tengo inmunidad diplomática – Miles de murmullos llenaron el ambiente – Sí así como escuchan, si no me cree puede perfectamente ir a preguntar en la jefatura de la cual salió sin una orden y solo por el dinero que él le pagó – Señaló a Sesshomaru que lo miraba a punto de explotar.

- Has caído bajo Inuyasha, ¿Estás loco ahora? – Sesshomaru subió los escalones que lo separaban de la entrada y se paró frente a él, ambos no diferían en altura.

- Sabes bien que no Sesshomaru, es mas ¿Por qué no acompañas al jefe de guardia y te enteras por ti mismo?

- ¡El está mintiendo!... ¿Qué esperan para apresarlo? – Le dijo el padre de Kagome al guardia – Si usted no lo hace nosotros lo haremos – Toda la gente dio un grito de apoyo y procedió a tomar a Inuyasha, antes de poder subir los escalones el grito de alguien los detuvo.

- ¡El no miente! – Todos miraron sorprendidos a la joven que salió, Inuyasha la miró con desaprobación pero ella continuó – Yo estoy con él porque quiero, porque lo amo y…

- De seguro te está obligando a decir eso – La interrumpió su padre.

- Eso no es verdad, si estoy aquí es por amo a Inuyasha, él nunca me ha hecho nada, ni hoy ni nunca; él me respeta más de lo alguien lo haya hecho en su vida, a él le importó más que a mi propia familia y nadie puede separarnos ahora, Inuyasha y yo estamos casados…

- Tú no puedes casarte sin mi consentimiento aun no eres mayor de edad – Aseveró su padre – Esos papeles no tienen validez… ¿Dónde están los papeles?... Quiero verlos…

- Lo lamento señor Higurashi pero si quiere verlos tendrá que alcanzar al mensajero que los lleva a la corte del rey, sabía que habría problemas por la edad de Kagome, el rey le debe favores a un viejo amigo mío y no tiene problemas en aceptar la unión – Aseguró Inuyasha para sorpresa de todos; el no mentía, el anciano Totosai había ayudado a la corona en un momento de crisis, el rey haría lo que sea que le pidiera el heredero de Totosai – Y ahora los quiero a todos fuera de mi casa sino quieren tener problemas por invadir mi propiedad…

- ¿Tu propiedad? – Preguntó Sesshomaru con ironía – Me parece que estás mal de la cabeza…

- No, no lo estoy, sé que muchos saben de la desafortunada muerte del anciano Totosai cuando el barco en que iba se hundió, pues bien las vueltas del destino me llevaron a convertirme en su heredero… ¿Qué te parece Sesshomaru?... No estoy tan mal como para soportar los gastos de mi esposa… - Inuyasha sonrió mordaz a su hermano, había algo de lo que se había enterado en medio de los trámites, aparentemente Totosai tenía varios negocios con Sesshomaru, negocios que eran muy importantes para él pero poco grandes para Inuyasha – Ahora retiré a las personas de mi casa – Le ordenó al jefe de la guardia, se giró y caminó con Kagome delante de él, una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Me las vas a pagar Inuyasha – Masculló antes de subirse a su caballo y abrirse paso entre las personas.

- Te dije que no salieras – La regañó en cuanto estuvieron de nuevo en la sala, Kagome agachó su cabeza avergonzada por su actitud – No entiendes que pudieron haberte llevado, si eso pasa, si te alejan de mi lado me muero… - Abrazó a la joven y escondió su rostro en su cuello entre sus cabellos – Prométeme que no lo vuelves a hacer

- No, no prometo nada… - Negó ella con su cabeza – No quiero hacer promesas que es posible que rompa…

- Está bien – Sonrió al recordar que él le había dicho algo parecido tiempo atrás – Ya es algo tarde… Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar – Caminó con ella hasta dejarla al pie de las escaleras.

- Inuyasha… - Se detuvo luego de subir tres escalones y se volteó a verlo - ¿Vas a salir? – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos acomodándolos.

- Eh… No… - Contestó con simplicidad – Voy a revisar algunas cosas en el despacho… ¿Necesitas algo?

- No… Olvídalo… Buenas noches – Le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó el camino hasta su habitación; cuando cerró la puerta tras ella soltó una gran exhalación, había actuado como una niña, las palabras que verdaderamente quería decir se las había tragado por la vergüenza – Soy una verdadera tonta…

Por enésima vez le dio una leída al documento que tenía en sus manos, pero por más que lo hiciera no lograba avanzar ni un solo párrafo, porque aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en las palabras, su cabeza estaba divagando en otras cosas, más exactamente pensando en la joven que había enviado a su habitación. Se suponía que era la noche de bodas de ambos, aunque no hubiera sido una gran boda, se habían casado y deberían estar juntos la noche de bodas, y él más que nadie quería celebrar el acontecimiento; amaba a Kagome en las mismas proporciones que su cuerpo y su alma la deseaban, podría sonar mal de su parte y a veces se reprochaba el hecho de desear a Kagome a la que fue su pequeña Kagome, su niña.

- ¿Cómo llegué a esto? – Se recostó en la silla dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, estiró sus manos y en una de ellas encontró la argolla de matrimonio que ahora era su alianza con Kagome; ese era el meollo del asunto como había llegado a enamorarse de ella, como era posible amarla tanto.

- Interrumpo… - Asomó su cabeza por la puerta encontrándolo apoyado en el espaldar de la silla con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás.

- No… Claro que no – Tomó aire y se levantó del asiento - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Eh… No, solo que no tengo sueño aun y… - Entró en el lugar dejando ver que aun usaba el vestido, pero sus cabellos ya estaban sueltos y libres de cualquier adorno.

- Ven… - Estiró su mano a la joven que de inmediato la enlazó a la suya, caminó hasta el sofá a un costado del despacho, al frente de una acogedora chimenea y se sentó allí con la joven a su lado – Yo tampoco tengo sueño y aparentemente no puedo concentrarme en hacer algo…

- ¿Por qué? – Inuyasha miró a la joven un momento y luego se levantó volviendo su vista al fuego en la chimenea – ¿Te pasa algo? – Se puso tras él y posó una mano en su hombro, esperando saber que era lo que le sucedía.

- No Kagome estoy bien, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación – Se alejó de ella y fue hasta la licorera donde se sirvió un ron que bebió con rapidez éste bajó quemante por su garganta.

- Pero… - Estaba a punto de decir algo pero una vez más se arrepintió – Esta bien te… - Antes de poder terminar de hablar, él asió uno de sus brazos y a la apegó a su cuerpo mientras sus labios la besaban con desesperación.

_**El próximo capítulo lo más probable es que tengamos "escenas exclusivas para mayores de 18" jajajajaja xD. No sé ustedes pero amo a este Inuyasha con todo su porte de chico malo y toda la cosa… Ahhh. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás; les mando un abrazo… besos… Nos vemos pronto… xD.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy les este terminando de ir muy bien, la noche se acerca y creo que hoy me acostaré mas tarde de lo acostumbrado… Debo terminar un ensayo, pero primero hay que atender a mis bebés (Fics) así que nos vemos una vez más. Les agradezco a todas por los mensajes, gracias a eso me motivo para seguir escribiendo. Y como la ultima vez les deje en inicio de la noche de bodas, hoy la veremos… espero les guste…**_

_**Cáp. 12: Amar**_

Mas que anonadada quedó con la reacción de Inuyasha, el nunca la había besado de manera tan desesperada, los besos que él compartía con ella eran tiernos, dulces y lentos, llevándola a un ritmo; pero estos besos eran desesperados, rápidos, él la aferraba con fuerza de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra presionaba la parte trasera de su cuello acercándola aun mas a su boca; eran besos distintos pero no por ello menos embriagadores. En unos segundos el instinto de Kagome afloró llevándola a seguir el mismo ritmo de Inuyasha, éste por su parte avanzó con ella hasta el escritorio, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre el mueble para luego pararse en medio de sus piernas.

No sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando pero había cedido a la presión del deseo; la tenía sobre el escritorio, besando sus labios mientras con sus manos se abría paso por el amplio faldón del vestido, sumisa para él aumentando aun mas las ansías por ella. Desvió sus besos al cuello de ella, marcando un camino de fuego que en el trayecto hizo gemir a Kagome con suavidad. Los suspiros de ella eran música para sus oídos, el saber que ella sentía placer entre sus brazos lo hacía enloquecer aun más. Con sus manos bajó el faldón subieron por sus muslos hasta colarse en las caras internas de ellos, subió un poco mas hasta encontrar el borde de la prenda interior, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar coló una de sus manos acercándose más al sexo de la joven…

- Inu… Inu…Yasha – Jadeó su nombre, al sentir que él la tocaba en un lugar que jamás nadie lo había hecho, se había asustado por el hecho de que se sintiera tan bien su toque.

Una vez más atrapó los labios de la joven entre los suyos, acallando los gemidos que salían de su boca mientras dos de sus dedos jugueteaba con el sensible botón que ocultaban sus pliegues más tarde introdujo uno de ellos con suavidad; no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta picardía cuando ella comenzó a apegarse a su cuerpo buscando un mayor placer, dispuesto a dárselo, movió su dedo con más rapidez dentro de ella y dejó libres sus labios deleitándose con el sonido de sus gemidos, hasta que finalmente ella soltó una exhalación final.

- Inu…

- Te amo, tanto como te deseo… - Rozó los labios de la joven – Y me siento como un depravado sintiendo estas ganas de hacerte el amor…

- De… Es lo que… tú…

- No exactamente; créeme es mejor… - Sonrió mientras continuaba rozando sus labios – Pero te veo como a mi… No debería pero… el recuerdo de mi niña me impide amarte de la manera que quiero hacerlo, me impide volverte mi esposa, no me…

- Yo… Quiero ser mujer en tus brazos… - No estaba muy segura de que se trataba todo esto de la noche de bodas, simplemente sabia que consistía en dormir con el esposo, pero por las palabras y las anteriores acciones de Inuyasha le decía que había algo más placentero que lo anterior escondido – Ámame Inuyasha…

Quedó estático por las palabras de Kagome, varios pensamientos vinieron a su mente, todos iban dirigidos a aquella noche en que despertó en la cama de una pequeña Kagome, ambos desnudos; se había llegado a asustar al verse allí, pensó que tal vez había bebido mucho y la había lastimado en medio de su embriaguez.

- Inuyasha… - Lo llamó al ver que se quedaba sumergido en su rostro, el mismo que acariciaba con inmensa ternura.

- Te amo… Demasiado…

Rozó los labios de la joven, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y salía con ella del despacho, subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta encaminándose a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar la chimenea y varias velas encendidas, también habían pétalos de rosas rojas en la cama y algunos bouquet de las mismas flores desperdigados por la habitación; Inuyasha miró a la joven y le sonrió, ambos notaron la mano de Kaede en ello.

Dejó a la joven en el suelo con la puerta entreabierta tras su espalda, se inclinó sobre ella enlazando una de sus manos a la cintura mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta tras ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta.

Observó a Inuyasha inclinado hacia ella, con cierta expectación, no estaba segura que sucedería pero si era algo mejor que lo sucedido minutos antes podría decir con algo de pudor que se sentía ansiosa. Los labios de Inuyasha rozaron los suyos con suavidad, mordisqueando el inferior antes de alejarse y atrapar sus labios y besarla de lleno; pasó sus manos por la cintura de él, deslizando sus manos por su vientre duro y bien formado, apegándose a su cuerpo deseosa por sus besos. Sintió las manos de él tomarla de la cintura, la giró separando sus labios de los de él y la presionó frente a la puerta, viró su rostro hacia él que le sonrió mostrándole que todo estaría bien; sus manos fueron enlazadas con las de él y apoyadas en contra la puerta mientras los audaces labios besaban el níveo cuello de Kagome, quien gemía y mantenía la respiración con cierta dificultad.

Desenlazó una de sus manos de las de ella y la llevó a la espalda para comenzar a desatar los lazos que ataban el vestido, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había acostado con alguien de la nobleza, la última vez había sido con Kikyo pero ni siquiera se había molestado en desnudarla, pues ella muy dispuesta lo había hecho, tampoco iba negar que no se había acostado con nadie durante sus seis años de destierro porque lo había hecho aunque ninguna de esas mujeres fue significativa para él.

- Demonios… Kagome – Masculló al ver lo complicado de la tarea que hacia; escuchó a la joven reírse de la situación – No veo lo gracioso, no quiero romperlo así que dime como quitar esto – Susurró en su oído, la sonrisa de Kagome murió en sus labios al escuchar el tono gutural de Inuyasha, cargado de una indescriptible pasión.

- Si desatas la parte de abajo será más sencillo el resto – Como le indicó lo hizo, desató el nudo de la parte baja y luego desenlazar el resto de los lazos fue demasiado fácil.

Sintió como su vestido se aflojaba con lentitud, demasiado, Inuyasha se tomaba el tiempo para hacer ceder a cada lazo, hasta que finalmente este cayó al suelo dejándola solo con la enagua bajo el vestido y el corsé. Un par de besos por parte de él se posaron en sus hombros desnudos, mientras sus manos le removían de la estorbosa enagua, cuando esta cayó al suelo se giró hacia él, se paró en puntitas para besarlo mientras sus manos se desabrochaban los botones del saco de su traje. No sabía el porqué de sus acciones pero era mezcla de todo la que empujaba esa clase de instintos, las caricias de él en su cintura, sus besos con sus lenguas unidas en una seductora danza.

Siguió un camino desde la cintura de la joven hasta sus torneadas piernas, la tomó de los muslos y la cargó afirmándola en su cadera, ella le sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello una vez que su camisa blanca cayó al lado del vestido. Caminó con ella hasta la cama y se sentó en ella con Kagome a horcadas sobre él, guió sus labios por el cuello de la joven, descendió hasta llegar a sus clavículas y mucho más abajo, el estorboso corsé le impidió continuar su camino, por lo que subió sus manos tras su espalda y comenzó a desatarlo de la misma manera que el vestido, mientras lo hacía vio que Kagome se sonrojaba furiosamente y colocaba sus brazos como un escudo en su pecho tratando de ocultarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Posó un beso en uno de sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No es nada… - Tranquilizándose mentalmente, permitió que el la despojara de la prenda, dejándola parcialmente desnuda.

- Eres muy hermosa Kagome – Susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda; con lentitud giró con la joven en la cama y la dejó recostada bajó él, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las dejó por sobre su cabeza; se inclinó hacia ella que cerró sus ojos cuando sintió los besos de Inuyasha en su cuello.

Debía admitir que estaba siendo más paciente de lo que era generalmente, y eso era principalmente por el hecho de que era ella, con Kagome quería llegar a un nivel mas intimo, enseñarle a ella los placeres del amor…

Era extraña la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, los besos de Inuyasha bajaban por su cuello y en pocos segundos sintió su respiración caliente sobre su pecho, un calor se alojó en su vientre al pensar lo que él podría hacer y efectivamente hizo luego de un momento, él besó su pecho desnudo y ella no pudo retener el gemido que brotó de su garganta, arqueó su espalda ante la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió en esa zona, justo cuando el besaba y mordía con suavidad sus pechos…

- Inuyasha… - Jadeó su nombre, lo que quería era que él terminara con algo que le parecía placenteramente tortuoso.

Él soltó sus manos para deslizar con delicadeza las medias y ligas de sus piernas hasta remover última que prenda que vestía la joven, su ropa intima estaba algo húmeda debido a la excitación de ella y eso no pudo más que regocijar a Inuyasha, pues su objetivo era darle placer a ella; Kagome se tensó al ver notar que ya nada cubría su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos para mirar a Inuyasha que terminaba de desnudarse y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando tuvo toda la anatomía de él a su vista, él enfocó su mirada dorada en ella y sonrió antes de posarse por completo sobre ella, permitiendo que sus cuerpo desnudos se acoplaran a la perfección, era como si el uno estuviera hecho para el otro.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – Le preguntó al ver que los labios de ella temblaban levemente.

- No… No es miedo – Aseguró desviando su vista a otro lado, el tenerlo a él sobre ella no la ayudaba mucho – Estoy… Nerviosa…

- No te preocupes… - Con ayuda de sus piernas separó las de ella para quedar en medio de éstas; su miembro rozó el de la joven y ambos gimieron por el contacto, inclinó las piernas de Kagome y apoyándose en sus antebrazos se friccionó contra ella, buscando prepararla para lo que se aproximaba.

Los gemidos de la joven llegaban con claridad a sus oídos, ella pasó sus manos por su cuello buscando apegarse a él, mientras Inuyasha pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de la joven y la atraía a su cuerpo. No soportando mas la espera pasó uno de sus dedos por el sexo de la joven encontrándola más que lista para recibirlo, la acercó más a su cuerpo y luego de acomodarse como era correspondiente entró en ella sin mucho preludio; un gemido emanó de los labios de Kagome y algo preocupado buscó su rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?... – Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, la joven entreabrió sus ojos y asintió; las emociones que la embargaban eran demasiadas como para poder articular palabras, pero estaba bien, pensó que podría lastimarla como había escuchado de boca de muchas de las amigas de su madre, pero la leve molestia que sintió no pudo opacar la excitación en la que él la había sumergido.

Cuando recibió la afirmación de Kagome a su pregunta, terminó de acoplarse al cuerpo de ella, permitiendo que el calor de su interior lo abrazara en su totalidad; posó un beso en su frente mientras se movía en su interior, su respiración salía con dificultad mientras Kagome gemía y se aferraba a su espalda. La embestía con suavidad buscando que ella se acoplara a los movimientos pero ella en cambio apegaba sus propias caderas a las de él casi como por inercia; aquellos inocentes movimientos lo hicieron perder el control provocando que arremetiera con brío y mayor rapidez. Kagome buscó los labios de Inuyasha hasta que dio con ellos y los besó mientras se movía bajo el cuerpo de él, mientras un abrasador calor se centraba en su vientre bajo, finalmente sintió como si algo explotara en su interior, escuchó un ronco gemido salir de Inuyasha y unirse a uno propio. Él se dejó caer sobre Kagome escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, inundándose con su embriagador aroma mientras posaba un beso en el cuello de la joven.

Su corazón latía con rapidez de la misma manera que su respiración era dificultosa, el peso de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo en lugar de molestarla le encantaba y los suaves besos que él depositaba en su cuello la arrullaban con dulzura, llevándola a quedarse dormida…

Pocas velas quedaban encendidas y la chimenea estaba pronta sucumbir, pero él aun estaba despierto, su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos mientras la otra acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de Kagome; se veía demasiado hermosa con la respiración calma, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, sus cabellos azabaches desperdigados por la almohada y las blancas sábanas que la cubrían moldeando su bien formado cuerpo. Jamás se imaginó que su niña se hubiera convertido en semejante mujer, no podía negar que sabía que Kagome era muy hermosa físicamente pues todo se veía aun cuando tenía aquellos vestidos, pero nada se comparaba a tenerla entre sus brazos desnuda. Sonrió un poco al notar la ironía, había sido acusado de abusar de Kagome y exiliado, cuando no había hecho nada y ahora que hacia algo nadie podía decirle nada. Kagome era suya, en cuerpo y alma, y ante ello no podía más que entregarse de una vez por todas a ella, a su amor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La incómoda luz del día dio de lleno en su rostro, sin la menor intención de levantarse aun, se abrazó a la almohada entre sus brazos tratando de cubrir su rostro con ella y así evitar que la luz solar le espantara el sueño; el hacerlo fue imposible pues una presión en su cadera le impedía moverse y la almohada entre sus brazos era demasiado dura… Y bien formada. Al notar aquellos dos detalles abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Inuyasha bajo ella y una mano de él aferrando su cadera; las imágenes de la noche regresaron a su mente, eso sumado a que se encontraban ambos desnudos, se sonrojó furiosamente pero luego de ver que él dormía se relajó entre sus brazos. Miró el rostro de Inuyasha, calmado y pasivo de una manera que jamás imaginó poder verlo, ahora era ella quien lo veía como a un pequeño, con su respiración tranquila y sus cabellos negros regularmente largos sobre la almohada; sin poder resistirse con uno de sus dedos recorrió el rostro cincelado de Inuyasha, sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz perfecta, su mandíbula varonil y sus labios audaces, sus ojos se detuvieron en esa parte, el recordar los besos de él la hacía vibrar, con cierto pudor se movió mas sobre él y se inclinó para posar sus labios contra los suyos, en cuanto lo hizo la mano en su cadera se afirmó mas y una presión en su cuello le impidió moverse; abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada dorada en la suya.

- ¡Tonto! – Se alejó de él sonrojada al verse sorprendida en sus actos; se envolvió en la sábana y se sentó en la cama.

- Lo siento… - Sonrió depositando un beso en sus hombros desnudos – Pero no me puedes culpar por querer que me besaras… Te amo… - Susurró en su oído; pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la recostó en la cama para luego posarse sobre su cuerpo - ¿Estás bien? – Le acarició el rostro de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo antes.

- Sí… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo si estaba contigo?

- ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si nos vieran? – Continuó con un camino de caricias bajando por sus clavículas con suavidad – Creo que ahora si pueden decir que…

- Me amaste como nunca nadie lo ha hecho… - Completó ella – Nunca me he sentido más querida, y no lo digo solo por esto que sucedió…

- ¿Entonces? – Instó interesado en conocer a lo que ella se refería.

- Es que se que suena muy mal de mi parte, pero creo que no les importo tanto a mis padres, soy su hija y para ellos fue irrelevante el hecho de que me vendieron por dinero y que usaron para hacerte eso; además siempre he creído que siempre prefieren a Kikyo, ella es la perfecta dama y yo soy su loca hermana, y tu eres el único que ha notado mi presencia, desde que soy una niña; no te importaba seguirme en mis travesuras y luego acarrear con la culpa y ahora no te importa arriesgarte por mi…

- Mi amor… - Depositó un beso en sus labios, extasiado por las palabras de ella – No quiero que pienses que no le importas a nadie, allá afuera hay personas que te quieren, claro que ninguno más que yo – Sonrió por lo último – Que tal si dejamos de pensar en todo eso y… ¡Nos damos un baño!...

- ¿Juntos? – Preguntó asustada - ¿Eso es correcto?

- Claro… Somos esposos, podemos estar juntos donde y cuando queramos… Espérame aquí voy a pedir que nos suban la bañera y el agua.

Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, enredando algunas hebras de sus cabellos negros entre sus dedos, sus labios se rozaban con suavidad pues eran los gemidos los que primaban en el espacio; las manos de él presionaban sus caderas marcando el tentador ritmo que llevaban las acometidas de ambos, sus caderas chocaban cuando él se elevaba y ella bajaba al encuentro. Besó el pecho fuerte de Inuyasha mientras éste deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de ella hasta su trasero, desde donde la tomó acercándola aun mas él, enterrándose en su interior con fuerza. Kagome se contoneaba sobre él con mayor rapidez a medida que el calor la embargaba en contraste con la frialdad del agua de la bañera. Una última embestida por parte de Inuyasha logró llevarlos a ambos al clímax de la relación; cansada se dejó caer sobre su pecho desnudo, él la sacó de la bañera con suavidad hasta dejarla en la cama envuelta en una bata de baño al igual que él.

- ¿Siempre es así? – Preguntó por el hecho de sentirse tan cansada, la verdad le parecía extraño que ella estuviera agotada mientras él aun podía mantenerse con fuerzas.

- Solo en un principio, te irás acostumbrando con el tiempo – Le acarició el flequillo que cubría su frente y depositó un beso en la zona – Voy a buscar algo de comer… No te duermas – Era tonto decírselo porque para cuando saliera del lugar ella ya estaría profunda en el mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No quiero salir hoy – Renegó Kagome mientras Inuyasha la llevaba cargada escaleras abajo – Quiero quedarme en la habitación…

- Créeme que suena muy tentador para mí – Claro que era tentador, ya el estar con Kagome toda la mañana había sido muy placentero mas nunca satisfactorio, ambos siempre querían mas del otro, nunca encontraban aquello que los llenara lo suficiente era por ello que disfrutaban tanto buscándolo, la no satisfacción era el sello de la pasión que perduraría…

- ¿Y entonces porque vamos afuera? – Él la dejó en el suelo y abrió la puerta de la casa, la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar – Inuyasha… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Cierra los ojos – La joven obedeció y él la guió un par de metros más allá – Ahora si mira…

Kagome abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios, un par de metros más allá una hermosa yegua pastaba un par de metros más alejada; era de color marrón brillante con una estrella blanca en su frente, se le notaba fuerte y joven, y en los pocos pasos que avanzaba se le veía de un fino paso, era el animal más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

- Es hermosa… - Exclamó Kagome acercándose a la yegua para acariciarle la cabeza.

- Me agrada que te guste porque es tuya… - La joven lo miró sorprendida, posteriormente una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- ¡Gracias! – Se lanzó a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en los labios – Gracias… - Ella amaba los caballos desde que era una niña, obviamente a pesar de lo mucho que pidió uno sus padres nunca vieron correcto que subiera y menos a montar de la manera alocada en que ella lo hacía; y no hubiera esperado de nadie, excepto de él un regalo de ese tipo - ¿Damos un paseo? – Inuyasha no se pudo negar a aquello por lo que luego de traer a su caballo, uno de color negro puro, ambos salieron a cabalgar por los predios de la mansión.

- Gracias por todo esto… - Permitió que él la cercara mas entre sus brazos y luego centró su vista en la dorada de él – Desde que volviste solo cosas buenas han sucedido para mi…

- Desde que te conocí solo cosas buenas han pasado para mí…

- Claro que no, pasaste por todo aquello por seis años y eso fue en parte por mi causa – Ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar acerca de ese tema, e Inuyasha le había contado con detalle muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido, hasta las cosas más siniestras que había hecho para salvar su vida y se sentía aunque él le dijera que no lo era, culpable.

- Escúchame, si eso no hubiera sucedido yo estuviera casado con tu hermana, ellos hicieron esto como una manera de alejarme de sus vidas pero sin saberlo me unirían a la tuya en un futuro y aunque pasé por mucho si me dicen que para quedarme contigo debo pasar por lo mismo, no dudo ni un instante en hacerlo – Le aseguró – Te amo demasiado… Eres aquello que le ha dado luz a mi vida luego de tantas cosas…

- Te amo… Te amo… - Presionó sus labios contra los de él, que de inmediato la recibió gustoso.

- ¿Vamos a casa?

- Vamos… - Sonrió entendiendo la indirecta que él le lanzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿En qué piensas? – Miró a la joven recostada en su pecho desnudo que miraba a través de la ventana.

- Pues… No sé… En que tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí

- ¿Irnos?... Pero a ti te gusta este lugar, sé que amas el mar de la zona y el aire fresco que se respira… ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No sé, es solo que pienso que quedarnos aquí es peligroso, mi familia no se quedará de brazos cruzados y ya tiene al pueblo de su lado, podrían hacerte algo y no quiero que nada te suceda…

- Nada me va a suceder…

- De todos modos creo que estaríamos mejor en otro lado, en cualquier lugar menos aquí…

- No podemos irnos ahora, yo aun tengo varias cosas que hacer en este pueblo, esperemos un poco y luego nos iremos…

- Está bien – Aceptó no muy segura, pero ella se encargaría de que él estuviera a salvo.

- Deja de pensar en cosas malas – Se dio la vuelta en la cama dejándola a ella bajó su cuerpo – Por qué mejor no…

- Eres un pervertido – Sonrió cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello, le encantaba que el hiciera todo ese tipo de cosas, la que se sentía como una pervertida era ella, pero claro que el culpable era Inuyasha, pues era él quien le enseñaba esa nueva manera de amar…

_**¡Quiero que Inu sea pervertido conmigo! Jajajaja… xD. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Nos vemos el próximo jueves, pasen un lindo fin de semana… besos, abrazos… Bye…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola!... Espero que hayan tenido un gran día, yo por mi parte tuve uno bastante atareado, escribiendo como una loca para actualizarles hoy y después de varias horas ¡Lo logré!... Así que como hoy es jueves vengo a dejarles la actualización. Gracias a todas por el apoyo en la historia… **_

_**Cáp. 13: Contra todos**_

- ¿Qué haces? – Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio esperando por una respuesta.

- Estoy viendo unas cuentas – Dejó los papeles dentro de una sobre de cuero y centró su atención en la joven.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Él alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que ella le pedía - ¿Qué?... Es que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, Kaede no me deja hacer ninguna labor en la cocina, está lloviendo y no puedo salir a montar o a caminar – Miró hacia el exterior por la ventana, encontrándose con el mismo paisaje lluvioso – Así que dime en que te ayudo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Pues… - Dudó un poco pero luego extendió los papeles sobre el escritorio – Estas son ingresos mensuales, y estos son los gastos mensuales en cuanto a los negocios en que estaba inmiscuido el señor Totosai…

- Aquí dice… ¿Sesshomaru?

- Eh sí, Totosai tenía negocios con los Taisho, también me sorprendí cuando vi los papeles…

- ¿Tenía?...

- Tenía – Afirmó Inuyasha – Pienso acabar con el contrato…

- ¿No pierdes haciéndolo?

- No, mi padre trabaja con materias textiles el algodón usado en sus tejidos lo compraban al señor Totosai…

- El algodón es muy difícil de conseguir en el país, lo más probable es que tengan que costearlo en el exterior y eso les saldrá mucho más costoso… ¿No es muy cruel de tu parte?

- Esto es nada Kagome, puede ser que ahora este pasando por un gran momento pero eso no me hará olvidar lo que hizo Sesshomaru ni tú…

- Mi familia – Ella dijo por él aquellas palabras en el momento en que el la omitía – Puedes decirlo, sé que mi familia está muy implicada, sea por los motivos que sea lo están y no voy reprimir lo que tengas planeado hacer, aunque me duela no lo haré… - Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – Mejor dime en que te ayudo…

- Bueno no hay mucho que hacer ya, era solo ver cuáles son las cuentas que debo cancelar, apenas estoy asimilando todo esto de la herencia, debo dejar que todo esto siga marchando o sino defraudaría al señor Totosai donde sea que este

- Esto es todo lo concerniente a la casa – Extendió varios sobres donde constaban los impuestos a pagar por diferentes cosas – El señor Totosai tiene membresía en el club, bueno más bien la tienes tu, esta es la carta de bienvenida para el miembro nuevo… - Le extendió el papel y se dedicó a mirar otros – Tienes un gran desorden aquí…

- Llegan muchos papeles, cartas de condolencias, otras de recibimiento por parte de los socios, no sé ni cómo organizar todo esto…

- Haber… debemos separar las cosas de negocios en un lado, las cosas de la casa en otro, cartas, y demás gastos extras – Puso un papel de cada uno de los mencionados, Inuyasha le iba pasando de a uno y Kagome los acomodaba - ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó al ver que él se quedaba con un papel en sus manos que leía con cierta reticencia - ¿Qué es?

- Es una invitación a la boda de un socio es dentro de dos semanas – La idea de asistir no le gustaba mucho, pero por lo que iba conociendo de los socios este era uno importante y no podía hacer semejante desplante.

- ¿A un fiesta? – Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta donde él para ver la invitación – Vaya, las noticias de que estamos casados volaron muy rápido – Al leer los nombres a quien iba dirigida se sorprendió al ver "Señor y Señora Taisho" - ¿Vamos a ir?

- Claro que iremos – Hubiera optado por negarse pero el ver el rostro de ella lleno de ilusión lo hacía decidirse en asistir.

No le gustaban mucho las fiestas de sociedad ni nada de eso, pero le ilusionaba el asistir a una fiesta con Inuyasha como su esposo, aparte de que el hecho de que él hubiera sido invitado le daba más personas aliadas ante las tantas que lo rechazaban en el pueblo.

- Ya dejó de llover – Se acercó a la ventana y miró en el horizonte que comenzaba a despejarse - ¿Crees que pueda ir a la librería del anciano Myoga?

- Eh…Claro, yo voy contigo, no quiero que salgas sola…

- Entonces vamos – Enganchó su mano con la de Inuyasha y salió del despacho.

En la plaza central las personas comenzaban salir luego de que la tempestad amainara, varias personas comenzaban a sacar los puestos de ventas que no pudieron sacar en la mañana debido a la lluvia. Se asomó levemente por la ventana y vio como las personas que caminaban por el lugar observaban el carruaje con cierta turbación, no todos sabían a quien pertenecía pero los pocos que si lo sabían solo daban miradas de odio, ahora la idea de ir a la librería no le parecía tan buena. Pero para cuando el coche se detuvo frente al establecimiento, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para retractarse; la puerta del carruaje fue abierta por el cochero e Inuyasha salió primero y luego le extendió una mano a ella para ayudarla a bajar, sin mucho preámbulo ambos entraron en el lugar donde el anciano Myoga los recibió con amabilidad.

- Esta faceta tuya no la conocía – Kagome miraba los libros de las estanterías, parecía una niña en un lugar lleno de juguetes.

- Eh… Pues sí, me gusta leer – Se sonrojó como si hubiera sido atrapada en una travesura.

- Novelas románticas, interesante estilo para ti – Tomó un libro que ella sostenía en sus manos y leyó la tapa de éste.

- ¿Y cuál sería el estilo propio para mí?

- No sé, cosas de misterio o algo que sea netamente de aventura – Lo decía era en cierta parte por la personalidad rebelde y curiosa de Kagome, pero también debía reconocer que ella era muy apasionada y entregada al amor – Si mal no recuerdo de niña solías disfrutar de ese tipo de historias

- Tú me llenabas la cabeza con ellas, y sí me gustaban pero luego me interese por las novelas románticas – Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y tomó un nuevo libro.

- Acaso un pequeño romance de verano te hizo interesarse por ellas – Cuando analizó sus palabras llegó a molestarse un poco, porque aunque Kagome nunca hubiera probado el tacto de un hombre en ningún sentido, eso no quitaba que ella se hubiera ilusionado por alguien.

- Eh… Pues…

- ¡No pueden entrar aquí! – La voz del anciano les interrumpió la conversación, Inuyasha obligó a Kagome a quedarse en su puesto y él se fue hacia la parte frontal de la tienda, allí el anciano se paraba regio en la puerta impidiendo la entrada de varias personas del pueblo armados – Esto es propiedad privada y no pueden entrar aquí

- Está protegiendo a una persona que es dañina para nuestras familias, usted no tiene hija ni esposa, es por eso que no entiende, así que apártese – Le dijo el hombre que los encabezaba – Porque o si no entraremos por la fuerza…

- Ese es el plan, sacarme de aquí, apalearme como la última vez y venderme al primer barco mercante que pase, o mejor matarme para que no vuelva aparecer – Salió al frente de la tienda, puso una mano en el hombro del anciano retirándolo de la puerta – Les voy a ahorrar una parte… - Dio un paso fuera del establecimiento y todos fueron abriendo camino a medida que él avanzaba – ¿Quién será el primero en golpearme?...

- Inuyasha - Kagome trató de dar un paso afuera pero el anciano se lo impidió.

- No vayas hija, si sales herida él nunca se lo perdonaría, además puedes confiar en que nadie hará algo – Aseguró el anciano dejando a la joven a su lado.

- Estoy esperando – Giró en su puesto, enfocando su mirada en cada una de las personas que lo rodeaban, a pesar del odio en sus miradas descubría el temor de acercarse - ¿Qué es lo que los detiene?, ¿El que esta vez no sea el mismo muchacho de hace seis años?, Está vez no les sería fácil sacarme de aquí, solo muerto lo van a conseguir…

- ¡Solo nos provoca!... ¡Yo digo que vayamos por él y le mostremos! – Subió la voz una de las personas.

- ¿Por qué no viene usted por mí y me muestra? – Se acercó al alentador, la distancia que los separaba era menos de un metro – Usted está armado, yo no tengo más que mis manos para defenderme, hágalo si se atreve

- No puedo dejar que le hagan nada – Trató de ir con él pero nuevamente se vio detenida por el anciano; miró al hombre frente a Inuyasha que empuñaba con fuerza un gran madero, estaba segura que un golpe dejaría a cualquiera aturdido, vio como el hombre bandeaba el mazo y cuando iba a usarlo Kagome se soltó del anciano corrió hasta donde Inuyasha parándose en medio – Si lo golpea a él me golpea a mi… - Las personas la miraron atónita pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de que Inuyasha trató de hacerlo.

- Sube al carruaje y ve a casa – Agarró un brazo de la joven pero ella no cedió de su puesto – Kagome, por favor…

- No me iré, no te voy a dejar aquí – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero todas las soportó estoicamente - ¡Si alguno de ustedes quiere hacerle algo a Inuyasha, tiene que pasar por encima mío!

- Ya la tiene controlada – Se escuchó el comentario de una mujer.

- Claro que no señora, se equivoca, a mí nadie me obliga a estar con Inuyasha, si estoy con él es porque lo amo no por otra cosa, todos fuimos engañados hace años con una historia acerca de algo que sucedió entre él y yo, algo que nunca sucedió…

- Eras muy pequeña para saberlo… - Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse sin prestar atención a las palabras de Kagome.

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? – Musitó Kagome girándose a mirar a Inuyasha.

- Es difícil convencerlos cuando su corazón esta guiado por un odio infundido – Acarició el rostro de la joven y la abrazó – Si sigues haciendo esto me vas a matar de un susto – Ella sonrió levemente ante sus palabras.

- Te amo…

- También yo pequeña…

- En serio gracias por venir conmigo – El carruaje se movilizaba por las solitarias vías hacia la mansión Higurashi.

- No es nada, pero la verdad no creo que esta sea tu mejor idea, y menos que no le dijeras a Inuyasha que vendrías

- Se hubiera molestado con tan solo la mísera idea

- Y no es para menos Kagome, tus padres no te permitirán salir una vez que pongas un pie en la casa

- Para eso vienes conmigo Sango, y para eso trajiste a ese par de hombres – Apuntó hacia fuera, donde dos hombres seguían al carruaje – Ellos nos aseguran salir de mi casa…

- ¿Qué harás si no logramos salir?

- Sango estás muy dramática, no nos pueden secuestrar allá… - Luego de unos minutos el carruaje se detuvo al frente del portón de la mansión, cuando el guardia la reconoció de inmediato la dejó pasar, en menos de dos minutos estuvieron frente a la gran casona. Para la sorpresa de ambas la familia de la joven salió en el acto, en cuanto Kagome puso un pie fuera del coche su madre corrió a su encuentro, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

- ¡Kagome, hija!... Gracias a Dios volviste – Su madre la abrazó efusivamente, ella inevitablemente quedó sorprendida, su madre nunca había sido tan abierta con ella, es mas ni siquiera creía que lo hubiera sido con Kikyo – Sabia que entrarías en razón hija… Pero vamos adentro.

- Eh, no mamá – Desenganchó su mano de la su madre y se quedó de pie en su puesto – Vengo a hablar con todos…

- Así que aun andas con la absurda idea de estar con ese hombre – Su padre comenzó a bajar las escaleras que adornaban la entrada a la mansión, hasta quedarse a un par de metros de ella.

- Inuyasha y yo estamos casados y no hay nada que se pueda hacer frente a eso… Pero no vengo a hablar de ese asunto en específico

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó su padre irguiéndose más en su altura; por unos segundos se vio intimidada, pero no había ido hasta allá para nada.

- Vengo a hablar acerca del hostigamiento de la gente del pueblo hacia Inuyasha, sé bien que ustedes y Sesshomaru están tras todo esto…

- El pueblo sabe qué clase de persona es, él mismo hizo que la gente lo odiara con las acciones del pasado…

- Siempre me hablaste de la honestidad, ambos lo hicieron – Dio una mirada de reproche a sus padres – Los dos saben muy bien que Inuyasha no me hizo nada, ustedes se dejaron comprar por Sesshomaru para sacar a Inuyasha del medio y de paso me vendieron para casarme con él.

- ¡Como te atreves a…

- ¿Vas a golpearme como lo hiciste con Inuyasha? – Se acercó más a su padre, desafiando la mano que él había alzado en medio de la exaltación – Golpéame si eres capaz…

- Kagome… - Sango trató de tomarla de un brazo para tranquilizarla pero le fue imposible.

- No voy a permitir que le hagan algo a Inuyasha, no dejaré que nadie lo lastime de la misma manera que ustedes lo hicieron hace años…

- ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! – Regañó su madre - ¡Estás loca!

- Eso es lo único que les falta decir, pero no lo estoy, amo a Inuyasha y voy a defenderlo ante cualquiera porque soy su esposa gústeles o no

- No eres su esposa, eres menor de edad y esa unión no está validada

- Claro que lo está, de una u otra manera lo está – Su madre la miró horrorizada y pudo sentir la mirada fría y atónita de Kikyo sobre ella – Solo vine a dejarles en claro que no dejaré que sigan blasfemando a Inuyasha, la próxima vez yo misma me encargaré de decir todo… - Sin decir más palabras dio media vuelta para subir al carruaje, Sango la siguió igual de atónita por las palabras de su amiga.

- Nunca pensé que pudieras desafiar a tu padre, es mas no creía que nadie pudiera hacerlo – Le dijo Sango cuando el carruaje ya salía de la mansión.

- Ni si quiera yo lo creo aun – Exhaló el aire retenido en los pulmones, a pesar de que lo valiente que se había mostrado, solo ella sabia cuan asustada estaba al ver que su padre le alzaba una mano dispuesta a golpearla, aun no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para enfrentarlo – Aunque no te voy a negar que por un momento pensé que si me golpearía… - Ambas iban hablando de lo sucedido cuando de momento el coche se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Sango a su cochero, aun no llegaban a su casa; Kagome se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y pudo haber soltado una gran maldición al ver lo que impedía que continuaran - ¿Qué pasa? – Kagome no contestó nada, salió del coche con lentitud y mostró una sonrisa inocente al verdugo.

- ¿Me quieres explicar que hacías donde tus padres? – La pregunta era tonta, pero en el contexto en que ambos estaban no lo era, los padres de ella eran un latente peligro para los dos.

- Eh… No te enfades, Sango me acompañó y dos de los guardias de su familia venían conmigo – Señaló a los dos hombres que iban atrás del carruaje sobre un par de caballos – Y tenía algunas cosas que hablar…

- Tiene que ser algo muy serio para desobedecerme…

- No soy una niña para que me des ordenes – Le reprochó Kagome colocando sus manos en su cintura.

- Actúas como una Kagome, sabes que ver a tus padres conlleva un gran peligro para ti pero aun así no te importó

- Lo siento – Musitó, sabía que él tenía razón – Pero es que…

- Hablaremos de eso en la casa – Se subió al caballo y esperó que ella se despidiera de su amiga para luego montarla frente a él.

- Estás muy enfadado, ¿Verdad? – Entró en la mansión seguida de él, no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían tomado camino hacia la casa y pronto comenzaría a exasperarse por el silencio – Dime algu…

- ¿Serviría de algo?, cada cosa que te digo la desobedeces, es como si no comprendieras que es por tu propio bien – Caminó hasta la licorera que reposaba en una esquina de la sala y se sirvió un trago - ¿Qué fuiste a hacer donde tus padres?

- Mis padres junto con Sesshomaru están detrás de los hostigamientos de la gente del pueblo, yo les dije que si todo esto continuaba diría todo lo que sucedió

- Kagome aprecio mucho el que te preocupes por mí, eso me llena de una inmensa alegría, pero no quiero que te expongas por mi causa, el hecho de que les digas esto a tus padres no tendrá validez, aunque cumplieras la advertencia no pasaría nada, eras muy pequeña y además ambos sabemos que recuerdas poco o nada de lo sucedido – Dejó la copa en su puesto y se acercó a la joven – Déjame todo esto a mi…

- ¿Y si algo te pasa? – Se apretó contra su pecho, permitiendo que el acariciara sus cabellos – No puedo vivir sin ti Inuyasha…

- Pequeña… No me iré de tu lado, nada me va a suceder… Lo prometo – Kagome dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, cuando él decía aquellas dos palabras podía estar segura de que todo salía bien, él siempre había cumplido sus promesas, él nunca se quedaba en la palabras.

- Señor Taisho acaba de llegar esta carta – Un hombre de mediana edad entró en el despacho y le entregó un sobre sellado.

- Gracias, puede retirarse – Le ordenó a lo que él otro obedeció; miró el sobre con cierta extrañeza pues no reconocía el sello que tenía, con cierta duda lo abrió para leer lo dicho en el papel – No puede ser… - Se puso de pie con la hoja empuñada en sus manos, envuelto en ira desparramo varias cosas que tenia sobre el escritorio y arrojó el papel a la chimenea recientemente encendida - ¡Maldito bastardo! – Bramó, la frase que más lo había enfurecido aun rondaba en su cabeza _"Contrato cancelado" _ - Me las vas a pagar Inuyasha juro que me las pagaras – El papel venía dirigido de los abogados de Inuyasha, en la carta constaba de manera legal la cancelación del contrato, eso quería decir que él no podía hacer nada frente a eso por mas abogados que pagara.

- Señor Taisho – Regresó el mismo hombre con otro sobre entre sus manos – Acaba de llegar esta…

- ¡Otra carta! – Juraba que si era otra broma de Inuyasha, iba ir hasta su casa y se las pagaría – Retírese – El hombre dejó la carta sobre el escritorio con cierto temor y luego se marchó con rapidez.

Sesshomaru abrió el sobre y le dio una rápida leída a la corta carta…

- No ahora – Musitó dejando la corta sobre el escritorio, lo menos que necesitaba a ahora era la información de esa carta, las cosas empezaban a complicarse para él.

- ¿Hiciste qué? – Preguntó Kagome sorprendida por la decisión de Inuyasha.

- Hey… - Tomó una mano de la joven y la atrajo para sentarla en sus piernas - ¿Acaso te molesta? – Acomodó con extrema suavidad los sedosos cabellos de la joven, dejándolos sobre uno de los hombros.

- No, no es que me moleste, es que pensé que no lo harías tan pronto, creo que eso no solo le traerá molestias a él sino que también a nosotros, Sesshomaru no se quedará con ello – Aseguró a Kagome y no hacía falta que lo hiciera pues Inuyasha también lo sabía.

- También sé eso Kagome, pero no dejaré que haga nada…

- Ni yo tampoco – Pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha saltara de alegría.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – Asió a la joven de la cintura y la recostó en la cama dejándola bajo él; adoraba cuando ella se mostraba tan dispuesta a luchar por ambos, eso le decía mucho del amor que le profesaba.

- No soy alguien que planee mucho, esa parte te la dejo a ti; pero puedes jurar que no te dejaré solo nunca, nadie nos va a separar…

- De eso nos encargaremos ambos… - Rozó sus labios contra los de ella, mordisqueándolos levemente antes de dejarla, logrando que un pequeño gemido se le escapara por el acto – Pierdes muy rápido el control… ¿De que estábamos hablando?

- Eres un tonto – Le golpeó el pecho a lo que él sonrió, pero sabía que tenía verdad ella perdía cualquier noción de la realidad con tan solo un beso de él.

- Sí, soy un tonto por amarte de esta manera que me encandila – Admitió.

La amaba, más bien se amaban, y estaban dispuestos a ir en contra del mundo entero si era necesario, no se dejarían amedrentar por nada, su amor les daría la fuerza para salir victoriosos ante la batalla que se les venía encima.

_**¡Ahh! Cada día amo mas a Inu… ¡Es tan dulce, tan tierno; tan todo! xD. Como ven las cosas andan bien con nuestra pareja, espero no tener que arruinar nada jajajaja xD. Espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo, dejen sus comentarios… Bye…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola!... ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? xD… Bueno yo confió en que se encuentren muy bien. Sin extenderme de más el día de hoy, antes de dejarles el capítulo de hoy, les quiero agradecer por el apoyo en la historia a las personas que leen y a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios. Muchas gracias!... Ahora si les dejo la actualización de la historia.**_

_**Cáp. 14: Los Taisho**_

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó mientras daba un giró en su puesto.

- Kagome… Te ves preciosa – Aseguró con una sonrisa, embelesado ante su imagen.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – Comenzó a bajar las escaleras tomando el borde de su vestido para hacerlo con facilidad; la noche de hoy era la fiesta de la boda del socio de Inuyasha y aunque ese tipo de celebraciones no eran su estilo pero el solo hecho de saber que iría con Inuyasha a una de esas fiestas y como su esposa la emocionaba de sobremanera. Era por ello que lucía un vestido que consideró como de los más hermosos entre su nuevo guardarropa.

Era un vestido de color verde esmeralda, con un escote cuadrado a la altura del pecho sin mostrarse muy revelador, mangas hasta más arriba de los codos, el talle iba de los pechos hasta la cintura y luego caía que un amplio faldón hasta el suelo, la prenda estaba perfectamente ornada con vuelos, encajes y fina pedrería, un par de guantes blancos y unos tacos color plata complementaban el atuendo; sus cabellos estaban recogidos con varias horquillas de brillantes, algunos mechones estaban sueltos tras su espalda y un par mas enmarcando su rostro. Se había esmerado en todos los aspectos para lucir como toda una señora Taisho.

- Estas más que perfecta mi amor – Le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla y ella con una sonrisa aceptó.

Ambos salieron del hotel en que se habían hospedado con un par de días de anterioridad, pues la fiesta era en la capital y necesitaron de varios días para llegar por lo que en cuanto lo hicieron se hospedaron allí; afuera del hotel los esperaba el carruaje de Inuyasha, éste la ayudó a subir como todo un perfecto caballero y luego subió tras ella, el cochero tomó rumbo a la mansión donde se celebraría la boda del socio de Inuyasha.

- Son muchas personas las que asisten – Dijo Kagome al entrever por la ventanilla la gran fila de carruajes que se dirigían a la mansión; finalmente luego de varios minutos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la gran casona, un hombre les abrió la puerta y los condujo hasta la entrada, luego de verificar su nombre en una lista de invitados ingresaron al lugar - ¿Y quién es el mentado socio? – Preguntó buscando al que era el novio entre los miles de hombres vestidos de etiqueta.

- Pues no tengo idea, nunca en mi vida lo he visto, solo sé que su nombre es Kouga Kouzumi – Un garzón pasó por su lado y les ofreció una copa, Inuyasha le pasó una Kagome y posteriormente tomó una.

- Odio el licor – Miró la copa entre sus manos y se negó mentalmente a beberla.

- Es que no debes beberla tan rápido y sí no es lo mejor de este planeta, pero al menos finge que bebes de ella – Le recomendó Inuyasha mientras él le daba un pequeño sorbo – Creo que ya encontré al novio… - Musitó, Kagome miró hacia el mismo lado de Inuyasha y vio a una joven pareja caminar entre los invitados mientras los saludaban.

- Pensé que sería un anciano, aunque la edad de la novia si la calculé bien – Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, sus erróneos pensamientos, pues la pareja era joven desde el novio hasta la novia, él era un joven que podía llegar a ser de la misma edad de Inuyasha, tenía cabellos negros y unos esplendidos ojos azulados que podrían haberle quitado el aliento si antes no hubiera visto los maravillosos ojos dorados de su esposo; la novia por su parte era una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y sedosos, con bellos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y una piel aterciopelada – Vienen hacia acá – Le dio un sorbo a la copa y miró a Inuyasha.

- Tú debes ser el heredero de Totosai, Inuyasha Taisho… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el joven mientras estiraba su mano para saludar – Un gusto señor Taisho… Y esta bella joven me imagino que es su esposa…

- Es un placer, y sí ella es mi bella esposa, Kagome Taisho – La joven aludida sonrió y permitió que el hombre tomara su mano y depositara un beso en ella – Felicitaciones por su boda…

- Esta es mi hermosa esposa Ayame – Presentó a la joven que sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas, contrastando con sus cabellos – Nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos muchas cosas que atender… - Los cuatro se despidieron como correspondía y luego Kagome le dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

- No es tan difícil ser la señora Taisho – Sonrió Kagome mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba, el solo ver que ella estuviera nerviosa por ello lo enternecía.

- Eres increíble – Dijo Inuyasha.

Durante gran parte de la ceremonia se la pasaron hablando con varios de los invitados, para la suerte de Kagome la conversación no solo se enfrascó en los negocios, pues tan bien recibieron felicitaciones por su boda y halagos por la hermosa pareja que formaban; ella no podía estar más feliz con lo que sucedida, el hecho de que aceptaran su relación le daba cierta cantidad de esperanzas.

- Hacen una pareja absolutamente hermosa señor Taisho – Le dijo un anciano en compañía de su esposa – Y seria un placer recibirlos en una pequeña recepción que daré dentro de un par de meses en mi mansión, por motivo de mi aniversario – Palmeó la mano de su esposa, una mujer que rodeaba la edad de él, Kagome no podía más que sonreír enternecida por la parejita.

- Será un placer acompañarlos – Aseguró Inuyasha con cordialidad; aceptaba que al principio no le parecía buena idea asistir a esa boda, pues pensaba que acarrearía más problemas para ambos, pero aparentemente la gente de la capital no estaba muy enterada de los pormenores de un pueblo costero - ¿No estás cansada? – Le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron solos.

- Claro que no, además aun hay algo que falta por hacer – Enlazó sus dedos con los de él y le dedicó una jovial sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué sería?

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – Preguntó Kagome con cierta emoción, pequeños recuerdos llegaron hasta ambos.

- ¿Qué miras tan concentrada? – Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la pequeña de menos de diez años que miraba desde el segundo piso hacia la planta baja.

- ¿Eh?... Solo… No miro nada – Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran con gracia.

- Bien… Me gusta ver "Nada" – Dio un vistazo a la niña que miraba a las muchas personas que seguían un lento vals en la planta baja.

- ¿Sabes bailar Inuyasha? – Preguntó la niña con cierta ilusión en su voz.

- ¿Tu sabes? - Rebatió él con una sonrisa.

- He visto como lo hacen, pero nunca lo he hecho

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – Se puso de pie y estiró una mano esperando que ella se decidiera; la niña lo miró con cierta confusión y luego sonrió emocionada y se puso de pie para bailar…

- Creo que he mejorado con el tiempo – Bromeó Kagome mientras pasaba sus manos tras el cuello de él.

- Yo por mi parte creo que me he entorpecido – Asió a la joven más de la cintura y sonrió – Perdí practica.

Para su parecer, Inuyasha no había perdido nada de práctica, aun la guiaba en la pieza de baile con soltura y delicadeza, él era perfecto en el baile a su parecer y estaba segura que al parecer de muchas más, pues notaba perfectamente como varias jovencitas miraban a Inuyasha con cierto tinte de deseo y a ella con desdén, pero para que fijarse cuando él era su esposo.

- Les agradezco mucho el que nos acompañen en este día tan importante, espero que estén disfrutando la velada y de nuevo muchas gracias – Habló el novio de la fiesta, luego simplemente todos volvieron a lo suyo.

- ¿De dónde sales con esas cosas Kagome? – Preguntó aguantando la risa por las ocurrencias de su joven esposa.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Crees que no podría domar un potro salvaje? – Le retó Kagome, ella se sentía muy capaz, confiaba mucho en su capacidad como jinete.

- Kagome, hasta a mi me costaría domar uno, no digo que sea imposible para ti pero… ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? – Se interrumpió al notar que eso no tenía nada que ver con el cultivo de algodón; al parecer ambos perdían rápido la noción de la cosas cuando se sumergían en una pieza de baile, pues desde que habían bailado el primer vals, no habían dejado de bailar.

- No sé… - Kagome soltó una suave carcajada, buscando no llamar mucho la atención – Estábamos hablando de… - Trató de recordar de lo que hablaban, pero su tarea se vio interrumpida al ver a un par de personas conocidas, tan shokeada quedó por sus presencias que dejó de seguir los pasos de baile.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Desvió su vista hacia el punto en que Kagome miraba con cierta turbación – Pero… - Varios metros más allá pudo distinguir la presencia de la familia de Kagome pero aun más perturbador la presencia de su familia y cuando decía familia no se refería solo a Sesshomaru, sino que de igual manera a sus padres.

- ¿Ellos son tus padres? – Se atrevió a preguntar, pero por la actitud de Inuyasha adivinaba que así era, y es que aunque él estuviera sin ninguna reacción, reconocería el porte del padre de Inuyasha donde fuera pues todo se centraba en la potente y fría mirada dorada, la marca de los Taisho – Inuyasha… Si quieres nos podemos ir…

- No, nos quedamos – Volvió su mirada a la joven y le dio un beso entre los cabellos para calmarla, la podía sentir tensa entre sus brazos – Ellos no son amenaza alguna…

- Pero tus padres… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Ambos salieron de entre las personas que seguían danzando, un garzón pasó frente a ambos y Kagome tomó una copa que le ofreció a Inuyasha de inmediato.

- No sé, puede que el rumor de mi regreso los allá hecho venir hasta acá…

- ¿Crees que mi familia o Sesshomaru les hallan avisado? – Preguntó Kagome.

- No, no creo que ellos les hayan dicho, no les convendría – De eso estaba más que seguro – Mis padres sí me dieron las espalda cuando todo eso pasó, pero ellos no estaban al tanto de los planes de Sesshomaru así que no creo que ellos los hayan hecho venir…

- Inuyasha en serio creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos – Insistió Kagome, le preocupaba que alguna tragedia se desatara; él miró a la joven, notaba su mirada acongojada era claro que estaba preocupada y asustada, tal vez si era mejor irse.

- Está bien pequeña, vamos a descansar – Le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla; enlazó su brazo con el de ella para buscar la salida del amplio salón y la gran mansión.

- ¿Ya se va señor Taisho? – Preguntó que estaba un par metros cerca de la salida.

- Sí, ha sido una grandiosa velada y de nuevo los felicitamos, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos para evitar contratiempos en un día tan especial…

- ¿Acaso alguien lo importuno, o a su esposa? – Preguntó el joven anfitrión.

- No es nada que tenga que ver con el día de hoy señor Kouzumi, es más bien riñas del pasado.

- ¿Problemas con la familia señor Taisho? – Kagome lo miró con disimulada impresión por el hecho de que atinara con lo sucedido más aun así Inuyasha no se impresionó; en un segundo notó como Kouga daba un vistazo leve por encima del hombro de Inuyasha, algo intrigada giró su rostro y vio como su familia y la familia de su esposo se acercaba, era como si una manada acechara a su presa.

- Inuyasha… - Musitó tratando de atraer la atención de su esposo, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro de su puesto, algo le dijo que sabía que ellos se acercaban.

- Acaso no te da vergüenza venir a la ceremonia del señor Kouzumi – Se escuchó la fría voz de Sesshomaru, varias personas miraron la escena intrigados y a causa de ello la música cesó.

- ¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí? – El aludido se giró en su puesto y enfrentó la mirada de su padre.

- No es tu asunto saberlo, ni el mío decírtelo – Esa fue su cruda y certera respuesta, aun guardaba cierto respeto por su padre, mas no por eso se dejaría amedrentar por la pregunta – Ya pasó el tiempo en que debía rendirte cuentas…

- Viniste aquí embaucando a todas las personas, porque estoy seguro que nadie sabe que eres un prófugo de la justicia…

- ¿Prófugo de la justicia? – Sonrió ante el término que utilizo su padre.

- Todos saben que eso es falso – Habló Kagome mirando a su padre que solo lanzaba miradas reprobatorias – Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué no vinieron con un ejército para apresarlo, en lugar de venir solo ustedes?... ¿Acaso piensan tomar la justicia por sus propias manos?

- ¡Kagome Higurashi, no te atrevas a defender a este bas..!

- ¡Es suficiente! – La potente voz del anfitrión acalló la naciente recriminación – ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que sucede aquí?

- Lo que sucede aquí, es que ese hombre que todos ustedes ven aquí es un hombre sentenciado al exilió, al comprobarse que es un peligro para la población femenina, el abusó de una menor de edad hace más de seis años y ahora regresó y se aprovecha de la menor en cuestión, solo que esta vez la enamoró y la convenció de que nada de lo sucedido es…

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Un sonoro golpe dejó sorprendidos a los presentes, Sesshomaru giró su rostro para encarar a la joven que le había abofeteado – Inuyasha nunca hizo nada de eso, él nunca me lastimó…

- Kagome… - Trató de tomar a su esposa, pues notaba que su voz se quebraba y estaba por llorar; pero esta lo evitó y continuó.

- Él nunca me ha lastimado, Inuyasha nunca se aprovechó de mí ni ahora ni nunca, él no abusó de mí… Pero tú si lo intentaste, si no es por Inuyasha quien sabe que me hubieras hecho… ¿Ahora si no dices nada? – Todos presentes no hacían más que mirar sorprendidos el espectáculo que se había formado – ¿Y ustedes?... Se hacen llamar mi familia, pero simplemente me usaron para conseguir el dinero que él les ofrecía – Apuntó a Sesshomaru que la miraba furibundo – ¿Dónde quedaron las amenazas Sesshomaru?, O como ahora no estamos solos no eres lo suficientemente hombre para decirlas… ¿Eh?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a… - Elevó su mano en el aire dispuesto a bajarla hacia la joven que lo miró con cierta turbación, debido a la impulsiva acción.

- La tocas y te mato… - Detuvo la mano en el aire, Sesshomaru lo riñó con la mirada y él no se amedrentó ni un segundo; éste forcejeó buscando quedar libre e Inuyasha lo empujó librándolo – No la vuelves a tocar en tu vida, antes de poder hacerlo tienes que pasar por encima mío…

- Ja… No me hagas reír y crees que eso me…

- No quiero escuchar mas de esto – Le interrumpió Kouga – Creo que es muy claro lo que sucede aquí, y no quiero más inconvenientes en mi fiesta así que…

- No se preocupe señor Kouzumi nosotros nos encargamos de él… - Kagome miró con cierta preocupación a su padre y no pudo evitar aferrarse a Inuyasha.

- A mi parecer, los que se van son ustedes – Inuyasha miró a Kouga con cierta sorpresa por las palabras – No sé cómo se desarrollaron los hechos pero hay algo que no cuadra en esa historia al igual que hay algo muy claro y creo que todos los presenten aquí nos damos cuenta de ello, y es que ellos se aman, eso hasta un ciego lo nota y si no es porque no quiere ver – En el salón murmullos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar – Señor Sesshomaru Taisho, señores Higurashi y Taisho, también los invité a mi celebración, pero solo vinieron para causar revuelos, mientras que el señor Inuyasha y su esposa solo han causado complacencias entre los demás invitados, mi esposa y yo, por lo que lamento mucho pedirles que se retiren…

Una suave sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Kagome, dio un vistazo a un lado y vio a la esposa de Kouga sonreírle, era claro que ella también tenía mucho que ver en las acciones de su esposo. En menos de un minuto Sesshomaru salió de la mansión no sin antes dedicarle un gélida mirada a Inuyasha, posteriormente salieron sus padres quienes ni siquiera la determinaron, los padres de Inuyasha salieron tras ellos y por último salió Kikyo en compañía de su prometido, con absoluta claridad pudo notar la mirada que ella le dedicaba a Inuyasha y luego a ella, una mirada en primera que en primera instancia no pudo determinar, pues Kikyo miró a Inuyasha con cierto odio pero tan bien vio una chispa de deseo mientras que a ella la miró llena de odio.

- No tenía que haberse molestado con eso – Le dijo Inuyasha una vez que la fiesta había reiniciado.

- No fue nada señor Taisho – Aseguró Kouga mientras atraía a su esposa a su lado – Mi esposa y yo confiamos en lo que vemos y en cierta parte llegamos a entenderlos…

- Aun así creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Señor Kouzumi…

- Claro que no, creo que es justo que se queden – Habló la esposa de Kouga - Al menos un momento…

- Está bien – Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa apoyándolo.

Para el alivio de ambos el resto de la velada nadie hizo preguntas por lo sucedido, más bien lo único que les dijeron el resto de la noche fueron palabras de apoyo.

- Fue una larga noche – Inuyasha ingresó en la habitación tras la joven que de inmediato fue a la cama - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - Se movió a un lado esperando que él la acompañara en la cama, efectivamente Inuyasha se acostó atrayendo para que se recostara en su pecho – Creo que a pesar de todo las cosas salieron bien, por un instante pensé que te harían algo… - Se había asustado por el solo pensamiento, pero para su fortuna todos habían confiado en los hechos y no es la viperinas palabras de Sesshomaru, al final el amor que se profesaban había sido suficiente para creerles a ellos.

- Te dije que nada me pasaría, no dejaré que nadie me separé de ti mi amor – Le dio un beso en los cabellos sellando la promesa.

- Tengo mucho sueño… ¿Me ayudas? – Se sentó en la cama dándole en la espalda, quería ponerse un pijama para dormir bien.

- Encantado – Comenzó a desatar las ataduras del vestido con lentitud, a medida que lo hacia sus hombros quedaron desnudos y no pudo resistirse de posar un beso en la zona – Eres tan hermosa…

- Inuyasha… - Musitó su nombre, llevada por el cosquilleo en su vientre, producto de los besos que el posaba en su espalda, a medida que comenzaba a desatar el corsé bajo el vestido.

- Te amo tanto – Entrelazó sus dedos con los finos y delicados de ella y la recostó en la cama bocabajo, se posó sobre la joven mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde la parte de atrás del cuello, bajando por toda su espalda desnuda.

- Inu…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es increíble que ese idiota de Kouga allá creído en las palabras de…

- ¿Quiero que me expliques lo que dijo la joven? – Le interrumpió su padre cuando habían llegado al hotel que ocupaban en la capital - ¿Qué no me escuchaste Sesshomaru?... Dime que significan las palabras de la hija de los Higurashi, o tal vez los Higurashi nos expliquen – Miró a la familia de la joven que tomaba asiento en una mesa en la zona del comedor - ¿Alguien me quiere explicar?

- Pues que va ser padre, Inuyasha convenció a la joven de que todo era blasfemia, ella está enamorada de él y creyó en sus palabras…

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro que lo estoy padre… El señor Higurashi puede confirmar eso…

- Señor Taisho no estoy para soportar este tipo de calumnias de su parte, no cuando mi hija está siendo retenida en un falso matrimonio por uno de sus hijos…

- Por lo que sabemos el matrimonio no es tan falso… - Intervino la señora Taisho – Inu Taisho y yo nos tomamos la molestia de averiguar por el registro de matrimonio de Inuyasha y su hija y la unión estaba legalizada por la corona del país, el mismo rey firmó el acta de matrimonio

- De seguro lo logró con artimañas…

- Puedo asegurarle que no… - Habló Inu Taisho, un hombre de mediana edad con un fino porte irradiando absoluta seguridad en cada uno de sus actos – Inuyasha no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas, él sabe cómo manejar todo de manera limpia para obtener lo que quiere; en este caso la corona le debe amplios favores al señor Totosai, como Inuyasha es su heredero ahora le debían favores a él, el rey no se desentendió de ninguno de ellos por lo que estuvo dispuesto a firmar el acta de matrimonio del principal inversionista de la corona…

- ¿El principal qué? – Preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Así como escuchas, Totosai ayudó a la corona en momentos de crisis monetarios, ellos podrían necesitar esa ayuda en el futuro por lo que legalizar la unión fue solo un pequeño agradecimiento…

- Eso quiere decir que sacar a su hijo de aquí es ahora imposible…

- Lo es señor Higurashi – Aseguró la esposa de Inu Taisho – Mi hijo tiene inmunidad diplomática, podría ser un asesino en serie y la corona no se atrevería a tocarlo…

- Bueno y que vamos a hacer, no voy a dejar a mi hija con él…

- Lo siento mucho señor Higurashi pero me temo que no hay manera de revertir eso – Aseguró el padre de Inuyasha – Su hija será la señora Taisho, aunque no del Taisho que esperaba…

- Si la relación no se ha consumado si se puede hacer algo – Intervino Kikyo.

- No es por decepcionarlos pero puedo asegurarles que ellos ya son completamente esposos – Habló la señora Taisho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te amo… - Depositó un beso en el hombro desnudo de la joven mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de ella.

- También yo Inuyasha – Pasó sus brazos por el pecho de él y se apegó más a su cuerpo, adoraba sentirse entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cansada? – Preguntó con una sonrisa al ver que ella cerraba sus ojos mientras se abrazaba más a él.

- No… Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando – Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero era verdad ya ahora no se agotaba tanto luego de hacer el amor con Inuyasha.

- Entonces podemos…

- Eres un pervertido…

- Pero así me amas – Rozó sus labios con los de ella, Kagome se sonrojó aun mas cuando vio una sonrisa sensual plasmada en los labios de Inuyasha.

- Tienes razón… - Aseguró la joven…

_**¡Golpe bajo para la familia de Kagome y Sesshomaru!... Bien hecho por Kouga… Por eso el chico me cae bien xD. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, déjenme sus comentarios y demás, les mando un abrazo, un beso y nos vemos la próxima semana.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola a todas!... Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, yo ando de excelente ánimo, iniciando vacaciones y el alegre mes de diciembre, aunque con mucho invierno, pero no importa. Bueno chicas, como hoy estamos a jueves pase actualizarles la historia, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo…**_

_**Cáp. 15: Presagios **_

- Entonces todo salió bien después de todo

- Sí, por suerte para nosotros ese señor Kouga no le dio la espalda a Inuyasha, ni él ni nadie de los invitados a la boda, todos estuvieron de nuestro lado y nos hicieron saber que contábamos con ellos – Comentó Kagome mientras servía un poco de té para su amiga.

- Es que se notan que se aman y eso es algo que solo un ciego no vería – Aseguró Sango – Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo es la vida de casada? – Preguntó con cierta complicidad.

- Eh… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no hay nada raro, no hay necesidad de una dama de compañía y… – Un sonrojó furioso cubrió sus mejillas, sin querer la pregunta de Sango la había transportado a ciertos recuerdos.

- No sé, ¿Qué tan serios son los deberes maritales?

- ¿Qué? – Casi dejó caer la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos - ¿Por qué me preguntas por eso en específico?

- ¡Kagome!, solo es curiosidad – Insistió Sango – Haber dime al…

- Buenas tardes – Inuyasha entró en la sala de la mansión en compañía de un caballero de su misma edad.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome se sonrojó aun mas al verse sorprendida en la conversación con su amiga – Señor Miroku – Dio un vistazo a su amiga Sango que tomaba con cierto nerviosismo un poco de té.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó a Kagome y luego miró a la joven que se levantaba torpemente – Señorita Taijiya… - Tomó la mano de la joven y depositó un beso en ella.

- Buenas tardes señor Houshi – Saludó con las mejillas arreboladas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? – Preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome que sonreía con cierta diversión.

- No tengo idea… Pensé que vendrías más tarde – Se giró a mirar a su esposo.

- Te extrañaba demasiado… - Kagome alzó una ceja no creyéndose del todo las palabras de él – Y… No había nada más que hacer…

- Eres un tonto – Iba golpearle el brazo pero él tomó su mano y la apegó a su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha, creo que no nos interesa ver el amor que aflora entre ustedes – Les interrumpió Miroku antes de que ambos lograran besarse.

- Kagome yo me voy ya – Se despidió Sango atropelladamente.

- También yo los dejo – Habló Miroku – La acompañó a su casa señorita Taijiya…

- No, no…

- Estaría más tranquila si lo hace señor Miroku – Intervino Kagome mientras recibía la mirada de reproche de Sango.

- Para mi es un placer en cuanto la joven lo consienta

- No hay ningún problema – Aceptó sonrojada, además que problema habría su doncella los acompañaría, luego de las formales despedidas se marcharon.

- Pensé que nunca nos dejarían solos – Enlazó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes algún plan en mente? – Pasó sus manos tras el cuello de él y se empinó un poco rozando sus labios contra los de él.

- Tengo varios… ¿Te anotas? – La respuesta de su joven esposa vino con el apasionado beso en que se fundieron.

Cargó a Kagome y subió hasta la que era su habitación con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-

- Tenemos que buscar la manera de deshacernos de Inuyasha – Meció el tragó dentro del vaso haciendo círculos, tratando de hallar la manera de lograr lo que decía.

- La ley no está de nuestro lado, la corona lo protege a pesar de los alegatos nuestros – El padre de Kagome caminó por la estancia hasta llegar al mueble al lado de su esposa – Y por lo que veo tus padres no moverán un dedo para cambiar las cosas.

- Ellos aceptan el matrimonio de su hija con Inuyasha, además creo que empiezan a creer que lo que Kagome dijo en la fiesta es verdad y todo lo de hace años fue solo un teatro…

- Si es así te quitaran la herencia – Intervino la madre de Kagome – Nos quedaríamos en la calle sin ese dinero…

- No creí que tuviéramos que ensuciarnos las manos con ese bastardo – Masculló Sesshomaru calibrando un plan de inmediato.

- Deberías considerar mejor las cosas – Habló Kikyo levantándose de su asiento – Estas tomando todo muy deliberadamente, asesinar a Inuyasha no sería algo fácil, como dijo mi padre la corona lo protege si es asesinado llegarían con nosotros de inmediato…

- Pudo hacerlo cualquiera en este pueblo, todos aquí lo aborrecen

- Todos lo odian por causa de nosotros, pero no pagaran cárcel por nosotros, cuando inicien una investigación cualquiera en este pueblo apuntará hacia nosotros…

- Haber, ¿Entonces que propones? – Preguntó Sesshomaru con cierta reticencia.

- Lo que propongo es que hagamos parecer todo un simple accidente de la naturaleza, un viaje, un accidente; si las cosas suceden así nadie sospechará de nosotros, quedamos con la fortuna de tu familia y anexa a ella quedamos con la fortuna que le quede a Kagome…

- No habia considerado ese dinero – Habló el señor Higurashi – Pero es cierto, si Kagome enviuda la fortuna pasaría a sus manos, ella no tendrá mas remedio que venir con nosotros y el dinero vendrá a nuestras manos…

- Todo eso suena maravilloso, ¿Pero como provocamos el accidente?... No manejamos la naturaleza… - Intervino Sesshomaru.

- Solo es cuestión que él reciba un llamado con urgencia de uno de los miles de negocios que Totosai tiene en el país o en el exterior y lo demás es cuestión de planearlo detalladamente, para hacerlo parecer un accidente…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿En serio?...

- ¿No te gustaría? – Preguntó él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – Porque a mi me parece que ya es tiempo de tengamos nuestra luna de miel…

- Claro que me gustaría – Kagome sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios - ¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

- Pues no lo sé… ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

- No, cualquier lugar me parece bien

- Entonces esta dicho, la próxima semana nos iremos de luna de miel…

- ¿No hay problema con que dejes los negocios abandonados por un tiempo?

- También pensé en eso y Miroku se encargará de todo en mi ausencia…

- ¿Y los asuntos de él?, tu te encargas de demasiadas cosas…

- Ese tonto tiene personas que trabajan en todos sus asuntos él lo único que hace es revisar que todo marche bien, entonces le daré cosas que hacer

- Bien entonces me quedo mas tranquila – Sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado.

- ¿Cansada esta vez? – Con una sonrisa traviesa deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de la joven.

- Un poco – Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, se acercó un poco a él hasta alcanzar sus labios y perderse entre ellos – Te amo…

- También yo pequeña…

- ¿Qué tanto? – Le encantaba que Inuyasha le dijera que la amaba, la hacia sentir una calidez indescriptible en su pecho.

- Mmmm… Tanto, tanto que aun no existen palabras para describirlo, es tan grande mi amor por ti que aun si cada estrella del cielo se transformara en cien más, no se aproximaría ni un poco… - Kagome sonrió por las palabras de él y no pudo evitar besarlo llena de emoción – Es tan extraño, jamás creí estar contigo, a lo que me refiero es que sabes que te veía como a mi niña y no tenía esta clase de sentimientos por ti…

- Lo sé – Sonrió Kagome – Aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues, de pequeña no tenía muy claro que era, ahora tampoco estoy muy segura si es así pero de niña te quería y creo que sentía celos cuando estabas con Kikyo, no sé si a esa edad ya empezaba a enamorarme de ti; de lo que si estoy segura es de que… ¡Por qué te estoy contando esto! – Se sentó en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar sus ilusiones.

- Porque quiero saber… Dime Kagome

- Bien… - Tomó aire y se giró a verlo – Cuando te fuiste quedé algo desconcertada, me sentía fuera de lugar estando con mi familia te necesitaba demasiado, fue por ello que comencé a sumergirme en las novelas románticas, porque pensaba que tal vez algún día tu regresarías y bueno… - Terminarían como en las novelas, eso era lo que ella soñaba, eso era en lo que pensaba cuando leía los libros.

- No nos ha salido tan mal, ¿No crees? – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la acercó a su cuerpo – Bueno… No nos casamos rodeados de personas vitoreando por unión, ni yo llegué en mi caballo blanco a rescatarte de un dragón pero estamos juntos y nos amamos y eso es lo mas importante…

- Para mi ha salido muy bien… Mejor que cualquier novela…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Últimamente andas muy interesada en esto de los negocios – Sonrió Inuyasha mientras le pasaba uno de los balances a Kagome que estaba sentada a su lado – Sabes que no es necesario…

- Sí, lo sé, pero la verdad me aburro mucho sin nada que hacer; en esta casa todas las labores están cubiertas por Kaede y las demás personas, no puedo estar metida a todas horas donde Sango así que no me queda más que aprender de los negocios

- Pues yo no tengo mucho que enseñarte eres muy buena en esto

- Lo sé…

- Inuyasha acaba de llegar esta carta – Entró Kaede al lugar con el sobre en sus manos.

- Gracias Kaede – La mujer se retiró y él se dispuso a leer – Veamos de que se trata…

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Kagome mientras revisaba unas hojas con las cuentas de ciertos negocios.

- Hubo un accidente en los cultivos al oriente del país, al parecer se quemó una gran parte y necesitan mi presencia allá

- ¿Un incendio?... ¿Cómo se provoca un incendio en una zona tan fría?

- Tal vez hubo mano humana en esto – Se levantó del asiento y pasó una mano por sus cabellos – Voy a enviar a alguien para que evalué los daños y…

- Lo mejor es que vayas tu y si alguien provocó eso que lo soluciones de una vez – Interrumpió Kagome – No te preocupes por el viaje, esperaremos hasta que esto se solucione

- Mañana me iré a primera hora, te prometo que llegaré el domingo en la noche y el lunes saldremos para nuestra luna de miel…

- No te afanes por ello… ¿Esta bien? – Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizándolo; tomó la carta que yacía sobre el escritorio y le dio una leída, aun le parecía extraño que en una zona tan fría y tan propicia a lluvias casi a diario se lograra crear un incendio de semejantes proporciones, según indicaban los daños en la carta.

- Voy a avisar para que tengan listo mi caballo para mañana y a empacar una pequeña valija.

- Yo lo hago – Se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho, ese tipo de tareas no le molestaban es mas le agradaba ayudarle a Inuyasha como toda una esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Voy a venir en cuanto me sea posible, lo prometo – Le dio un beso a su joven esposa que le ayudaba a acomodarse el saco de su traje, no le gustaban ese tipo de ropas pero las usaba de vez en cuando.

- No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, pero tú prométeme que te cuidaras – Necesitaba oir de sus labios que lo haría pues habia algo que no le gustaba mucho de todo esto.

- Claro que lo haré… No tardaré mucho, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirle a Miroku… ¿Estamos? – Enlazó su mano con la joven y con la otra tomó un pequeño maletín con algunos papeles que llevaría, todo para salir de la mansión donde afuera lo esperaba un carruaje, a última hora habia decidido ir sobre uno.

- Estamos… - Asintió Kagome abrazándose a su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña? – Le preguntó al ver el estado en que estaba, le pasó su maletín al cochero para estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos.

- Sí, solo cuídate mucho…

- Me cuidaré mucho, lo prometo pequeña… - Se inclinó y atrapó sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso – Volveré pronto…

Un extraño nudo se formaba en el pecho de Kagome a medida que miraba el carruaje de Inuyasha alejarse de la mansión, por alguna extraña razón no se sentía muy cómoda con su partida, hubiera querido pedirle que no se fuera y sabría que él no objetaría con su petición pero ella sabia que Inuyasha debía cumplir con sus labores en lugar de descuidarlos por sus tontos miedos. Aunque ahora que meditaba no era un miedo tonto, estaba preocupada por él, algo le decía que las cosas no eran como parecían…

- ¿Qué pasa niña? – Le preguntó Kaede cuando la vio apoyada contra la puerta luego de que entrara de despedir a Inuyasha.

- No sé…

- Estás pálida, ven te voy a dar que te calme los nervios – Ayudó a la joven a reincorporarse y se la llevó a la cocina - ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

- No Kaede, es solo que… La verdad no lo sé, es Inuyasha que…

- Él no tardará, pronto regresará y ambos se irán a disfrutar de su luna de miel y alejarse de este pueblo, y déjame decirte que eso les hace mucha falta.

- Eso lo sé – Recibió el té que la anciana preparó en un momento y le dio un sorbo tratando de calmar la agitación de su corazón – Kaede…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Dónde esta Kikyo? – Preguntó Sesshomaru al ver que no llegaba la joven y eso que era ella la que habia ideado todo.

- Su prometido envió por ella para dar un paseo, pero no se preocupe ella misma se encargó de dejar todo listo

- Por fin ese problema quedará bajo…

- ¿Cuál problema? – La figura elegante del señor Taisho atravesó las puertas del despachó sorprendiendo a su hijo y al padre de Kagome en la conversación – Hay problemas con algún negocio y no le comentaste…

- No quería preocuparte padre – Habló Sesshomaru saliendo tras el escritorio – Hubo problemas con la materia prima de los textiles, mas específicamente el algodón, pero el señor Higurashi me comentaba que tal vez habría un nuevo socio en el exterior…

- Aclárame eso de los problemas Sesshomaru…

- Eh yo los dejo para que hablen – El señor Higurashi se despidió formalmente de ambos y luego salió de la mansión.

- Dime…

- Ya sabias que Inuyasha es el heredero del señor Totosai, también sabes que éste era el que nos proveía con el algodón para producir nuestras mercancías, creo que el resto es fácil de imaginar, Inuyasha cerró el…

- Eso ya lo sé… - Le interrumpió el relato – Lo que quiero saber es el problema que tienen en común tu y el señor Higurashi, porque que yo sepa él no tiene nada que ver en nuestro negocio de textiles…

- Padre estaba cargando mucho estrés con todo esto, conseguir una nueva persona que nos vendiera en las proporciones que lo hacia el señor Totosai es simplemente imposible y bueno el señor Higurashi se ofreció a ayudarme es simplemente eso… ¿Qué mas podría ser?

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunté, además de que no quiero que andes metido en cosas extrañas, no quiero el apellido de la familia envuelto en líos – Se puso de pie para salir del despacho, sin notar la mordaz mirada lanzada por su hijo mayor a su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Tu crees que algo malo pueda sucederle? – Preguntó la anciana Kaede sentándose a su lado en el mesón que descansaba en la cocina.

- No sé, pero desde que vi esa carta algo en todo esto no me gustó, anoche no dormí nada pensando en eso y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en algo malo… - Miró la taza de té vacía y aun esperaba que esta le hiciera alguna clase de efecto pero aparentemente aun se quedaría esperando por ella.

- No te mortifiques mas pequeña, no llames los malos augurios porque estos pueden venir – Pasó una mano por el hombro de la joven y tomó una canasta de otro mesón – Por qué mejor no me acompañas a comprar los víveres del día… Es bueno que recibas otro aire…

- Está bien – Sonrió y se puso de pie tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Al principio pensó que seria una buena idea ir al pueblo y despejarse un poco, pero una vez alli no le pareció tan buena idea pues el estar escuchando los comentarios acerca lo triste e ingenua que era por dejarse embaucar por el hombre que le destrozó la vida la hacían sentirse mal, solo por el simple hecho de que hablaran tan despectivamente de Inuyasha.

- No prestes atención a esos comentarios, siempre he dicho algo _"A palabras necias odios sordos"_, ellos solo son una muñeca en manos de aquellos que quieren denigrar la imagen de mi muchacho – Dijo Kaede con cierta indignación, pues en el corto tiempo que tenia en esa casa habia logrado cogerle demasiado cariño a Inuyasha al igual que a Kagome.

- Lo sé, aun así no puedo evitar que los comentarios me lastimen o me molesten, ellos no deberían decir nada de él si no se han tomado el tiempo de hablarle o conocerlo

- Las personas juzgaron por el simple hecho de recibir las palabras de gente adinerada es como si todo lo que esas personas dijeran es cierto y ellos no pudieran tratar de buscar otra versión mas verdadera, el caso es que son como simples juguetes, los manejas a tu antojo si puedes comprarlos…

- Kagome… Que placer verte por aquí hermanita – Las palabras detuvieron sus pasos en el momento en que iban hacia el lugar donde dejaron el carruaje.

- Kikyo...

- ¿Y ese milagro que saliste sin tu esposo? – Preguntó con cierta ironía.

- No estoy para aguantarme tus tonterías – Se dio media vuelta para alcanzar a la anciana que estaba un par de pasos adelante esperándola.

- Dale mis saludos a Inuyasha, claro… Si puedes hacerlo

Apretó sus manos en puño, Kikyo era demasiado descarada y cínica para hablarle luego de todo lo sucedido, pero aun así tenia mejores cosas en que pensar en lugar de fijarse en los comentarios de su fría hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio un vistazo por la ventana del carruaje, el pueblo habia quedado atrás hace varias horas y ya no se veía ni una sola vivienda, frondosos árboles y una extensa carretera era lo que les esperaba. Cansado de la vista decidió revisar algunos documentos que traía consigo, una vez mas se topó con la carta y no pudo evitar recordar lo nerviosa que estaba Kagome y él lo comprendía la verdad era que tampoco le cuadraba mucho lo sucedido; era claro que el incendio habia sido provocado y eso quería decir que tenia un enemigo, uno demasiado obvio para él.

De un momento a otro el carruaje se detuvo, tan rápido lo hizo que los papeles que mantenía en su regazo cayeron desperdigados por el suelo del coche y se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente con la ventana.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Masculló para el mismo mientras abría la puerta del coche para bajar – Pero que… - El puesto en el que debería ir el cochero se encontraba vació, buscó en todos lados tratando de hallarlo y mas le valía haciendo algo demasiado importante; dio la vuelta al carruaje y cuando se disponía a tomar el puesto del cochero sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo perder el sentido en el acto; todo se volvió negro a su alrededor… Todo…

- Inuyasha…

Al horizonte el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el infinito mar, creando diferentes tonalidades de hermosos dorados iluminando con absoluta levedad el pueblo que estaba con su acostumbrada actividad, pero eso no era en lo que ella pensaba, sus pensamientos estaban fijos en él, en el dueño de esos profundos ojos dorados como el sol. Su corazón latía sobresaltado, tanto que sentía un dolor alojado en el lugar; sin saber porque sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalarse en pocos segundos. No quería ser ave de mal agüero pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo le sucedería a Inuyasha, lo sentía, era un presagio y estaba rezando para que no se cumpliera.

_**¡No!... se acabo el capítulo de hoy… ¿Qué pasó?... Lo siento chicas pero por el día de hoy las dejare en suspenso, si quieren saber no dejen de pasarse la próxima semana. Espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo… Besos… Bye…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Hola!... espero que el día de hoy la estén pasando muy bien. Como el día de hoy estamos a jueves, eso significa que ha llegado el día de la actualización, sé que la mayoría se quedó con una duda respecto a lo que sucedió con Inu, así que espero que hoy queden un poco más al tanto. Así que no que queda más que agradecerles por el apoyo y dejarles la continuación…**_

_**Cáp. 16: Noticias **_

- Niña… ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – Preguntó la anciana al verla entrar en la cocina.

- Hoy puede que regrese Inuyasha y quiero estar para cuando llegue…

- Pero no creo que venga a estas horas, de seguro llega pasado el medio día – Aseguró la anciana mientras pelaba un grupo de frutas de la fuente.

- No importa, de todos modos no fue mucho lo que pude dormir en la noche – Pero eso no había necesidad, la anciana podía adivinarlo por las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos aparte de que también estaban rojizos.

- Si mi muchacho ve que estuviste la noche en vela debido a su ausencia no le será muy grato

- Créeme Kaede que en el momento en que lo vea atravesar esa puerta no me interesa lo que me pueda decir

- Aun así debes tranquilizarte, estás demasiado nerviosa y eso no es bueno para nadie – Le recriminó la anciana como lo haría cualquier madre preocupada, Kagome no pudo evitar reír por el comentario.

- Creo que saldré a cabalgar un poco tal vez eso me ayude con los nervios…

-.-.-.-.-

- Hija lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir – Kaede recogió la taza de té intacta y fría que estaba sobre una mesita al lado del amplio ventanal.

- No tengo sueño – Mintió mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro que lo tienes; lo mejor es que vayas a descansar…

- ¿Por qué no ha regresado Kaede? – Se puso de pie y caminó con la anciana hasta su habitación.

- De seguro la situación es más complicada de lo que se creía y se necesita su presencia allá por más tiempo…

- Pero ha pasado una semana – Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al recordar el tiempo transcurrido, no podía decir que era mucho pero ella lo sentía como una eternidad, el estar con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho no la calmaba en absoluto – Al menos debería enviar una carta, él me dijo que en caso de que se retardara avisaría… ¿Y si le pasó algo?

- No digas eso, lo mejor es que busques descansar voy a traerte un nuevo té – La anciana salió de la habitación y pensó por un momento en las palabras de la joven ella esperaba que las cosas no fueran así.

- ¿Aun nadie reporta su desaparición? – Preguntó mientras daba un sorbo al licor en su vaso.

- No aun no, pero debe de hacerse lo más pronto posible… Necesitamos que así sea antes de que Kagome cumpla la mayoría de edad y se nos sea imposible tomar poder sobre la herencia…

- Aunque ella sea mayor de edad vendrá con su familia, no podrá con tanta presión sola…

- Espero que las cosas sean así, porque debo decirle que me gustaría renovar el compromiso con ella…

- Con Kagome siendo mayor de edad será imposible que ella acepté un matrimonio, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance…

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo si quiere…

- No me venga con chantajes de dinero, si mi hija ahora es mucho más rica que toda su familia… - Se levantó de su asiento y dejó el vaso vació sobre el escritorio.

- Si pues es posible que no llegue a disfrutarla si todo el mundo conoce lo sucedido hace más de seis años

- Ni usted ni yo llegaríamos a disfrutar de nada así que déjese de estupideces

- Puede que cometa un par mas – Dijo para sí mismo cuando estuvo en completa soledad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó un hombre vestido de impecable traje azul profunda con una carabina atravesada en su pecho, era un oficial de la guardia.

- Mire allá está – Apuntó hacia la ladera del camino un hombre de mediana edad – Me detuve para dar de beber a mis asnos y cuando me asomé descubrí ese carruaje destruido pensé que podrían haber heridos fue por eso que avisé

- Gracias por reportarnos puede continuar con su camino – Le dijo al hombre que subió a su carreta cargada de heno y continuó por la vía – Necesitamos personas que logren acceder hasta allá abajo – Les habló a sus hombres que miraban desde diferentes puntos hacia el mismo lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Entonces aun no sabes nada de Inuyasha?

- Nada y no sabes lo desesperada que estoy Sango – Caminó por la sala de estar, esa había sido su habitación por prácticamente esas dos semanas de ausencia de Inuyasha, dos semanas de ausencia ya iban – Hoy envié una carta esperando que él me diga algo, solo espero que solo sean tonterías mías y no esté sucediendo nada en realidad.

- Confía en eso Kagome, tal vez las cosas se complicaron allá y se necesitó de su presencia por más tiempo…

- Pero el prometió avisarme si ese caso se daba, entonces explícame por qué no lo ha hecho

- Bueno tal vez solo se le…

- Niña ven rápido hay un oficial de la guardia preguntando por ti – Kagome le dio una mirada a su amiga y se levantó para ir a la entrada seguida de cerca por Sango y la anciana.

- Buenas tardes… ¿Es usted la esposa del señor Inuyasha Taisho?

- Sí soy yo, ¿Qué sucede? – Pensó que las palabras no le saldrían de la boca debido al fuerte golpeteó de su corazón, también pensó que caería por el temblor de sus piernas.

- Señora Taisho encontramos el carruaje en el que se movilizaba su esposo en un barranco…

- No… - Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y luego perdió el sentido total de las cosas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anciana Kaede? – Preguntó Miroku una vez que la anciana le abrió la puerta de la mansión permitiéndole entrar.

- No sabía a quién mas llamar, estamos en una situación muy seria joven Miroku – Le dijo la anciana mientras lo conducía hacia la sala de estar, allí estaba el oficial de policía sentado, esperando para dar su aviso – Él es el señor Houshi, el mejor amigo y hombre de confianza del señor Taisho…

- Es un placer – El oficial se puso de pie y estiró su mano en forma de saludo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Su ceño se frunció esperando en la incertidumbre, aunque algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

- Como le dije a la esposa del señor Taisho, encontramos el carruaje del señor Taisho en un barranco, totalmente destruido debido a la caída…

- Dijo el carruaje por lo que supongo que no se encontró ningún cuerpo… - Habló Miroku con la mayor serenidad, esperando que se le corroborara lo deducido.

- Sí, no encontramos cuerpo alguno, ni el de él señor Taisho ni tampoco el del cochero – Asintió el oficial.

- Entonces que esperan para buscarlo

- En eso estamos señor Houshi, pero la verdad no damos muchas esperanzas, es bien sabido que ese camino es demasiado concurrido por asaltantes es muy probable, sin querer sonar desalentador, que los hayan asaltado y asesinado es posible que sus cadáveres estén cerca de la zona

- Es solo una hipótesis o de verdad hay pruebas que apunten a su muerte, me refiero a sangre, hendiduras por disparos…

- Es solo una hipótesis señor pero es muy posible que sea lo que haya sucedido…

- Aquí nadie ha muerto hasta que encuentren los cuerpos

- Estaremos trabajando en eso, si me disculpan me retiro – El hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación y fue guiado por la anciana hasta la salida.

- Demonios… - Masculló pasando una mano por su rostro.

- ¿Está muerto? – Preguntó Sango bajando las escaleras, había estado en la habitación con Kagome desde que se había desmayado, decidió bajar únicamente para buscar algo con que pararle la creciente fiebre que experimentaba.

- No hallaron cuerpo alguno, pero no hay esperanzas de que esté con vida – Contestó a la joven de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos – ¿La señorita Kagome lo sabe? – Preguntó imaginándose la reacción que ella llegaría a tener.

- No terminó de oír la primera parte cuando se desvaneció, está arriba en la habitación vine a buscar a Kaede porque creo que le subió algo de fiebre

- Yo voy a buscar un doctor en caso de que se necesite, no tardo

Su cabeza le dolía horrores, aparte de que se sentía sin fuerzas para mover un solo dedo, mas aun así abrió sus ojos buscando ubicar el lugar donde estaba, miró alrededor encontrándose con que era su habitación, la suya y la de Inuyasha. Fue en ese instante que recordó las pocas palabras que alcanzó a escucharle al oficial.

- Inuyasha – Se incorporó con rapidez, haciendo que la venda húmeda en su frente cayera a su regazo, mas aun así eso no le interesó necesitaba saber que había sucedido, descorrió las sábanas y antes de lograr poner un pie fuera de la cama la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de mediana edad que reconoció como un doctor al ver su maletín, éste iba seguido por Kaede y Sango.

- Hija no te levantes – Llegó Kaede a su lado buscando que volviera bajo las sábanas.

- No Kaede… ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? – Se atrevió a preguntar sin estar muy segura de querer escuchar.

- Lo mejor es que descanses Kag…

- No Sango, necesito que me digan que sucedió – Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, ella había presentido que algo malo sucedería.

- Aun no sabemos qué sucedió

- ¡Deben saber algo!... ¡Que les dijeron!

- El carruaje estaba al fondo del barranco pero no habían cuerpos están buscando su paradero – Le aseguró Sango tratando de calmarla, solo le diría eso no le diría que era muy posible que no lo hallaran con vida; mas sin embargo los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas que pudo contener, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y enterró su rostro en sus manos buscando calmar el dolor en su pecho.

- Mi niña, no te pongas así Inuyasha es un joven fuerte y sé que estará bien y volverá contigo, él…

- ¿Qué mas dijeron? – Insistió.

- No se altere mas, permítame revisarla – Se acercó el hombre con el estetoscopio y luego de mucho esfuerzo lograron convencer a Kagome de dejarse examinar por el doctor – Ciertamente la encuentro muy debilitada, le aconsejo alimentarse bien y tomar de estas vitaminas, si tiene más problemas no duden en llamarme.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? – Le preguntó Sango sentada a su lado en la cama, el doctor se había ido hace varias horas.

- No te preocupes Sango puedes ir a casa – Buscó tranquilizarla con una melancólica sonrisa, sin poder hacer nada mas Sango se marchó luego de estar segura que su amiga estaría bien.

Hace varias horas que estaba sola y finalmente se permitió liberar las lágrimas que exigían salir pero las cuales contuvo por no preocupar a nadie más, pero ahora que estaba sola intentó que el nudo de su corazón buscara aflojarse un poco con ayuda de las lágrimas, mas mientras más de éstas caían mas se cerraba la presión en su corazón. Enterró su rostro contra la almohada que él siempre usaba, torturándose con el aroma aun presente y abrazándose a ella como si así pudiera devolverlo a su lado.

- Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Todo listo? – Preguntó Sesshomaru entrando al despacho del señor Higurashi.

- Todo listo; según escuché ya diferentes rumores en el pueblo sobre Inuyasha y todos apuntan a su muerte…

- ¿Muchos rumores?

- Pues si ya sabes cómo son las personas inventan cada cosa que se les pase por la cabeza

- Aun así los rumores tienen una parte seria – Aseveró Sesshomaru con cierta turbación - ¿Qué decían?

- No lo sé, no es como si me pusiera a escuchar lo que dicen, pero no te preocupes si tanto te interesa pronto iremos con Kagome y de seguro ella nos contara todo…

- ¿Irán ya?

- Creo que es justo nuestra hija acaba de perder a su esposo y necesita la compañía de su familia…

- La pregunta es si ella querrá que ustedes estén con ella…

- Quiera o no vamos a estar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – Preguntó Sango entrando en la mansión.

- Igual que ayer, no ha probado bocado desde que se levantó y anoche tampoco comió mucho

- Súbale algo de comer ye veré la manera de convencerla de comer un poco

- Está bien – La anciana la dejó frente a la puerta de la habitación para luego irse por lo que le pidió la joven.

- Kagome… - Entreabrió la puerta levemente buscando la figura de su amiga – Kagome – La llamó una vez más al no verla en ningún del cuarto, dio un par de pasos adentro encontrándose con la puerta del cuarto de baño un poco abierta, la golpeó levemente esperando que la joven le contestara - ¿Kagome estás ahí? – Al no recibir respuesta se decidió por abrirla completamente - ¡Kagome! – Corrió hacia el interior del cuarto de baño al ver a la joven tirada en el suelo, aparentemente desmayada - ¡Kaede!...¡Ayúdenme! – De inmediato un par de criadas junto con Kaede irrumpieron en la habitación - ¡Llamen a un doctor!

En menos de quince minutos el mismo doctor de la última vez ingresaba en la habitación siendo guiado por una criada que salió a esperar fuera del cuarto como muchas otras hacían.

- ¿No saben hace cuanto se encuentra inconsciente? – Preguntó el doctor mientras hacia un breve chequeo médico, luego sacó un frasco de su maletín y lo puso bajo la nariz de Kagome, ésta de inmediato hizo una mueca por el fuerte olor y comenzó a moverse reaccionando finalmente - ¿Se ha estado alimentando bien?

- No mucho doctor

- Sigue mi dedo – Le pidió el doctor mientras lo movía de un lado a otro – Pues creo que esto no fue más que a causa de la mala alimentación que ha tenido últimamente… Le voy a dejar una receta medicinal para que le abra el apetito y le voy a pedir que se alimente bien…

- Últimamente no me dan muchas ganas de comer…

- Creo que lo mejor es que le haga unos análisis antes de irme, déjennos solos y usted quédese para que la ayude – Señaló a la anciana que asintió de inmediato, los criados y Sango salieron de la habitación a la espera.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Un apresurado Miroku llegó hasta el pasillo donde todos esperaban – Afuera me dijeron que acaba de entrar el galeno

- Kagome tuvo un desmayo y ahora está siendo examinada por el doctor, Kaede está con ella – Aclaró por último - ¿Acabas de llegar?

- Sí hace un par de horas llegué – Miroku había estado acompañando al cuerpo de búsqueda por los últimos par de días, aparte de que se estaba quedando en el último pueblo por el que Inuyasha pasó, con la esperanza de saber algo más.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, el grupo de búsqueda se retiró hoy dicen que no hay más remedio pues han pasado más de cuatro semanas – Respondió Miroku con un tono bajo y melancólico.

- Mas de un mes y no se sabe nada – Suspiró Sango tratando de imaginar la manera de decirle a Kagome la nueva noticia – No crees que es extraño…

- ¿Qué?

- No sé, todo apunta a que fue un asalto pero porque sacarían los cuerpos del carruaje y dejarlos en otro lado…

- También a mi me parece extraño, creo que…

- Muchas gracias por venir – La anciana Kaede salió con el galeno de la habitación, lo mandó con alguien a la salida y luego despidió a todos para que continuaran con sus tareas.

- ¿Qué pasó Kaede? – Preguntó Sango al ver el rostro sereno de la anciana.

- Creo que no me corresponde a mi decírselos – La anciana les abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ambos pudieron divisar a una Kagome que miraba las manos sobre su regazo aparte de ello pudieron un notar un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas – Voy subirle algo de comer…

- Ve tu – Le dijo Miroku a Sango la joven asintió e ingresó, el ojiazul cerró la puerta dejándolas solas.

- Kagome… ¿Todo bien? – La pregunta era tonta pero más que referirse a su estado emocional se dirigía a su salud.

- Sí… Eso creo – Miró a su amiga y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Ya volvió Miroku?

- Acabó de llegar hace unos momentos… Pero dime que te dijo el doctor…

- Dice que debo cuidarme mucho mas, alimentarme bien y tomar la receta que me dejó – Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrosar y Sango supo que había algo mas - ¿Aun no se sabe de Inuyasha?

- No me gusta darte estas noticias pero… El equipo de búsqueda se va a retirar tienen más labores que atender y dicen que no hay esperanzas pues ha pasado más de un mes – Kagome tomó un poco de aire y apretó las sábanas que cubrían su regazo.

- Sabia que nunca debió haber ido a ese viaje y también sé que él sospechaba de algunas cosas – Tomó un poco de aire, necesitaba darse valor ahora más que nunca – Inuyasha está vivo y regresará, él lo prometió y siempre cumple sus promesas…

- Sí, pero ahora tú tienes que cuidarte, porque si el vuelve y no estás bien se enfadara – Tomó las manos de su amiga tratando de infundirle valor – Además también hay cosas que debes hacer y…

- Sango… Estoy embarazada – Aunque lo dijo en un tono muy bajo Sango escuchó perfectamente quedando totalmente atónita.

- Kagome – Sonrió y abrazó a su amiga que correspondió con cierta melancolía – No sé ni que decir…

- Algo así me pasó; el caso es que ahora no puedo sumirme en la tristeza debo cuidarme por este bebito que viene en camino y también debo tomar el lugar que me corresponde

La tristeza que sentía no era algo que había desaparecido y sabia que no se iría hasta él volviera a su lado pero por el momento debía buscar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y sobreponerse a ese dolor, pues ahora un bebé dependería de ella. De ahora en adelante debía de ser fuerte por ella, por su hijo y también por Inuyasha.

_**¡Bueno eso fue todo por hoy!... sé que no quedo muy claro donde esta Inuyasha, pero para eso les tocara esperar hasta la próxima semana (Lo siento xD), pero lo bueno es que viene un Taisho en camino. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias… les mando un abrazo… Nos vemos el próximo jueves… feliz día!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**¡Holas!... Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, apenas comenzando el año. Antes que nada, les quiero pedir disculpas a las que siguen esta historia, pues tuve un pequeño inconveniente (Vacaciones) y fue por éste que no pude actualizarles en ese larguísimo tiempo. Hoy finalmente me pegue una escapada y conseguí una conexión a internet para dejarles la actualización. Muchísimas gracias todos ustedes por el apoyo… Y ahora si les dejo el nuevo capitulo…**_

_**Cáp. 17: Luchando**_

- No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre este tipo de balances pero te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites – Aseguró Sango mientras entraba con Kagome al despacho que era de Inuyasha – Mi padre también ofrece su ayuda

- Gracias… Y bueno no es que yo sea una experta pero ayudé a Inuyasha durante un largo tiempo así que sé cómo funcionan varios de los negocios, además Miroku también me ofreció su ayuda al igual de contratar a personas de confianza para que se encarguen de un par de labores, ya sabes que no está bien visto que una mujer se haga cargo de todas estas cosas – Tomó asiento frente al escritorio mirando los cientos de papeles que había por revisar – Bueno creo que lo mejor es que me ponga a ver estas cosas

Con ayuda de Sango estuvo la mayor parte de la mañana revisando los miles de papeles, todos correspondían a balances de la casa, negocios, cuentas externas; también habían algunas cartas que tenían varias semanas. No había nada extraño ni nada que no hubiera visto en ocasiones anteriores en compañía de Inuyasha, por lo que no se amedrentó a la hora de cubrir los gastos que fueran e incluso de colocar algunos sellos en ellas. En ese trabajo estaba cuando se topó con un carta de más o menos el mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha se fue.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sango al ver que Kagome sacaba una hoja de un sobre - ¿Kagome?

- Una carta de…

- Niña Kagome… - Kaede irrumpió con cierta agitación en el despacho – Sus padres están afuera y demandan verla…

- ¿Mis padres? – Miró a Sango con cierta consternación y luego se levantó con rapidez tomando los bordes de su vestido azul para correr al no muy grato encuentro.

- Kagome hija, diles que nos dejen entrar – Habló su madre a las afueras de la mansión donde un grupo de hombres de la vigilancia de la casa estaban apostados en las puertas de la casa.

- Pueden volver a sus lugares – Les dijo a los hombres que finalmente se movieron pero unos cuantos de ellos permanecieron cerca - ¿Qué hacen?

- Queríamos venir a verte, nos preocupaba como estarías ahora – Su padre comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con su madre pero Kagome no se movió de la puerta – Nos enteramos de la muerte de…

- Inuyasha no está muerto – Cortó las palabras de su padre con un fruncimiento de cejas - ¿Eso era lo que venían a decirme?

- Hija entendemos que debes estar destrozada, queríamos venir a brindarte nuestro apoyo en el momento en que quieras regresar a nuestra casa y…

- Está es mi casa, además tengo cosas de que encargarme aquí ante la ausencia de Inuyasha

- Eso no es trabajo para una mujer no está bien visto, yo puedo ayudarte en eso, supe que los abogados de tu esposo vendrán para hacer efectivo el traspaso de la herencia pues es necesario si tu quedarás con ella y como eres menor de edad no puedes…

- Cumplo la mayoría de edad en menos de un mes – Les recordó – Y aunque no fuera así les sería imposible manejar la herencia a mi nombre…

- Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, el manejar una herencia de esa magnitud aparte de los múltiples negocios es demasiado complicado para ti sola, recibiste educación para manejar un hogar no tantas propiedades es demasiado complicado y yo puedo…

- No es complicado, Inuyasha me explicó muy bien cómo manejar sus negocios durante este tiempo y aparte tengo personas de confianza que me ayudan si algo se me dificulta, así que gracias por la ayuda pero no es necesaria – En otra instancia no se hubiera atrevido a contestarle a su padre de esa manera pero ahora se sentía con la fuerza para hacerlo – Y si eso era todo voy a pedirles que se marchen…

- Eres una…

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – Antes de que lograra hacerlo un par de guardias lo contuvieron, aun así ella no se amedrentó cuando lo vio acercarse – No los quiero volver a ver en esta casa, no quería hacer esto pero me veo en la penosa obligación de pedir que los saquen… - Dio media vuelta para ingresar a la casa, el padre la joven se soltó de los guardias y luego de acomodar el saco de su traje buscó la salida de la mansión con su esposa siguiéndolo.

- ¿Kagome estás bien? – Preguntó Sango una vez que regresaron al despacho.

- Creo que sí – Se dejó caer sobre el asiento soltando un gran suspiro – No sé cómo pude hablarles así a mis padres, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ahora debo de proteger a este bebé – Acarició su vientre aun plano con delicadeza, tenía un poco más de siete semanas, tendría un hijo de Inuyasha y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al imaginarse dándole la noticia a Inuyasha, lo feliz que se hubiera puesto.

- Kagome… ¿Qué era la carta?

- Es cierto – La pregunta de Sango la trajo a la realidad y nuevamente tomó el papel el cual leyó con rapidez.

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó al ver que su amiga no tenia reacción alguna.

- Inuyasha… - Está vez las lágrimas no se contuvieron – Es una carta del lugar al que se fue Inuyasha es de días posteriores a su partida, piden que asista para hacer efectiva la compra de mas hectáreas de terreno… La otra carta era falsa, esto no fue un accidente Sango le tendieron una trampa

- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ir a visitar ese lugar – Dijo Miroku momentos después, luego de haber leído la carta – Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho porque esto muestra que las personas de allá no conocían nada de ningún incendio…

- ¿Cree que deberíamos llevar esta carta a las autoridades? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Honestamente no creo que sirva de mucho, ellos no podrían hacer mayor cosa desde aquí…

- ¿Qué tal si la enviamos a la corona? – Opinó Sango – Hasta donde he entendido Inuyasha ahora es muy importante para la corona y si ellos creen que sea un posible secuestro harán un esfuerzo por encontrar al hombre que podría salvarles la cabeza en algún momento.

- Creo que eso sería posible, aun así nos toca esperar un tiempo este es un asunto que deberíamos tratar directamente con las personas de la corte pues son los únicos que conocen de las ayudas que antes les brindó Totosai, y hasta donde sé creo que los miembros más importantes salieron del país.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – Intervino Kagome.

- No lo sé – Aseguró Miroku mirando a la joven esposa de su amigo, podía ver en sus ojos el abatimiento pero tan bien sabia que ella no se rendiría por el pequeño bebé que ahora vendría – Si me permite decirle señorita Kagome – Miroku siempre insistía en decirle señorita – Le aconsejaría que saliera del pueblo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es bien sabido que sus padres esperan que los abogados de Inuyasha hagan efectivo el traspaso de bienes hacia usted, como usted aun no cumple la mayoría de edad ellos creen que tendrán el poder sobre ella

- Pero esta herencia pertenece a mi hijo, aunque yo sea mayor de edad soy madre y tengo el cuidado de él.

- Claro que lo tiene señorita Kagome, tanto usted como su hijo son los únicos que podrán tocar ese dinero y ese es mi punto, a sus padres no les agradará la idea del bebé y mucho menos de que este tenga un poder sobre…

- ¿Usted cree que ellos podrían hacerme algo?

- No lo sé, no puedo asegurar que lleguen a semejantes actos pero… tampoco puedo evitar dudarlo, aparte de ellos también está Sesshomaru y él… Bueno

- Entiendo… - Musitó Kagome mientras depositaba una mano sobre su vientre – Entonces creo que tomaré su consejo y me iré del pueblo

- Inuyasha cuenta con una propiedad cerca de la capital o también tiene otras más al otro lado del país y también el extranjero…

- No quiero estar tan lejos, pero creo que iré a la casa de la capital…

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a subir a lo alto del cielo, toda la mansión estaba de un lado para otro, todos salían con valijas que montaban sobre un carruaje mientras otros más eran preparados.

- Ya todo está empacado hija – Dijo Kaede entrando en la habitación, allí encontró a Kagome mirando las prendas masculinas en el armario - ¿Va a llevar algo más?

- ¿Crees que estaría mal si las llevo? – Pasó sus manos por una camisa blanca.

- ¿Quiere que las empaque? – Preguntó Kaede acercándose a la joven.

- Por favor – Sonrió y luego se giró para tomar una pequeña valija donde había guardado un par de efectos personales - ¿Todos listos?

- Sí, todos están esperando por usted para salir, el mensajero salió adelante para avisar nuestra llegada; el joven Miroku la espera abajo…

- Bien…

- Hablé con los abogados y ellos irán a la casa de la capital para hacer efectivo el traspaso de bienes, en cuanto a los negocios acá yo me encargaré de enviarte un balance mensual y de avisarte acerca de cualquier percance, también me encargaré de la casa y los trabajadores

- Gracias por todo – Le dedicó una sonrisa a Miroku; él se quedaría en la casa para hacerse cargo de las cosas de allí durante el tiempo que durara en la capital.

- Señora… - Llegó una criada hasta ella – Los padres del señor Inuyasha piden hablar con usted…

- Permítales pasar… ¿Debo preocuparme por esto? – Preguntó a Miroku que simplemente no supo que decirle; sin saber que mas hacer espero en la sala mientras por que los trajeran.

- Buenos días señores – Saludó cordialmente Kagome cuando estos entraron en la sala - ¿A qué debo su inesperada visita?

- Nos hemos enterado de lo sucedido con Inuyasha, pero no sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que pasó y pensamos que tal vez usted podría decirnos – Habló la madre de Inuyasha y Kagome pudo notar la preocupación en su mirada.

- Pues… según lo dicho por las autoridades fue asaltado en el camino, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado, ni el de él ni el del cochero, hay muchas teorías pero ninguna se puede esclarecer

- ¿Ha pasado más de un mes y aun no se sabe nada?

- No – Aseguró Kagome respondiendo la pregunta del padre de su esposo – Y es posible que nada se descubra en mucho tiempo, eso es todo y nada de lo que sé… - Era en parte la verdad, pues era el reporte de las autoridades, aun así no diría nada de la carta, prefería guardarlo a personas en las cuales confiara – No quiero ser grosera pero voy de salida y si eso es todo…

- Eso era todo – Habló el padre de Inuyasha – Muchas gracias por todo y tal vez no sería mucha molestia que nos hiciera saber de cuanto se entere

- Claro – Caminó con ellos hasta la salida donde los carruajes esperaban listos para partir.

Una vez los padres de Inuyasha se fueron, Kagome vio que se ultimaran un par de detalles y luego se subió al carruaje en compañía de Kaede, con otros más siguiéndolas. En la casa quedarían algunas criadas y obviamente Miroku, más sin embargo ella se llevaría a Kaede y otras cuantas criadas, no eran muchas personas pues la mansión de la capital habían criadas y aparte de esas personas varios guardias las acompañaban.

Cuando finalmente la salieron del portón principal de la mansión dio una mirada a la casona grande al fondo, había muchos recuerdos en ese lugar y tal vez si era bueno alejarse y despejar su cabeza, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y sabía que lo que venía no sería fácil mas sacaría las fuerzas necesarias para luchar, ¿De dónde?... no lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bebé. Miró las manos que descansaban en su regazo topándose con el destello de su anillo de bodas, también de él sacaría las fuerzas, lo haría también por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Lograron saber algo de Inuyasha? – Preguntó Sesshomaru en cuanto vio a sus padres ingresar en la mansión, no era que le interesara lo sucedido con él, solo que había cosas que no le cuadraban del todo.

- No más de lo que se sabía – Habló su padre mientras la madre de Inuyasha solo pasaba de largo hacia el interior de la mansión – Y creo que ahora sabremos mucho menos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que la joven salía de viaje aunque por la cantidad de coches que estaban preparados para salir diría más bien que se muda…

- ¿Se va? – Ocultó la sorpresa que la noticia le provocó, eso no debería de haber pasado - ¿Estás seguro?

- Pues o le gusta mucho llevar cosas a sus viajes o si es seguro

- Bien… Voy de salida padre nos vemos más tarde…

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Inuyasha? – La madre del aludido apareció con un pequeño pañuelo en sus manos, era claro que había derramado un par lágrimas.

- No lo sé Izayoi, pero puedo asegurar que esa joven sabe más de lo que quiere decirnos

- ¿Y porque haría eso? Somos sus padres y…

- Es claro que esa joven no confía en sus padres, ni en Sesshomaru creo que por ende tampoco en nosotros, tal vez es por aquel suceso de hace tiempo

- ¿Entonces…

- Ya veremos que sucede…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede para que vengas tan temprano a mi casa? – Preguntó el señor Higurashi mientras iba hasta la sala donde le esperaba Sesshomaru.

- Vengo a traerle noticias de su hija…

- ¿Qué noticias?

- Al parecer su hija acaba de salir de su casa y no a tomar vacaciones, se muda del pueblo…

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé, pero mis padres fueron a verla y dijeron que había varios carruajes listos para salir, Kagome se va y con ella el resto de nuestros planes…

- Aun podemos encontrarla y no creo que se haya ido para siempre, además Kagome solo es una parte del plan, lo principal ya está hecho…

- Eso aun no está seguro, su cuerpo no ha aparecido por lo tanto no se sabe si hay verdaderamente un muerto – Le recordó Sesshomaru – Necesitamos hablar con el hombre ese para saber que hizo con el cuerpo

- Pues no sé quien sea el hombre, fue Kikyo quien se encargó de eso

- Entonces llame a Kikyo para poder hablar con ese hombre

- Kikyo no está, su prometido llegará pronto de Europa para realizar la boda y ella está comprando las últimas cosas para amoblar la casa en la que vivirán

- ¿Cuándo va a regresar? Si no estoy mal hace varias semanas está haciendo eso

- Kikyo cumplió con lo que prometió, no entiendo porque se exaspera tanto

- Hasta que no vea el cadáver con mis propios ojos no quedaré tranquilo, así que hágale saber a Kikyo que la quiero ver en cuanto regrese

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Finalmente llegamos, que viaje tan extenuante – Suspiró Kaede mientras bajaba del coche seguida de Kagome.

Kagome dio una rápida mirada a la mansión, era una casa hermosa aunque con un toque más citadino a diferencia de la casa de la costa, más no por ello no se respiraba un aire tranquilo, agradecía que estuviera un poco lejos del bullicio de la ciudad pues odiaba todo eso; era una casa relativamente nueva que el mismo Inuyasha había adquirido por los repetidos viajes que hacía a la capital. Afuera de la mansión esperaban un par de criadas de la mansión dispuestas a desempacar las valijas que traían del largo viaje que había durado cerca de cinco días.

- Es una linda casa – Dijo Kaede mientras entraba con Kagome a la habitación principal - ¿Necesitas algo niña?

- No Kaede, creo que todos estamos cansados así que puedes irte a descansar, yo también dormiré un poco – Aseguró Kagome mientras daba una rápida revisada al cuarto.

La verdad no tenia sueño aunque tampoco iba negar que se sentía un poco agotada por el viaje, mas aun así prefirió acomodar la ropa de sus valijas que ponerse a dormir, ya llegaría la noche para hacerlo. Luego de un par de horas en que logró acomodar toda la ropa de sus valijas y demás accesorios en los cajones decidió ir a la pequeña terraza con que contaba la habitación; hacia lo mismo en la anterior casa pero esta vez en lugar de recibir una magnifica vista oceánica se topo a varios kilómetros con el paisaje citadino, techos de las casas, algunas vías y también vio la enorme cruz de la iglesia en la plaza; era bastante diferente a lo acostumbrado pero de una u otra manera no estaba tan mal, al menos estaría lejos de los ridículos comentarios de la gente del pueblo y de los continuos hostigamientos de su familia y de Sesshomaru. Si tan solo se hubieran ido desde hace tiempo de allá…

- No es momento de pensar en lo que fue Kagome – Se regañó a su misma mientras entraba en el cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras ella; claro que no era momento de hacerlo, el venir a la capital era la gran oportunidad de encontrar a Inuyasha aunque por alguna razón sentía que su corazón comenzaba a resignarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ginta tienes que venir de inmediato! – Irrumpió la mujer en la habitación cortando la charla que mantenían su esposo y el otro hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado al ver a su esposa tan agitada.

- El prometido de Kikyo está furioso y pide verla de inmediato…

- Pero que… - Sin comprender del todo se levantó de su asiento con rapidez, cuando salió del despacho pudo escuchar el gran escándalo que armaba el hombre - ¡¿Dónde cree que está usted para armar semejante escándalo? – Preguntó el señor Higurashi cuando salió a la puerta.

- ¡¿Dónde está su hija?

- ¡¿Para qué quiere verla?

- ¡Quiero que me explique se significa esto! – Lanzó una hoja de papel a los pies del señor Higurashi quien desdobló el papel y le dio una rápida leída - ¡¿O usted puede hacerlo?

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó la señora Higurashi acercándose donde su esposo que de inmediato le pasó la hoja - ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó la mujer luego de leer.

- Créame cuando le digo que no se de que se trata esto, ella salió de viaje para comprar cosas para la nueva casa y…

- ¿Nueva casa?... Viviríamos en mi casa no he comprado ninguna propiedad nueva

Sesshomaru miró desde la puerta la discusión que comenzaba a bajar de ánimos, aun no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba todo esto pero algo podría imaginarse…

- Maldita sea – Masculló el padre de Kikyo - ¡Encuentren a Kikyo!

_**¡Eso es todo!... Aun esta perdido nuestro Inu, pero la verdad es que está conmigo, le pedí volver y creo que está feliz conmigo… Jajaja xD. Bueno esa no es la verdad (Que más quisiera yo!), pero creo que aunque no se sepa nada de Inu en el capítulo de hoy, se arman un par de ideas. Espero les haya gustado, no me maten por retener a Inu xD. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Una vez más lamento la tardanza, y ahora sí, les mando abrazos y mis mejores deseos para este año que apenas comienza, muchas gracias por todo… Nos vemos pronto…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien. Una vez más me pasó para dejarles la continuación de la historia. Sé que me he tardado más de lo normal pero es que he tenido cierto problema para liberar la inspiración estos últimos días y hasta hoy algo afloró de nuevo. También quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia… Así sin más preámbulo les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**Cáp. 18: Nueva vida**_

El sol entró por el amplio ventanal iluminándolo todo con su majestuoso esplendor en menos de un instante este dio de lleno en su rostro y algo molesta comenzó a girar en todos los ángulos posibles sobre la cama buscando evitar la molesta luz sobre sus ojos cerrados. El ruido de su puerta abriéndose la alertó y segundos después un leve peso se hundió junto al de ella.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! – Escuchó la voz de su pequeño seguida de una suave carcajada, luego escuchó más pasos dentro de la habitación y de inmediato dedujo que era Kaede.

Salió bajo las cobijas y no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa dedicada para el niño, miró hacia la puerta donde vio a Kaede con una bandeja con el desayuno y sonriéndole de igual manera.

- ¿Cuántos años son mami? – Preguntó el pequeño mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

- Veintitrés – Respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Son muchos verdad?

- Claro que no mami, aun estás muy joven y hermosa…

- Gracias por el cumplido – Descorrió las sabanas para colocarse de pie y ponerse su bata de dormir – Gracias por todo Kaede – Sonrió mientras robaba un poco de fruta del plato…

- Hoy viene el tío Miroku y la tía Sango… ¿Tendremos una fiesta? – Preguntó emocionado mientras se acostaba en todo su esplendor sobre la cama.

- No creo que una fiesta, no es muy gentil para las mujeres que nos recuerden la edad… Voy a tomar un baño

- Y tu también mi niño, ven vamos a tu habitación y dejemos que mamá se preparé – El niño corrió donde su madre y le dio un beso en la mejillas para luego salir a su habitación.

- ¿Entonces nada especial hoy?... Han llegado muchos obsequios de socios y también de algunos prete…

- Ya sé Kaede – Sacó un vestido de color lila y lo dejó sobre la cama – Pero no creo que sea lo mejor… Además ya estoy muy…

- Estás muy joven, apenas y tienes 23 años aparte de todo estás más hermosa que antes y creo que deberías darte una oportunidad con alguien más niña Kagome… - La aludida se detuvo su vista en el reflejo que le daba el espejo frente a ella, era claro que estaba más grande se había desarrollado mas durante este tiempo.

Durante cuatro años se había desarrollado mas mujer y era claro que eso era notado por varias personas, pues desde hace tiempo tenia pretendientes rodeándola, abrumándola con todo tipo de presentes esperando porque ella accediera a algo más, cosa que ninguno había logrado pero a lo que nadie se rendiría.

- No lo creo Kaede, no estoy para esas cosas y también es por Yasha, él no…

- El niño la adora y quiere que sea feliz al lado de un hombre bueno que la ame y…

- ¿Pero y si no lo amo?

- No puede negarle una oportunidad a su corazón

- No puedo Kaede, simplemente no puedo amar a nadie más de ese modo…

- Has pasado cuatro años de tu vida sola, has demostrado a todo el mundo que puedes manejar todo lo que pesa sobre tus hombros, has volcado tu vida al pequeño Yasha y que todo a nivel profesional marche bien y lo has conseguido, pero que hay de ti, Yasha se irá algún día y tú necesitas a alguien que este a tu lado – Continuó la anciana mientras la joven miraba a otro lado más sin embargo sabía que estaba siendo escuchada.

- Entiendo Kaede – Tomó un poco de aire buscando alejar las lágrimas que pronto emanarían de sus ojos – Pero por el momento solo quiero estar con Yasha…

- No creo que exista persona más terca que tu – La anciana rendida salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

- No puedo engañarme a mí misma, no puedo amar a nadie más – Se sumergió en la bañera apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, alzó su mano permitiéndose ver el pequeño destello que siempre daba su anillo de bodas – Inuyasha…

Algo más de cuatro años habían pasado cuando todo se desató y ahora todo estaba concluido había hecho cuanto esfuerzo inimaginable existiera para encontrarlo pero luego de mucho tiempo de búsqueda había desistido de encontrarlo. Se desgastó por hallarlo pero solo halló tristeza ahora no le había quedado más que rendirse y avocarse a su hijo.

- ¡Mami!... ¿Estas lista? – Preguntó el pequeño al otro lado del biombo que ocultaba la bañera.

- Bajo en un par de minutos…

- Mira cuantos regalos mami – Dijo el pequeño mientras Kagome miraba sin ganas los presentes - ¿Ne te gustan?

- Claro que si – Sonrió mientras miraba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas aunque la naciente alegría se desvaneció cuando miró el remitente y mensaje que había en ella, no sabía de quien era pero el solo mensaje le hacía perder el interés.

- ¡Llegaron! – Exclamó el niño al escuchar un par de toques en la puerta; rápidamente se bajó del sofá de la sala y fue a abrir – Tío Miroku, tía Sango…

- ¡Hey hola! – Miroku lo alzó en brazos y le revolvió los cabellos a lo que el niño se carcajeó mientras se acomodaba sus negros y abundantes cabellos.

- Hola – Saludó a ambos mientras recibía el abrazo de su amiga Sango quien le extendía una caja rectangular envuelta con un gran moño azul – Gracias por venir… ¿Y para cuando tengo sobrino? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba la pequeña pancita de su amiga.

- Aun tardará – Respondió Miroku mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la joven – Vaya… Son muchos regalos Kagome – Dijo mirando las miles de cosas que habían en la sala.

- Sí algo así – Dio un vistazo a las cajas y luego los invito a tomar asiento - ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas? – Preguntó en el momento en que su hijo fue a buscar a Kaede.

- Tus padres regresaron hace dos meses de China y Sesshomaru aun no regresa de Europa, en cuanto a las demás cosas todo está de maravilla – Habló Miroku, cada vez que visitaban a Kagome, él la ponía al tanto de las cosas que sucedían en el pueblo

- ¿Y por aquí como han estado?, veo que hay muchas tarjetas interesantes en lo presentes – Sonrió Sango mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Todo va bien, Yasha espera con ansias comenzar sus estudios y también espera su cumpleaños porque aparentemente le prometí un caballo

- Eso será interesante

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo van a acompañarnos?

- No podemos quedarnos por mucho, lo más posible es que regresemos mañana en la tarde

- Bien entonces que les parecemos si les invito a algo de comer – Kagome se levantó y los guió hasta el comedor.

- ¿Es difícil ser madre? – Preguntó Sango mientras abría los obsequios con Kagome, era la única manera por la cual había aceptado hacerlo.

- No voy a decir que es sencillo Sango para mí no lo fue, siempre son cosas nuevas por descubrir, debes estar al pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo; pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no hay nada más hermoso y perfecto, cada cosa que haces se ve recompensada por una sonrisa, un beso, un "Mamá", todo es simplemente hermoso… - Sonrió mientras recordaba cada uno de los instantes vividos al lado de su hijo, desde el momento en que nació no había sido fácil y ella estaba segura que había sido mas difícil al hacerlo sola mas no por ello menos gratificante.

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿Piensas aceptar alguna de estas galantes invitaciones? – Preguntó Sango mientras pasaba las tarjetas de los presentes en sus manos.

- No lo creo – Sonrió Kagome mientras miraba el obsequió que le había dado su pequeño, era una linda horquilla para el cabello en forma de estrella, no era nada ostentosa pero era hermosa pero lo más lindo era la tarjeta que había hecho para ella con un casi entendible "Te quiero mami, feliz cumpleaños" y un dibujo que interpretó como ellos dos rodeados de amplia vegetación; eran solo ellos dos y él era toda su vida ahora.

- … ¿No te parece raro?... ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a la realidad con el llamado de su amiga.

- ¿No me estabas escuchando?

- Me quedé pensando en cosas…

- Bueno lo que te decía era que el mes pasado me tope con el que era el prometido de tu hermana, pero lo vi con otra mujer que aparentemente es su esposa… Es muy raro que Kikyo no se casara con él luego de que alardeara que tenia al mejor partido de la capital… ¿No crees?

- De seguro encontró a alguien más rico, más joven y apuesto – Dedujo Kagome dejando a un lado un par de regalos que devolvería.

- Oye… ¿Por qué no salimos a comprar algunas cosas?

- ¿Salir de compras?

- Bueno me gustaría comprar cosas para el bebé, aquí en la capital hay muchas más tiendas que en el pueblo.

- Si quieres… Vamos… - Accedió.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó en compañía de Sango caminando por las tiendas del pueblo y comprando un par de cosas para el bebé de Sango e igualmente ella no se pudo resistir en comprar algunas cosas para su hijo; para cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ambas regresaron a casa con algunos paquetes. Cuando llegaron a la mansión a Kagome le esperaba una pequeña celebración en compañía de la visita, su hijo, Kaede y algunos vecinos cercanos a ella al igual que alguna gente del personal de la casa; no fue nada ostentoso solo una pequeña reunión para celebrar a Kagome por su cumpleaños, luego de un par de horas la mansión quedó bajo las sombras de la noche, una única luz permanecía encendida.

- ¿Qué quieres para tu próximo cumpleaños? – Preguntó el pequeño mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de la cama.

- Déjame sobrevivir a este – Sonrió Kagome mientras acomodaba la almohada de su hijo que había insistido en dormir con ella esa noche, los arropó a ambos y esperó porque él se quedara dormido mas sin embargo éste parecía con ninguna pizca de sueño.

- Mami…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me parezco mucho a mi padre? – Kagome miró a su pequeño con un dejo de sorpresa; no era que no le comentara sobre su padre pero la verdad lo hacía muy poco y el niño al parecer sabia que ese tema la ponía sensible y no preguntaba mucho.

- ¿Por qué la preguntas?

- Pues hoy mi tío Miroku dijo algo como que cada día me parecía más a "Él", supuse que era mi padre entonces… ¿Me parecía mucho? – Insistió el pequeño.

- Eres su viva imagen Yasha – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacia un repaso mental de su imagen – Tienes el mismo color de cabellos, tu color de piel es muy parecido y saliste con los mismos hermosos ojos dorados, además de que también tienes su humor, aunque también podría ser el mío en algunas ocasiones – El niño sonrió y abrazó a su madre – Eres igual a tu padre – Un par de lagrimas finalmente brotaron de sus ojos y el niño las secó con delicadeza.

- A veces pienso que está vivo y que puede venir a vernos – Kagome le había comentado que él había muerto desde que Yasha había empezado a preguntar por su padre hace un año atrás.

Las palabras de su hijo la hicieron sonreír pues ella pensó exactamente lo mismo por demasiado tiempo, pero solo había conseguido lastimarse más por eso había optado por obviar el tema de Inuyasha.

- Él nos ve desde donde esté, eso tenlo por seguro…

Su mirada se quedó fija en la inmensa luna llena que había en el cielo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo que se fue quedando dormido ante el suave tacto de su madre.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró a la nada al frío de la noche a la vez que se quedaba dormida.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Su voz sonó somnolienta debido a que acababa de despertarse - ¿Todo bien?

- Eh… Sí – Despegó su vista del cielo poblado de estrellas y la bella luna y se giró hacia la voz femenina que lo llamaba.

- Es muy tarde, ven a dormir – Se movió un poco en la cama para dejar el espacio suficiente para que se recostara.

- Claro – Sonrió con cierta debilidad y fue a recostarse al lado de la joven mujer, en cuanto estuvo en la cama esta se recostó en su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Insistió al notar el mutismo en que se encontraba.

- No es nada – Le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven mujer para que ella finalmente se tranquilizara, luego de que se quedara dormida la dejó una vez más en la cama.

Caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana y se sentó allí a contemplar la luna, por alguna extraña lo hacía mucho, era como si allí buscara algo solo que no estaba seguro de que era.

- ¿A dónde vas es muy temprano? – Se reincorporó en la cama al ver que ya estaba listo para salir.

- Te lo dije ayer buscaré un nuevo empleo – Terminó de acomodarse la blanca camisa para tomar el sombrero sobre la cómoda.

- Y yo te dije que no era necesario – Le recordó mientras se colocaba su bata de dormir – No es necesario que busques empleo si tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir…

- Sí, ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?, además es tu dinero y no me siento sabiendo que corres con todos los gastos

- No vamos a empezar con lo mismo…

- No empieces tu con lo mismo, nos vemos… - Salió de la habitación dejándola sola, una vez afuera subió a su caballo para salir a todo galope.

- ¡Hey Inuyasha! – El aludido detuvo el caballo al ver el grupo de niños que corrían hasta donde él - ¿Juegas con nosotros?

- Mas tarde ahora tengo cosas que hacer – Sonrió a los pequeños que miraban con cierta admiración al hombre sobre el caballo.

- ¿Lo prometes verdad? – Dijo una pequeña con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Lo prometo, nos vemos… - Sacudió su mano antes de seguir con el paso común.

- Hasta que llegas, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

- Me quedé dormido, pero ya estoy aquí – El joven parado al pie de una casa subió a su caballo para estar al lado del otro.

- ¿Desvelado? – Sonrió con picardía mientras el otro solo sonreía.

- Sí, pero no de la manera que estás pensando, mejor dime de qué se trata esto

- Bueno no es el mejor empleo del mundo, pero el dueño de la hacienda contigua a la que trabajo necesita un capataz, le hablé de ti y me dijo que te llevara hoy… Más te vale causar una buena impresión…

- ¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy Bankotsu? – Miró a su amigo que soltó una carcajada y el no pudo más que enfurruñarse.

- Ya no te enfades Inuyasha, pero me parece gracioso… Y a todas estas, ¿Qué opinó tu mujercita de todo esto?

- Sabes cómo se pone cuando mencionó la palabra trabajo

- La palabra trabajo, paseo, mi nombre; te cuida más que una madre

- Solo se preocupa por mí

- Pero ni que te fueran a violar amigo, desde ese accidente quedó un poco sobre-protectora, ¿Era así antes? – Ante la pregunta recibió una mirada de Inuyasha - ¡Es cierto!, a veces se me olvida que quedaste amnésico

- Mejor apresúrate y deja de hablar idioteces – Apuró el paso en su caballo.

- ¿Por qué te pones así?, ten por seguro que en algún momento tendrás todos tus recuerdos de vuelta Inuyasha

- Han pasado cuatro años Bankotsu, créeme que las esperanzas de recordar algo son demasiado vanas, por suerte Kikyo ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo

- Sí, pero debería hablarte más de tu pasado, digo, como un esfuerzo para hacerte recordar.

- Te digo algo…

- ¿Mmm? – Preguntó mientras ubicaba con la vista la mansión a la que iban.

- A veces tengo pequeños recuerdos, son cosas de segundos pero los tengo…

- ¿Qué ves?

- A un niña…

- ¿Una niña?

- Sí, una niña de unos nueve o diez años, es muy parecida a Kikyo pero por alguna extraña razón siento que no es ella… - Miraba al vació tratando de evocar la imagen de la pequeña pero era difícil hacerlo todo se veía demasiado borroso.

- Lo más probable es que lo sea, se conocen desde que son niños… ¿No?

- Sí… - Contestó, aunque la verdad no lo sabía, pero Kikyo se lo había dicho entonces debía de ser cierto - ¿Y quién este señor?

- Es un hombre de más o menos tu misma edad, creo que mayor no sé, es nuevo por acá y bueno está empezando a buscar trabajadores para la hacienda, tiene cultivos de arroz, eso es lo único que sé

- Espero que esto salga como espero

- Yo espero que tu amada Kikyo no venga a hacerte escenas aquí como en los últimos empleos y que a causa de ella lo pierdas, porque si es así mi cabeza también peligra…

- Kikyo no hará nada… - Convenció a su amigo y la vez trató de hacerlo con él mismo.

- Es aquí, la mansión del señor Kouga Kouzumi, recuerda el nombre

- Claro que sí, Kouga Kouzumi – Repitió corroborando que sabia cual era el nombre del hacendado.

Uno de los hombres que custodiaba la entrada a los predios de la mansión los atendió.

- Buscamos al señor Kouzumi para una entrevista.

- El señor Kouzumi salió de improvisto esta mañana, ¿Vienen para el empleo de capataz? – Preguntó el guardia a lo que ambos asintieron – El señor pidió que vinieran mañana a primera hora, lo más probable es que regrese en la noche… Ahí viene la señora de la casa – Le avisó a otro guardia para que abriera el portón - ¿Algo mas muchachos? – Les preguntó.

- No dígale que vinimos – Bankotsu dio marcha atrás con su caballo siendo seguido de Inuyasha, ambos pasaron al lado del carruaje que hacia su entrada a la mansión.

- Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – Masculló Inuyasha mientras pasaba por la ventanilla del coche.

- Alto – Habló la joven dentro del coche, sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla y vio el par de caballos que ya estaban bastante lejos - ¿A que venían? – Preguntó a uno de los guardias.

- Por el trabajo de capataz…

- ¿Trabajo de capataz? – Volvió a sentarse y dio la orden de continuar - ¿Por qué Inuyasha Taisho vendría por ese trabajo? – Había reconocido al hombre sobre el caballo aunque solo lo había visto la vez que asistió a su boda en compañía de su esposa, pero lo extraño era que hacia allí que ella supiera ningún hacendado conocido vivía cerca y menos él.

- Regresaste muy temprano, ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó en cuanto lo vio atravesar la puerta de la casa.

- No estaba el dueño de la hacienda – Dejó el sombrero en uno de los sofás con cierto desgano.

- Bueno eso es una señal de que no tienes que conseguir ese empleo.

- No es ninguna señal Kikyo, hubo una urgencia y tuvo que salir pero pidió que lo fuera a ver mañana – Se dejó caer en el sofá, tenía un sueño de horrores, anoche no había descansado como se debe.

- ¿Y quién es el dueño de la hacienda? – Se sentó al lado de él.

- Ah… Un tan Kouga Kouzumi o algo así – Cerró sus ojos buscando unos segundos de descanso.

- No puedes ir allá… - Inuyasha no dijo nada y simplemente la ignoró – Mañana no vas a ir allá Inuyasha…

- ¿Y esta vez por qué no? – Se puso de pie esperando por la respuesta de ella – Y no me salgas con que tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir.

- Inuyasha por favor hazlo por mí – La joven se abrazó a su pecho.

- No esta vez Kikyo, primero debo hacer esto por mí – La alejó de su cuerpo para salir de la casa, quería paz pero en su casa no la conseguiría.

- ¡Soy tu esposa Inuyasha, mira la alianza en tu mano! – El aludido se detuvo con la mano puesta en el pomo y efectivamente le dio una mirada a la alianza de bodas, la tenía desde que se había despertado de su accidente.

- Sabes cuál es el problema con esto – Alzó su mano donde la argolla de oro se veía – Que no recuerdo haberme casado contigo o con nadie, cuando desperté de ese supuesto accidente que tampoco recuerdo, ya la usaba entonces para mí solo es un pedazo de nada, es mi argolla de bodas porque tu lo dices…

- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso!

- ¡Eso es lo que pienso!, y te guste o no voy a ir mañana por ese empleo…

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó al ver que abría la puerta.

- Necesito salir de aquí – Cerró con un portazo y montó en su caballo con rapidez para salir a todo galope hacia el pueblo, necesitaba aire sentirse libre de todo lo que había creado Kikyo, hubiera preferido a quedarse amnésico y solo de por vida.

_**¿Qué les parece?... Hace un buen tiempo que no sabíamos nada de Inu, pero ya ven como son las cosas y donde resultó. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Les mando un abrazo a todas y muchas gracias por su paciencia… Nos vemos pronto…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, hace un bellos día y como el día de hoy es Jueves pasé a dejarles la actualización correspondiente, ahora mis horarios se acomodan entonces nos veremos cada Jueves dentro de lo posible. Ahora sí, sé que en el capitulo anterior todas quedaron medio sorprendidas con la situación de Inu y di pie para que lo odiaran mas… En el capítulo de hoy las cosas comienzan a tambalear… Pero no les adelanto más sino que les dejo la lectura. Gracias por el apoyo de todas, por leer y buscar un momento para escribirme… **_

_**Cáp. 19: ¿Kagome?**_

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices Ayame? – Preguntó Kouga mientras se quitaba el saco de su traje.

- Claro que lo estoy Kouga, era Inuyasha Taisho quien venía a pedir el empleo como capataz

- Pero venía con alguien más tal vez querría que ayudara a un amigo

- ¿Y no crees que el mismo podría ayudarlo sabiendo la cantidad de propiedades que posee?, para mí esto es muy extraño

- Pudo quedar en bancarrota, esas cosas pasan Ayame, ya deja de atormentarte con eso – Le dijo Kouga mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposa – Mañana veremos que sucedió.

- No me digas que no te lo dije porque lo hice Inuyasha, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es no dar tu brazo a torces – Hablaba Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha solo miraba el interesante licor de su vaso - …De seguro intentara convencerte de no ir con una de las famosas artimañas femeninas pero tu… ¡Inuyasha!... ¿Oye me estás prestando un poco de atención?

- Lo siento Bankotsu… ¿Qué decías? – Dio un sorbo a su trago tratando de despejar o nublar un poco sus pensamientos.

- Nada importante, ¿En qué pensabas? – Era interesante saber en qué pensaba Inuyasha mas cuando había perdido la memoria y solo podía recordar cosas que hubieran sucedido hace cuatro años.

- Tonterías supongo… - Bankotsu continuó mirándolo esperando porque continuara – A veces pienso ¿Qué tal si mi vida no es como la dice Kikyo?, es que a veces pienso que algo me hace falta, quiero a Kikyo pero pienso que la quiero porque es la único persona conectada con mi pasado, pero a veces ni la veo como mi esposa…

- ¿Quieres decir que no amas a Kikyo?

- Ya estoy hablando idioteces tal vez el alcohol se me subió

- Claro que no, llevamos aquí dos horas y no has terminado el primer trago… Así que continua, es bueno hablar de vez en cuando

- Primero eran solo pequeñas sensaciones, era como si necesitara encontrar algo lo ignoré pero ahora es demasiado para mi, siento que algo muy importante me hace falta, no puedo decir qué o quién es pero sé que no es Kikyo

- ¿Pero la quieres o no?

- De una u otra manera la quiero, ella ha sido quien ha estado a mi lado por este tiempo y sé que le importo y que… me ama, pero yo por más que he intentado hacerlo durante estos cuatro años no puedo decirle esas palabras…

- Bueno es entendible, tienes un accidente que te borra todos tus recuerdos, la primera persona que ves a Kikyo y ella llena los vacíos de tu memoria; son los bellos recuerdos lo que haces que vayas teniendo sentimientos por alguien y no tienes recuerdos sobre ella, entonces… Bueno ya entenderás

- Ah… Lo mejor es que me vaya, gracias por acompañarme – Dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y salió con Bankotsu para cada uno ir a su casa.

En lugar de salir a todo galope a la casa prefirió ir a un trote tranquilo, la verdad no quería llegar a casa pero tampoco quería escuchar las palabras de Bankotsu que tanto lo hacían tambalear en lo que creía; aunque no eran tan necesarias pues el tambaleaba a cada instante. Luego de unos minutos el caballo se detuvo frente a la casa. No era un lugar ostentoso, era una casa de clase media no muy grande ni muy pequeña, era perfecta para vivir, "Perfecta para un joven matrimonio", había dicho el vendedor cuando se habían mudado a ese pueblo, era bastante alejado de la capital o de cualquier otro poblado no muchas personas venían a vivir allí pero si era una zona muy apetecida por hacendados que querían hacer crecer sus negocios agrícolas o ganaderos pues los terrenos eran los más fértiles; mas aun así era un lugar alejado e Inuyasha no había estado muy seguro de irse a vivir allí.

- Inuyasha… - En cuanto el aludido cruzó la puerta sintió el abrazo de la joven mujer alrededor de su cintura – Pensé que no vendrías… Me preocupé mucho

- Lo siento – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella apretándola contra su cuerpo, como si de esa manera los pensamientos que le rondaban salieran de su cabeza – Vamos a dormir… ¿Está bien? – La mujer asintió entre sus brazos y luego ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

- Kagura… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – Preguntó a la ama de llaves que limpiaba algunas cosas en la sala.

- Salió muy temprano señora, el amigo del señor, el señor Bankotsu vino por él y ambos salieron

- ¿No dijo a donde? – Preguntó, aunque para que hacerlo ya se imaginaba a donde, pensó que él no iría por ese empleo luego de que hablaran en la noche pero aparentemente Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado pensando en quien sabe que para prestarle atención.

- No señora – Aseguró la joven antes de continuar con la labor.

- Demonios – Masculló para ella misma, estaba en serios problemas; recordaba la vez que Inuyasha asistió a la boda de ese tal Kouga y si él lo reconocía y mencionaba algo sobre el pasado todo se vendría abajo, y ahora qué iba a hacer.

- Esperen aquí voy a llamar al señor – Dijo una joven mujer dejándolos en la sala de la casa.

- Pensé que ya no vendrían – A la entrada de la sala apareció un hombre vestido con un impecable traje gris - ¿Bankotsu verdad? – Estrechó su mano con el aludido que simplemente asintió.

- Si señor, esta es la persona de la que le hablé…

- Inuyasha Taisho… Después de tanto tiempo no pensé que fueras tu el que tocara a mi puerta por empleo…

- ¿Disculpe? – Inuyasha lo miró con cierta sorpresa no recordaba su rostro de ningún lado, mas sin embargo las palabras de él lo dejaron descolocado – Creo que me está confundiendo mi apellido no es Taisho…

- Oh por favor lo vi una sola vez y mantuve mis negocios con usted por unos años pero eso no significa que no lo recuerde – Bankotsu miró Inuyasha que simplemente se le veía totalmente confundido.

- Yo… ¿Usted me conoce? - Él era la primera persona que lo reconocía de algún lado de su pasado.

- ¿Está bromeando verdad?... Y dígame como se encuentra su esposa

- Ella está bien – Respondió con cierta turbación.

- ¿Pero y que hace aquí?, por los papeles que me llegaban anualmente de nuestra asociación venían de una dirección de la capital… aunque bueno eso fue hace dos años… - Les invitó a tomar asiento y ambos envueltos en la sorpresa lo aceptaron por inercia - ¿Y ya tienen hijos?

- Eh… No – Contestó luego de recibir un codazo de Bankotsu – Mi esposa no puede…

- Eso es una lastima… Ayame mira quien está por aquí – La joven bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde su esposo.

- Es un placer volver a verlo señor Taisho… Ayer vi cuando se marchaba de la casa fue una verdadera sorpresa, ¿Y cómo está Kagome?

- ¿Kagome? – Musitó sin entender.

- Si su…

- Eh… Lo mejor es que nos vayamos… - Interrumpió Bankotsu luego de salir del estupor inicial, aquí sucedía algo muy extraño y era mejor sacar a Inuyasha.

- ¿No venían por el empleo?

- Eh… No ya no gracias – Inuyasha se levantó y salió con rapidez de la mansión seguido de Bankotsu - ¿Qué demonios pasó allá adentro?

- No lo sé pero todo apunta a que las personas de esta casa te conocen y no como Inuyasha Ikeda sino como Taisho y todo esto está muy extraño

- ¿Y si me confundieron?

- Eso es muy poco probable Inuyasha

- Pero y la dirección de la capital, dijeron que recibían cosas de allá hasta hace dos años y yo he vivido aquí hace cuatro, ¿Y quién demonios es Kagome?

- ¿No te suena el nombre?

- No… - Trató de hurgar en su cabeza pero nada aparecía.

- Bueno me temo que solo una persona puede darnos más respuestas, a menos que quieras regresar allá y…

- No, voy con Kikyo

-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad, su cabeza estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, aun recordaba todo lo dicho por el dueño de esa hacienda, el apellido Taisho, los problemas familiares y el nombre "Kagome", entre el recuento de la historia que le había hecho Kikyo no salía nada de eso.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- Inuyasha… ¿Te sientes bien? – Kikyo bajó lo que restaba de las escaleras para ir a ayudarlo.

- Estoy bien… Kikyo tenemos que hablar – Caminó con ella hasta la sala, la joven se sentó y él prefirió quedarse de pie.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo Inuyasha había ido con ese hombre Kouga, y solo ella sabía lo mucho que había rezado para que todo saliera con normalidad.

- ¿Quiénes son los Taisho?

- ¿Los que? – Preguntó ella tratando de aparentar confusión.

- No me salgas con esa Kikyo, dime quienes son esa familia…

- No lo sé, yo no he escuchado esa…

- ¡No estoy de humor Kikyo!, ¡Dime quienes son! – La levantó de los hombros zamarreándola levemente - ¡¿Quiénes son?

- ¡Tu familia!... Es tu familia, eres Inuyasha Taisho…

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Finalmente la soltó mas por evitar hacer algo que no quisiera, que porque estuviera calmado - ¡Responde Kikyo!

- Siempre tuviste muchos problemas con tu familia, yo pensé que era mejor que no recordaras esa horrible parte de tu vida – En parte era la verdad, pero eso no cubría la enorme mentira que cargaba sobre sus hombros; Inuyasha tomó un poco de aire sintiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría, mas aun quedaba una pregunta por responder.

- ¿Quién es Kagome?

- ¿Qué? – Musitó atónita ante la mención.

- Ya oíste, respóndeme Kikyo, no es bueno que juegues con mis nervios.

- Ella es mi hermana menor – De inmediato las mismas imágenes de una pequeña niña volvieron a la cabeza de Inuyasha, él supo que ese nombre correspondía a ella.

- Muy parecida a ti verdad…

- Algo así… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La recuerdo, una niña de unos diez años ¿No?

- Sí, aunque ahora debe estar… Un par de años más grande – No pudo decirle el resto de las cosas, a ella le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando se había enfrentado a mucho por tenerlo a su lado como para ahora dejarlo ir - ¿Desde cuándo la recuerdas?

- No lo sé, la veo en mi cabeza todos los días, tanto que ya no sé desde cuando, ¿Vive con tus padres en Europa?

- Eh… Sí… - Mintió una vez más, aunque en realidad no sabía donde vivía, cuando fue al pueblo una vez más, oyó que se había ido.

- ¿Cómo es que recuerdo a tu hermana pequeña y de ti no tengo ni una sola imagen? – Tomó asiento, tratando de igual manera contestarse el mismo esa pregunta.

- Cuando nos conocimos Kagome te rondaba y bueno tu hablabas con ella y la secundabas en sus travesuras y creo que hasta le enseñaste a montar a caballo, siempre fue algo diferente a las niñas de su edad muy impulsiva y rebelde…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?

- Señor Kouzumi yo necesitó hablar con usted acerca de Inuyasha…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Inuyasha tuvo un accidente hace mucho tiempo, su caballo lo tiró y se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó amnésico o al menos esa es la historia que a él le dijeron, no sé si sea verdad ahora – Tomó un poco de aire y continuo – Él vino aquí hace más o menos cuatro años con su esposa Kikyo y…

- ¿Kikyo?... El nombre de su esposa es Kagome… - Le corrigió Kouga.

- No la mujer con la que él vive se llama Kikyo – Aseguró Bankotsu tratando de aclarar todo con rapidez.

- ¿Se separó de Kagome?

- No sé quien sea Kagome y creo que tal vez Inuyasha está viviendo una mentira por eso me gustaría que me dijera lo poco que sepa de él… Cualquier detalle me ayudaría…

- ¿A la capital? – Preguntó Inuyasha algo indeciso.

- Por favor Inuyasha te están ofreciendo un trabajo de lujo

- Pero es que la capital… Además no sé si Kikyo querrá ir…

- Haber Inuyasha por el momento es el único trabajo decente que conseguirás aquí, es este o te vas a quedar bajo el yugo de tu esposa toda la vida

- Pero no entiendo el trabajo hasta donde sabia era en la hacienda de aquí, no en la de la capital…

- Bueno recuerdas que cuando fuimos ayer, el señor este había salido de emergencia…

- Aja…

- Bueno al parecer necesitan su presencia en la hacienda de allá y el tiene que llevar a alguien para que se ocupe en cuanto regrese…

- Haber aquí hay algo raro, el viaje de aquí a la capital es de por lo menos dos días, y salió de urgencia ayer en la mañana…

- Esa era la orden que le dieron al guardia, el que sepan que la mansión está sola con una joven mujer sola no es lo mejor… Pero el salió hace más de tres días y ayer en la noche regresó…

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso Bankotsu?

- Tuve tu misma duda…

- Ya…

- Vamos Inuyasha no lo pienses tanto y vete a la capital, si quieres reunir dinero para hacerte tu cargo de las cosas este empleo es el comienzo, aparte de que la capital está llena de oportunidades

- Voy a hablarlo con Kikyo…

- ¿Ir a la capital? – Preguntó con cierta duda – Es un lugar muy diferente a este Inuyasha, hay mucha actividad, aparte sería comenzar de cero, tendríamos que vender esta casa y…

- Pero tendré un muy buen empleo y allá podríamos crecer económicamente aun más

- No nos hace falta más dinero…

- Claro que sí, que hay de… - Se interrumpió rápidamente al recibir la mirada abatida de Kikyo.

- Que más quisiera yo que poder darte un hijo, pero ya ves que no…

- No te preocupes por eso – Se sentó al lado de ella y la atrajo a su pecho, eso lo habían descubierto hace un par de años atrás; él quería tener hijos y luego de un tiempo se determinó que Kikyo no podía tener hijos o tal vez era él solo que nadie diría eso, entonces había enterrado su ilusión por no lastimarla a ella con la realidad - ¿Mejor dime qué te parece?

- No lo sé Inuyasha… ¿Cuándo tendríamos que irnos? – Ir a la capital sería demasiado arriesgado y mucho más ahora que las cosas empezaban a tambalear.

- Nos iríamos la próxima semana

- Pero hay que dejar todo asegurado, vender la casa y…

- Bankotsu se quedará al pendiente de cualquier comprador, yo me adelantaré para buscar un lugar a donde mudarnos… ¿Entonces es un sí?

- Bien… - Kikyo suspiró y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él hasta lograr juntar sus labios contra los de él – Me alegra que ya no peleemos…

- Tan bien a mi…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estás segura que esto funcionara?, son demasiadas vueltas cuando podríamos decírselo – Aseguró Kouga no muy convencido del plan que se entramaba.

- El amigo de Inuyasha cree que esa mujer que se hace pasar por su esposa hará alguna otra artimaña, y la verdad yo también lo creo, aunque no sé en qué circunstancias sucedió el accidente es obvio que no es como se lo pintaron a él…

- Bueno y llevarlo a vivir a la capital en un intento de se tope con su verdadera esposa y recuerde todo, no suena muy viable Ayame

- Solo demos un pequeño empujón y del resto que se encargue el destino, es bueno hacer las cosas bien de vez en cuanto…

- Insisto en que es dar demasiadas vueltas…

- No sabemos que hay detrás de todo esto, puede ser un plan urdido por las familias de ambos y la vida de uno de ellos correría peligro si soltamos todo de una vez…

- Bien mi bella samaritana, confío en tu sabiduría femenina…

Cubrió a la joven sobre la cama y le acarició el rostro, ella había estado a su lado tanto tiempo, soportando lo esquivo que fue al principio y esperando que se adaptara al hecho de que eran esposos, su empeño y cuidado por él habían logrado abrir un poco su corazón mas no por ello podía decir que la amaba de la manera que ella le profesaba amor. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se encaminó a su puesto nocturno, el alfeizar de la ventana se volvió su lugar preferido para observar la noche, para buscar recuerdos en la oscuridad de su mente. Mas sin embargo nada aparecía, lo único que circundaba en su mente eran pequeñas imágenes de la niña, de Kagome…

- ¿Cómo es que te recuerdo? – Musitó mientras veía las imágenes danzar en su cabeza, sonrisas, sonrojos, cualquier cosa que veía su mente estaba ella presente – Kagome… - Repitió el nombre corroborando que lo recordaba de la misma manera que su memoria lo hacía.

_**¡Inu!... Inu comienza a tener conciencia de las cosas, solo esperemos que sucederá cuando Inu regrese a la capital; pero para eso aún faltan varios capítulos, así que lo siento pero es cuestión de una semana para saberlo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Les mando un abrazo, un beso y nos vemos pronto…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Holas! Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, en sus estudios o trabajos… Yo hoy tuve tiempo para descansar y para escribir toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, para traerles la actualización prometida de los días Jueves. Antes que nada les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de la historia y finalmente hoy llegamos al capítulo numero 20… Ahora sin más preámbulo les dejo el capítulo de hoy**_

_**Cáp. 20: Confusión**_

- Puedes enviarme un informe anual de cómo avanzan las cosas tanto como con la casa, como los negocios que se manejan aquí – Le explicaba mientras le pasaba varios papeles – Estos son algunos balances para que más o menos veas cómo funciona todo, en caso de que tengas alguna duda no dudes en decírmelo

- Creo que por el momento comprendo todo – Aseguró mientras daba una mirada a las hojas.

- Bien espero queden a gusto y bien instalado en mi casa, no venimos mucho acá pero estaremos haciendo alguna que otra visita – Se levantó del asiento para salir de la sala – Voy a recoger a mi esposa y nos marchamos, espero que todo salga bien

- Así será señor Kouzumi

- Dime Kouga – El hombre le palmeó la espalda y lo dejó solo.

- Mi amor está casa es preciosa – Kikyo bajó las escaleras con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- Aun así recuerda que no es nuestra, Kouga nos permite quedarnos aquí, mas sin embargo pienso que posteriormente compraremos una propia…

- Claro – Sonrió y se acercó para que él la abrazara – Esté será un nuevo comienzo ¿Verdad?

- Lo será…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Ayame? – Vio a la joven de pie en medio de la sala esperando por ella, cuando le dijeron que una mujer la esperaba no se imaginó que fuera ella.

- Kagome… No sabía si vivías aquí todavía – La joven se acercó con una sonrisa.

- No me imaginé que fueras tú… ¿A qué se debe tan grata sorpresa?

- Kouga y yo pasamos a organizar algo y como no te veía hace tiempo pensé que sería bueno venir a verte – Kagome la llevó a sentarse y pidió té para ambas - ¿Y dime como continuaron las cosas para Inuyasha y tú?, se acabaron los problemas…

- No sé si pueda decir si se acabaron… - Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ayame tomó una mano de la joven esperando que ella continuara.

- Inuyasha sufrió un accidente hace algo más de cuatro años, murió…

- ¿Murió? – Exclamó la joven con cierta sorpresa, era claro que las cosas aquí no cuadraban mucho.

- Su carruaje cayó por un barranco, nunca se encontró su cuerpo a pesar de la intensa búsqueda que se hizo, salieron muchas teorías y todo apuntaba a su muerte

- Lo siento mucho Kagome – Se mordía mentalmente por no decirle la verdad de las cosas – Perdona la pregunta pero no crees que sus familias…

- Sí, pero no hay manera de inculparlos, no hay ninguna evidencia, ningún testigo – Tomó un poco de aire buscando alejar la nostalgia que le traía remover los recuerdos; habían buscado por todo lado, la corona se había involucrado en la búsqueda y nada habían hallado, nunca se halló culpable era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado todo lo que tuviera que ver con el suceso – Se buscó mucho y nada se encontró… - La conversación de ambas jóvenes se vio interrumpida por el llamado en la puerta, era Kouga quien buscaba a Ayame y luego del breve encuentro se despidieron prometiendo una nueva reunión.

- Ahora comparto tu idea – Suspiró Ayame mientras subía al carruaje – Es que son demasiados ardides para separarlos, solo espero que las cosas funcionen como esperamos… Por cierto en algún punto de la conversación Kagome mencionó a un Miroku de confianza, porque no le decimos a él…

- Pensé que querías actuar como hada madrina en todo esto – Bromeó Kouga.

- Bueno es que es mejor no dejar cabos sueltos, no sabemos cómo reaccionen ambos si se llegan a encontrar y es mejor tener alguien neutro entre ambos…

- Está bien Ayame…

- ¿Quiénes eran mamá? – Preguntó el pequeño bajando las escaleras con su pijama ya puesto.

- Viejos amigos – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos – Vamos a la cama grandulón…

-.-.-.-.-

- Es muy temprano Inuyasha… ¿A dónde vas ahora? – Preguntó Kikyo cuando vio que comenzaba a vestirse.

- Te olvidas que estoy trabajando, tengo cosas que hacer hoy – Una vez que estuvo listo se acercó a Kikyo y depositó un beso en sus labios – Las cosas comienzan hoy, vengo para el almuerzo… Nos vemos…

- Señor Ikeda… - Un hombre lo esperaba abajo, y sin mal no recordaba era el que le ayudaría en todo lo concerniente a la casa.

- ¿Eres Hojo verdad? – El joven asintió – Bien… Para hoy tenemos una junta con el gerente del banco, así que vamos… - Ambos salieron de la mansión y montaron en los caballos ensillados que ya les esperaban afuera - ¿Queda muy lejos el banco?

- Nos toca bajar hasta la plaza central, son como quince minutos a caballo; como puede ver esta es una zona de viviendas todas las mansiones que verá de aquí hasta la plaza o más hacia arriba de la mansión del señor Kouga son de personas adineradas, señores feudales, gente de la nobleza y el castillo de allá es el de la corona – Señaló Hojo hacia la parte alta de una montaña – Este lugar es más calmo, no es común ver muchas personas caminando por aquí, para el lado opuesto quedan los barrios más distinguidos, son mansiones que no tienen terrenos destinados a los cultivos como las mansiones de este lado, hacia allá quedan las casas de gente de clase media, y hacia allá están las personas de una posición más baja, aunque verdaderamente aquí no hay nadie que pase muchas necesidades la capital ofrece muchas oportunidades… ¿Es la primera vez que viene a la capital?

- Eso creo, la verdad no lo sé…

- ¿No lo sabes?, esta es una ciudad que no se olvida, demasiadas personas y bullicio, es un suerte vivir alejados de todo eso…

- Bueno la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, hace años tuve un accidente que me borró la memoria…

- Oh… Lo siento no quise ser descortés

- No te preocupes – El resto del camino estuvo por demás tranquilo, Hojo le explicó algunas de las cosas que sucedían con frecuencia en el pueblo aparte de indicarle los caminos para llegar a ciertos lugares, luego de los exactos minutos dichos por Hojo llegaron a la plaza central, el bullicio del lugar lo delató – Veo que si es mucha gente – Dio un leve vistazo al lugar, habían varios puestos de mercado y aun mas personas viendo en ellos, aparte de eso se podían ver varios carruajes movilizándose, personas saliendo de la iglesia, otras tantas sentadas en algunas bancas en la plazoleta central, niños jugando con las palomas y gente entrando y saliendo de las distinguidas boutiques.

- Se ve mucha más gente los domingos – Hojo comenzó a cabalgar e Inuyasha le siguió hasta lo que pudo distinguir como el banco central, en realidad el gran letrero al frente se lo decía.

Una vez dentro del banco les hicieron seguir a una sala perfectamente dispuesta con una mesa redonda de roble con por lo menos seis asientos, les pidieron esperar allí y en menos de dos minutos un par hombres entraron en la sala.

- Buenos días – Saludaron ambos al unísono mientras estrechaban entre ellos sus manos – Creo que no tengo el placer de conocer al caballero…

- Es el encargado de los asuntos administrativos del señor Kouzumi – Les explicó Hojo.

- Mucho gusto Inuyasha… Ikeda – Pensó en decir el apellido que realmente le correspondía que según la historia de Kikyo era Taisho, pero al final pensó en conservar la identidad con la que se conocía.

- Señor Ikeda es un placer conocerlo – Ambos caballeros les invitaron a tomar asiento antes de enfrascarse en una apretada reunión de negocios.

- ¿Me compras un juguete nuevo? – Pidió el niño señalando la nueva adquisición apostada en la vitrina de la tienda de juguetes.

- ¿Mas juguetes Yasha? – Miró a su hijo que solo le sonreía esperando que aceptara – Está…

- ¡Yasha! – Se escuchó el llamado de un pequeño un poco lejos.

- Hola Shippo – Saludó a su amigo en cuanto este llegó a su lado en compañía de sus padres.

- Buenos días… - La madre del pequeño se acercó a su lado y saludó a Kagome con absoluta cordialidad.

- Mamá puedo ir a jugar a casa de Shippo – Pidió el niño jalando la falda de su madre para que le mirara.

- No sabemos hacia donde se dirigen Yasha, otro día…

- Vamos a casa, puedes dejarlo venir y más tarde pasas por él – Le dijo la madre de Shippo, una mujer joven de bellos ojos esmeraldas y cabellos cobrizos.

- Está bien Yasha puedes ir – No podía negarse a su tierna mirada y dulce sonrisa, luego de una breve despedida ambos niños subieron al coche de la otra familia para ir a jugar a la casa de Shippo.

- Busca algo en especial señorita – El tendero se acercó hasta ella que acaba de entrar en la tienda.

- Eh… Sí quiero llevar el juguete del estante derecho que hay en el aparador – Indicó el objeto y hombre fue presto por él.

- ¿Lo envuelvo como regalo?

- Claro - Una vez pagó la compra y estuvo con la bolsa en mano salió de la tienda para continuar haciendo las verdaderas compras por las que había salido de casa.

- ¿Todo salió muy bien no crees?

- Sí, el señor Kouzumi estará muy contento con los resultados… Aun es temprano ¿Qué te parece si te enseño los principales lugares de esta plaza?... Es bueno que vayas conociendo…

- Creo que me parece bien – Se subió a su caballo para cabalgar al lado de Hojo que le decía más o menos los lugares que se avistaban desde su puesto.

Ahora que detallaba con un mejor ojo la capital se daba cuenta que no era un lugar tan malo, habían muchas personas y también el ruido estaba presente pero no le incomodaba en absoluto; hasta podía decir que le agradaba, ver a las personas haciendo sus compras, las personas hablando despreocupadamente y hasta algún ebrio haciendo graciosos espectáculos, era diferente pero no estaba mal. Un grupo de niños se acercaron a los pies de su caballo, embelesados con el majestuoso y salvaje porte del equino de color caoba, sonrió a los pequeñas que hacían distintas exclamaciones buscándole conversación al jinete, este se congració con los niños y contestó algunas de las preguntas sin importar cuán absurdas fueran; de repente el llamado de varios pequeños hizo desviar la atención dirigida hacia él, de igual manera él no pudo evitar girar su rostro para que ver que atraía a los niños, fue en ese momento que su vista se topó con un ¿Ángel?; sabía que era exagerado ese pensamiento pero la joven que sacaba un balón de una de sus bolsas y lo entregaba a los niños que vitorearon emocionados, parecía uno; cabellos negros como la noche sin luna y con ciertos destellos azulados, lisos y con rizos en las puntas, una piel cremosa, pura pensó, con dos rosetones en sus mejillas, nariz respingada, ojos castaños, labios carnosos con la mas magnifica sonrisa…

- ¿Hermosa no? – Hojo frente a él lo sacó del gran examen visual que hacía a la joven.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Solo te diré que ella es la mujer más apetecida en todo el pueblo, pero también la más difícil – Comenzó a galopar e Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, cuando había avanzado unos cuantos metros viró su vista para ver a la misma joven subir a un carruaje – Ha rechazado a cuanto hacendado local y extranjero se topa en su camino, no importa la edad o la fortuna del hombre a ella parece simplemente no importarle, no hay presente que logre que ella acepté las atenciones de un caballero…

- Por lo que dices es soltera… - Atinaba por el hecho de que un hombre no podría cortejar con una mujer abiertamente si esta era casada, era un total irrespeto aparte de que podía ser considerado una falta a la ley.

- Sí, aunque creo que el termino viuda concuerda mas…

- ¿Viuda?

- Nadie conoce mucho acerca de la historia, aunque siempre revolotean muchos rumores, dicen que murió por enfermedad, otros que asesinado, que en un accidente o que la dejó

- Ningún hombre lo suficientemente cuerdo dejaría a…

- No te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá nada – Sabia que Inuyasha callaba por el hecho de ser casado – Además no eres el primer hombre casado en reconocer lo hermosa que es… - El caballo de Hojo se detuvo e Inuyasha no había notado que ya habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión, ni siquiera notó cuando ingresaron por el portón.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Su nombre es…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Una joven mujer salió de la casa a su encuentro.

- Kikyo… - Alejó los pensamientos de su cabeza y se apeó del caballo para acercarse a la joven - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Esperaba que una vez que comieras me llevaras a ver el pueblo…

- No hoy Kikyo me quedan muchas cosas por hacer… ¿Verdad Hojo? – El aludido lo miró por un segundo y luego finalmente asintió.

- Salimos después del almuerzo… - No era del todo tan falso que tenían cosas que hacer pero entendía aun Inuyasha tenía curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- La verdad es que si hay más deberes de los que te debes encargarte – Le dijo Hojo una vez que salieron una vez mas de la casa – Claro que ninguno es urgente y todos no necesitan que salgas… Por lo que me imagino que quieres saber algo más de la hermosa dama de la plaza… ¿Así que arroja la pregunta?

- ¿La pregunta? – Trató de hacerse el desentendido, el no podía preguntar por una dama por el simple hecho de que era casado, no podía hacerle eso a Kikyo, miró a Hojo quien le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice como si entendiera que la belleza de esa mujer era simple imposible de obviar.

- Es solo una pregunta no es como si le fueras infiel de verdad, además no es como si tuvieras oportunidad y no lo digo solo porque eres casado…

- ¿Qué acaso la dama solo acepta nobles de cuna? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué no me estabas prestando atención?, ni nobles de cuna ni nadie, ella simplemente esta fuera de cualquier cortejo al parecer idolatra el recuerdo de su esposo…

- Debió amarlo demasiado – Musitó Inuyasha imaginándose a la joven sufriendo por su esposo muerto.

- La verdad es que no lo conocí, yo solo supe la historia cuando llegué a la capital hace tres años, era imposible no preguntar por ella – Le dijo como comprendiendo la actitud de él – Es simplemente hermosa y no solo es eso bajo esa dulce fachada se esconde una mujer fuerte, sé que ha llevado la rienda de los negocios de su difunto esposo y puede ponerse a la cabeza de cualquier hombre en materia de tratar todos esos aspectos

- Una mujer hermosa y con carácter… ¿Dónde vive?

- Para llegar a su mansión debes tomar ese camino – Señaló un desvió en el camino – Es la primera mansión que veas al llegar…

- Su casa limita con la de Kouga – Aseguró al hacer un pequeño recuento de la bastedad de los terrenos de Kouga.

- Exacto, si vas hasta el punto limítrofe puedes verla en algunas ocasiones – Ante las palabras Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Qué?... También tuve mi cuota de curiosidad – Se excusó, Inuyasha alzó una ceja esperando porque el continuara – Bueno intenté tener algo con ella como muchos otros, pero simplemente me di cuenta que no es posible – Se adelantó en el camino y luego se volvió para gritarle - ¡Debes saber que me llevo bien con ella!

- ¡Oye Hojo espera!

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué no salimos un momento Inuyasha?, quisiera ver la plaza y las boutiques – Le pidió al joven que miraba desde la ventana de la habitación como si no hubiera nada más interesante – Llevamos una semana aquí y no he visto el lugar…

- No puedo salir Kikyo, debo ir a revisar algo en las plantaciones

- No estás haciendo nada Inuyasha – Le reprochó – Estás ahí de pie hace un largo tiempo… ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves? – Se aproximó a su lado para dar un vistazo pero nada se lograba avistar o al menos no algo que fuera lo suficientemente interesante.

- Estaba esperando que los trabajadores se marcharan a sus casas antes de dar una revisión a los cultivos – Alejó su vista del la mansión muchos varios kilómetros lejos, pasó una mano por su rostro y soltó una gran exhalación, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando – Sal con alguien de la mansión, ahora no puedo… - Le dijo antes de salir.

- Hey… Inuyasha que tal si vamos por unas cervezas – Le ofreció Hojo en el momento en que lo vio bajar las escaleras.

- Eh…Creo que paso – Se excusó con el joven – Voy a ver algo en…

- Oh ya sé que vas a ver… - Sonrió – Pero creo que el horario más apropiado es en la mañana cuando sale a montar con…

- No voy a eso Hojo, voy a ver los cultivos – Espetó enfadado antes de salir.

No estaba realmente enfadado con Hojo por el comentario acerca de su salida, lo que realmente le enfadaba era que tuviera razón…

En el establo su caballo lo esperaba, ni siquiera se molestó en ensillarlo, simplemente subió a él y lo instó a galopar con rapidez, como si de esa manera el viento que chocaba contra su rostro y le revolvía los cabellos sacara volando las estupideces que rondaban en su cabeza. Porque así era como tenía que considerar sus pensamientos, es que como era posible que no hiciera más que pensar en alguien que había visto en cuestión de segundos, es más ni sabía su nombre pero eso sí, su rostro estaba grabado en su mente a fuego. Tan concentrado iba que al momento en que su caballo relinchó y se movió inquieto se dio cuenta que se acercaban a la cerca limítrofe con demasiada velocidad, antes de tocar la cerca aferró las riendas con fuerza e hizo que el equino se detuviera.

- Estuvo cerca – Musitó agitado al ver la cerca a escasos centímetros – Lo siento amigo – Palmeó la cabeza de su caballo que relinchó - ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? – Miró la lejana mansión y se descubrió tratando de hallar la pequeña y femenina figura – Ya basta Inuyasha… - Hizo que el caballo girara, lo mejor era regresar a la mansión pronto anochecería.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Terminaste? – Preguntó Kikyo con el ceño fruncido en cuanto lo vio entrar luego de un largo tiempo.

- Estaba trabajando Kikyo, además no tienes que salir conmigo a todos lados – Se metió tras el biombo donde un baño lo esperaba, tal vez eso lo ayudaría.

- Lo lamento – Las manos de Kikyo bajaron por el torso húmedo y desnudo de Inuyasha – No peleemos ¿Si?

Inuyasha pasó sus manos por las de Kikyo que comenzaban a sumergirse en el agua de la bañera…

- Ahora no Kikyo, estoy muy cansado – Claramente escuchó el exhaló enfadado de ella seguido del portazo al salir del cuarto.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse totalmente en el agua de la bañera, al cerrar sus ojos las imágenes volvieron a él, la joven de la plaza estaba clavada en su cabeza, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, las finas curvas que logró adivinar bajo el vestido; no sabía que le sucedía con esa mujer, siempre había respetado a Kikyo a pesar de las muchas mujeres se que le habían ofrecido no importaba cuan bellas fueran, Kikyo era de respeto para él por lo que siempre omitió esas insinuaciones pero ahora no había insinuaciones y no podía evitar sentirse atraído por esa mujer, era simplemente confuso para él…

_**¡Ja!... Toma eso Kikyo!...como ven las cosas comienzan a volverse más complicadas en la cabeza de Inu. Ahora solo queda esperar que sucederá en el próximo capítulo. Pero para eso falta toda una semana xD… Así que lo siento chicas… Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado; dejen sus comentarios… Nos vemos pronto. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**¡Hola!... Se nos vino el Jueves encima junto con el par de actualizaciones, por supuesto espero que les este yendo muy bien el día de hoy… xD. Ahora bien, entremos en materia, antes de dejarles la lectura del día, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo, por leer y por supuesto dejar su Review, para mi es bastante importante, y me alegra demasiado ver que logro mi propósito que es mantenerlos entretenidos con mis historias. Y sin mucho más que decir, más que un gracias… Continuemos con el emocionante capítulo de hoy…**_

_**Cáp. 21: Reencuentro y olvido**_

- En serio te trae mal – Se recostó en la cerca al lado de él.

- Eso creo – Suspiró y alejó su vista de la mansión hacia los trabajadores que no paraban en sus labores – Todo esto es demasiado raro, no la he visto más que una vez hace más de tres semanas y no dejo de pensar en ella…

- Ella logra producir ese efecto, simplemente es una mujer increíble su esposo tuvo demasiada suerte…

- Ni tanta, morir sin disfrutar a su mujer hasta los últimos días…

- Si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, sí… Aunque bueno lo más posible es que tarde que temprano consiga un nuevo esposo… No te alcanzas a imaginar la cantidad de hombres que la rondan y aun más la cantidad de rechazados, algunas damas la tildan de orgullosa y ególatra pero la realidad es que ella no se casará con alguien que no ame…

- ¿Y esperas ser esa persona?

- Esperaba serlo, pero me di cuenta antes de que mis sentimientos tomaran vuelo, que ella y yo no estamos destinados, creo que a la larga fue mucho mejor ahora tengo una buena relación con ella…

- ¿Qué tan buena? – Preguntó más por el ánimo de avivar sus esperanzas que de confrontar a Hojo.

- Pues… Tan buena como para entrar a su casa sin necesidad de hacer una cita – Bromeó - ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve y le presente al nuevo de la ciudad?

- Claro que no, eso sería demasiado estúpido…

- Como si ya no fueras lo suficiente – Inuyasha le lanzó una dura mirada mientras el otro solo se rió, comprendía la atracción que él sentía por ella pero por alguna extraña razón Hojo creía que había mucho más que el simple deseo en los sentimientos de Inuyasha – Mejor deja de pensar en ella, tienes un esposa que respetar y esa es una poderosa razón para que Kagome no se fije en ti…

- ¿Kagome? – Repitió el nombre con cierto sobresalto acompañado de un profundo palpitar en su corazón - ¿El nombre de ella es Kagome?

- ¿No te lo dije antes?... Ah bueno, sí ese es su nombre – Desató las riendas de su caballo mientras continuaba hablando – Kagome viuda de Taisho… - Se subió al caballo con rapidez sin prestar atención a la reacción de Inuyasha.

Quedó estático, las palabras no salieron de sus labios para corroborar con Hojo que hubiera escuchado bien; él conocía el nombre de Kagome era la hermana de Kikyo y conocía el apellido Taisho pues según su esposa era el suyo en realidad, eran demasiadas cosas para ser una simple coincidencia, aunque también ¿Cuántas mujeres tenían ese nombre? ¿O cuantos Taisho existían?, tal vez una persona de su familia había sido el esposo de la joven ¿Y si ella pudiera decirle más cosas acerca de él?

- Señor… - Lo llamó un hombre de las plantaciones por enésima vez trayéndolo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó luego de recuperar la compostura.

- Va a llover y así no podemos trabajar – Dijo el hombre mirando hacia el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse.

- Tiene razón, es todo por hoy – Soltó su caballo de la estaca en el que estuvo atado el de Hojo y rápidamente se subió en él – Nos vemos mañana a primera hora…

- Hasta luego señor – Se despidió el hombre antes de Inuyasha saliera a todo galope.

- Ah… parece que él día se echó a perder – Una gotera cayó en su mejilla y resignada se levantó de las raíces del árbol para ir por su yegua que pastaba un par de metros más alejada – Es hora de volver a casa – Tomó las riendas de su yegua y subió en ella con destreza adquirida en años, aun le gustaba montar era una de sus actividades favoritas y no esperaba el día en que su hijo aprendiera para salir con él, mas ahora también agradecía esos momentos de libertad, momentos de sentirse como una adolescente cuando escapaba de todos en uno de los caballos de su padre y se refugiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol o trepaba en ellos por diversión, aun ahora adoraba disfrutar de esa paz.

El agua cargada por las grises nubes en el cielo de inmediato comenzó a caer, instó a su yegua a galopar más rápido, no quería pescar un resfriado por culpa de la lluvia. Un rayo surcó el cielo iluminando todo en su totalidad en segundos el gran trueno se dejó escuchar; su equino asustado se encabritó, levantó sus dos patas delanteras asustada por el gran estruendo, Kagome trató de controlarla presionando con fuerza las riendas pero esta por el contrario se inquietaba mas; cuando pensó que caería del caballo irremediablemente un par de manos se apoyaron en las suyas y le ayudaron a estabilizarse. El animal volvió a apoyarse en sus cuatro patas, Kagome tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras miraba fijamente las manos sobre las suyas, de manera extraña su corazón latió con fuerza y no estaba segura si era debido al susto o si algo más lo provocaba.

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó a la joven que no se atrevía a mirarlo; había estado cabalgando de regreso a la mansión pero se encontró con el pequeño suceso en que se veía envuelta la mujer, así que había actuado con rapidez, saltó la cerca y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a controlar al animal.

Al escuchar su voz no dudo ni un segundo en voltear a ver a la persona que la había llamado, no quería pensar que a estas alturas su cabeza estaba jugándole más bromas. Pero al contrario, la poca claridad que se vislumbraba entre la espesa tarde debido al frío y la lluvia, fue suficiente para diferenciar los rasgos del personaje; cabellos negros, piel levemente acaramelada, un rostro masculino, un cuerpo poderoso y un par de ojos dorados que casi la hacen desmayar… Era él…

- Inuyasha… - El susurró salió irremediablemente de sus labios y aun con el ensordecer ruido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el pasto, él pudo escuchar su nombre dejándolo totalmente atónito.

- ¿Usted me conoce? – Preguntó extrañado, estaba seguro que él jamás hubiera olvidado el rostro de ella aunque bueno era tonto decirlo cuando ahora había perdido la memoria.

- Que si yo… ¿De qué hablas? – Aun no salía de la impresión de verlo ahí al lado de ella, vivo, al contrario de lo que había pensado tanto tiempo, a menos de que esta fuera un tonto sueño y aun estuviera recostada en las raíces del árbol.

- Esta lluvia le va a sentar mal – Sin siquiera preguntarle, tomó las riendas de la yegua de ella y la llevó bajo la protección del árbol, no era que ahora el agua no cayera sobre ellos pero se amortiguaba bien la lluvia.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, estaba tratando de despertar del sueño, pero todo le indicaba que era verdad, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella y él aparentemente no sabía quién era ella… ¿Cómo era eso posible?, no olvidabas en cuatro años…

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó mirando como la joven lo miraba insistentemente, era como si ella esperara que él se esfumara en medio de la lluvia, como si él no fuera real para ella.

- No… - Se apeó del caballo y se apoyó en el árbol sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante.

- ¿Quiere que la lleve a…

- ¡No!, ¡No quiero nada de eso!... ¿Quiero que me digas donde has estado?... ¿Dónde te metiste estos cuatro años?... Te buscamos por años… - Inuyasha la miró contrariado, luego supuso que ella hablaba que su esposo lo había estado buscando por el hecho de que eran familia.

- Estuve con quien debía estar con mi esposa… Con Kikyo…

- ¿Kikyo?... ¿Te casaste con Kikyo? – Necesitaba salir de ahí pero no podía evitar preguntarle, las cosas la confundían demasiado, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí?

- Bueno no recuerdo haberlo hecho – Pasó una manos por sus húmedos cabellos, miró a la joven directamente a los ojos castaños descubriendo en ellos la tristeza mezclada con la confusión, era claro que ella no comprendía – Es normal que no lo sepas, veras hace más o menos cuatro años me caí de mi caballo y perdí la memoria, por suerte mi esposa estuvo a mi lado para tratar de organizar las cosas en mi vida, aunque bueno aun no recuerdo nada…

- ¿Perdiste la memoria? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Eh… No… Pero por lo que veo tú me conoces aunque no entiendo como pude olvidar tan bello rostro – Kagome se sonrojó y desvió su mirada a otro lado - ¿Eres la esposa de algún familiar mío? – Ella lo miró y el continuó – Me dijeron que eras Kagome Taisho y bueno yo imaginé que…

- Yo… Me tengo que ir – Caminó hasta su yegua y trató de subirse a ella pero la mano de él detuvo.

- Espera… Necesito saberlo, deseo saber más de familia no es mucho lo que sé… - Kagome miró sus ojos dorados y supo distinguir la confusión en ellos.

- ¿Eres feliz con tu esposa? – La pregunta brotó de sus labios con necesidad; Inuyasha se sorprendió por las palabras de ella pues estas hicieron que el mismo se cuestionara.

- Quiero a mi esposa y… sí, soy feliz – Respondió lo último con cierta duda, lo primero era cierto pero lo segundo no podía asegurarlo siempre había sentido que algo faltaba en su vida.

- Eso es lo único que necesitas saber – Se soltó de él y subió a su yegua antes de salir a todo galope.

Inuyasha miró el caballo perderse a un par de metros cuando la densa capa de neblina hizo que la perdiera de vista; quiso seguirla y preguntarle mas pero algo le decía que ella quería estar sola, además de que podía haber jurado que sus ojos se habían puestos cristalinos cuando él contestó la pregunta, aunque tal vez había sido efecto de la lluvia. Sin nada más que hacer subió a su propio caballo para marcharse.

- Niña por fin vienes íbamos a mandar a buscarte – Kagome entró por la puerta de la cocina y alzó su rostro para mirar a Kaede quien era la única en el lugar, la mujer se acercó a ella para llevarla a su cuarto – Mira nada mas cuan mojada es… - Antes de poder terminar la frase Kagome se abrazó a ella y estalló en lágrimas - ¿Pero qué te pasa mi niña? – La anciana abrazó a la joven como si de una hija se tratara y le acarició los cabellos en espera de que ella contestara su pregunta.

- Era él Kaede… Era él…

- ¿Quién mi niña?... ¿A quién viste?

- Era Inuyasha… - Un sollozó se escapó de sus labios mientras las cálidas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas frías.

- ¿Inuyasha?... Claro que no mi niña él…

- No está muerto Kaede, yo lo vi no estaba soñando, era él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mira como nada más como estás Inuyasha – Exclamó Kikyo cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación totalmente empapado – ¿Dónde estabas metido?

- ¿Qué edad tiene Kagome? – Preguntó Inuyasha sin prestar atención a la pregunta de ella.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Lo miró entre contrariada y asustada.

- Solo contéstame Kikyo y no quiero rodeos, yo la recuerdo como una niña de diez tu me dijiste que ahora es mayor pues han pasado casi cinco años desde que la vi…

- Sí… debe de haber cumplido…

- Piensa bien la respuesta Kikyo… - De camino a la casa la imagen de la niña lo había golpeado una vez mas y no podía evitar pensar que se parecía demasiado a la joven de la mansión vecina – Créeme que no estoy de humor para esto…

- Kagome… Ella debe tener algo así como veinte años – Se decidió por decirle la verdad, no quería a un Inuyasha enfadado.

- ¿En que mas me has mentido Kikyo? – No quería enfadarse pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirlo, lo estaba y mucho.

- En nada mas yo lo…

- ¡No jures si no es cierto!... ¿Por qué me mentiste acerca de Kagome?, ¿Acerca de mi identidad?... No me creo ese asunto de la familia y no sé qué otras cosas…

- ¡Pero es verdad!...

- ¿Estás segura?... ¿Puedo preguntarle a Kagome y ella me corroborara tus palabras?

- ¿A Kagome? – Kikyo palideció ante la mención del nombre de su hermana.

- Tu hermana vive en la capital, vive en la mansión vecina…

- ¿Te ha visto?

- Hace nada mas unos cuantos minutos nos vimos y sé que era Kagome – Estaba seguro de ello, pues las probabilidades de que dos mujeres con el mismo nombre lo conocieran eran nulas y además de que fueran idénticas entre ellas.

- ¿Ella no te dijo nada?

- Nada relevante… - Suspiró y comenzó a desprenderse de su camisa que estaba más que mojada; y sin más palabras de por medio salió de la habitación dejando a una Kikyo confundida y asustada, quería un baño pero no ahí,

- ¡Pero esa mujer es una desvergonzada! – Exclamó Kaede consternada por lo que acababa de oír – Lo que tienes que hacer mi niña es contar todo… Mi muchacho debe volver para estar contigo y con…

- No Kaede… Inuyasha no va a saber nada nunca – Limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos para continuar – Él ahora tiene otra vida, una sin preocupaciones, él ahora no vive a la defensiva esperando las acciones de nuestras familias, él es feliz…

- ¿Feliz?... Él era feliz a tu lado…

- El me lo dijo, me dijo que quería a Kikyo y que era feliz con ella…

- Esa felicidad no es verdadera mi niña, es una mentira así como lo es la vida que ahora lleva, él tiene derecho a…

- Ya lo decidí Kaede voy a dejar que Inuyasha tenga una vida diferente, él no ha conocido más que el desprecio es hora de que pueda conocer el otro lado de la vida…

- ¿Y Yasha?... El tiene derecho a un padre…

- El nació sin un padre y puede continuar así… Nada le va a faltar nunca… - Aseguró Kagome y eso Kaede no podía dudarlo ella sabia mejor que nadie como Kagome amaba a ese pequeño, como se desvivía por él.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿Puedes continuar luego de verlo?... ¿Después de saber que está vivo?

- Tengo que poder Kaede… - Se sentó en la cama y dio una mirada a la sortija en su dedo anular, con su otra la mano la quitó y dio una mirada a la cara interna, allí decía el nombre de él y sabia bien que en la que él usaba estaba el suyo, era un prueba ferviente de la realidad pero era una que se iba a quedar al otro lado, al igual que en ese anillo.

- Ay… Mi niña, no puedo decir que es la mejor decisión, pero no estoy para cuestionarte sino para apoyarte… ¿Quieres algo de beber?... ¿Un té para calmar los nervios?

- No… Quiero dormir… - La anciana asintió y se marchó una vez que deshizo la cama para la joven; Kagome luego de cambiarse se metió en ella.

No era que tuviera sueño, eso era lo menos que tenía en ese instante, pero si quería estar a solas, ella con el silencio de su habitación. Enterró su cara en la almohada mientras sus ojos ya rojizos se inundaban una vez mas de lágrimas, era increíble que aun llorara, pensaba que estaba seca de tanto hacerlo; pero las lágrimas empaparon la almohada y su rostro en pocos segundos. Un gran dolor en su pecho clamaba por salir y mientras más lo retenía mas dolía, todo ese dolor era por la pesadilla en que estaba instalada; una pesadilla esa era la manera de la cual podría describirla, había perdido a Inuyasha hace cuatro años y ahora que lo encontraba no le pertenecía, era por ello que luchaba por sacárselo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba olvidarlo, por todo el amor que sentía era mejor olvidar por él.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Me traes dulces mami? – Pidió el niño mientras bajaba con su madre las escaleras.

- ¿Te comerás las verduras al almuerzo?

- Odio las verduras… Pero me encantan los dulces – Musitó el pequeño meditando su decisión – Tal vez me ayuden a pasar el mal sabor… ¡Está bien mamá! – Kagome sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo.

- Volveré en la tarde… Pórtate bien con Kaede – Se inclinó a la altura del pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla que luego él le devolvió.

- Te quiero mucho mami – Le dijo el niño antes de que su madre saliera de la casa.

- Espéreme aquí – Le ordenó al cochero mientras se bajaba frente a las oficinas del banco.

- Kagome… - La mano de alguien la detuvo acompañado del susurro de su nombre.

- Kikyo…

- ¿Podemos hablar?... Por favor…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Se soltó del brazo de su hermana y esperó porque ella hablara.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Inuyasha?, sé que se vieron él me lo dijo…

- ¿Por qué tu no le dijiste nada Kikyo? – Se sentía hervir de la ira, era increíble el cinismo que tenía su hermana de hablarle, es que el hecho de que ella estuviera aceptando lo que sucedía no quería decir que no le enfadara las acciones de Kikyo - ¿Por qué razón le mentiste en lugar de decirle la verdad?

- Su vida estaba en peligro, si él regresaba contigo Sesshomaru y mis padres lo encontrarán, esa fue la única manera que encontré de evitarle más problemas…

- ¿Estás segura que lo hiciste por eso?

- Yo amo a Inuyasha a Kagome, lo amo desde hace tantos años – Aseguró y Kagome sabía que ella no mentía lo podía ver en su rostro – Por eso es que hice lo que hice, porque lo amo y lo quiero a mi lado…

- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta Kikyo, amor… - Aclaró – Entiendo todo el embrolló de nuestros padres y Sesshomaru y sé que él está mejor lejos de tantas preocupaciones, yo no deseo más que el bien para Inuyasha, quiero que esté bien y libre de su tormentoso pasado y también lo amo, tanto que soy capaz de dejarlo libre si de esa manera es feliz… - Kikyo la miró sorprendida, las palabras de ella habían hecho mella en su ser sin darse cuenta – Puedes quedarte tranquila, de mis labios él no conocerá la verdad, solo hazlo feliz… - Le dijo antes de girarse y entrar al edificio.

Ahí estaba todo el asunto, amor… Sabía que ella jamás olvidaría a Inuyasha, no podría hacerlo nunca, no cuando tenía un hijo idéntico al padre y no cuando lo amaba de la manera inconmensurable en que ella lo hacía, pero podía sacrificar todo por la felicidad de Inuyasha, si él estaba bien ella de una u otra manera también lo estaría. Quería que él fuera feliz.

_**¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?... Bueno, creo que no es el encuentro que esperábamos, pero no quería que Inu recordara de un minuto a otro con solo ver a Kagome, creo que ese evento se merece algo mejor, así que ya verán lo que tengo pensado… Pero para eso les toca esperarse un poquitín mas… Lo siento… (No tanto! xD). **_

_**Antes de irme una última cosita… la verdad también me encantaría publicarles más seguido, pero por el momento es imposible… Sé que sabrán comprenderme…Gracias! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajes, les mando un abrazo… ¡Nos vemos!...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola para todos!... Espero que el día de hoy estén muy bien. Llegó el bello jueves, un poco frío en mi país, pero bello al fin y al cabo… Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo, por leer mi historia y por dejarme sus mensajes. **_

_**El día de hoy llegamos al capítulo numero 22 y sé que todos están bastante intrigados con toda esta situación entre Kagome e Inu… Es muy posible que el día de hoy suceda algo interesante… Así que no se lo pierdan y pasen a leer…**_

_**Cáp. 22: Obsesión**_

- ¿Escuchas lo que me pides? – Preguntó Inuyasha mirando a la mujer sentada en la cama.

- Sí, te estoy pidiendo que regresemos al pueblo, esté lugar es demasiado para mí no estoy a gusto…

- Que extraño, recuerdo que estabas muy feliz y dichosa viviendo en esta mansión – Le recordó él - ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

- Esa es la verdadera razón, ya desperté del sueño y quiero regresar al pueblo, allá estábamos bien

- Lo lamento mucho Kikyo, pero ahora que finalmente tengo un buen empleo no lo voy a dejar tirado simplemente porque te diste cuenta que odias la ciudad…

- Por favor Inuyasha… Vayámonos de aquí…

- Ya te dije Kikyo, nos quedamos – Salió de la habitación y bajó hecho una furia hasta salir de la casa, afuera su caballo lo esperaba y de inmediato se subió a él, con rapidez cabalgó hasta los cultivos donde se encontró con Hojo supervisando todo.

- Hey pensé que no vendrías… La hora de almuerzo esta por empezar y los trabajadores se irán…

- Pues ya estoy aquí – Espetó mientras ataba su caballo a un árbol cercano.

- Pero que humor traes… ¿Problemas maritales?

- Ahora resulta que Kikyo odia la ciudad y quiere regresar al pueblo

- Bueno tal vez piensa que estás alejándote de ella por estar pensando en cierta hermosa joven de aquí enfrente… - Inuyasha roló sus ojos ante el comentario de Hojo.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… Además no me…

- ¡Hola Kagome! – Hojo elevó una mano y saludó a alguien por sobre el hombro de él, de inmediato Inuyasha giró su rostro para encontrar los campos vecinos solos a excepción de los trabajadores en los cultivos varios metros más allá, de inmediato la carcajada de Hojo se dejó escuchar - Disculpa que decías…

- Eres un idiota Hojo – Empujó al joven que cayó sentado en la cuba de agua para los animales, mas sin embargo esto no dejó de reír.

La tarde pasó por demás calmada, Hojo llevó la fiesta en paz mientras supervisaban el trabajo de los obreros, ese fue su único trabajo por el resto de la tarde y para su mala suerte su cabeza no estuvo ocupada en nada mas, era por ello que de vez en cuando daba furtivas miradas hacia la mansión vecina, esperando encontrar un atisbo de la joven; hacia algo más de una semana que no la veía desde el otro día en los campos y parecía un acosador mirando hacia allá. Para el término de la tarde estaba desesperado por no verla… Sí literalmente desesperado.

- Los trabajadores se van ya – Le habló a Inuyasha acercándose a la mesa que estaba dispuesta para el descanso de los trabajadores.

- Bien… Yo también regreso – Se levantó y fue a buscar a su caballo, se subió sobre él para irse pero la voz de Hojo lo detuvo una vez más.

- ¡Hey Kagome!... ¡Kagome hola!... Tiempo sin verte… ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Esta vez no voy a caer en tu… - Hizo girar su caballo para encontrar la delicada figura de la joven bajándose de su caballo y a Hojo apoyado contra la cerca esperando porque su saludo fuera contestado.

- Hola Hojo – Kagome sonrió ante el entusiasmo del joven; dio una leve mirada a Inuyasha que yacía inmóvil sobre el caballo con la vista fija en ella.

- Mira te presento a un amigo, Inuyasha… - El aludido reaccionó ante la mención de su nombre pero aun así no pudo apartar su mirada de ella.

- Creo que ya lo conocía… - Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha pudo notar cierta melancolía en su mirada, era increíble la manera tan sencilla en que percibía sus emociones era como si la conociera desde hace mucho – Un gusto volver a verlo… Me temo que no puedo quedarme a hablar vine a dar un aviso a los trabajadores y debo regresar de inmediato a mi casa… Hasta pronto…

- Dale mis saludos a…

- Claro que lo haré – Le interrumpió a Hojo antes de que dijera algo mas ella sabía bien a quien se refería él.

- ¿Y pensabas que te engañaba? – Se giró a ver a Inuyasha que por fin apartaba su mirada de Kagome – Oye en serio deberías entrar a terapia, bastante se nota lo mucho que la deseas…

¿Deseo?... La palabra de Hojo fue captada por él, ¿Era el deseo por ella lo que lo tenía así?, podría escudarse diciendo que sí pero él sabía que había algo más que lo movía por ella, pero no lograba descubrir que era exactamente.

- Ya no molestes… - Volvió a girar su caballo y salió a todo galope del lugar.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo exasperantes, tanto que para la mañana siguiente, cuando Kikyo una vez más le pidió que se fueran lo consideró, tal vez si se alejaba del lugar lograría sacarla de su cabeza, pero cuando pensó en un segundo en la posibilidad se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, necesitaba verla con ansias, hasta necesitaba oír su nombre como excusa para pensar en ella.

Soñaba con ella, la soñaba entre sus brazos, jadeante, con el mismo deseo que él; imaginaba sus cuerpos unidos, sus danzas salvajes y eróticas mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban, imaginaba sus labios recorriéndola y aquellos pensamientos terminaban con un sobreexcitado Inuyasha y un baño de agua fría. Estaba seguro que ella lo había hechizado, porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza, ni podía obviar el control que tenia sobre su cuerpo pues este reaccionaba con solo pensarla; un deseo incontrolable se había apoderado de él y aunque tenía a Kikyo solícita, él sabía que la única manera de refrenar sus deseos era con Kagome… En definitiva estaba obsesionado con ella…

La tarde moría por el horizonte y aun tenía su vista clavada en los predios continuos, por enésima vez el regresaba una vez que los trabajadores se marcharan con la esperanza de encontrar la delicada figura de ella cerca, pero aparentemente hoy sería una de las tantas veces en que no tuvo suerte, cuando estaba a punto de girarse, el suave trote de un caballo lo alertó, desvió su mirada hacia el lugar en que lo escuchaba y a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una yegua conocida por él, siguió buscando con su mirada dorada, hasta encontrar una pequeña figura recostada en un árbol. Un sentimiento de expectación se alojó en su pecho cuando instó a su caballo para acercarse a ella, no sabía que iba hacer cuando la tuviera enfrente pero su cabeza no le estaba haciendo razonar en ese instante.

A medida que más se acercaba pudo notar que ella tenía un libro en sus manos y al parecer estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no prestaba atención al contexto que la rodeaba; solo cuando estuvo frente a ella separados de la cerca y algunos metros, y luego de que la yegua de ella relinchara ante la nueva presencia, la joven mujer despegó su mirada del libro y lo miró, un destello de sorpresa brilló en sus ojos castaños.

- Hola… - Sabia que debía ser formal en su saludo pero no veía porque hacerlo, no se sentía bien cuando la trataba tan distante.

- Hola… - Se levantó de su puesto cerrando su libro no sin antes dejar un separador donde iba – No pensé encontrar a nadie por aquí a estas horas – Guardó el libro en el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su yegua y se giró a él – Creí que todos se habían ido – Sabia que a esas horas ya nadie quedaba cerca pero no negaba que había esperado encontrarlo a él, aunque se había asegurado de usar el libro como pretexto.

- Ni yo imaginé verte por aquí – Se acercó al borde de la cerca apoyando su peso sobre ella, dándose el gusto de admirarla desde su posición.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – Preguntó al ver que él no quitaba su vista de ella, sabía que la estudiaba minuciosamente y eso la hacia sentirse de cierta manera incomoda.

- Últimamente me suceden muchas cosas – Se impulsó con sus brazos para pasar sobre la cerca y así buscar más cercanía con ella - ¿Qué leías?

- Oh… Nada interesante – Kagome sacó el libro una vez más y se lo extendió a él que le dio una pequeña revisión al título en letras doradas de la portada de cuero del ejemplar.

- Orgullo y Prejuicio no la imagino leyendo este tipo de libros

- ¿Qué tipo de libros cree que son para mí? – Un sonrojo leve cruzó por sus mejillas cuando recordó que él le había dicho algo parecido tiempo atrás.

- Olvida lo que dije… Es un lindo espécimen – Dijo refiriéndose al animal. Acarició la cabeza de la yegua que relinchó con gusto cuando generalmente los caballos se azoraban con el tacto de desconocidos.

- Me la obsequiaron

- ¿Quién?

- Mi esposo… - Musitó esperando que él no la oyese pero en definitiva lo había hecho – Me la regaló después de que nos casáramos…

- ¿A qué edad se casó? – Preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

- A los diecisiete… - Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios ante el recuerdo, su boda había sido de cierta manera clandestina pero eso no quitaba la importancia que había tenido – Fue una boda algo bizarra…

- ¿Bizarra?... ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque no fue como lo acostumbran, no hubo fiesta ni invitados, solo un par de testigos, el párroco él y yo

- ¿Acaso su unión no era bien vista? – Desearía acordarse de todos esos acontecimientos, tal vez su familia no había estado de acuerdo con la unión.

- Yo me iba a casar con su hermano, pero él impidió la boda al estilo de las novelas románticas – Sonrió mientras guardaba el libro en la bolsa que colgaba de la yegua – Luego de unas horas nos casamos, solo la corona pudo validar la unión pues yo era menor de edad y mis padres no darían el permiso

- ¿Tu esposo, que era exactamente conmigo? – Sabía su condición como Taisho y le intrigaba saber que pariente suyo había logrado enamorarla.

- Digamos que eran demasiado cercanos

- Así debió ser, pues creo que un lazo estrecho con tu esposo fue lo único que me pudo impedir acercarme a ti – Kagome lo miró sorprendida, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Inuyasha clavada en ella, sus ojos dorados habían tomado un color más opaco y ella definitivamente conocía esa mirada.

- Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir – Iba a tomar las riendas de su caballo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él tomó su brazo y la atrajo hacia él apegando su cuerpo al suyo.

- No te vayas aun… - Susurró acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Inuyasha, no… - Antes de poder terminar cualquier tipo de protesta los labios audaces de él atraparon los suyos en un beso leve y tenue, en un suave roce lleno de expectación.

Sus manos soltaron los brazos de la joven para posarse en su estrecha cintura y atraerla más hacia él, mientras ella lo abrazaba tras el cuello; sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección uno encajaba en el otro, como si ambos se conocieran desde antes. Los besos de Inuyasha que al principio eran suaves y lentos fueron tomando mayor intensidad, era como si un pequeño roce no fuera suficiente, era como si los labios de ella lo llamaran a gritos pidiendo un roce más íntimo. Y sin dejarle tiempo a su razón para actuar, pasó una mano por el cuello de la joven atrayéndola a sus labios como si fuera aun más posible, los labios de ella se abrieron para él y sus lenguas se unieron en una danza sin igual. Él sabía que si pudieran se quedarían fundidos en ese beso, más la falta de aire les ganó; Inuyasha se alejó de ella no sin antes atrapar su labio inferior en un mordisco sensual.

Kagome ni siquiera pudo abrir sus ojos luego del beso, las emociones que estuvieron guardadas en ella durante tantos años habían estallado con tan solo ese beso, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y escondió su rostro en el pecho fuerte y acogedor de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras abrazaba a la joven mujer, no entendía que sucedía pero no por eso la iba a alejar.

- Nada… - De inmediato se irguió en su puesto alejándose de él, fue hasta su caballo dispuesta una vez más a marcharse – Me tengo que ir…

- Oye… Espera… ¿Pero por qué te vas? – La pregunta sobraba y él lo sabía, la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

- Tu amas a tu esposa y yo tengo un esposo a quien amar…

- Tu esposo esta muerto – Le recordó con frialdad, mas aun así Kagome no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Y la tuya está viva… Así que respétala a ella… - Las palabras de Kagome le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, él se había olvidado completamente de Kikyo mientras la besaba a ella; sin poder decir nada mas solo se limitó a ver como se marchaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Mami! – El niño corrió hasta ella cuando la mujer entró en la casa - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver que la joven simplemente no le prestaba atención – Mami… - haló la falda de su vestido y ésta finalmente reaccionó - ¿Todo bien?

- Eh… Sí… - Tomó la manita del niño que de inmediato comenzó a narrarle las cosas que había hecho en el día - ¡Mamá!... Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención – Se quejó el niño – Estas muy distraída… ¿En qué piensas?

- Lo siento mucho cariño… Por qué no subes a tu habitación…

- ¿Y luego vas?... – Kagome asintió y el pequeño salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Yo concuerdo con Yasha… Estas muy distraída hoy… ¿Sucedió algo grave? – Preguntó la anciana mientras terminaba de limpiar el mesón de la cocina.

- Pues… No sé si sea o no grave… Depende del punto de vista que lo veas… - La anciana la miró pidiéndole que continuara – Me volví a ver con Inuyasha en los predios… Él y yo hablamos durante un tiempo y… Bueno una cosa llevó a la otra y él me besó… Bueno y yo…

- Entiendo – La mujer le sonrió – La verdad no creo que sea nada grave… Al contrario él es tu esposo…

- Pero él ahora está con Kikyo… Ellos han compartido mucho durante estos años y bueno él…

- Solo porque él está convencido de que ella es su esposa, de lo contrario nada hubiera sucedido, no puedes ahora crearte enredos con eso mi niña…

- Bueno no, en todo caso ya tome mi decisión y no me voy acercar a Inuyasha…

- Yo ya te dije lo que pienso, pero allá tu… Ya veremos cómo salen las cosas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Si él te besó es porque muy en el fondo reconoce esas sensaciones, es como si de una u otra manera el supiera que quiere estar a tu lado…

- ¿Tú crees?... Porque también puede ser una simple atracción…

- Sería demasiada coincidencia que se siente atraído precisamente por ti cuando hay tantas mujeres en este mundo, él aunque no lo sabe, inconscientemente te busca…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Que bueno que llegas, hay que firmar estos papeles y revisar un par mas, hay que enviarle al señor Kouzumi el informe del mes… - Le recordó Hojo mientras examinaba un par de papeles - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver que él se quedaba apoyado contra la puerta del despacho – Oye… ¡Inuyasha! – Finalmente el aludido despertó de sus cavilaciones y trató de volver su atención a Hojo, tarea imposible pues cada cinco minutos Hojo tenía que traerlo a la realidad - ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Andas medio perdido

- Yo… - Miró a Hojo decidiendo si debería o no decirle lo sucedido, pero confiaba en él y sabía que podía contárselo, aunque del escándalo que le haría no se salvaba.

- Tu… - Le instó a que continuara.

- Me encontré con Kagome…

- Ah… Eso explicaba el por qué de tu cara de…

- La besé – Soltó de inmediato dejando a un mudo Hojo.

- Tú la que… ¡¿La qué?

- La besé idiota, ¿Qué no entiendes de eso?

- Vaya… ¿Y ella qué?

- Creo que se enfadó, aunque no lo parecía… - Eso era cierto ella más que enfadada con él por el beso se veía frustrada o agobiada por ella misma.

- ¿Y qué harás?... ¿Ya pasó el encanto?

- Ojala pudiera decir que sí, pero ese beso sirvió para enredarme más la cabeza, ahora sí que no dejo de pensar en ella, esa mujer me está volviendo loco Hojo…

- ¿Mas?

- Esto es en serio – Se levantó del asiento un buscó un trago en el licorera de un costado – Esa mujer se metió en mi cabeza, es como si me hubiera embrujado, no dejo de pensar en ella tanto que ni siquiera puedo tocar a Kikyo, me siento como si estuviera engañando a Kagome…

- Kikyo es tu esposa… Y según me dijiste Kagome es su hermana… Por cierto… ¿Ellas no se han visto?

- No lo sé, tal vez no se llevaban bien, Kagome no pregunta por Kikyo ni viceversa… - La verdad eso era lo que menos le interesaba – En definitiva estoy loco, besé a Kagome y no me acordé ni por un segundo de Kikyo y si me acercó a Kikyo la imagen de Kagome aparece en mi cabeza… ¿Qué tan loco estoy?

- Mucho… Lo mejor es que te alejes de Kagome, que no la busques ni…

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?, lo último que quiero es lastimar a Kikyo pero Kagome, ella me trae…

- ¿Te enamoraste de Kagome?

- ¿Qué? – Su corazón latió tan rápido en su pecho que pensó que cualquier doctor pensaría que estaba sufriendo alguna de esas extrañas enfermedades cardiacas.

- ¿Crees que sea amor lo que sientes por Kagome?

- Se supone que amo a Kikyo…

- ¿Y la amas?...

- No… - Aceptó, eso lo sabia él mejor que nadie, él quería a Kikyo pero no la amaba de la manera en que debería ser – Pero tuve que amarla para casarme con ella…

- Perdiste la memoria, tal vez con ella se fueron esos sentimientos… Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar yo terminaré esto y luego puedes firmarlos en la mañana…

- Gracias Hojo…

Salió del despacho hasta la sala, dio una mirada a las escaleras y por un segundo pensó en la habitación en la que Kikyo le aguardaba, no sería capaz de mirarla al rostro sin pensar en Kagome, porque desafortunadamente ellas dos tenían un cierto parecido aunque muy leve para él. Puso un pie en el primer escalón obligándose a subir pero no pudo dar un segundo paso, de inmediato se giró y salió de la casa, tenía que irse de allá, tenía que buscar la manera de sacar a Kagome de su cabeza. Tenía que acabar con esa obsesión o de verdad iba a enloquecer.

_**¡Ohhh!... ¿Para donde va Inu?... ¿Cómo sacara a Kagome de su cabeza?... ¿Lo logrará? Si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta emocionante historia… Jajajaja xD (Siempre quise decir eso). Eso fue todo por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes y comentarios, les mando un abrazo a todos… Un beso… Y nos vemos pronto!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**¡Holas!... Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, hoy publique un poco más tardecito que siempre, pero aun así no dejo pasar el jueves por nada del mundo; y mucho menos cuando el día de hoy es tan importante en ambos fics… En fin no hablo más y les dejo la actualización del día, no sin antes agradecerles por el apoyo, a todos los que leen y a todos los que dejan sus mensajes…**_

_**Ahora sí, empezamos con el capitulo numero 23... Les advierto que el día de hoy tendremos "Escenas para mayores de 18 años"… jajajaja xD.**_

_**Cáp. 23: Recuerdos…**_

Los recuerdos de su beso con Inuyasha aun rondaban por su cabeza, era increíble el poder que él tenía sobre ella, solo un beso había bastado para remover todos los sentimientos que trataba de guardar solo para ella en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Con ese beso supo que no podría alejarse de él, para ella era imposible, pero por más que lo fuera, tenía que lograrlo.

Desvió su mirada del cielo oscuro hacia el rostro de su hijo que esa noche había insistido en dormir con ella; acarició sus cabellos negros que comenzaban a ponerse más largos con el pasar de los años; pasó un dedo por la mejilla sonrosada del pequeño y sonrió, su hijo se parecía demasiado a él… y no solo en la apariencia física, pues hasta lograba captar que algunos gestos o en su modo de caminar se parecía a Inuyasha. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba a besar la frente de su pequeño, él había sido el motor en los momentos de abatimiento, por él era que seguía en pie cuando creía que desfallecería. Se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa de dormir, pues en medio de las palabras de su hijo se había olvidado de cambiarse. Fue hasta el tocador y sacó un pijama de seda blanca, se sentó frente al espejo y peinó sus cabellos con delicadeza. En esa tarea estaba cuando un pequeño ruido la alertó era como un pequeño tintineo, como el ruido que hacia el reloj pera más leve y a intervalos más largos, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que venía de la ventana. Contrariada por la situación se puso de pie y descorrió las cortinas con levedad encontrando la figura imponente de Inuyasha debajo de la ventana; de esa manera supo que el ruido provenía de las piedrecillas que él estaba arrojando.

Había cabalgado durante toda la noche sin un rumbo fijo, cuando se topó con la cerca donde terminaban las tierras de Kouga, la tentación pudo mas con él e instó a su caballo a saltar sobre ella, dejó a su caballo atado en uno de los árboles y camino la distancia que le separaba de la mansión casi a hurtadillas esperando no encontrarse con ningún criado. Se había sentido como un verdadero acosador cuando llegó a la mansión y de inmediato ubicó la pequeña y bien formada figura de Kagome moverse por la única habitación que a esa hora tenia las luces encendidas. Y como si fuera poco, como un adolescente enamorado tomó un par de piedrecillas de entre la tierra y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia la ventana, se sentía como un tonto pero ya que mas daba. Cuando tiraba las últimas piedrecillas vio la figura acercarse a la ventana y descorrer la cortina, su corazón latió una vez más con velocidad cuando vio su rostro lleno de sorpresa observarlo. La cortina volvió a su sitio y las luces dentro del cuarto se apagaron, por un momento pensó que ella simplemente lo había echado con ese gesto y cuando se disponía a irse la pequeña figura de Kagome llegó a la parte trasera de la casa para reunirse con él; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y rápidamente se acercó a ella.

- Pensé que no bajarías – Kagome se sonrojó por las palabras de él, estaba segura que cualquiera podría suponer que era algo que hacían con regularidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella contrariada aunque internamente su corazón brincaba de gozo - ¿Cómo es que nadie te vio?

- Tuve suerte… - Bromeó y Kagome no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías Inuyasha… - Le regañó con siempre lo había hecho y él sonrió aun mas mientras la abrazaba.

- No sé qué hago aquí – Kagome posó su mirada castaña en la dorada de él y pudo notar con facilidad la confusión que se gestaba dentro de él – El último lugar al que debí haber venido es aquí… Lo sé… Pero es como si alguien me empujara de nuevo hacia ti… ¿Acaso me embrujaste?

- No hago esas cosas – Sin poder evitarlo acarició su rostro con demasiada ternura, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos ante el tacto y sorprendida por su acción trató de alejarse pero él la retuvo.

- No te alejes… - Cerró aun más el abrazo entre ellos, no la quería lejos.

- Inuyasha esto no está bien… Esto es una verdadera locura…

- ¿Y qué?... Honestamente a estas alturas no me importa, estoy ya hecho un loco un poco mas no me hará daño

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Hablo de que estoy loco por ti, de que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza por más que lo intentó, ni siquiera cuando duermo dejo de soñar contigo, me traes loco Kagome…

- Estás confundido es solo que tú eras como un hermano para mí de niña y tu tratas de recordar tu pasado y…

- No es eso… No es nada de eso, no te estoy viendo como mi hermana ahora, nunca pienso con hacerle el amor a mi hermana… - Las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizaron ante las palabras de Inuyasha, su corazón brincó en su pecho aun más y una corriente de excitación se disparó por su cuerpo - ¿Ves que estoy loco?... No me acuerdo de ti pero te veo y solo quiero besarte, acariciarte, tenerte entre mis brazos y yo no sé de qué manera alejar todo esto… Es mas no sé si quiero alejar esto de mí, no sé si quiero dejar de sentir todo esto que es tan extraño que a la vez se siente tan bien cuando te tengo entre mis brazos…

- Inuyasha… Tú estás…

- Olvídate de eso por un segundo y dime si no sientes así se sea una parte de lo que siento… Dime que no me deseas siquiera y yo me marcho – Ahí estaba la salida de Kagome, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, ella nunca podría mentirle a él.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y bajó su mirada hasta el pecho de él, ella tampoco lo quería lejos, su amor por él nunca se acababa al contrario siempre crecía. Volvió su mirada a él y sin pensar en nada mas se paró en puntitas hasta alcanzar sus labios; para que negarse el privilegio de tenerlo si de cierta manera ambos se pertenecían.

Inuyasha sonrió entre sus labios mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de ella y la apegaba más hacia él. Deseaba a esa mujer como jamás deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a Kikyo la deseó así, era simplemente inexplicable la manera desesperada en que la quería tener, quería hacerle tantas cosas, quería brindarle tanto placer como pudiera. Se alejó de sus labios y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, enlazó una mano a la de ella y ambos casi corrieron para buscar un lugar que los recibiera, un par de metros más allá ambos entraron al establo, y fueron allá como si fueran un par amantes escondiéndose a la vista del mundo.

- Lamento no poder conseguir algo más de acuerdo contigo – Susurró mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

- Por mi está bien – Sonrió mientras atrapaba los labios de Inuyasha, siempre le había disgustado el jueguito de los roces, era demasiada injusticia para ella.

Con sus manos quitó la capa del vestido de la joven, y la extendió en el suelo tratando de hacer un poco más acogedor el lecho que los recibiría; Inuyasha se acercó y pasó una mano por los lazos del vestido en la parte de atrás; Kagome sonrió cuando vio la duda en los ojos de él era como si pensara como hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa estás nervioso? – Subió sus manos por el pecho de él hasta coger el cuello de su camisa blanca, jugueteó con un par de botones y poco a poco fue desabrochándolos; para la completa sorpresa de él, no imaginaba que ella fuera a dar el primer paso.

Una vez que se sintió más confiado, jaló las cintas y comenzó a desatar el vestido, pronto no hubo nada más que lo sostuviera y este cayó al suelo.

- Eres… La mujer más hermosa que he conocido… - Kagome sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas, él aferró la estrecha cintura de ella y deslizó sus labios directamente por el cuello de ella, trazando un camino de besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos aun cubiertos por el corsé.

Subió sus manos de la cintura de la joven hasta sus pechos y los rozó con suavidad provocando un gentil gemido en Kagome, miró el rostro de la joven mujer, sus labios húmedos invitándolo a besarlos, fueron demasiado para él; se inclinó a su altura y los atrapó con hambre, sus bocas chocaron mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban.

Inuyasha continuó con su tarea de desnudarla, bajó una de sus manos por la espalda de la joven y quitó la enagua dejándola a unas pocas prendas antes de tenerla desnuda; sin necesidad de mucha fuerza llevó sus dos brazos a los muslos de ella y la cargó enredando sus piernas en sus propias caderas, Kagome se aferró de su cuello con una mano mientras con la otra le quitaba totalmente la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo, posó sus labios en sus pectorales bien formados arrastrando su lengua por su cuello con sensualidad; depositó un beso en su quijada mientras él quitaba su corsé finalmente dejándola con un pequeña camisola blanca, casi transparente, por la cual logró entrever sus magníficos pechos. Con una de sus manos deslizó la prenda por sus hombros hasta que esta quedó colgando de su cintura; tomó las caderas de la joven y la elevó aun mas en su posición para dejar sus pechos lo suficientemente a su altura y hundir su boca en ellos; Kagome gimió mientras abrazaba su cabeza acercándolo más ella…

- Inuyasha…

Las sensaciones eran aun mejores que antes, tal vez se debía al hecho de que sus pechos se habían vuelto más sensibles luego del embarazo o tal vez era el hecho de volver a reencontrarse con esas sensaciones que se le hacían tan excitantes. Los labios de Inuyasha juguetearon con sus pechos mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban la cúspide de ellos con sensualidad. Una vez más la dejó sentada sobre su cintura mientras terminaba de desnudarse y desnudarla.

La recostó sobre la capa permitiéndose por varios segundos admirar su cuerpo desnudo, dispuesto para él, esto sería mil veces mejor que sus húmedos sueños.

- Inu… - Abrió sus ojos nublados por la excitación cuando no sintió el peso de él sobre su cuerpo, lo encontró arrodillado entre sus piernas…

Una mano de él tomó una de sus piernas y la inclinó mientras depositaba un beso en su muslo interno, ella cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás; sintió los besos de Inuyasha subir cada vez más por sus muslos, hasta que percibió la respiración caliente de él directa contra su sexo, jadeó ante la expectación.

- Ábrete para mi pequeña… - La palabra salió tan natural de sus labios que Kagome obedeció como si de una verdadera niña se tratara, inclinó sus piernas ansiosa por las acciones de Inuyasha.

Los labios de él jugaron contra su sexo mientras ella gemía y aferraba la capa bajo sus manos, la lengua de él penetró en su centro haciéndola enloquecer hasta el punto que se contoneaba hacia él, buscando liberar el excitante calor alojado en su vientre bajo, cuando Inuyasha se alejó abrió sus ojos encontrándose con las lagunas doradas de él frente a ella y una sonrisa marcada en sus labios; sin dejarle tiempo de protestar él la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca, encontrándose con la ella. Un nuevo gemido brotó de los labios de Kagome cuando el deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro…

- Sabes muy bien… - Susurró él en su oído mientras movía sus dedos en el interior de ella provocando que casi gritara de placer.

Kagome en medio de su delirio deslizó sus manos por la cintura de él, hasta encontrar su miembro rígido un poco más abajo, con premura lo encerró en su mano y lo apretó con suavidad, un ronco suspiro salió de los labios varoniles; ella también sabía que lugares de él tocar para hacerlo perder el control. En unos segundos ambos se vieron en medio de un juego de excitación, uno se friccionaba contra el otro, mientras cada uno se ocupaba del sexo contrario, era como si batallaran para saber quien tenía el dominio, en pocos segundos una exhalación por parte de él y un gemido por parte de ella indicó que ambos habían alcanzado el clímax.

Inuyasha miró a la joven mujer bajo él, era increíble la manera en que había terminado algo que ni siquiera habían comenzado, ambos habían logrado el clímax y aun no se habían unido pero nunca se había sentido tan unido con alguien. Aparte de aquella sensación de complementariedad con ella también se preguntó como ella lograba descifrar que lugares tocar, era como si tuviera demasiada experiencia, la imagen de ella con su esposo lo asaltó y no era que se acordara de ese hombre pero podía ver a alguien sin rostro en su cabeza.

- ¿Amabas mucho a tu esposo? – Se atrevió a preguntar mientras cortaba el beso en que se habían fundido.

- A mi… Lo amo como sé que no amaré a nadie – Los ojos de él se oscurecieron estaba vez no del deseo sino de algo parecido a la nostalgia – Y también sé que él me amaba de esa misma manera, todo lo que enfrentamos para lograr estar juntos consolidó aun mas nuestro amor… Pero no deberías preguntar eso ahora…

- Tienes razón… - Sonrió y trató de desechar el pensamiento; una vez más tomó los labios de Kagome, sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de ella hasta aferrar sus caderas, las manos de ella se aferraron a sus hombros mientras él la levantaba y la dejaba sentada sobre él.

Acarició su espalda desnuda mientras besaba su cuello, perdiéndose en el aroma de su cuerpo; ella por su parte se comenzó a contonear sobre él buscando por que la ansiada unión se realizara. Inuyasha entendió lo que ella quería y lo que él se moría por hacer, llevó sus manos hasta su trasero y la elevó acomodándola para recibirlo, una de las manos de Kagome tomó su miembro caliente entre sus manos colocándolo en su entrada e Inuyasha dejó que ella volviera a sentarse. Sus paredes cálidas abrazaron a su miembro, recibiéndolo en su totalidad, sintiendo como un calor abrasador estaba en el interior de ella. Kagome pasó sus manos por la cintura de él mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él, de inmediato comenzó a moverse.

- Kagome – Sostuvo las caderas de la joven haciéndola bajar con brío sobre él – No sabes cuánto me encantas…

- Muéstrame que tanto – Musitó ella en su oído.

Inuyasha sonrió ante el reto, tomó la mano de la joven que estaba aferrada en su cintura y depositó un beso en ella topándose con la argolla de bodas en el dedo anular y la suya propia, aquello le recordó cuan clandestino era esto que hacían, pero por alguna razón no le importó y dejó la mano de la joven tras su cuello.

- Sujétate – Kagome lo miró a los ojos y asintió entre jadeos.

Una de las manos que la sujetaba de las caderas la soltó y la otra subió hasta la espalda de la joven para sostenerla; él apoyó sus talones en el suelo e inclinó sus rodillas levemente, su otra mano la dejó en el suelo como apoyo y luego se empujó hacia arriba; Kagome gimió en cuanto sintió que él se enterraba aun mas dentro como si en realidad fuera posible, sentía que la que iba a enloquecer era ella, buscando no quedarse atrás se sentó sobre él quien dejó libre su espalda logrando un mayor apoyo, así Kagome se contoneó sobre él mientras él se empujaba con fuerza contra ella.

Los gemidos de ella llegaban perfectamente hasta sus oídos, de la misma manera que podía escucharse a él, se sentía perfectamente volando, era como si ambos se hubieran transportado a un lugar en el que nada importaba y así era para él, nada le interesaba en absoluto. Abrió sus ojos dorados para ver a la bella mujer que lo montaba con brío, con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas reclinadas de él, sus cabellos sudados pegándose a los costados de su rostro y su cuerpo, finalmente la vio erguirse en su puesto y soltar un gemido de placer, de inmediato el buscó unírsele. Se sentó y tomó a la joven en sus brazos para dejarla bajo él y de esa manera buscar su propio placer, su frente se apoyó contra la de ella y segundos después sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo por completo, miles de imágenes chocaron contra su cabeza al momento en que su simiente salía de él para alojarse en el interior de Kagome… De su pequeña…

- Kagome… Pequeña… - La joven mujer abrió sus ojos respondiendo al llamado de él, miró sus ojos dorados y una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho, su corazón brincó sobresaltado ella conocía la mirada que él le estaba dando, él no le dijo "Pequeña" como simple coincidencia.

- Inuyasha… - Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y antes de que comenzaran a caer él la besó.

- Tranquila… No llores mi amor…

Miles de imágenes rondaban en su cabeza acomodándose en todos los vacíos, era como si alguien hubiera abierto un cajón y de allí miles de hojas con sus recuerdos hubieran salido volando y estuvieran tomando sentido para él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada pequeña? – Acarició su espalda desnuda mientras buscaba su mirada, su rostro estaba recostado en su pecho.

- Pensé que sería mejor si estabas alejado de todos los problemas… ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando todos sepan que estás vivo?

- Claro que lo sé – Tomó una mano de ella entre las suyas y le dio un beso justo donde tenía el anillo – Pero no importa si estoy contigo, ya entiendo que fue lo me faltó durante todo este tiempo… Te extrañé demasiado – La abrazó como si jamás la quisiera dejar y eso era lo que quería, quedarse con ella así para siempre.

- Ni siquiera te acordabas de mi – Kagome le golpeó el pecho y se sentó para buscar algo con que cubrirse, finalmente el frío la había tocado; entre las prendas desperdigadas encontró la camisa blanca de Inuyasha y se la puso abrochando los últimos botones, para cuando eso él se había puesto sus pantalones, cuando lo miró él le sonrió y abrió sus brazos para volverla abrazar.

- Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, recordaba a mi niña de diez años, durante estos cuatro años te recordé y también tenía imágenes borrosas que solo ahora sé que son…

- ¿Qué?...

- Pues vi cuando te robé tu primer beso y hace rato cuando te pregunté por tu esposo tuve una imagen que pensé que era creada por mis celos, pero no éramos tu y yo haciendo el amor la primera vez

- Tienes una mente bastante pervertida… - Inuyasha soltó una carcajada por el simple hecho de que era verdad - Inuyasha y ahora que vamos a hacer…

- No pensemos en eso ahora, aun no amanece – La luz que entraba por las rendijas del establo aun eran rayos de luna.

- Entonces tienes alguna idea – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Inuyasha mientras se apretaba contra él.

- ¿Yo te pervertí de esta manera?... – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- Es toda tu culpa… O acaso se te olvida la vez que…

- No, ya no se me olvida nada… - Levantó a la joven con una mano mientras desabrochaba una vez más su pantalón y la sentó de nuevo sobre él; sus manos viajaron por debajo de su propia camisa acariciando su figura que estaba aun mucho más sensual que antes – Te amo…

- También yo Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pronto va amanecer – Aseguró mientras pequeños rayos luminosos entraban por las rendijas del establo - ¿Alguien entra aquí en las mañanas?

- Nunca nadie viene hasta atrás del establo, solo van por sus caballos y salen – Levantó su cabeza del pecho de él y se estiró para darle un beso – Pero tengo que ir a la casa o Kaede se va a preocupar.

- ¿Esa anciana aun vive? – Bromeó, pues la verdad le agradaba que ella estuviera aun viva y dando sermones - ¿No ha habido ninguna novedad en mi ausencia?... Aparte de la boda de Miroku con Sango y de que pronto tendrán un hijo – La mención de la palabra hijo le recordó a Yasha también tenía que comentarle sobre él.

- Bueno… Hay algo más, pero prefiero que lo veas por ti mismo…

- Como quieras pequeña…

- Inuyasha… Tengo 23 años no soy pequeña…

- Serás mi pequeña siempre, pero sé que no eres una niña – Acarició la curva que formaba su trasero haciéndola sonrojar – Me gustaría quedarme toda mi vida aquí contigo, pero hay cosas que debo resolver… Vendré en la tarde y todo volverá a la normalidad…

- ¿Qué pasará con Kikyo? – Preguntó Kagome con cierta preocupación.

- Haré que me diga todos los detalles, que sucedió hace cuatro años…

- Ella te ama Inuyasha…

- Lo sé – Kagome tenía razón Kikyo lo amaba egoístamente – Pero yo no la amo, te amo a ti…

- Tanto como para quedarte un poco mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Trataré de no tardarme demasiado, debo hablar con Kikyo y aclarar todo este embrollo

- Cuídate mucho… No quiero volver a perderte…

- Voy a volver, siempre volveré contigo… Lo prometo – Antes de regresar a donde había dejado el caballo le dio un nuevo beso y Kagome no se movió de su puesto hasta que él se perdió entre las bastas tierras.

Cuando lo perdió de vista volvió sus pasos a la casa, ya había amanecido pero en domingo nadie se levantaba temprano en la casa; así que con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro ingresó en la casa, cerró la puerta tras ella y quedó recostada en ella soltando un gran suspiro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó Kaede quien llevaba una bandeja con lo que supuso seria su desayuno – Saliste… ¿Con la misma ropa de ayer?

- Eh… - Sus mejillas se arrebolaron pero no tenia porque ocultarle la nueva noticia sobre Inuyasha - Estaba con Inuyasha… El recuperó la memoria y…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace poco… El vino anoche y…

- No tienes que darme detalles mi niña no soy un juez, pero me alegra mucho que todo regrese a como era antes… ¿Pero y dónde está?

- Él tiene que aclarar unas cosas pero vendrá hoy en la tarde… Aun no le dije de Yasha prefiero que el mismo lo conozca…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha… Necesito que… ¿No dormiste acá? – Preguntó cuando vio que vestía la misma ropa de ayer - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con Kagome, pero necesito hablar con…

- ¿Con Kagome? – Se escuchó la misma pregunta de parte de Hojo y de la mujer al pie de las escaleras.

- ¿Estuviste con Kagome toda la noche? – Preguntó Kikyo airada, era obvio que Kagome no había cumplido su promesa – Seguro ella te bus…

- No, te equivocas, Kagome no me buscó - La mujer bajó lo que le restaba de las escaleras hasta quedar frente a él - Yo fui hasta donde ella y sí estuve toda la noche con Kagome... – El fuerte sonido de una bofetada se dejó escuchar en el salón, Hojo incomodo por la situación decidió dejar a la pareja a solas.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo?... ¡Acaso no me respetas!... ¡Soy tu esposa, mira la alianza en tu mano!

- Mi esposa… Claro Kikyo veamos esta argolla… - Con delicadeza se quitó el anillo de su dedo anular – ¿Pero por qué dice Kagome en la cara interna? – Kikyo palideció, nunca se había molestado en ver la argolla, que iba a pensar ella que él tendría el nombre de su esposa grabado en el interior pero lo que más la asustó fue el tono que él usaba eso solo quería decir una cosa.

- ¿Recuerdas todo verdad?

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se volvía a poner la argolla – No te asustes no te haré nada pero quiero saber que sucedió y quiero toda la verdad Kikyo, no juegues mas con mi paciencia. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?... Recuerdo que alguien me golpeó y luego desperté estabas tú y creaste toda esa mentira…

- Te salvé la vida, el plan era matarte – Confesó mas Inuyasha no se sorprendió por lo dicho – Yo no podía matarte e ideé todo esto, hice lo que hice porque te amo, rompí el compromiso y me escapé contigo…

- Por tus acciones deduzco que ellos saben que no estoy muerto…

- Creo que es una duda para ellos, aunque es probable que lo sepan mas nunca han logrado establecer nada… Pero si te encuentran te mataran Inuyasha, no puedes volver a tu vida de antes

- No me puedo quedar en esta mentira, no soy la persona que me dijiste, yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado, no cuando no te amo…

- ¿Por qué Kagome? – Kikyo se alejó tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le afectaban las palabras de él.

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre te interesó más ella, desde que me cortejabas te acercaste a Kagome, ya las visitas no eran por mí sino para hablar con mi hermana, me cambiabas por una niña y todo el mundo lo notaba; eso fue lo que me motivó a ayudar a mis padres en crear la historia de que habías abusado de ella, aunque estábamos comprometidos quería verte pagar por la indiferencia que mostrabas hacia mi cuando ella aparecía

- Lo aceptó Kikyo, Kagome siempre fue muy importante para mí, me preocupaba por su bienestar, ambos sabemos que siempre has sido la predilecta de tus padres y aparte de eso estaba Sesshomaru, sé que tú sabes que ese bastardo miraba a Kagome como no se debía…

- Lo sé… - Aseguró Kikyo, si hasta ella misma se llegó a preocupar algunas veces porque Sesshomaru hiciera algo con Kagome – Pero ese afecto que le tenías de niña se volvió amor cuando volviste…

- No sé cómo pasó y traté de reprimir los sentimientos pero simplemente no pude… Kagome me enamoró… - Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios y de nuevo volvió a Kikyo.

- ¿Ella te lo contó?

- No… Yo simplemente lo recordé pero eso no es lo que tenemos que hablar…

- Regresas con ella… ¿No te importa tener que volver a ese conflicto con Sesshomaru y mis padres?

- No quiero que te lastimes más Kikyo, regresaré con Kagome, te daré el dinero que necesites para que vivas holgadamente

- ¡No quiero tu dinero!... ¡Te quiero a ti! – Se abrazó al cuerpo de él no estando dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

- Kikyo… Por favor…

- ¡No te irás con Kagome!... ¡No te irás con nadie!... ¡La mataré!... ¡Te vas con ella y la mato!

- Tú la tocas Kikyo, te acercas a ella aunque sea cien metros y yo te mato primero… No te quiero volver a ver, tomaras el dinero y desaparecerás… - No quería ser tan rudo con ella pero el solo hecho de que mencionara aquello sobre Kagome lo enfadó de sobremanera, él no consentiría que la tocaran y estaba seguro de que sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza - ¿Me entendiste?

- No me importa lo que digas, no me iré…

- Claro que lo harás o lo haces por las buenas y con un futuro seguro o te hago apresar por intento de asesinato…

Kikyo se soltó de él airada y fue corriendo hasta la habitación, Inuyasha suspiró las cosas se habían puesto peor de lo que esperaba pero ella misma había creado todo ese circo. Por suerte había recordado en un momento propicio y todo gracias a Kagome, él aun recordaba el momento exacto en que recuperó la memoria, justo cuando ambos se amaban.

_**¡Kyaaa!... Inu recordó, creo que ya era justo para nuestra parejita, así que le devolví la memoria a nuestro querido protagonista. Espero que les haya gustado… Dejen por supuesto sus mensajes y sugerencias… Les mando un abrazo… ¡Nos vemos pronto!...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola a todos! Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy dichosa de la vida, hay un nuevo bebé en mi familia y estoy saltando de contenta... Pero esa es otra historia… xD. Así que centrándonos en la historia que nos concierne a todos. Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, a los que leyeron el capitulo y a los que me hicieron llegar sus comentarios… y sin extenderme más, damos inicio al capítulo de hoy…**_

_**Cáp. 24: Recuperando la vida**_

- ¿Estas bromeando?... No ya sé caíste del caballo y quedaste más loco que antes – Bromeó Hojo sin poder creer lo que le decía.

- Créeme que no Hojo, Kagome es mi esposa la argolla lo prueba – Le pasó el anillo para que el joven hombre se convenciera.

- Y si es la verdad porque no dijo nada cuando te vio…

- Hay cosas terribles en mi vida y ella no quería que volviera a pasar por todo eso, así que bueno…

- Entonces si tu eres su esposo eso significa que…

- ¿Significa qué?...

- Que eres rico y no tienes necesidad del trabajo

- Ese es otro asunto, dejaré finiquitado lo de este mes y luego tú continuaras encargándote de esto, le enviaré una carta Kouga para que todo este aclarado…

- No te preocupes ve con Kagome que yo me encargo de lo demás…

- Antes necesito que alguien venga recoger a Kikyo…

- Que vas a hacer con ella…

- No sé que mas puedo hacer salvo darle lo necesario para que viva el resto de su vida; le planteare irse a vivir al exterior, tengo un par de propiedades allá que puede ocupar, aparte de que le daré dinero suficiente para que viva…

- El dinero no cubre el hecho de que te ame Inuyasha…

- ¿Y que mas puedo hacer Hojo?... No la voy a tener como mi amante, es que ni aunque pudiera hacerlo lo haría, no le engañaría a Kagome con nadie además ella buscó que las cosas terminaran en donde están…

- Por lo que presiento la historia es bastante larga…

- Ya creo que sí lo es Hojo, algún día te la contaré con todo detalle, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer…

Luego de hablar con Hojo subió a la habitación en la que se había estado quedando con Kikyo. Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con la joven mujer empacando las cosas en sus valijas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Kikyo… Estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme salvado la vida, mas sin embargo no puedo quedarme a tu lado pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nunca te falte nada…

- Mas sin embargo te quedarás con Kagome… Está bien Inuyasha al menos que algo bueno salga de todo esto, quiero el dinero y la propiedad que me ofrezcas…

- Elige donde quieres vivir y yo arreglaré todo para que llegues allá

- No viviré en la propiedad que me des… Regresaré con mi familia – Aseguró mientras cerraba su valija.

- Me imaginó que les dirás todo…

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Replicó con ironía.

- Bien has lo que tengas que hacer Kikyo, yo haré lo mío… - Inuyasha se giró para salir de la habitación pero antes de conseguirlo sintió como Kikyo aflojaba el arma que guardaba en su cinto desde hace años y le apuntó.

- Si no eres para mí no eres para nadie Inuyasha…

- Sabes bien que no podrás hacerlo… - Caminó hasta ella poniendo el cañón del arma en su pecho – No juegues a lo que no sabes… - Tomó el arma entre sus manos y ella no opuso resistencia cuando se la quitó – Esperaba que entendieras las cosas por las buenas… Puedes irte a donde quieras con el dinero que quieras no me importa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Exclamó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la casa – Pero que es esa manera de golpear la…

- Respira Kaede… No quiero que te dé un infarto ahora – Sonrió a la anciana que de inmediato soltó un suspiro y abrazó al joven hombre.

- Muchacho tonto, no hiciste más que preocuparnos – Le regañó mientras le golpeaba con un trapo que tenía en sus manos – Ah… Pero entra muchacho, Kagome está…

- Algo me dijo que eras tú – Kagome bajó por las escaleras enfundando en un hermoso vestido verde oliva, Inuyasha no pudo apartar su mirada de la figura de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras, aun le parecía irreal que estuvieran de nuevo juntos.

- Yo los dejo para que hablen a sus anchas – La anciana salió de la sala, muy consciente de que ahora ella no era perceptible para ellos.

- Estás hermosa… En definitiva mucho más que antes – La joven mujer sonrió y se acercó a su lado mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él.

- No exageres… - Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro y luego recordó el asunto por el cual él se había ausentado toda la mañana - ¿Qué pasó con Kikyo?

- Luego te cuento, primero dime lo que prometiste…

- Ah… Claro ven conmigo – Enlazó su mano con la de él y lo instó a subir las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la segunda planta de la casa lo hizo andar a una habitación donde la puerta esperaba entreabierta.

- Acaso no basto con lo del establo – Susurró en su oído mientras posaba un beso en su cuello.

- Deja de decir tonterías y espera – Kagome soltó las manos de él que se aferraban a su cintura, se movió a un lado y abrió un poco más la puerta.

Inuyasha no comprendía del todo lo que Kagome le quería mostrar, hasta que miró al interior de la habitación; un pequeño niño jugaba en el centro de la habitación con varios soldados y caballos de juguete. Sorprendido miró a Kagome que le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento, con cierta duda ingresó en la habitación sin despegar su mirada del pequeño que ni siquiera notó su intromisión. Finalmente cuando estuvo a un par de metros del niño éste alzó su cabeza para mirarlo, ambos ojos dorados chocaron, unos llenos de sorpresa otros de calma.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó el niño en su inocencia sorprendiendo a Inuyasha que luego de unos segundos de estupor se inclinó a su lado – En serio que eres muy lento, acaso venías a pie que tardabas tanto… Mi mamá tenía muchos pretendientes… ¿Quieres jugar? – El niño le extendió un carruaje de juguete y continuó hablando - …Creo que al final se iba a casar y como tu tardabas tanto yo no hubiera replicado, pero bueno regresaste, ¿Y dónde te metiste?

- Eh… Yo tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria…

- Oh… Te dio anme…amne… Perdiste la memoria – Replicó el niño dándose por vencido ante las palabras – Entonces… Mi nombre es Yasha… Viene de tu nombre, Inuyasha – Le explicó el niño – Aunque mi nombre es mejor… Entonces dime… ¿Cómo llegaste?

- Coincidencia y suerte que me encontrará con Kagome y que recordara todo…

- Ya…

- Yasha… - El niño lo miró esperando por lo que él le dijera - ¿Cómo sabias que era tu padre?... ¿Tu mamá te dijo?

- No… Pero mi madre me dijo que me parecía a ti y bueno si nos paramos frente a un espejo creo que puedo encontrar varios rasgos similares, los ojos, los cabellos y bueno no sé que mas pero… ¿Eres mi papá verdad?... Seria gracioso que me equivocara y estuviera hablándote todo esto… - El niño dejó los juguetes en su puesto.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – El niño asintió algo contrariado por la petición pero permitió que Inuyasha lo abrazara pasando sus manitas por encima de los hombros de su padre.

- Solo no llores… Mamá dijo que eras menos llorón – Inuyasha sonrió mientras limpió el par de lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos – Y yo tampoco era tan llorón – Dijo el pequeño mientras pasaba una de sus manitas por las mejillas.

- Esto queda entre nosotros, no queremos que todos sepan que lloramos como niñas…

Kagome no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas había pasado por demasiado pero ahora finalmente todo volvía a su curso normal, finalmente Yasha conocía a su padre y se lo había tomado mejor de lo que pensó de igual manera que Inuyasha lo había hecho.

- ¡Mami!... Mira quien volvió – Exclamó el niño mientras corría hasta donde ella – Algo lento ¿No? – Dijo el pequeño en un muy mal susurro - ¡Voy a decirle a Kaede!

- Es un niño con mucha energía, casi tanta como la que tú tenías de pequeña – Kagome sonrió ante sus palabras mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

- A mi más bien me recuerda a alguien más

- Que tenga mis ojos no lo hace más parecido a mí…

- ¿Bromeas verdad?... No son solo tus ojos Inuyasha, pero ya iras notando las cosas con el tiempo…

- Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo, no me alcanzo a imaginar que tan difícil pudo haber sido…

- Lo fue… No voy decir lo contrario pero no quiero que te culpes por algo que no consentiste, sé que tú hubieras deseado estar con Yasha desde el primer instante…

- Pero voy a recompensarte… A ambos – Acaricio sus cabellos igual de sedosos que siempre y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sus palabras eran un promesa con él mismo, no iba a dejarlos nunca más…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces el idiota de Miroku se casó con Sango

- Y van a tener un bebé, aunque aún falta un poco de tiempo…

- Es increíble me voy y las cosas más bizarras suceden…

- Envié a un mensajero para que les avisé de tu regresó, lo más posible es que los tengamos aquí para dentro de poco… - Pasó sus manos por la nuca de él dándole un pequeño masaje a lo que él sonrió mientras se quitaba sus botas, era hora de dormir con su esposa.

- Me alegra estar de nuevo contigo – Suspiró mientras atrapaba las manos de la joven y las dejaba reposar en su pecho – Aunque se me ocurre una mejor idea a un masaje – Tomó un brazo de la joven y de un tirón la giro hasta tenerla en sus brazos.

- Espero me ilustres sobre esa idea – Sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello y se acercaba para atrapar sus labios.

- Mamá hoy es domingo… - El niño entró en la habitación vestido con un pijama de rayas azules y grises.

- Eh… Claro que si cariño – Kagome se bajó de las piernas de Inuyasha para sentarse al lado de este.

- ¿Qué pasa con que lo sea? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se quitaba su otra bota.

- Ay papá… Todos los domingos duermo con mi mamá, bueno y contigo de ahora en adelante… ¿Verdad mami? – Preguntó el niño subiéndose a las piernas de Kagome.

- Claro que sí… - Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha quien soltó un suspiro de resignación era hora de abrazar las costumbres de la familia.

De su familia más específicamente hablando, y aunque quería un nuevo tiempo a solas con Kagome no podía sentirse más que feliz por el hecho de estar también con su hijo.

- ¿Entonces que se supone que hacemos? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se recostaba al lado de su hijo.

- Hablar… Mamá me contesta las preguntas que yo hago – Respondió el niño quien estaba en la mitad de sus padres – Pero creo que esta vez prefiero preguntarte cosas a ti…

El resto de la noche Inuyasha estuvo respondiendo todas las dudas de su hijo, que eran demasiadas cabía decir, mas sin embargo sin mostrar mucha objeción las contesto, de igual manera el niño contesto un par de dudas de su padre…

- ¿Entonces son muchos pretendientes?... Pensé que solo eran rumores – Masculló Inuyasha lanzándole un mirada a Kagome que solo miraba al niño.

- ¿Rumores?... Claro que no… el día de su cumpleaños llegaron cientos de regalos e invitaciones a cenas y a bailes, pero mi mamá las rechazó todas… Ahh y también algunos caballeros han…

- No es para tanto Yasha… Deja de decir esas cosas – _Por favor_, rogó Kagome para sus adentros.

- No… Sígueme contando Yasha…

- Ay ya… Parecen unos niños… Además esta tarde y quiero dormir – Les reprendió el niño soltando un gran bostezo para luego cerrar sus ojitos.

- Luego me contaras Kagome… - Aseguró Inuyasha mientras apagaba la lámpara al costado de su cama.

- No fue nada… No acepté nada de ellos – Le aseguró Kagome antes de quedarse dormida.

Era finalmente una noche de paz para ella, por fin podría dormir con su familia, con su hijo y por supuesto con el amor de su vida… Con su Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estos son prácticamente todos los informes desde que desapareciste, espero lo puedas comprender con facilidad – Dijo Kagome mientras le pasaba varias cubiertas de cuero con múltiples papeles dentro.

- ¿Te encargaste de todo sola? – Preguntó con cierto tinte de sorpresa a lo que Kagome alzó una ceja – No lo digo porque crea que no puedas, simplemente que…

- Los primeros meses tuve ayuda del padre de Sango y de Miroku, además los administradores de cada una de las casas me ayudaron enviando informes sencillos – Le explicó Kagome – Y también tu me enseñaste los meses que convivimos.

- Te he dicho que eres la mujer más increíble que a ha pisado el planeta – Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se acercó hasta donde ella para abrazarla.

- Mmmm… No que yo recuerde – Sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos tras el cuello de él.

- Pues lo eres mi amor… lograste dirigir todo esto tu sola…

- Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario mis padres se quedarían con todo esto y era algo que no iba a permitir… Además que también de hacerlo dependía el futuro de Yasha…

- Lamento tanto haberte dejado sola, no imagino cómo pudo haber sido estar durante todo el embarazo sola y además lidiar con tu familia y…

- Luego de que desaparecieras salimos del pueblo y nos vinimos a la capital, increíblemente ninguno sabe donde estamos…

- Pues no creo que eso dure mucho, es más que claro que Kikyo se va encargar de decir todo…

- No te preocupes mi amor… Todos en esta casa estamos más que cuidados, tenemos personal de la corona cuidándonos todo el día, desde que desapareciste, la corona no quiso correr riesgo de quedarse sin "inversionista" y nos mandó protección.

- Bueno al parecer tengo muchas personas a las cuales agradecerle… ¿Qué tal si empiezo por ti?

- Creo que eso me gustaría…

- ¡Mamá, Papá!... ¡Tío Miroku y tía Sango llegaron! – Exclamó el niño irrumpiendo en la habitación e interrumpiéndolos a ambos.

- La verdad creo que lo hace a propósito – Gruñó Inuyasha mientras salían del estudio.

- Ya… No seas tonto… - Se rió Kagome mientras llegaban a la sala, donde un desesperado Miroku caminaba de un lado a otro.

Habían recibido la noticia cinco días atrás, cuando se enteraron hubieran jurado que era una mala broma si el mensajero no les hubiera entregado la carta de Kagome con el recado, habían viajado casi cinco días para llegar a la capital.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó Kagome entrando a la sala, captando de inmediato la atención de Sango que estaba sentada y de Miroku que ya iba por su décima vuelta a la sala.

- Recibimos el mensaje... Decías que Inuyasha… - Habló Miroku sin poder creer lo que podía ver.

- Cierra la boca Miroku o creeré que me extrañaste más que Kagome – Bromeó Inuyasha entrando con su hijo de la mano; Sango se levantó del sofá como un resorte y Miroku quedó más que pasmado – ¿Cómo estas Miroku? – Se acercó a su amigo de toda la vida y le extendió la mano esperando el saludo.

- Eres un maldito bastardo con suerte – Soltó Miroku mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y ambos se acercaron para darse un abrazo fraternal.

- ¿Mamá que es un bastardo con suerte? – Preguntó el niño.

- Tu papá lo es – Contestó Miroku pasando un mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha – Esta vez nos asustaste a todos…

- Sango, por lo que veo lograste mandarle la soga a este idiota – Se acercó Inuyasha a la joven mujer – ¿Para cuando nace? – Preguntó al ver la pancita de la joven.

- Aun faltan varios meses… - Contestó la joven.

- Es bueno verte a ti también – Le dio un abrazo a Sango – A los dos gracias por estar con Kagome y con Yasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Mis padres buscándome? – Preguntó sin poderlo creer.

- Aunque no lo creas Inuyasha – Dijo dándole un sorbo a su trago – Estuvieron yendo a mi casa por un par de meses preguntando por ti, creo que al final hicieron lo de todos y se resignaron, regresaron a Europa creo…

- ¿Y Sesshomaru? – Continuó con sus preguntas, se había ido por cuatro años y aun estaba lleno de dudas, era por ello que ambos se habían quedado luego de la cena hablando en el estudio.

- Ah… Nada cambió con él, creo que estuvo por un par de años buscando a Kagome, pero desistió, en este momento esta creo que en Europa aunque escuché que regresaría pronto... Los padres de Kagome regresaron hace poco de China… Eso es prácticamente lo que ha pasado…

- ¿Todos creen que morí?

- Se podría decir que sí, aunque estoy seguro que como nunca se encontró tu cadáver, los padres de Kagome y Sesshomaru saben que no es así, además a eso súmale que Kikyo desapareciera dejando plantado a su prometido…

- El caso es que debo pensar cómo actuar ahora, no puedo dejarme engañar con una treta tan simple, además debo mantener a Kagome y a Yasha alejados de todo esto, es claro que Kikyo ya debió haberles contado a sus padres todo

- Sacarlos del país puede ser una opción…

- Y tú de verdad crees que Kagome se va a ir tan fácilmente

- Bueno, también te podrías ir tú y dejar esto en mano de las autoridades, pide una audiencia en la corte, todos allí se verán más que dispuestos a votar a tu favor

- Pero para eso necesito pruebas que no tengo, tendría que buscar al hombre que hacía de mi cochero y pagarle para que sea testigo…

- Es como buscar una aguja en el pajar – Suspiró Miroku.

- Exactamente, debo pensar en algo mas – Se tomó su bebida de un sorbo mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera funcionar - ¡Bankotsu!...

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender - ¿Quién es ese?

- Es un amigo, lo conocí cuando vivía con Kikyo en un pueblo a dos días de aquí, el podría decir que estaba con Kikyo y todo el teatro que ella montó, y también esta Kouga y su esposa

- Sí, tal vez podría funcionar, pero lo que sea que vayamos a hacer es primordial que se haga rápido…

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, primero tengo que contactar a Bankotsu y a Kouga, luego el resto…

- Bien por el momento lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Todo bien?

Kagome dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesa de noche en cuanto Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

- Sí supongo que sí… - Se quitó las botas y fue a recostarse al lado de su esposa.

- No parece Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasa? – Permitió que él se recostara en su regazo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- Pienso que tal vez estarían mejor sin mí, que no tendrías estos problemas si yo no hubiera regresado…

- ¿Estás loco verdad?, tu eres una gran parte de mi vida… Eres el hombre al que amo, dime como estaría mejor sin ti… ¿O acaso tú lo estarías sin mí?

- Nunca… - Se sentó y tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas para depositar un beso – Es solo que ahora volverás a quedar en medio de toda esta situación con Sesshomaru y tu familia y Yasha igualmente, y yo…

- Siempre enfrentamos todo esto juntos, sea lo que sea que se venga vamos a superarlo Inuyasha, todo saldrá bien ahora que estás conmigo…

- Pequeña… – Estrujó a la joven contra su pecho y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza – Te amo tanto…

La amaba tanto, amaba a su hijo y solo por el hecho de recuperarlos era que se sentía más vivo que nunca. El había recuperado su vida y con ella todos los problemas sobre sus hombros pero los cargaba con gusto, pues también había recuperado a su familia.

_**Bueno, bueno, un poquito de aire y tranquilidad para Inu y Kag… Pero solo un poquito, porque si todo sale como planeo vienen vientos fuertes… así que ni piensen en despegarse de la historia… jajajaja xD (en serio, no lo hagan). Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, por supuesto dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre el capitulo… les mando un abrazo a todos… Nos vemos la próxima semana!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**¡Hola!... llegue un poco más tarde de los acostumbrado pero llegue, he tenido un día más ocupado de lo normal y ha sido un poco complicado escribir los capítulos de ambos fics… Pero en fin, lo importante es que el trabajo está hecho y que vengo a dejarles el capítulo de la semana. Antes de que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que lo que escribo los entretenga un momento… y ahora si comenzamos con el capitulo numero 25…**_

_**Cáp. 25: Momento de actuar**_

- Señorita Kikyo – Exclamó sorprendida el ama de llaves en cuanto abrió la puerta de la mansión Higurashi.

- Llame a mis padres dígales que debo hablar con ellos – Pasó por un lado de la mujer – Que espera, vaya llámelos los espero en el salón azul.

- Claro que sí señorita

Kikyo caminó hasta la sala mencionada, un lugar que como su nombre lo decía era en tonos azules con algunos toques de beige.

- La hija prodiga vuelve a casa… ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kikyo? – Preguntó el padre de la mujer, lleno de sarcasmo – ¿Se acabó el dinero que tenías?

- No ahora hay mucho mas… ¿Y mi madre?

- ¡Kikyo! – La aludida atravesó la sala con rapidez para abrazar a su hija – Me tenías tan preocupada hija, ¿Qué pasó?

- Por favor mujer aun crees que le pasó algo, es claro que se fugó con el bastardo de Inuyasha, aunque de verdad me sorprende que lo hayas conseguido yo creí que estaba enamorado de Kagome pero al parecer…

- Déjala hablar Ginta – Le interrumpió la madre de la joven - ¿Quieres explicarnos que sucedió?

- No vengo a dar explicaciones madre, simplemente vengo a informarles que Inuyasha acaba de regresar con Kagome, están viviendo en la capital, eso es todo…

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto derroche de amabilidad? – preguntó el padre de la joven, no muy dispuesto a dejarla ir, al menos no sin que diera una explicación.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Con eso a que te refieres exactamente padre?

- A todo, por qué vuelves luego de años y precisamente para traicionar a tu amante – Soltó él – Y no te hagas la indignada cariño, todo el pueblo sabe que dejaste a tu prometido plantado por irte con alguien, por supuesto solo nosotros sabemos quién es ese "alguien".

- Solo vine a darles una información, fui amable en venir aquí primero, en lugar de ir directamente con Sesshomaru, pues aquí todos sabemos quién es el más interesado en encontrar a Inuyasha y aun más a mí adorada hermanita Kagome… Ustedes decidan si hacen algo o no…

- ¡Hija!... ¿Acaso te vas a ir? – preguntó la madre de ésta acongojada.

- Déjala ir – dijo el padre de la joven reteniendo el brazo de su esposa con fuerza.

- Pero es nuestra hija… - miró acongojada a Kikyo mientras salía de la casa.

- Olvídate de eso, ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es Inuyasha, ¿Oíste lo que dijo Kikyo?... Regresó y aunque no sé muy bien cuáles son las circunstancias por las que pasa, creo que debimos quedarnos en China…

- ¿Crees que haga algo en contra nuestra? – preguntó la mujer con cierto susto.

- Avisa a los criados que saldremos de nuevo de viaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida Kikyo – dijo entrando al su estudio - ¿Y dime a que se debe el placer de tenerte por aquí?

- Vengo a hablar de mi hermana…

- Kagome… - musitó totalmente interesado - ¿Qué tienes para decirme de ella?

- Ahora veo al ritmo que te mueves Sesshomaru… Es increíble el efecto que te causa la sola mención de su nombre…

- Déjate de tonterías y dime…

- Sé donde está… Claro que está vez será más difícil tenerla… Inuyasha apareció una vez más…

- Eso no me sorprende demasiado, desde que dejaste plantado a tu prometido… Que por cierto se casó con una rica heredera y ahora se le ha entregado un titulo; creo que fue más que obvio que te fugaste con Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasó?

- No te importa… Solo vine a hablarte de Kagome…

- Bien entonces dime…

- Con una sola condición…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y entonces aun no estás tomando clases? – preguntó a su hijo mientras sacaba el caballo del establo.

- Claro que sí, solo que mi maestro está visitando a un familiar enfermo… - explicó el niño - ¿Me enseñaras a montar?

- Solo si tu madre no se entera…

- ¿Me compras un caballo?

- Eh… Creo que de eso si se dará cuenta tu madre…

- Pero tú le enseñaste a ella a escondidas.

- ¿Ella te contó? – ensillo al caballo y montó a su hijo antes de montarse tras él para el paseo matutino.

- Sí… Me dijo que cuando era pequeña su padre no le permitía montar y tu le enseñaste; entonces si le enseñaste a ella cuando era tan niña, ¿Por qué no a mi?

- Excelente razonamiento… - le felicitó y el niño sonrió – Aun así te enseñare solo si lo mantienes en secreto…

- ¿Y el caballo?

- No presiones Yasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó a Sango mientras se sentaba con ella en el acogedor salón.

- No… Estoy en los meses en que el solo olor de la comida me provoca nauseas… ¿Cuándo pasara esto?

- Pues no sé, a mí se me pasó entre los primeros cuatro meses… pero he escuchado que algunas mujeres pasan por ellos por más tiempo…

- Por favor que no sea una de esas – rogó lanzando una mirada hacia arriba – Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Inuyasha…

- Se ha adaptado muy bien, él y Yasha tienen una muy buena relación y siento que las cosas están demasiado bien, mucho para mi gusto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A lo que me refiero es que han pasado varias semanas, Kikyo ya debió haber llegado con mis padres y Sesshomaru, lo más posible es que les haya contado acerca de Inuyasha…

- Estas asustada por lo que sea que tengan planeado…

- Tengo miedo de que algo suceda con mi hijo o con Inuyasha, no creo que pueda soportar perderlo de nuevo.

- Bueno Inuyasha tendrá audiencia en la corte pronto, estoy seguro de que todo se solucionara una vez ellos tengan el caso en sus manos…

- Inuyasha cree que es mejor si salgo del país con Yasha, mientras el arregla todo aquí

- Pero no quieres irte ¿Verdad?

- Sí saliéramos los tres del país aceptaría, pero no quiero apartarme de él, no ahora que lo tengo de nuevo conmigo… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

- Perfectamente, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

- Espero que sí… - rogó para sus adentros que así fuera.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿De verdad crees que todo terminé con esta denuncia? – preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha.

Ambos esperaban en un salón donde un gran grupo de habitantes esperaban sus turno para tener su audiencia con la corte y así, solucionar sus problemas.

- No lo sé – se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda a su amigo – Espero que ésta gente pueda hacer algo, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a Sesshomaru y terminar colgado por asesinato.

- Confiemos en que sí, al menos si haces esta denuncia, no tendrás tantos problemas al explicar porque mataste a Sesshomaru…

- Señores… - un hombre vestido de impecable librea y con una peluca blanca, se acerco a ellos – Es su turno… - Ambos asintieron y siguieron al hombre que los guió hasta un salón en una habitación contigua.

El lugar era bastante amplio, cortinas grandes, rojas y doradas cubrían parcialmente las ventanas, varias pinturas adornaban las paredes y diferentes armas, escudos y armaduras estaban acomodados estratégicamente alrededor de la sala; al fondo había una mesa con cuatro sillas bastante decoradas y ceremoniosas las cuales eran ocupadas por cuatro hombres; finalmente habían llegado con la corte.

- Señor Taisho, fue una verdadera sorpresa recibir su solicitud para la audiencia y aun mas comprobar que no era una mala broma – dijo uno de los caballeros.

- Como ve no es una broma – dijo Inuyasha – Permítame presentarle a mi acompañante, el señor Miroku Houshi.

- Un verdadero honor – dijo Miroku haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la que los hombres correspondieron con una más leve.

- ¿Y díganos señor Taisho, que motivo lo retuvo tan lejos de su hogar? Su honorable esposa y todos creímos que había muerto.

- Todo se debió a una cadena de acontecimientos, que son precisamente lo que me trae acá – dijo Inuyasha a lo que los hombres escucharon atentos.

- Increíble… - dijo uno de los hombres soltando una carcajada – Parece una de esas novelas con que las que nuestras esposas se entretienen todas las noches.

- Desearía que fuera solo eso – no estaba muy contenta con que se tomaran las cosas tan a la ligera, necesita soluciones ahora mismo – Pero me temo, que esto es serio y necesito que se haga algo con mi hermano y con la familia de mi esposa…

- Señor Taisho, trataremos de ayudarle en lo que más podamos, aun así necesitamos pruebas, en este caso no solo su palabra ni la de su amigo es suficiente, su hermano es una personalidad muy importante y si vamos a sentenciarlo de alguna manera, necesitaremos pruebas… más contundentes…

- Podrían tratar de ubicar al cochero que lo llevaba el día del accidente o tratar de conseguir que algún cómplice se ponga de su lado… - propuso otro de los caballeros.

- ¿Así que eso es todo?... No harán nada… - dijo Inuyasha con bastante enfado por lo que Miroku prefirió ponerle un mano en el hombro por si tenía que detenerlo en un ataque de ira.

- Ya le dijimos señor Taisho, tráiganos pruebas… de lo contrario no podemos hacer nada – dijo uno de los hombres – La sociedad entera se volvería contra nosotros si atacamos a un hombre sin ningún tipo de pruebas en su contra.

- Bien… - apartó la mano de Miroku de su hombro y tomó un poco de aire – Muchas gracias… - se dio media vuelta y salió.

- Eh… Discúlpenlo – dijo Miroku una vez quedó solo enfrente de los cuatro hombres – Es su familia la que corre peligro, no quiere que nada les suceda, así que comprenderán su actitud…

- Claro que lo entendemos, somos padres y esposos a la vez que estamos aquí solucionando miles de problemas en nuestra nación – dijo uno de ellos, el más anciano de todos – Si nos da un instante – Miroku asintió y retrocedió para dejarlos deliberar.

Fueron varios minutos los que Miroku estuvo de pie en el centro del salón, perdiendo el tiempo mirando las pinturas y el paisaje afuera del palacio, escuchando tan solo los murmullos de las conversación de los hombres.

- Señor Houshi, acérquese por favor - Hemos considerado la situación y hemos decidido que debemos deliberar con nuestro soberano y así tomar una decisión con respecto a la situación del señor Taisho, mas sin embargo debemos pedirles que se queden al menos un par de días mientras hacemos lo propuesto

¿En serio?... Muchas gracias, yo le diré a Inuyasha… Una vez más disculpen y gracias sus señorías – Hizo una reverencia y salió caminando, una vez hubo salido acelero el paso para buscar a su amigo.

Para cuando llegó al salón principal no había ni la sombra de Inuyasha. Salió del palacio y varios metros más allá reconoció la figura del ojidorado que caminaba airado hacia los establos, buscando posiblemente su coche.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Trató de llamar su atención, pero iba hecho una furia, aceleró el paso y trató de alcanzarlo, al final tuvo que correr para hacerlo - ¡Hey!... No me quiero ir caminando hasta la casa… ¿Puedes calmarte un poco?

- ¿Qué les sucede a esos estúpidos, hijos de…

- Ya entendí – le detuvo al ver que todos comenzaban a mirar – Cálmate un instante… No solucionas nada con ese genio

- Eso es porque tú eres un idiota pasivo…

- Oye cálmate, ¿Qué demonios te hice yo?... Bueno no importa – le calló antes de que él contestara – Tengo noticias que darte, si no hubieras salido hecho un demonio de allá hubieras sabido…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Inuyasha no iría a ningún lado a ese ritmo.

- Van a estudiar tu caso – contó Miroku y prosiguió al no ver reacción en su amigo – Van a estudiarlo más a fondo pero es necesario que esperemos, para plantearle el caso a nuestro soberano y luego ver que decide…

- ¿En serio crees que funcione Miroku?

- No sé Inuyasha, pero hasta el momento es la única opción que…

- También puedo rebanarle el cuello a Sesshomaru…

- …no implique que te cuelguen por asesinato – terminó su frase – Matar a tu hermano… A Sesshomaru – cambió al ver la mirada de Inuyasha – No solucionaras nada, al contrario, complicaras las cosas para Kagome y para tu hijo… No quieres que ambos tengan a su esposo y a su padre en la cárcel o colgado en la plaza pública… ¿O sí?

- Por supuesto que no… Pero… ¿Qué tanto debemos quedarnos?

- Un par de días…

- No estoy muy seguro de dejar a Kagome y a Yasha solos en la casa…

- Tienen seguridad por montón, no seas paranoico…

- Está bien, pero si de aquí a dos días no hay ninguna respuesta, nos regresamos… ¿Estamos?

- Claro que sí…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Mamá a donde fue papá? – preguntó el pequeño mientras seguía a su mamá hacia los establos.

- Él está en la corte… - contestó Kagome.

- La corte… ¿Está con el rey y los ministros? – sus ojitos brillaron de la emoción con la mención de los personajes.

- Sí, está solucionando un par cosas…

- Mmmm… Me gustaría haber ido, quisiera conocer al soberano… - dijo con voz ensoñadora – Mamá… ¿Me compras un caballo? – Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa mientras sacaba a una de las yeguas para dar el paseo matutino con Yasha.

- No lo creo cariño…

- Tú te escapabas a montar caballo… - Kagome lo miró sin saber que decir – Papá me dijo que tomabas "prestados" los caballos de tu padre…

- Bueno… Esa no es una buena idea…

- ¿Entonces porque lo hacías?

- Porque era pequeña y no…

- Soy pequeño… ¿Entonces puedo hacerlo?

- Déjame pensarlo – era prácticamente luchar contra los razonamientos de Yasha. No sabía de dónde lo había heredado, ella sostenía que venía de Inuyasha mientras que él alegaba que era de su parte.

- Señora… Llegó una carta del señor – una de las criadas de la casa se acercó corriendo hacia donde Kagome.

- Gracias – dijo a la mujer que se retiro – Ven Yasha, bájate de ahí – detuvo el caballo que daba vueltas alrededor de un poste y bajo a su hijo hasta dejarlo a su lado.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó el niño.

- Al parecer tu padre se quedara unos días en la corte… - le sonrió al niño y el sonrió aun mas – Vamos a casa, creo que Kaede iba a preparar pastelillos.

- Crees que haya hecho de los que tienen semillas de amapolas… Son mis favoritos.

- Lo más probable es que sí…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sango mientras serbia una taza de té para cada una – Kagome… Me estas mareando con tu andar… Kagome… ¡Kagome!...

- ¿Qué, qué pasa? – se detuvo cuando ya iba por la quinta vuelta al salón.

- A mi nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- Lo siento, es solo que – miró la carta que reposaba sobre la mesita de té.

- Oye no te preocupes, no está lejos, esta a unas cuantas horas de viaje y el lugar es extremadamente seguro

- Lo sé, es solo que hace tan poco regreso y bueno no me siento muy cómoda con que este fuera de casa…

- Tranquilízate Kagome, Inuyasha volverá en un par de días, además Miroku está con él… Entiendo tu preocupación, pero también creo que estás exagerando un poco…

- Tal vez tienes razón, son solo dos días… ¿Qué podría suceder en ese tiempo?

-.-.-.-.-.-

El carruaje lacado en color negro y sin ningún escudo de distinción se movió por la plaza de la capital. Finalmente se detuvo en la entrada de un parque, donde un grupo de niños jugaba.

- Así que ese es el heredero de Inuyasha – dijo para él mismo, mientras observaba al pequeño jugando con un niño peligroso – Tiene la misma apariencia que el bastardo de su padre…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? – preguntó la mujer sentada al frente de él en el carruaje.

- No te oigo muy entusiasmada querida Kikyo… ¿Qué sucede? – cerró la cortinilla que cubría la ventana y se volvió hacia la mujer.

- ¿De qué hablas?... No me sucede nada… - volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el grupo de niños que había jugando.

Fijó su mirada en un pequeño en especial, uno de ojos dorados y cabellos negros que corría entusiasmado, manipulando una vara de madera en sus manos como si fuera una espada. El niño era idéntico a él, y por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de preguntarse si hubiera sido igual, o tal vez una niña, pero ese tal vez solo hubiera sido posible si ella pudiera tener hijos. Pero no, estuvo cuatro años con Inuyasha y nunca pudo quedar encinta, ese derecho le había sido negado; ese era su castigo y cada día se lamentaba por ello, y odiaba a Kagome por gozar de ese privilegio. Kagome, siempre ella…

- Yasha… ¿Dónde estás? – llamó a su amigo que había decidido que esconderse en una de las partes más escondidas del parque, era una buena idea - ¡Yasha!... Tu mamá se va a preocupar y la mía también

- ¡En guardia cobarde! – salió de entre los arbustos y se paro frente a su amigo, apuntándole con la vara de madera en el pecho.

- Tendrías un gran estilo blandiendo la espada

Ambos niños se voltearon sus miradas para ver al recién llegado, era un hombre alto, vestido como dictaba la norma de la época; tenía un sombrero de copa ancha, que proyectaba una sombra en su rostro, por lo que era difícil ver su rostro con claridad.

- Yasha… vamos… - dijo el pequeño con cierta cautela.

- Eh… Sí, vamos… - ambos se dieron media vuelta.

- Fue un placer verte… Yasha – el aludido volteó con sorpresa y una vez más se obligo a caminar cuando su amigo lo llamó.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Claro que no Shippo – dijo a su amigo – No sé quien sea, tal vez es un conocido de mi padre… No lo sé…

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu mamá?

- No, no hay que decirle a nadie, mi mamá está preocupada porque mi papá está en la corte; no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero no quiero darle más problemas.

- Bien no diré… ¡Pero no bajes la guardia! – de nuevo ambos niños rieron y emprendieron el juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Señor Taisho… El caballero que esperaba ya llegó… - informó un hombre entrando a la habitación en que se hospedaba.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien? – preguntó Miroku dejando la prensa matutina a un lado.

- Es Bankotsu… El puede ser la persona que necesitamos… Vamos… - ambos dejaron el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa y bajaron al salón donde los esperaba el amigo de Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Wow!... ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo? – Bromeó al verlo - ¿Qué ropa llevas?

- Siempre es bueno verte Bankotsu – le dijo Inuyasha dándole un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda – Te presentó a un amigo… Miroku…

- Un placer… - dijo Bankotsu estrechando la mano de él.

- Lo mismo digo…

- Cuando leí tu carta pensé que bromeabas, veo que me equivoqué, así que tu hermano y Kikyo fueron quienes hicieron todo este teatro… Suena casi increíble…

- Sí pero lo es – dijo Inuyasha – Lo que necesito es que testifiques a mi favor, no es nada serio, solo debes decir lo que viste, que Kikyo estaba conmigo y que inventó lo de mi supuesto accidente y toda una red de mentiras a mi alrededor.

- Claro, solo dime, cuándo y dónde debo hablar…

- Bien… Entonces, ve y refréscate un poco, tenemos tres horas antes de que debamos reunirnos con la corte…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esperemos que todo salga bien – dijo Miroku mientras salía de la sala con Bankotsu, Inuyasha quedaba adentro con las personas de la corte, esperando por una respuesta.

- Espero que mis palabras hayan servido de algo – dijo el otro – No conozco muy bien y el problema de Inuyasha, pero esto se ve complicado…

- Lo es, su hermano está determinado a acabar con él, Inuyasha está luchando por proteger a su familia…

- Hemos escuchado sus palabras señor Taisho y hemos llegado a un veredicto – dijo uno de los hombres sentado frente a la mesa – Dada la importancia que usted representa para la estabilidad de la corona y debido a que el problema es una amenaza para su vida y la de su familia, hemos decidido detener al señor Sesshomaru Taisho, investigarlo y si resulta ser culpable, será encarcelado…

- No se preocupe señor Taisho, usted y su familia pueden estar tranquilos… - le dijo el más anciano de los caballeros - ¡Tú!... – Llamo a uno de los guardias que esperaba inmóvil en un costado – Manda a una tropa por el señor Sesshomaru Taisho…

_**¡A la carga por Sesshomaru!... pobre. Bueno aun no estoy muy segura que giro tomara esto, lo que sí es seguro es que estamos entrando a la fase final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios y demás. Les mando un abrazo y nos vemos la próxima semana…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hola para todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien, ha sido una larga semana, pero como todos los Jueves vengo a dejarles el capítulo de la semana. Esta historia en particular me tiene muy contenta con su avance, en especial por que noto que a todos les gusta leerla y eso me hace muy feliz. Entonces por eso les agradezco y sin extenderme demasiado les dejo el capitulo del día… Lleno de bastante cosas por cierto… (El día de hoy tenemos contenido para mayores de 18 años xD)**_

_**Cáp. 26: Perdida **_

- ¿Se fueron por Sesshomaru?... – preguntó Miroku incrédulo mientras miraba a un Inuyasha bastante impaciente.

- Les digo que sí, mandaron a un grupo de hombres por él a su residencia…

- Mi pregunta es por qué estamos aquí, ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? – preguntó Bankotsu luego de un segundo.

- Quise ir, pero me pidieron no hacerlo…

- Sea, como sea son buenas noticias, deberías estar feliz Inuyasha – le dijo Miroku - ¿Así que por qué andas de un lado a otro?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, tal vez sea porque es un viaje de por los menos cuatro días y Sesshomaru ya debe estar al tanto de mi regreso…

- Y se debe estar esperando algo – terminó Miroku en su lugar.

Las palabras de Inuyasha tenían mucho sentido, Kikyo ya debía de haber comunicado a Sesshomaru y a la familia de Kagome del regreso de Inuyasha, y también estaba claro que debían estar esperando alguna acción por parte de Inuyasha, un reclamo o lo que fuera. Todos tenían bastante claro lo impetuoso que era Inuyasha.

- No hay que dar por sentado nada, es cuestión de esperar…

- No voy a esperar nada, yo regreso con Kagome y Yasha…

-.-.-.-

- Las cruzadas fueron expediciones militares realizadas en la Europa Occidental con el fin…

Las palabras de su tutor se perdieron entre el susurro del aire, para Yasha era más interesante mirar por la ventana el paisaje de las tierras de su familia extendiéndose frente a sus ojos, que escuchar a su maestro de historia hablar sobre las cruzadas, algo que para él era simplemente una excusa para asesinar gente, además de que le aburría demasiado.

- …Señor Taisho abra su libro en la pagina…

- ¡Papá! – el niño brincó de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia el ventanal para ver si sus ojos no le mentían, y no, efectivamente su padre venía cabalgando con otro par de jinetes siguiéndole y un carruaje unos metros más allá - ¡Mamá, papá regresó! – vociferó entusiasmado mientras corría hacia la puerta para recibirlo.

- Señor Taisho a donde cree que va, aun no terminamos la lección de día de hoy…

- Eh… pero… Mi padre – echó un pequeño vistazo hacia la ventana – No lo veo hace…

- Vuelva a su asiento en este instante – desanimado el pequeño dejó el pomo de la puerta para volver a su asiento.

- ¡Yasha tu padre volvió!... – la puerta se abrió segundos después dejando ver a su madre con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué esperas?... Baja… Lo siento señor Onera – para cuando Kagome terminó de disculparse Yasha bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

A las puertas de su casa fue recibido por un par de lacayos que se encargaron de las monturas y el carruaje; mas no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta principal se abriera y un pequeño torbellino se lanzara sobre él…

- ¡Papá!...

- Yasha – musitó sorprendido mientras recibía al niño en sus brazos y lo elevaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Es cierto que viste al rey?... – Y esas solo fueron un par del mar de preguntar que siguieron.

- Me fue muy bien y sí, vi al rey…

- Te extrañé mucho papá – le interrumpió mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cuello y lo abrazaba.

- También yo hijo… - sonrió mientras apretaba al pequeño contra él.

Cuando alzó su mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa de Kagome, que los miraba enternecida desde el umbral de la entrada. A su lado estaba Miroku abrazando a Sango. Kagome bajó los escalones y su corazón latió con rapidez ante su visión, estaba hermosa, más hermosa que nunca.

- Mi amor… - las palabras escaparon de sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos – Los extrañé a ambos…

Lo admitía, el tenerlos cerca lo había tranquilizado, el viaje había sido una tortura imaginando miles de cosas, afortunadamente las cosas estaban bien.

- También te extrañamos…

- Además que me salvaste de la clase más aburrida de la historia – Ambos padres rieron y Yasha los miró sin entender – Papá… ¿Quién es él?

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron hacia donde apuntaba su hijo.

- Oh, lo siento – Inuyasha bajo a su hijo y se volvió hacia su amigo – Él es un amigo… Bankotsu te presento a mi esposa y a mi hijo… Kagome y Yasha…

- Un placer conocerla señora – dijo el hombre recibiendo la mano de Kagome y ofreciendo una leve inclinación – Y un gusto conocerlo caballero…

Yasha infló su pecho con orgullo y estrechó la mano con Bankotsu, logrando que un par de risas volvieran a brotar de ambos padres.

- Así que el señor Bankotsu te sirvió de testigo… - se deslizó bajo las sabanas de la cama para recostarse en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

- No estaba muy seguro de si serviría o no, Bankotsu no estaba al tanto de nada en la historia, solo simplemente de la participación de Kikyo – interrumpió sus palabras para mirar al interior de los ojos de Kagome, ella lo miraba fijamente prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras; aun no sabía como había podido estar alejado de ella tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome al ver como la miraba.

- Te amo…

No intercambio más palabras, no las necesitaban; simplemente cubrió sus labios con los propio y dio un pequeño giró para tenerla bajo él.

- ¿No es domingo verdad? – preguntó, no quería ser descubierto por su hijo.

- No, y la puerta tiene el seguro – pasó sus manos por su cuello y elevó su rostro para besarlo una vez más.

Era sencillo desconectarse del mundo cuando Inuyasha la besaba; la sensación de su lengua explorando su boca, de sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, era más que suficiente para enloquecerla. Mas no se quejaba pues adoraba sentirse de esa manera, del mismo modo que adoraba recorrer su cuerpo, pasar sus manos por su espalda y su torso, descubrir una vez lo hermoso que era.

Su boca recorría su cuello con suavidad, dando suaves mordiscos y avanzando hacia sus pechos, sentía aquella zona de su cuerpo hincharse ante la expectación, lo necesita con urgencia atendiendo esa zona de su cuerpo. Y otra más que comenzaba a humedecerse y darle pequeñas punzadas de placer.

- Inuyasha…

Afortunadamente el captó lo que quería y luego de descorrer la parte superior de su camisón de dormir, se apoderó de sus pechos con sus labios. Succionando y jugueteando con las cúspides de uno de ellos mientras que el otro era acariciado por su mano. Mientras gemidos de placer brotaban de su garganta, la mano de Inuyasha subió por una de sus piernas llevando consigo el camisón. La elevó un poco desde la espalda y sacó la prenda por sobre su cabeza, dejándola completamente desnuda a su merced.

Kagome era hermosa, era perfecta para él, cada zona de su cuerpo le pedía ser descubierta, el tesoro que se escondía entre sus piernas lo llamaba provocándole que sus pantalones para dormir le apretaran demasiado en cierta parte.

- Déjame ayudarte…

Ronroneó Kagome divertida, mientras desanudaba sus pantalones; pudo haber llorado de la alegría cuando ella lo hizo y pudo haberle hecho un altar cuando rozó con sus dedos su virilidad. No podía creer lo atrevida que era Kagome, aunque debía aceptar que era en parte gracias a él, ella era curiosa y atrevida, además que al parecer le gustaba provocarlo hasta el cansancio.

Su mano encerró su miembro apretando con suavidad, logrando que un ronco gemido saliera de los labios de Inuyasha; pronto su respiración se dificultó al sentir sus manos jugueteando con su sexo, cada vez más grande e hinchado como si fuera más posible.

- Kagome… Es suficiente… - susurró, alejando su mano de su miembro – No quiero terminar antes de empezar.

- Me estaba divirtiendo – dijo sonriendo mientras abría sus piernas invitándolo a unirse a ella – Te amo…

Si decía esas palabras era imposible contenerse, se acomodó entre sus piernas y luego empujó a su interior; las paredes de su miembro lo recibieron calidad y húmedas; un gemido brotó de la boca de Kagome quien urgió a Inuyasha para que se moviera en su interior, cosa que él no le negó…

Para cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar y las aves comenzaron a despertar con él amanecer. Ambos comenzaban a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, después de una larga noche de placer.

- Yasha vendrá en unas pocas horas – informó Kagome mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias que Inuyasha daba en su espalda desnuda – Despiértame cuando…

- Solo duerme mi amor… - susurró antes de dejar caer un beso en sus cabellos – Solo duerme…

-.-.-.-.-

Después de un reparador sueño, o al menos hasta que llegara su hijo demandando la atención de sus padres; Inuyasha había decidido salir a cabalgar con Bankotsu, él era su amigo y de una u otra manera se estaba metiendo en todo el enredo que había a su alrededor, así que prefería contarle las cosas.

- Aun se me es complicado entender el lío que es tu vida Inuyasha – le dijo Bankotsu mientras instaba a su caballo a andar a un paso más lento.

- Sí, es algo complicado…

- ¿Algo?, es del todo complicado, primero el enredo en que estuviste cuando tu esposa era una niña, el ser desterrado del pueblo en que vivías y el regresar a buscar venganza... Y terminas casado con la misma chiquilla que te metió en problemas… Y luego está el tal Sesshomaru y la familia de tu esposa y la hermana de ella y…

- Si lo pones así, es demasiado grande…

- ¿Tengo una duda con respecto a tu hermano Sesshomaru?

- ¿Qué duda?

- ¿Por qué crear todo esto?... Ya tiene el dinero de la familia Taisho para él solo, ¿Cuál es el motivo de seguir arruinando tu vida?

- La ambición… Y Kagome; el bastardo de Sesshomaru quiere a Kagome, está enfermo por ella y yo no permitiría que se le acercara ni a cien metros…

- ¿Sabe de la existencia de tu hijo?... Porque, no es por ser pesimista, pero tu hijo es quien heredara el dinero y si Sesshomaru quiere ese dinero, tu hijo…

- No estoy muy seguro, creo que no, cuando Kagome se fue del pueblo apenas y comenzaba el embarazo, nadie se enteró; y cuando Kikyo estuvo aquí tampoco, así que no, no creo que sepan…

- No quisiera estar en tus zapatos amigos, ni aunque me ofrecieran todo esto – dijo mirando las vastas tierras – Creo que estoy muy bien con mi vida simple y sosegada…

- Es una lástima, pues estaba pensando ofrecerte un trabajo…

- ¿Trabajo?

- Necesito a alguien que administre la mansión y las tierras que hay en el pueblo, Miroku lo estuvo haciendo pero él tiene sus propios negocios y ahora va a ser padre, así que creo que es mejor relevarlo de esa responsabilidad.

- ¿Yo administrando una propiedad?... Estás loco…

- No, no lo estoy, sé que lo hiciste con este hombre… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- No puedes comparar, la casa del señor Koichi no es ni una cuarta parte de esta casa, a menos que la propiedad que me dices sea más pequeña que… - la mirada que le lanzó Inuyasha dio a entender que no lo era – Claro que no lo haré…

- Por favor Bankotsu no exageres – dijo Inuyasha cuando comenzó su amigo comenzó a cabalgar más rápido – No es tan grande y es sencillo… Hay lindas chicas en el pueblo…

- ¿Qué tan lindas? – se detuvo e Inuyasha sonrió, había cosas a las que su amigo no se resistía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Enviaron una tropa por mi?... Eso es lo que me estás diciendo – se sirvió una copa de whisky con el fin de calmar su temperamento.

- Sí, señor, toda la gente de la capital sabe que la corte envió a un grupo de hombres por usted a la casa del pueblo – le explicó Jaken, su criado más leal – Por suerte nadie sabe de su presencia en la ciudad – el hombrecito de mediana edad sacó un par de ropas que comenzó a preparar para su amo - ¿Qué piensa hacer señor?

- Aun nada, pasaran un par de días antes de que esos hombres regresen con la noticia de que no estaba en el pueblo – no podía creer lo que le decía su criado, pero debía ser cierto, no podía perder más tiempo – Llama a Kikyo, no puedo perder mucho tiempo…

- Como diga señor… - el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió dejando la ropa lista para su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya envié a un mensajero para que avise de tu llegada – le dijo Inuyasha – En serio, muchas gracias Bankotsu…

- No seas idiota, me estás dando un empleo… - llegó hasta la entrada de la casa, donde un caballo lo esperaba para irse hacia el pueblo donde comenzaría una nueva vida – Iré a instalarme y pasado un tiempo iré a mi pueblo para solucionar un par de cosas…

- ¿Líos de falda? – bromeó Inuyasha y por la cara que puso su amigo se dio cuenta que era cierto – Bueno… Ten un buen viaje…

- ¡Adiós Bankotsu! – Gritó Yasha desde la puerta principal donde estaba con su madre - ¡Vuelve para a jugar a los soldados!

- ¡Tenlo por seguro! – Devolvió él y sonrió antes de montar el caballo – Ten cuidado, si puedo averiguar algo de Sesshomaru desde allá, te mantendré informado…

- No es necesario – le dijo Inuyasha antes de que él se marchara.

- ¿Crees que es una buena idea? – se atrevió a cuestionar Kagome una vez que entraron en el estudio de Inuyasha.

- Confió en Bankotsu, se que hará un gran trabajo, no te preocupes cariño…

- No me refiero a eso, confió en tus instintos en cuanto al trabajo, es más el señor Bankotsu me cae bien – aseguró a Kagome – Mi problema es que en ese lugar están mis padres y Sesshomaru y no quiero que más personas se vean involucradas en esto.

- No te preocupes, le plantee lo mismo a Bankotsu y a él le da lo mismo – dijo Inuyasha – Él es un gran amigo y no quisiera que se viera envuelto en esto, aun así sé que él trabajo le ayudara, a él le gusta ganarse sus cosas…

- Está bien, si tú crees que tu amigo estará bien, entonces confiemos en que sí – Inuyasha estiró su mano para llevarla a su lado y ella fue hasta donde él y se sentó en su regazo.

- Mmm… Estoy un poco cansada – recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y dejó que la mimara un poco.

- Creo saber porque fue – le dio un beso en uno de sus hombros y sonrió - Qué tal si vamos a nuestro cuarto, tomamos un relajante baño y luego podemos…

- Es muy temprano y Yasha…

- Yasha está en clases con su tutor de historia, estará bien dormido para cuando termine la clase – bromeó Inuyasha, aunque sabía que era verdad, el mismo detestaba las clases de historia.

- Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que podría aceptar el baño… Pero tu tendrás que encargarte, estoy muerta… - dijo somnolienta.

- Será un verdadero pla... – antes de que lograra terminar su frase, el ruido de cascos de caballo lo alertó.

- Inuyasha… vienen soldados de la corona hacia acá – Kaede entró en la habitación sin siquiera golpear la puerta, de inmediato Inuyasha y Kagome corrieron a ver qué sucedía.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la puerta de entrada esperando por los jinetes; cuando estuvieron cerca, el que iba a la cabeza se quitó el sombrero que cubría su cabeza y habló.

- Señor Taisho, se me envía de la corona para informarle que el grupo que fue enviado para arrestar al señor Sesshomaru Taisho ha regresado – Inuyasha se tensó en su puesto y espero el resto de las noticias con impaciencia, Kagome y su hijo ya estaban a su lado junto con Kaede – Y nos han enviado a informarle que el señor Taisho no se encuentra en la mansión, aparentemente salieron de viaje junto el señor Higurashi y su familia hacia China.

- ¿Quiere decir que se escapó? – preguntó comenzando a enfadarse, sintió la presión de la mano de Kagome en el suyo, lo que lo hizo calmarse.

- Es una manera de decirlo, mas sin embargo es poco probable, pues él no sabía que iríamos por él – explicó el hombre – Hombres de la corona permanecen en el pueblo esperando su regreso, aunque eso puede tardar meses.

- Muchas gracias… - dijo enfadado antes de entrar en la casa.

- Disculpe a mi esposo, es solo que estamos en una situación muy grave – se excusó Kagome con el hombre – Muchas gracias por venir e informarnos…

- No se preocupe señora – el hombre se sonrojó un poco al mirar a Kagome – Entendemos la situación, ahora si nos disculpa… - los hombres hicieron una inclinación y se marcharon.

- Mamá… - miró a Yasha que aun estaba a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Yasha no conocía muy bien la historia sobre sus pleitos con sus familias, nunca supo si debería o no hablarle de ellos, tal vez iba siendo momentos de que Yasha comprendiera un par de cosas.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estás bien? – entró al estudio donde Inuyasha se servía un trago de ron que ni siquiera llegó a tocar.

- No, no lo estoy, no cuando Sesshomaru esta suelto – dijo Inuyasha – Nunca estaré bien mientras él esté libre y con la amenaza de hacerte algo, a ti o a mi hijo

- No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien mientras tú lo estés – trató de tranquilizarlo aunque no sabía que tanto serviría hacerlo – Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte…

- ¿Qué es?

- De Yasha, ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle, hablarle un poco de la situación? Nunca lo hice, porque… Bueno, era muy pequeño, pero sé que se pregunta por mi familia y por la tuya…

- Yasha es muy pequeño para entenderlo, aunque tal vez sea mejor decirle un poco… - no quería a su hijo envuelto en esos embrollos, pero de una u otra manera lo estaba – Esperemos un poco y lo haremos…

- Gracias… - Sonrió y fue abrazarlo - ¿Qué tal si probamos el baño ahora?

- ¿Me estás prestando atención Kikyo? – preguntó exasperado.

- No me hables de esa manera, y sí, te estoy prestando atención – dijo la mujer mientras bebía un nuevo vaso de licor – Es de lo único que me has hablado en estos días…

- Bueno, entonces mas te vale hacer las cosas como te digo, las cosas se hacen hoy o hoy – aseveró el hombre – Los hombres que envió la corona ha regresado y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien diga haberme visto…

- Ya lo sé, no me molestes mas, ya me voy – dejó el vaso ya sin nada sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas?... No puedes perderte para cuando te necesite…

- Estaré a la hora que me dijiste, ahora quiero salir un poco y ver las tiendas o algo así – dijo enfadada - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- Sí, porque lamento decirte que no voy a permitir que me atrapen porque tu no lograste calmar tus ganas de compras por una tarde…

- Nadie me conoce en este lugar, no te preocupes por mi y mejor piensa bien lo que harás, aun puedes modificar el plan… - le dijo para salir finalmente, Sesshomaru era exasperante, compadecía de verdad a su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-

- No se alejen demasiado niños – dijo Kagome a su hijo y a Shippo, el mejor amigo de Yasha.

- Claro que no mamá, le daremos de comer a los patos – dijo el pequeño mientras corría tras su amigo, hacia el estanque del parque.

- Ven Sango, sentémonos aquí – Tomó la mano de su amiga y la llevo hasta una banca - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Mucho mejor, al menos no me dan esas nauseas matutinas, Kaede me ha dado un té que hace milagros – dijo la mujer – Me llevare la receta antes de irnos…

- Ya decidieron cuando se van…

- Estábamos esperando por si la gente de la corona llegaba con una noticia, pero Miroku decidió que era mejor esperar en el pueblo por Sesshomaru y así informar a Inuyasha, así que estaremos regresando en una semana – Sango se paso una mano por el vientre y sonrió – Además de que es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que no pueda viajar, quiero estar con mi madre para cuando llegue el día…

- Te entiendo… - ella más que nadie lo hacía, el momento del parto era complicado y hubiera deseado que su madre hubiera estado a su lado, pero de todos modos Kaede había estado a su lado y ella era como una madre – Pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… ¿A dónde se fueron estos niños? – Buscó con la mirada hacia el estanque pero solo veía a Shippo – Ya vuelvo…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No tranquila, de seguro están jugando… - caminó hasta donde Shippo que lanzaba comida a los patos del estanque – Shippo, ¿A dónde fue Yasha? – preguntó mirando a todos lados.

- Ah… - el niño miró a su alrededor notando por primera vez la ausencia de su amigo – No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos segundos, no se preocupe yo lo buscó, de seguro vio una ardilla o algo – el pequeño pelirrojo se levanto y limpio sus pantalones para empezar a buscar a Yasha, mas sin embargo Kagome no se tranquilizó y buscó también ella.

A esas horas de la mañana el parque era bastante concurrido, miles de personas de alta sociedad salían a pasear a caballos o en sus carruajes; el lugar estaba atestado y aun no encontraba a Yasha y se estaba comenzando a preocupar, el nunca se alejaba más de lo necesario ni por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Mando al cochero por Inuyasha y Miroku? – preguntó Sango a Kagome.

- Por favor… dile que venga rápido – no quería llorar, pero si no encontraba a su hijo rápido era lo que iba a hacer – Yo voy a seguir buscando…

Se internó una vez más por la ruta destinada a los coches de paseo y aquellos que querían cabalgar un poco. El camino era bastante extenso y estaba rodeado de arboles.

- Yasha… - lo llamó mientras pasaba al lado de los jinetes y carruajes – Yasha… Hijo… ¿Dónde te metiste?

- ¿Perdiste a tu hijo?...

-.-.-.-.-

- Sango… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Miroku llegando a su lado con Inuyasha siguiéndole los talones.

- Es que no encontrábamos a Yasha y Kagome me pidió llamarlos…

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?...

- Se fue a buscarlo por aquel lado… - Sango apuntó e Inuyasha salió corriendo al lugar.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Yasha! – Pasó corriendo entre la gente y los carruajes, las personas lo miraban sorprendidos por sus gritos - ¡Yasha!... ¡Kagome!...

Recorrió toda la zona de paseo, busco detrás de cada árbol, llamó dando gritos, pero nunca le respondieron, ni Kagome, ni su hijo; nadie le daba razón de haberlos visto, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Decidió regresar al parque donde Sango y Miroku estaba hablando con un oficial que de inmediato dio una orden a sus hombres que comenzaron a moverse por todo el parque.

- Esto no puede ser cierto…

No podía ser cierto que hubiera perdido a su Kagome y a su hijo, una vez más… No, estaba vez no iba a ser igual…

_**¿Qué paso?... Oh, oh, hasta aquí llegamos por el día de hoy, es posible que más de uno quede bastante confundido con lo que sucedió, pero bueno esa era la idea del día de hoy. Sí quieren saber bien que sucedió, no puede dejar de leer el próximo capitulo… **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, un abrazo para todos… Y nos vemos…**_

_**PD: Los invito a todos para que dediquemos una oración por nuestros hermanos japoneses, pidamos por ellos… Una oración no cuesta nada…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hola… Espero que el día de hoy les haya ido muy bien, está un poquito tarde, no mucho, todo es debido a que no había podido entrar a FF y actualizar (Problemas técnicos de la pagina), afortunadamente encontré la manera de saltarme el problema y actualizar… En fin, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en la historia, les comento que es muy posible que en las próximas semanas estemos viendo el final de la historia… Pero por el momento gracias por seguirla y disfruten del capítulo de hoy…**_

_**Cáp. 27: Búsqueda… **_

¿Dónde estaban?... ¿Qué demonios se habían hecho?... ¿Quién o como los tenían?... Miles de preguntas flotaban en la cabeza de Inuyasha; estaba absolutamente desesperado, no los habían encontrado; habían realizado una búsqueda a todo lo largo y ancho del parque y no habían encontrado nada; nadie había visto nada.

- Inuyasha, lo mejor es que regresemos a la casa y esperar allá – le aconsejó Miroku, quien continuaba buscando con él en los alrededores.

- No me iré hasta tener una pista – aseveró mientras caminaba por las calles ya oscuras y miraba en cada callejón esperando ver algo – Vuelve tu, tienes que estar con Sango – la esposa de Miroku estaba esperando en casa por si llegaba algún tipo de noticia – Yo me quedaré un poco más, iré a preguntar a algunos lugares.

- Ya hemos preguntado en cada establecimiento y nadie vio nada.

- ¡No me importa! – Se volteó y miró a su amigo de toda la vida – No me importa, preguntaré hasta que alguien me dé cualquier información, alguien tuvo que haber visto algo – Miroku asintió e Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para seguir con su búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó Sango en cuanto Miroku atravesó la puerta de la casa, Kaede acompañaba a su esposa.

- No, no se sabe nada, las autoridades andan buscando y preguntando en cada casa, a todas las personas que generalmente van a ese parque, e Inuyasha y yo hemos buscando pero nada – negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla.

Él entendía bien la desesperación en la que se encontraba Inuyasha, él no sabría qué haría si perdiera a Sango y al bebé que venía en camino.

- Es la segunda vez que los pierde – musitó Sango contra su pecho – No me imagino lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo.

- Ni yo – dijo él – Él se quedó buscando, está seguro de que alguien debe haber visto algo y está dispuesto a encontrar a esa persona...

- Esto lo hizo ese hombre – las palabras de Kaede llamaron la atención de ambos – Cada vez que él está cerca algo malo les sucede a ambos…

- Kaede tiene razón – asintió Sango.

- Pero dijeron que Sesshomaru salió de viaje, es imposible que haya llegado tan pronto…

- Tal vez salió de viaje… Pero a la capital – dijo Sango y Miroku estuvo completamente convencido.

- Creo que debemos dar parte a las autoridades, voy ahora mismo, no tardo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces no ha escuchado nada… - miró al hombre detrás de la barra que limpiaba un vaso con su delantal, y el cual negó una vez más.

- Como le digo, si alguien de las personas que estuviera acá hubiera visto algo, ya lo hubieran comentado – dijo el hombre – Pero mantendré los oídos abiertos si escuchó algo que le pueda ayudar lo haré…

- Muchas gracias – metió su mano al bolsillo y depositó un par de monedas de oro sobre el mostrador.

- Gracias a usted señor…

Atravesó a grandes zancada el bar, el lugar era sucio y cargado de un sofocante calor; el lugar estaba bastante alejado del parque, pero había escuchado que allí iban cocheros y criados, esas personas que acompañaban a sus amos a los paseos, tal vez uno de ellos hubiera visto algo más.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta, el frió aire le dio de lleno en el rostro, la luna estaba en lo alto, ya era muy tarde y no sabía nada. Tal vez lo mejor era regresar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Jaken, ve por Kikyo a su habitación dile que ya es hora

- Como diga señor… - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de su cuarto.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero finalmente te tengo… - sonrió mientras fijaba su mirada en el fuego ardiente de la chimenea. Su plan había salido a pedir de boca.

- Señor, la señorita Kikyo viene en unos minutos – su sirviente entró en la habitación – Quiere algo de comer… O tal vez la persona que está en su dormitorio…

- No… yo me encargo de eso – le dedicó una fría y mirada y continuó – Que nadie entre a mi dormitorio, está prohibido…

- Si señor…

- Es demasiado tarde Sesshomaru, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Kikyo entró en la habitación – Pensé que estaría ocupado – insinuó con una sonrisa - ¿O acaso no es tan bueno como pensabas?

- ¿De qué hablas?... – preguntó el hombre sin comprenderla – Olvídalo, mejor dime si lo conseguiste…

- Claro que lo hice, fue supremamente sencillo, un par de palabras bien dichas y listo – tronó sus dedos y sonrió a Sesshomaru – Pero dime algo… ¿tanto era tu desespero que me hiciste llamar?… La verdad no sé que tiene de especial…

- Eso déjamelo a mí, ahora ¿Dónde está?

- Afuera… - Sesshomaru miró a su sirviente, este asintió y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a un lacayo.

La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, todo se debía a la emoción del momento, había pasado mucho tiempo, muchos años y finalmente estaba allí, simplemente para él.

El lacayo camino hacia la puerta, llevaba su mano alrededor de un brazo más pequeño y delicado, los cabellos oscuros se mecían con suavidad, su cabeza gacha y sus manos apretadas en puños. Finalmente atravesó la puerta y la luz de las velas y la chimenea iluminó a un pequeño niño.

- Fue bastante fácil, le dije que era la hermana de su madre y que me había pedido llevarlo a casa…

- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Sesshomaru temblando de la ira que lo recorrió - ¡¿Dónde está Kagome? – se acercó a varias zancada hasta el pequeño niño que tembló en las manos del lacayo; tomó su barbillas con brusquedad, para encontrarse con un par de ojos color gris.

- ¿Kagome?... – preguntó Kikyo – A ti te tocaba Kagome, ¿Cómo pensabas que yo lograría forzar a Kagome a subir a un carruaje?... Me dijiste traer al hijo de Inuyasha… Ahí lo tienes…

- Ese no es el hijo de Inuyasha… - masculló soltando al pequeño con brusquedad, se dio media vuelta perdiéndose por una puerta, segundos después volvió a entrar con un pequeño corriendo a rastras tras él.

- ¡Suélteme!... ¡Déjeme! – tiraba de su pequeño brazo, tratando de soltarse.

- ¡Este es el hijo de Inuyasha! - lo lanzó hacia al frente hasta que el pequeño chocó contra Kagome – Ves sus ojos, es obvio que es hijo de Inuyasha, es obvio que por su sangre corre sangre de un Taisho…

- Eso quiere decir que ambos íbamos por el hijo de Inuyasha – Kikyo miró al pequeño que tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con desconfianza – Me perdonaras pero la manera en que yo aplique el plan era la más sensata, tu debería ir con Kagome y yo por el niño, además no me negaras que él pequeño que traje es bastante parecido a excepción del color de ojos, no sabía el color…

- ¡No sirves para nada! – Gritó y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella - ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

- Podemos chantajear a Kagome, decirle ir a algún lado si quiere saber de su hijo, estoy segura de que ira

- Eso si Inuyasha se lo permite – dijo Sesshomaru – Aunque podría funcionar… Ahora estoy muy airado, así que márchate y llévate a ese mocoso…

- Claro… Vamos… - tomó la mano del pequeño con suavidad y se dio la vuelta.

- No a ese… Me refiero al que trajiste, yo me quedo con el hijo de Inuyasha… Hay varias cosas que quiero hablar con él…

- Como quieras – se dio la vuelta e hizo señas para que trajeran al niño.

- Jaken… Vigilen a Kikyo, que no salga de este lugar sin mi consentimiento… - ordenó.

- Sí señor… Si me disculpa… - el hombrecillo se retiró y dejo a ambos solos.

- Siéntate Yasha… ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? – el niño no contestó simplemente lo miró con enojo – Tienes la misma mirada de tu padre… Eso me hace odiarte más… ¡Siéntate! – Tomó al pequeño de los antebrazos y lo sentó en un sofá frente a él – Creo que es hora de que hablemos un poco…

Esto no estaba nada bien, estaba seguro de ello; aunque era bastante chico, podía ver que la mirada de ese nombre no era nada buena. Debía hacer algo, su mamá y su papá deberían de estar bastante preocupados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué demonios les sucedió? – musitó para él mismo mientras caminaba hacia la casa, el camino era largo pero no quería llegar a la casa para inundarse de recuerdos de ambos.

- Señor… ¿usted es el que está dando dinero por una información? – preguntó un pequeño niño que se hizo a su lado.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - se detuvo frente al pequeño

– Mis amigos – dijo apuntando a un callejón donde un grupo de niños esperaban ocultos entre las sombras – Me dijeron que usted está buscando a su esposa y su hijo…

- Sí… Y dime que sabes tú…

- Es que yo soy su hijo… - Inuyasha se sorprendió y miró al pequeño, era bastante parecido a Yasha a excepción de sus ojos grises y otro par de detalles.

- Creo que…

- No, yo no soy su hijo, pero lo fui… Una mujer me contrato y me dijo que debía ser su hijo para mostrarme ante alguien…

- ¿Qué mujer?

- No recuerdo su nombre, pero tenía los cabellos negros y lisos, era muy hermosa… Y el hombre dijo que yo no era el hijo de Inuyasha y sacó a otro niño de su cuarto… Creo que él es tu hijo…

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace un par de horas, la mujer mando a alguien a que dejara donde me encontró y me dio dos monedas de oro… Mis amigos me dijeron que usted estaba preguntando por una mujer y un niño y bueno yo…

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar al lugar? – El niño apenado negó con la cabeza – Me trajeron y llevaron en un carruaje, no sé donde sea pero es un lugar muy lujoso…

- ¿Un hotel?

- Creo que sí, si lo veo por dentro, podré saber donde es… - aseguró el pequeño.

- Está bien, entonces llama a tus amigos, vamos a un lugar primero…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me está mareando, deja de caminar de un lado a otro – sirvió un nuevo vaso de licor y lo bebió de un sorbo.

- No puedo estar tranquila cuando mi hijo está en manos de ese loco… No puedes ni imaginar no desesperada que estoy…

- No, tienes razón no puedo… - miró la botella con nostalgia y recordó el rostro del niño cuando lo dejó con Sesshomaru – Pero no te preocupes, Sesshomaru no le hará nada, no mientras piense que aun puede conseguirte por medio de él…

- Gracias Kikyo – musitó sentándose a su lado – Cuando apareciste mientras buscaba a mi hijo, pensé lo peor de todo…

- No me agradezcas, al fin y al cabo tu hijo sigue estando con ese loco… Pero aun podemos lograr sacarlo de allá…

- Tengo una duda… ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Por qué me ayudas a salvar a mi hijo? ¿Por qué traicionas a Sesshomaru?

- No preguntes idioteces Kagome, es solo que ese imbécil cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera y está muy equivocado… - aseveró – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar y ten cuidado de que no te vea ninguno de los criados o ambos estaremos en problemas… - la mujer se paró del sillón y se perdió en una de las habitaciones.

Cuando Kikyo la abordó en el bosquecillo del parque, juró que estaba en graves problemas, mas sin embargo, para su gran consternación esta le dijo que saber dónde estaba su hijo y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Ella había pensado en llamar a Inuyasha e ir juntos, pero Kikyo había insistido en que él actuaria sin pensar y las cosas se complicarían más; en eso tenía razón Inuyasha enloquecería y mataría a Sesshomaru, esta vez debía ser ella quien hiciera las cosas y protegiera a su familia.

- Yasha… No te preocupes, iré por ti…

No dejaría que su hijo sufriera a manos de Sesshomaru, y aunque se muriera de la desesperación y quisiera subir al piso donde se alojaba él, Kikyo tenía razón al decir que era mejor actuar con sigilo; mas sin embargo hacia las cosas con cuidado, no podía confiar en Kikyo, sin estar segura de las cosas, puede que en ese mismo momento ella fuera una prisionera sin saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó Sesshomaru inclinándose un poco al asiento del pequeño.

- Es el hombre que apareció la otra vez en el parque – Sesshomaru sonrió y abrió su boca para hablar pero el niño lo hizo primero – Y es el hermano de mi padre…

- Vaya… Así que lo sabes… ¿Qué mas sabes?

- No mucho la verdad – se irguió en toda su corta estatura y continuó – Solo sé que no se lleva bien con mi padre…

- Sabias que tu padre se aprovechó de una niña hace como diez años y por ellos fue echado como un perro del pueblo en que vivíamos, al igual que fue despreciado por nuestros padres y la familia de esa niña… Tu padre es un violador y un…

- ¡Mi padre no hizo nada de eso! – Sesshomaru sonrió y dejó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa.

- Claro que lo hizo, tu padre maltrato a esa pequeña niña… La hirió y luego fue sacado como una basura… ¿Y sabes que hizo en ese tiempo?, se convirtió en un asesino, en un ladrón de poca monta… Tu padre es un malnacido que no debió existir nun… - antes de que pudiera terminar Yasha tomó el vaso de cristal y se lo arrojo empapándolo con el licor y casi golpeándole con el vaso.

- ¡No diga nada mas de mi padre!... ¡No puede hacerlo!... ¡No tiene derecho a hacerlo! – Le grito airado – El único malnacido es usted, que no es capaz de enfrentarse a él y para herirlo tiene que secuestrar a su hijo…

- ¡Cállate!... Tu padre es una basura y tú también lo eres por ser su hijo, tú eres el bastardo que Inuyasha obtuvo al robarme a mi Kagome…

- ¡Kagome es mi madre!... ¡No es suya y nunca lo será!...

- Escúchame bien mocoso – movió la mesa del medio de ambos y se inclinó a su altura, haciendo que el pequeño se encogiera contra el sofá, mas sin embargo no apartó sus ojos de él – Tu padre pagara por haberse metido conmigo, me quedaré con tu madre y tu le harás compañía a tu padre en la otra vida… ¿Me entendiste pequeño idiota?

- No lo lograra… - masculló con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – No lo dejaré…

- ¿Qué puede hacer un niño como tú?

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿A dónde iras? – preguntó Kagome al ver a Kikyo ponerse los guantes y mirarse en un espejo de la sala.

- Voy a la habitación de Sesshomaru, iré a ver cómo van las cosas, veré que tu hijo este bien… Quédate y no salgas… - Kagome asintió, Kikyo salió de sala para ir a la puerta de entrada, para cuando llegó y abrió se encontró con un par de hombres - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- El señor Sesshomaru nos envió a cuidarla, dice que si necesita algo no lo haga saber y lo tendremos para usted.

- No será necesario, voy a ver a Sesshomaru…

- Nosotros le diremos y él vendrá… Espérelo adentro…

- Está bien – Kikyo cerró la puerta y una vez hecho esto corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome – Rápido tienes que esconderte…

- ¿Qué pasó?... – Kagome se alejó de la ventana y fue con ella.

- Sesshomaru va a venir en un momento, tiene la puerta custodiada… Estoy segura que sabe algo…

- Pero dijiste que no sospecharía nada…

- No era seguro, ahora debemos sacarte de aquí o esconderte…

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Ve a mi cuarto voy a llamar a alguien… - Una vez más corrió a la puerta la cual abrió con calma – Pueden pedir que suban mi desayuno y otra criada para que arregle mi cuarto – Los hombres asintieron y uno de ellos se movió a cumplir la orden.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... – Preguntó Kagome.

- Estoy segura que él sabe algo, no creo que sepa que tu estas aquí, pero al menos debe creer que no te traje a propósito y no por un error – pensó con rapidez en un par de planes y continuó – Llame a dos criadas, vamos a hacer un cambio de ropas con una de ellas, saldrás y pedirás ayuda, yo entretendré a Sesshomaru mientras vienes con las autoridades o avisas a Inuyasha…

- ¿Y Yasha?... Y si le hace algo si traigo a las autoridades…

- Argg… ¿Qué propones?

- ¿Cuántos criados hay en la habitación de Sesshomaru?

- No estarás pensando entrar – Kagome continuó esperando una respuesta – Hay solo uno, es Jaken, pero vale por miles, el hombre es bastante fiel a Sesshomaru…

- Creo que podré entrar, hacerme pasar por una criada e ir por mi hijo…

- Es mejor que te vayas y busques ayuda, yo cuidó a tu hijo…

- No me puedo ir y dejar a Yasha aquí…

- Yo me ocuparé de él Kagome, sal y busca ayuda, puedes llegar fácilmente con las autoridades y traerlas acá…

-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas iban tal cual el plan, Kikyo pago a las criadas para que ayudaran a Kagome a salir de la habitación. Una de ellas cambios sus ropas con Kagome y se quedó oculta en la habitación mientras la otra salió con ella. Una vez fuera de la habitación la mujer la acompaño hasta la parte trasera del hotel.

- Puede encontrar un coche de alquiler saliendo por ahí – le dijo la mujer.

- Puede hacerme un favor… - dijo Kagome quien rebusco entre los pliegues de la falda hasta encontrar su monedero – Vaya usted y busque a las autoridades, dígales que Kagome Taisho las mando y que por favor avisen al señor Taisho, y tráigalos aquí…

-.-.-.-.-

- Se puede saber a qué se deben los hombres de afuera – preguntó Kikyo mientras se serbia una taza de té.

- Lo más posible es que Inuyasha esté buscando a su hijo y si te ve por fuera…

- No voy a salir del hotel iba a hablar contigo – dijo la mujer - ¿Cómo va todo?... ¿Cómo está el niño?

- El mocoso… es igual a su padre, ni siquiera soporto verlo…

- Espero lo trates bien, Kagome no estaría muy feliz si su hijo es tratado mal…

- No le he hecho nada si es eso lo que preguntas, el mocoso está bien… Solo he cruzado unas palabras con él…

- Mmmm… Me preguntaba que habría por hacer – dijo Kikyo – La verdad he pensado en irme a Inglaterra, creo que el aire de allí me caería muy bien…

- Sí, podrás irte en cuanto me entregues a Kagome…

- ¿Cuál es el plan?...

- No hay plan solo entrégamela… - una de las puertas se abrió con un estallido y uno de los hombres de Kikyo entró llevando a rastras a la criada con el vestido de Kagome – Conmigo no se juega… ¡Dime donde está!

-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos… Vamos… Abre… - continuó metiendo el pequeño trozo de metal que había zafado de uno de las manijas de la ventana; por la cerradura de la puerta, debía aprovechar ahora que ese hombre no estaba y que el criado gruñón había salido también.

Finalmente y luego de un par de cortaduras con el metal, la cerradura hizo un pequeño "Clic"; con una gran sonrisa Yasha abrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados antes de correr hacia la puerta de salida. No sabía cómo estaba organizada a la casa, por lo que la primera puerta a la que entró fue un pequeño estudio, una bandeja con un desayuno medio terminado estaba allí; se acercó a la comida, la cual no había probado desde que estaba en ese lugar, pero en lugar de tomar una tostada tomo algo que le sirviera y siguió buscando la salida. Para cuando llegó a la sala y ubicó otra puerta corrió a abrirla pero esta se abrió antes…

- Yasha… - susurró Kagome corriendo a su hijo.

- Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí?... Ya iba para afuera – dijo el niño con cierto enfado.

- ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó Kagome tomando las manos de hijo.

- No es nada – el niño metió las manos tras su espalda – Vámonos mamá – dijo el pequeño – Ese hombre te quiere a ti y quiere matar a mi papá…

- Vamos… - Kagome tomó a su hijo de una mano y lo instó a ir tras ella.

- ¿Para dónde vas Kagome?... Si apenas llegas – la puerta principal se abrió y Kagome se detuvo de inmediato colocando a su hijo tras ella.

- Sesshomaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hemos buscado en mucho hoteles… ¿Cuál más nos faltara? – preguntó Miroku.

- No lo sé, la capital es inmensa y hay miles de hoteles… Pero debemos seguir buscando… - musitó Inuyasha mientras salían de uno de los hoteles con el pequeño siguiéndole los talones.

- Señor Taisho… - un hombre a caballo los abordó antes de que ellos subieran.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose al oficial.

- Hay una mujer que dice saber dónde está su esposa…

_**Bueno ahí tienen… Yasha con el malvado de Sesshomaru, pero al menos no se deja amedrentar del todo (Un digno hijo del padre); y Kikyo ayudando a Kagome ¿?... Ya veremos a donde llevara todo esto, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo… Nos vemos la próxima semana.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**¡Holas!... Espero que el día les haya ido muy bien; después de una semana regreso para actualizarles esta historia. La semana pasada vi que varias personas quedaron medio confundidas… jajajaja xD, lo siento por eso; pero espero que con el capítulo de hoy volvamos a ubicarnos. Bien para mí es un placer informarles antes que nada que el capítulo de hoy es el penúltimo de la historia; ya saben lo que eso significa… (Oh, qué triste es esto **_T.T_**). Y sin extenderme de más les dejo la actualización de la semana…**_

_**Cáp. 28: Taisho vs Taisho**_

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Inuyasha cuando entró corriendo al edificio.

- Sígame por aquí Señor Taisho – dijo un hombre guiándolo a un oficina, allí una mujer vestida con ropas sencillas y un cofia ocultando sus cabellos, lo esperaba – Este es el señor Taisho, por favor díganos que es lo que sucede.

- Señor – la mujer hizo una reverencia y apretó sus manos alrededor de su delantal, era obvio que estaba nerviosa – La señora Taisho, me envió a buscarlo me dijo que les llevara hasta su ubicación… Ella escapó pero no sé a qué se quedó, la mujer que nos contrató para sacarla de su habitación me pidió llevarla hasta un carruaje, pero ella me pago para venir en su lugar…

- Yasha… - musitó Inuyasha, era seguro que Kagome no se iba a ir dejando a su hijo – Lléveme a ese lugar…

- Nos prepararemos para ir… - dijo el oficial.

- Creo que es mejor si sin armar mucho alboroto no queremos que Sesshomaru haga algo indebido… - Dijo Miroku e Inuyasha asintió, ya todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que detrás de todo estaba su hermano.

- Esta bien señores, voy a preparar a mis hombres…

- Disculpe… - se dirigió Miroku a la mujer – Usted dijo que alguien le pago para que sacara a la señora Taisho del hotel, dijo que una mujer… ¿Sabe su nombre?

- No, no lo sé señor; es una mujer muy hermosa y sofisticada, tiene cabellos negros y lisos, ojos negros y…

- Kikyo… - musitó Inuyasha – ¿Ella está ayudando a Kagome? – miró a su amigo que se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Déjenme salir de aquí de inmediato!... – golpeó la puerta con sus puños una vez más, pero era obvio que los hombres que había afuera no la ayudarían – Maldito Sesshomaru, solo espero que acaben contigo… - se alejó de la puerta y atravesó el dormitorio en que la habían encerrado para mirar por la ventana.

No había estado equivocada cuando dijo que Sesshomaru sabía que ella le había mentido con lo del niño. Y al parecer lo había corroborado al ver a la criada escondida en su cuarto y con un vestido de excelente calidad. Y lo peor de todo es que el maldito sirviente llamado Jaken había corrido a llamarlo diciéndole que había visto a Kagome subir a su habitación y ella que creyó que no la conocía.

- Demonios… ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije?... Tonta Kagome… - masculló airada – Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí…

- Señorita tal vez yo pueda abrir la puerta – la criada se acercó a la puerta quitándose una de las horquillas que sujetaba su cabello – A veces cuando debemos limpiar un cuarto y no tenemos la llave hacemos esto… - se explicó la mujer; Kikyo agradeció mentalmente y se acercó a la puerta.

- Hazlo con cuidado, no queremos que se enteren… Voy a buscar algo – corrió al cuarto que hacía de su armario para buscar ese algo.

- Señorita ya esta – dijo la mujer y Kikyo corrió hasta donde ella, ambas salieron con sigilo para evitar toparse con alguien.

-.-.-.-.-

- Ha sido un largo tiempo sin vernos… - sirvió una copa para ella, que se vio obligarla a recibirla con una mano mientras mantenía a Yasha a su lado con la otra – Cuatro años… Mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado mi bella Kagome?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru? – dejo la copa en la mesa de centro y lo miró enfadada.

- Solo hablar, saber cómo te fue en estos años, supe que Inuyasha te dejo, y con este pequeñín… Es una desgracia…

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que sucedió, así que no te actúes como una buena persona Sesshomaru… Y dime qué es lo que quieres… - pidió una vez más.

- A ti… Y ahora te tengo…

- No, no me tienes… Nunca me tendrás… - aseguró sin quitar sus ojos de los de él.

- Señor… Todo está listo – entró su sirviente y avisó.

- Bien… Parece que estás alterada… Pero no te preocupes vamos a un mejor lugar – levantó a Kagome del brazo con cierta brusquedad y la instó a caminar hacia la salida – Es un lugar hermoso en la costa de China, tienes que verlo, cuando yo lo vi pensé de inmediato en…

- ¡Suéltame!... No voy contigo a ninguna parte – logró soltarse de Sesshomaru y se alejó varios pasos de él, dejando a su hijo tras ella – No me iré contigo a ningún lado…

- Vendrás conmigo Kagome… ¡No me hagas enfadar! – al decir esta frase un hombre atravesó la puerta tras Kagome y arrebató a Yasha de su lado, el cual pataleó tratando de soltarse – Llévate a ese niño de aquí…

- No, no, no te lo lleves, yo voy contigo, pero déjalo venir también – pidió Kagome acercándose a Sesshomaru.

- Así me gusta… Vamos…

- Avísale al gerente del hotel que hay una mujer y un niño secuestrados en el hotel, en la habitación del Sesshomaru Taisho… - dijo Kikyo a la mujer, la cual asintió y bajo con rapidez las escaleras mientras ella las subía.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de Sesshomaru, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta sin seguro, entró y buscó por todos lados pero no había nadie. Devolvió sus pasos para buscar afuera, pero cuando salía su visión se fue hacia la ventana donde vio a Kagome y a Yasha subir a un carruaje seguidos de Sesshomaru.

-.-.-.-.-

- Ya enviamos por las autoridades, si hubiéramos sabido que iba a suceder esto en nuestro hotel habríamos hecho algo… - dijo el gerente del hotel – No lo sabíamos señorita.

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lleguen rápido, ese carruaje ya debe ir muy lejos y no se sabe que camino habrán tomado… - dijo Kikyo desesperado, había pasado como una hora desde que viera a Kagome partir en el carruaje.

Minutos después la puerta del hotel se abrió, Kikyo miró y se encontró con la figura de Inuyasha seguida por la de su amigo Miroku.

- ¡Inuyasha! – se levantó de golpe y reprimió su impulso de correr hacia él; el aludido la miró para luego andar a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde están? – Tomó a Kikyo de los hombros y la zarandeó enfadado - ¡¿Dónde están?

- Inuyasha cálmate – Miroku intervino y logró que la soltara – Kikyo… - se dirigió a ella esperando que hablara.

- Le dije que fuera por ti, que yo me encargaría de detenerlo aquí y de cuidar a tu hijo, pero ella no me hizo caso y fue por él… - estaba preocupada, tenía que admitirlo, Sesshomaru estaba loco y Kagome estaba con él, sin contar con el hijo de Inuyasha.

- No debiste traerla contigo en primer momento… Dime ¿Dónde están? – insistió Inuyasha sin poder mirarla, no quería enfadarse una vez más.

- Se los llevó, sabía que Kagome estaba en mi habitación y que yo le había mentido al decir que no la tenía… Si ella se hubiera ido… Me encerró en mi habitación, escapé y cuando fui a buscarla a la habitación de él los vi desde la ventana… él se los llevó en su carruaje…

- ¿Qué camino tomaron? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Fueron al norte…

- Voy a seguirlos a caballo, avisa a los hombres que venían con nosotros… - se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de lograrlo Kikyo corrió hacia él.

- Déjame ir – pidió ella, Inuyasha la miró y luego a Miroku el cual asintió.

- Ve con uno de los oficiales… Yo me adelantare… ¿Hace cuanto se fueron?

- Un poco menos de una hora…

- Será fácil alcanzarlos a caballo, el carruaje va más lento que un caballo, lo alcanzaré antes de que tomen la bifurcación en el camino y los pierda…

- Inuyasha… No hagas ninguna tontería – le dijo Miroku subiéndose al caballo para correr tras él.

- No te preocupes, no cometeré el error de dejarlo con vida… - musitó para él mismo mientras apuraba a su caballo.

-.-.-.-.-

- Has estado muy callada querida – acarició su mejilla con suavidad y aspiró el aroma de su cuello – Quítate eso, debes tener calor – con una mano le quitó la cofia que cubría sus cabellos los cuales cayeron sobre sus hombros.

- No toque a mi mamá – le dijo el niño que estaba sentado al otro lado de Kagome – No la toque… - aseveró con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero que hijo más molesto tienes – susurró en su oído – Tal vez lo venda como criado por una de las posadas en que pasemos.

- No te atrevas a meterte con mi hijo – masculló enojada.

- Tranquila, guarda las uñas para más tarde – pasó un dedo un su cuello y lo deslizó aun mas.

- Déjame tranquila – tomó su mano y la apartó.

- Porque me rechazas – agarró su mandíbula con fuerza y la hizo mirarlo – No me hagas…

- ¡No la toque! – Yasha se levantó y empujó a Sesshomaru lejos de su madre – Ya le dije que a deje quieta…

- Yasha… cálmate estoy bien – Kagome lo movió a un lado y trató de calmarlo, lo último que quería era que él lastimara a su hijo.

- Este niño me canso – Sesshomaru golpeó un costado del carruaje y este se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede señor? – Jaken, quien hacía de cochero abrió la puerta y se asomó al interior – No creo que sea bueno detenernos, aun estamos cerca.

- Lleva al niño a caminar un momento… - soltó al pequeño de las manos de Kagome y lo lanzó al cochero – Ve y toma un poco de aire tu mamá y yo hablaremos un momento…

- ¡Déjeme!... Suélteme… - pataleó Yasha hasta que la puerta del carruaje con su mamá adentro se cerró.

- ¿A dónde lo llevan? – Kagome se levantó hasta lo que permitía el carruaje y trató de salir, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo, cerrando lo poco que había abierto.

- Tú te quedas acá – tomó las manos de Kagome y las dejó tras su espalda.

- Déjame… Sesshomaru… - su rostro quedó pegado al de él – No te atrevas a…

- No me desafíes – la acostó en el sillón del carruaje y lanzó sus labios contra su cuello.

- ¡No!... ¡No me toques!... ¡Déjame!...

- Suélteme… No quiero ir… déjeme – tiró su brazo de la mano del hombre tratando de liberarse, esté lo llevaba más hacia un costado del camino y el carruaje quedaba cada vez más lejos; su mamá estaba allí y estaba con ese hombre - ¡Te dije que me dejaras!... – pateó con fuerza al hombre en la entrepierna quien finalmente lo soltó.

- Maldito mocoso – masculló el hombre mientras se revolvía en el suelo y Yasha corría al carruaje.

- Por favor déjame – musitó Kagome aun luchando bajo Sesshomaru, mas era imposible, sus piernas eran aplastadas por las de él y sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas tras su espalda.

- Aquella vez en el establo escapaste, ya ibas a hacer mi esposa, pero mi hermano te robo, ahora yo obtendré lo que me negaste… - con facilidad subió las faldas del sencillo vestido de criada – Ahora serás mía Kagome…

- ¡No!... ¡Déjame!...

- ¡Deja a mi mamá! – la puerta del carruaje se abrió y una pequeña figura se abalanzó contra la espalda de Sesshomaru, el cual soltó un rugido de dolor.

Kagome aprovechó el momento y salió de debajo del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, él maldecía mientras tocaba su espalda, para cuando Kagome notó, vio un cuchillo en las manos de Yasha. El niño miraba airado a Sesshomaru y sostenía el arma en sus manos.

- Yasha… Vamos – tomó la mano del niño y salió del carruaje antes de que Sesshomaru se recuperara del ataque – Vamos cariño corre…

- ¿Estás bien mamá? – preguntó el niño sin soltar el cuchillo, el cual estaba ensangrentado al igual que su mano.

- Estoy bien cariño – se detuvo un momento y le dio un beso en los cabellos – Dame eso – le quitó el cuchillo y le limpió con el delantal del vestido que usaba - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no iba a dejar que te hiciera nada…

- Vamos… - tomó la mano de su hijo y lo hizo correr una vez más, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran por ellos, debían esconderse para cuando eso sucediera.

- ¡Kagome!... – la aludida miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la figura de Sesshomaru saliendo del carruaje y por un costado vio la figura de su sirviente quien caminaba con cierta dificultad - ¡No podrás ir muy lejos!

- Hijo… Corre un poco más rápido – la distancia que los separaba era bastante pero tampoco suficiente, al menos Sesshomaru estaba herido y se tambaleaba un poco.

- No puedo más mamá…

- Vamos por aquí – se desvió del camino y corrió hacia un lado, era más fácil perderlo entre los árboles y la maleza.

Corrió por entre los árboles, buscando algo en donde ocultarse, aun podía escuchar a Sesshomaru llamándola, eso no era nada bueno, debía proteger a su hijo y a ella misma. Más adelante encontró un árbol frondoso y de gran tamaño, tal vez pudieran esconderse.

- Aun recuerdas como escalar, ¿Verdad cariño? – lo alzó en brazos hasta una rama de apoyó y el niño comenzó a subir.

- ¿A dónde vas tu mamá?... – preguntó el niño, el sabia que las ramas del árbol no soportarían el peso de ambos.

- Me ocultare allí, tu solo sube – el niño asintió y continuó hasta arriba, finalmente se sentó en una rama alta y vio como su mamá se ocultaba tras unos setos.

- ¡¿Dónde estás Kagome?... ¡Sal ahora mismo! – los gritos de Sesshomaru hicieron aparición y segundos después su presencia tambaleante salió de entre los árboles. Yasha lo vio pálido y llegó hasta alegrarse de que su puñalada con el cuchillo que tomó de la bandeja del desayuno de su habitación lo hubiera debilitado, él iba a cuidar a su madre - ¡Kagome!... – mantuvo su vista fija en él que se movió por entre los arboles buscando, lo vio acercarse peligrosamente al escondite de su madre y pensó en una manera de distraerlo.

- No perdonare a tu hijito por lo que me hizo, ese bastardo es tan molesto como su mismo padre – dijo Sesshomaru – Pero no me vengaré con él, eso no me sirve de nada, lo haré contigo Kagome, tú serás quien pague… - miró por entre las ramas tratando de ubicarla, no se veía más que los setos verdes, mas y mas verde, además de eso la herida en su hombro punzaba y ardía como un demonio y eso no le permitía concentrarse. Jaken estaba buscando en otra dirección y al menos esperaba que el tuviera más éxito - ¡Sal maldita sea!... – estaba a punto de lanzarse contra un arbusto cuando un golpe en el mismo sitio de la puñalada lo hizo maldecir…

- ¡Hey Sesshomaru!... – se giró sobre sus talones para encontrar la figura de Yasha corriendo por entre los arbustos.

- Me las vas a pagar… - dijo para correr tras él.

- Yasha… - Kagome estaba petrificada, si se hubiera lanzado contra aquel seto la hubiera hallado – De inmediato se recuperó y salió corriendo por el camino que habían tomado ambos, él no iba a lastimar a su hijo…

- ¡Hay un carruaje! – Gritó Miroku a Inuyasha el cual asintió - ¡Voy a verlo no parecer haber nadie!

Ambos se detuvieron y efectivamente no había nadie. Inuyasha volvió a subirse al carruaje y un par de metros al costado del camino advirtió una figura de un hombre, el cual al verlo masculló y se alejó corriendo.

- Yo voy por él – dijo Miroku emprendiendo carrera.

Inuyasha instó a su caballo a galopar, tenían que estar cerca, ese hombre sabía quiénes eran, Sesshomaru estaba cerca y con él Kagome y su hijo.

Yasha corrió aun mas, estaba cansado pero no se dejaría atrapar, ya había protegido a su madre ahora debía perder a Sesshomaru.

- ¡Te atrapé! – Yasha se detuvo tan rápido que cayó de espaldas – Eres muy bueno corriendo, tal como un conejillo asustadizo – dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia él – Me las vas a pagar maldito enano, nadie se mete con Sesshomaru – tomó al niño del cuello y lo elevó – Voy a acabar contigo…

- No si yo lo hago primero – un pequeño clic acompañado de la voz de Inuyasha hizo eco en su cabeza – Ahora suelta a mi hijo Sesshomaru…

- Así que me encontraste… - Yasha cayó al suelo y de inmediato se levantó para ir al lado de su padre el cual lo ocultó tras su espalda.

- ¡Yasha! – Kagome apareció corriendo por entre los árboles, con los cabellos revueltos y las mejillas sonrojadas – Inuyasha…

- Lamento llegar tarde cariño… - sonrió con suavidad, notó las manchas de sangre en las ropas de ella pero su mirada le decía que no eran de ella así que volvió a clavar su mirada en Sesshomaru – Vas a pagar todas y cada una… Kagome ve con Yasha… Más adelante se encontraran con Miroku y con un grupo de oficiales… Todo está bien ve con ellos…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Solo ve mi amor…

- Papá…

- Esta bien hijo, todo estará bien ahora…

- Vamos Yasha, tu papá sabe lo que hace – el niño asintió y siguió a su mamá.

- ¿Cuál es el plan Inuyasha? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

- Levántate y camina – le dijo apuntando su arma contra él – Vaya parece que tienes un lindo rasguño en la espalda…

- Parece que tienes un hijo que heredo tu salvajismo…

- Sí, fui yo quien le enseñó a proteger a quien se quiere – aseveró Inuyasha – Vamos a dar un paseo Sesshomaru…

-.-.-.-.-

- Mamá, es Miroku… - dijo Yasha apuntando al grupo de oficiales entre los cuales estaba Miroku y Kagome tan bien vio a Kikyo, en cuanto los vieron Miroku corrió donde ella.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – preguntó Kikyo llegando hasta donde ellos unos segundos después.

- El dijo que hablaría con Sesshomaru… Están por aquel lado, nos dijo que viniéramos con ustedes… Y ambos estamos bien… - dijo Kagome.

- Yo cuide a mi mamá – dijo el pequeño Yasha orgulloso, estaba cubierto de sudor y polvo, pero estaba sonriendo.

- Eres muy valiente… - Aseguró Miroku – Un niño muy…

Un disparó rasgo el aire y otro más se dejo escuchar, todos miraron hacia el lado del que provenía y alistaron sus armas.

- Inuyasha – musitó Kagome – Cuida a Yasha – le dijo a Miroku y luego arrancó a correr hacia el lugar de igual manera Kikyo la siguió.

- Sigan a las mujeres – dijo Miroku a los oficiales – Yasha no te separes de mi lado…

Corrió con rapidez en la dirección de la cual había venido el impacto de bala, su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba asustada. Su cabeza, repetía y repetía el nombre de Inuyasha… No quería perderlo una vez más…

- Inu… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al ver a Sesshomaru en el suelo sosteniéndose una mano que sangraba con rapidez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Te dije que… - tomó un poco de aire y se acercó a ella sin apartar la mirada de Sesshomaru – Tenia un arma, disparó logré esquivar el disparó y yo disparé a su brazo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – una segunda figura ingreso en el claro de bosquecillo, Kikyo estaba pálida y desordenada, en cuanto vio a Inuyasha Kagome notó como se tranquilizaba.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! – gruñó Sesshomaru desde el suelo.

- Dime algo que no sepa Sesshomaru – entregó una de las armas a Kagome y se acercó a Sesshomaru – Pero sea lo que sea, logré todo lo que tu anhelaste sin ningún truco sucio, conseguí dinero sin necesidad de la herencia de mis padres, sobreviví a cosas que tu jamás hubieras logrado pero lo más importante para mi es que me casé con la mujer que siempre quisiste y no tuve que obligarla… ¿Qué te parece?... Nada mal para un bastardo ¿No?

- No celebres tanto… mientras viva tu nunca serás feliz – dijo Sesshomaru sin dejar de presionar la herida en su brazo.

- Es increíble – Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Inuyasha – Se terminó Sesshomaru, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, todo ter…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Sesshomaru se abalanzó contra Inuyasha sacando un cuchillo de su bota, ambos cayeron al suelo, uno sobre el otro, el arma de Inuyasha salió volando a un lado. Y lo único que pudo hacer para evitar que le clavaran un cuchillazo en el pecho, fue tomar las manos de Sesshomaru entre las suyas.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Déjalo Sesshomaru!... – Kagome soltó el seguro del arma y apuntó, pero por más que dijera Sesshomaru estaba supremamente concentrado en lograr asesinar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome dispara! – Vociferó Kikyo corriendo a su lado - ¡Dispara! – el gritó de Kikyo alertó a Kagome quien presionó el gatillo…

Nada sucedió, el arma no tenia mas balas, Sesshomaru lo sabía y por eso no se había movido ante la amenaza.

- ¡Demonios! – tiró el arma a un lado y corrió hacia donde Inuyasha.

- ¡No te acerques Kagome! – Le dijo Inuyasha – No te acerques…

El cuchillo de Sesshomaru se acercó peligrosamente a su pecho, justo en el sitio del corazón, afortunadamente logró impulsarlo hacia arriba y evitar el corte.

- Ríndete… ríndete… - masculló Sesshomaru, la sangre bajaba por su brazo, era increíble que lograra sostener el cuchillo, era claro que estaba enfadado – Voy acabar contigo.

- ¡Suéltalo! – Algo golpeó su cabeza lo cual le hizo ser consciente del dolor que punzó en su cuerpo, mas sin embargo no soltó el cuchillo ni abandono su posición.

- ¡Kagome aléjate! – gritó Inuyasha.

- ¡Suéltalo te dije! – Tomó a Sesshomaru del cuello y trató de tirarlo hacia atrás – Ayúdame Kikyo - La mujer asintió sorprendida ante las acciones de Kagome, ella estaba arriesgando su vida por Inuyasha… - ¡Suéltalo! – finalmente Sesshomaru cayó hacia atrás; Inuyasha de inmediato y casi por inercia movió una de sus piernas dándole una patada en el rostro a Sesshomaru que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto.

- ¡Papá! – el gritó de su hijo se dejó escuchar, un grupo de hombres entró al claro y apresaron de inmediato a Sesshomaru; segundos después su hijo entró corriendo seguido de Miroku - ¡Papá!... ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora lo estoy – atrajo a su hijo en un abrazo a la par que Kagome – Ahora estoy mejor que nunca…

- ¡Estás llorando! – vociferó el niño e Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

- Él al fin tiene una familia – se paró al lado de Kikyo, quien los miraba estática – Le negaron todo, fue despreciado y regresó a buscar venganza pero encontró el amor… Pero no sé para qué lo digo, veo que ahora lo comprendes…

_**¡Muajaja!... A Sesshomaru lo venció un niño, al parecer Yasha heredó la vena de héroe del padre. Lo lamento por Sessho pero es el malo de la historia así que se merece las cosas… xD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia… ¡Que largo camino hemos recorrido!. Dejen sus mensajes comentarios e ideas para el final. Nos vemos la próxima semana!... Pasenla bien!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**¡Hola!... Espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, yo ando muy bien, con mucho frio (Estoy helándome) pero bien; bueno como ya les había comentado desde el capitulo anterior el día de hoy tendríamos el final… Ahh! Esto es muy triste!; amo a cada uno de mis bebés (Fics) y cada vez que termino con alguno me invade la nostalgia. Antes de comenzar con el capítulo de hoy (Waa! Es el fin…), quiero agradecerles a todos, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los que dejaron sus comentarios en cada capítulo, a los que siguieron la historia de principio fin, a los que aparecieron en medio al final (Pero aparecieron XD) no importa… A todos les agradezco por igual; y antes de ponerme a llorar **_T.T…_**Arrancamos con el final!...**_

_**Cáp. 29: Olvidar y perdonar**_

- Nos encargaremos de que este bien custodiado y que no pueda salir nunca de la prisión…

Sesshomaru fue montado en el mismo carruaje en que había tratado de escapar, su sirviente también había sido arrestado, era el momento de que pagara.

- Gracias por la ayuda – dijo Inuyasha antes de girarse e ir al lugar donde lo esperaban Kagome y su hijo.

- ¿Vamos a casa? – preguntaba el pequeño a su madre, la cual limpiaba su rostro tratando de quitarle el polvo.

- Claro que sí, todo ha terminado y tú has sido un niño muy valiente – aseguró Kagome brindándole una sonrisa.

- El más valiente de todos – Se acuclilló al lado de Kagome y su hijo – Cuidaste bien a tu madre…

- No iba a dejar que le hicieran nada… Los Taisho cuidamos a los que queremos… Tú lo dijiste…

- Tienes razón, nosotros cuidamos a quien queremos…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Mi niño!... ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Kaede abrazo al pequeño quien se quejaba de los mimos con una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy bien Kaede… No es para tanto – aseguró el pequeño, su estomago gruño y él se sonrojó.

- Oh de seguro no te han alimentado, iré por comida… Mandaré a que les preparen un baño y también que… - Kaede continuó hablando llevándose al niño con ella.

- Me alegro que ambos estén bien – dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga – Estaba muy asustada…

- Lamento preocuparte, pero todo estuvo bien… No estuve en mayor peligro – la tranquilizó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-.-.-.-.-

- Dime si puedes creerlo… - dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba frene a la chimenea con un trago de licor, lo necesitaba después de tantas emociones.

- ¿Qué?... ¿El hecho de que Kikyo haya ayudado a Kagome?... No, aun no lo creo, casi estoy esperando que suceda algo… - aseguró Inuyasha.

- Yo si lo creo, la mirada que vi en sus ojos jamás pensé verla de una persona tan fría como Kikyo, cuando te vio al lado de Yasha y Kagome, cuando vio la alegría y la paz que los inundó, creo que ella entendió…

- Mmmm… Espero que así sea, estoy cansado de todo esto, solo quiero encargarme de mi familia y disfrutar…

- Ya falta poco… No te preocupes… - dejó el vaso vació sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó – Ahora si te dejo, voy a descansar con mi querida esposita…

- También yo…

Para cuando ingresó a la habitación, se encontró con el lugar a oscuras a excepción de la tenue luz procedente de los leños de la chimenea. Se acercó a la cama y sonrió cuando encontró a Kagome y a su hijo dormidos. Sin siquiera pensarlo se quitó las botas de montar, la camisa y se metió por un lado de la cama para abrazar a Kagome y a su hijo. Sentirlos junto a él, saber que ahora estarían bien, lo regocijaba pero más importante le calmaba.

- Tardaste en venir… Yasha se quedó dormido – musitó Kagome sin abrir sus ojos y acurrucándose más contra el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Lo siento… - susurró contra sus cabellos mientras se inundaba con su indescriptible aroma – Hueles tan bien mi amor…

- Eres todo un adulador… - se giró con cuidado hasta quedar frente a él. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados – Te amo…

- Yo mas… - le dio un beso en la frente y se deleito adivinando sus rasgos con los suaves rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana – Me alegra que al fin todo terminara… no podría soportar estar lejos de ti o de Yasha un segundo más… Aunque aún queda algo por resolver…

- Kikyo – dijo Kagome abriendo sus ojos para verlo - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?...

- Ella trató de ayudarme, y lo hubiera hecho si hubiera obedecido lo que me dijo – musitó apenada – Este problema finalmente lo cree yo misma…

- Claro que no, la culpa es de ese par, Kikyo no debió haberte llevado con ella, debió avisar a las autoridades y no dar tanto rodeo… Y yo no debí…

- Hey… - sonrió y lo calló con dos de sus dedos sobre los labios – Cálmate, ya todo pasó, Sesshomaru está en la cárcel y no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas pensando en eso… Y de verdad creo que deberíamos dejar que Kikyo haga las cosas bien de ahora en adelante…

- ¿Tu de verdad lo crees?... Kagome es que…

- No se puede vivir desconfiando ni odiando toda la vida… Debemos olvidar esto, las cosas ya sucedieron, son parte del pasado y es momento de continuar libre de preocupaciones…

- Que haría sin ti mi amor… - sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

Kagome tenía razón, tenía que dejar ir las cosas, no podía quedarse toda una vida recordando todo lo que Sesshomaru había hecho para destruirlo durante gran parte de su existencia. Era momento de olvidar y perdonar y sabía por dónde debía comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar? – preguntó tomando asiento y sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

- Seré breve Kikyo – dijo Inuyasha sin siquiera tomar asiento frente a ella – Solo quiero… Agradecerte…

Ante sus palabras la mujer lo miró de inmediato, ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Qué?...

- Ayudaste a Kagome y a mi hijo, trataste de ayudarlos y te agradezco por eso – continuó – También quiero decirte que agradezco el que me ayudaras hace cuatro años cuando se supone que debía morir; entiendo tus sentimientos yo mismo los padezco – sonrió al recordar a Kagome – Fueron muchas cosas las que se juntaron para evitar que estuviéramos juntos, cuando te conocí me dije que tú eras la indicada; tal vez hubiera sido feliz a tu lado pero…

- Lo entiendo Inuyasha, si no estás conmigo es porque yo misma contribuí para que no fuera así – Kikyo se levantó y caminó hasta una ventana para observar el paisaje – La ambición a mí y a mi familia nos pudo muchísimo más… Cometí un error y debo vivir con eso – una sonrisa triste y cansada adornó su semblante – Pero aunque lo creas o no me alegro de que seas feliz; cuando te vi con Kagome y tu hijo, luego de el inconveniente con Sesshomaru lo comprendí, yo no estaba destinada a estar contigo…

- Kikyo yo…

- Lo siento… Perdón, a ti y Kagome, a tu hijo…por separarlos – musitó.

- Te perdono…

Lo hacía, no guardaría rencores… No lo haría, por el bien suyo y de su familia. Una vida llena de odio no lo llevaría a nada; nunca lograría avanzar de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo te fue?... – lo abordó Kagome en cuanto él ingreso a la casa.

- Me fue bien… Debo decir que me siento muchísimo mejor – pasó sus manos por la cintura de la Kagome y la acercó hacia él – Vamos a la habitación, quiero terminar de relajarme…

- Inu… No creo que sea el momento – sonrió mientras los labios de Inuyasha le recorrían el cuello con suavidad - ¿Dime que mas hablaste con Kikyo?

- Pidió perdón, perdoné y por lo que me dijo tiene pensado salir del país, tal y como dijiste quiere comenzar de nuevo… - la obligó a moverse para llegar a las escaleras e ir a la habitación.

- Inuyasha en serio hay algo que debo decirte…

- ¿Tiene que ser ya?

- Pues… Tus padres están esperando en la sala de visitas… Hasta donde sé es de mala educación dejar esperar a los padres de tu esposo… - se había quedado atónito – Inuyasha – movió una de sus manos frente a su rostro pero este no respondió – Eh… ¿Estás bien?... Tranquilo tomate tú tiempo…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – no sabía como sentirse, no veía a sus padres hace un largo, largo tiempo.

- Oh, bueno querían hablar contigo y luego vieron a Yasha y… Están con él en este momento – explicó Kagome – Los vi bastante emocionados por conocer a Yasha…

- ¿Mis padres? – Kagome lo miró contrariada, ¿acaso no la había escuchado?

- Ya dije que sí… ¿Vienes o no? – escapó de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de visitas, segundos después Inuyasha reaccionó y la siguió.

Sabía que estaba caminando pero no se veía así, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no notaba que avanzaba de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?, sus padres lo esperaban en la sala que estaba a unos lejanos cuatro metros; ellos le dieron la espalda en su momento, los odio en aquellos momentos de desesperación por los que pasó, pero aun así eran sus padres y además… ¿No se suponía que estaba perdonando y dejando atrás los rencores?

- ¡Hijo! – no se había dado cuenta que estaba adentro hasta que notó a su madre levantándose del sofá y soltando su nombre – Inuyasha… - los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Papá son mis abuelos… - musitó su hijo parándose a su lado y jalándole el borde de la camisa – Di algo…

- Pero que grande estás – la mujer avanzó un poco hacia él, se le veía nerviosa y daba pequeños pasos, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse a é.

- Inuyasha… - la fuerte voz de su padre se escuchó esta vez, estaba de pie cerca del sofá del que su madre se levantara momentos atrás.

No sabía que decir, estaba mudo y estático; su hijo lo miraba contrariado, su madre estaba a escasos tres pasos de él, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas y temblando con levedad, todo eso mientras su padre lo miraba desde su puesto sin sacarle la mirada dorada de encima. Era obvio que nadie iba a hablar, el debía hacerlo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Yasha acercándose a su madre.

- Se quedaron sin palabras… tal vez hay mucha gente en este lugar – tomó la manita de su hijo y le dijo: - Vamos donde Kaede estoy segura de que tendrá algo dulce para comer…

- ¿Galletas?

- Sí, es probable… Vamos – salió con su hijo del cuarto no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Inuyasha y a sus padres, estarían bien, solo estaban conmocionados.

- Mírate… - finalmente fue la madre de Inuyasha quien rompió el silencio, la mujer cerró la distancia entre ella y su hijo y alzó una mano a la altura del rostro de él - ¿Puedo? – Preguntó la mujer sin atreverse a poner su mano sobre la mejilla de él; afortunadamente para ella Inuyasha asintió e inclinó un poco su rostro para tenerlo para dejarlo a su altura – Eres todo un hombre… - un sollozo escapó de los labios de su madre, las lagrimas corrieron libremente sobre sus mejillas y ella apartó la mano de su rostro para cubrir el propio.

- Querida – su padre recuperó la movilidad y se acercó a su madre – Tranquila… No llores cariño…

- Es nuestro hijo y… - las palabras de la mujer fueron inentendibles para él, pero al parecer su padre las había comprendido pues había dicho "Lo sé", mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – Queríamos hablar contigo – habló su padre - ¿Podemos sentarnos?

- Claro… - musitó una palabra finalmente y caminó tras ellos.

- Hace poco regresamos, cuando llegamos a la casa habían unos hombres de la corona que esperaban para apresar a Sesshomaru, nos dijeron de lo que se le acusaba y cuando llegamos aquí tu esposa nos explicó lo sucedido y nosotros…

- No… - le interrumpió Inuyasha al saber a donde quería llegar – No es necesario…

- Nosotros te abandonamos… - dijo su madre un poco más calmada, aunque aun las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas – Tu debiste haber pasado por…

- Sí, fueron muchas cosas y aceptó que los odié a ambos por no haber confiado en mí; pero también comprendo que las cosas no estaban muy a favor en ese momento – le dijo Inuyasha – No quiero que pidan perdón, no hay nada que perdonar, para mí todo está olvidado…

- Inuyasha, hijito… - su madre se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el suyo, dudó un instante en acercarse pero finalmente Inuyasha quien la abrazo de primero.

- Estoy demasiado grande para ser "Hijito" – sonrió mientras encerraba a su madre entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-

- No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado – exclamó la mujer mientras estrechaba a su nieto contra su costado – Estás casado con esta maravillosa mujer y tienes un hijo que es la cosita más hermosa que he visto…

- ¿Cosita? – Preguntó Yasha mirando a su abuela – Eso no es muy adulador… ¿Verdad mamá?

- Oh, lo es cariño, esta vez lo es – sonrió mientras miraba a los padres de Inuyasha interactuar con Yasha – Lo hiciste bien – habló para Inuyasha quien estaba a su lado mirando a sus padres y a su hijo.

- ¿Tú crees?...

- Fuiste muy maduro al hablar con tus padres, luego de quedarte mudo por varios minutos – bromeó Kagome a lo que Inuyasha sonrió – Pero lo hiciste bien…

- ¿Puedo? – Yasha corrió hasta donde sus padres con una gran sonrisa - ¿Verdad que sí?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

- Mi abuelo dice que puedo ir con ellos a pasar una temporada en el pueblo del que ustedes vienen… - Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron y fue él quien contestó.

- Claro que puedes ir… Tal vez nosotros vayamos también…

- Sobre lo que dijiste de ir al pueblo… ¿No bromeabas con que nosotros también iríamos verdad? – preguntó Kagome una vez ambos se retiraron a su habitación.

- Claro que lo decía en serio – se quitó su camisa y los pantalones y fue a recostarse en la cama; desde allí podía disfrutar de ver a su esposa moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Regresar al pueblo? – No le gustaba mucho la idea, allí había gente que no quería a Inuyasha y fuera de ello estaban sus padres – No estoy muy segura de eso… - suspiró y fue a meterse a la cama.

- Pensé que estábamos olvidando y perdonando – acercó a su esposa contra su pecho y le dio un beso entre los cabellos.

- Pero ese era mi consejo para ti…

- Dicen que es de sabios seguir sus propios consejos…

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Yo… - se burló – Mas sin embargo no bromeo, es mejor hacerlo ahora, ir y enfrentar lo que sea que suceda – aseguró – Además es la casa principal, de allí se deben dirigir todas las propiedades, y me gustaría que Yasha creciera allá…

- A Yasha le va bien acá, ¿No podemos quedarnos acá?

- Hablé con mi padre, dice que cambiara su testamento y que dejará todo a nombre de nuestros hijos, mi padre había dejado a Sesshomaru a cargo de sus propiedades, él y mi madre querían relajarse y divertirse – se explicó Inuyasha – Así que acepté encargarme de sus propiedades hasta que Yasha pueda heredarlas y manejarlas… Así que como verás vivir en el pueblo hace más sencillo todo…

- ¿Qué haremos si no funciona?...

- Confía en mi cariño, no los llevaría a un lugar donde pudieran lastimarlos… - Kagome lo miró y asintió con una suave sonrisa.

- Te he dicho cuánto te amo…

- No en los últimos minutos… - sonrió y se movió para dejar a Kagome bajo él – Ahora que lo recuerdo, me interrumpiste cuando llegué a la casa en la tarde.

- Tus padres estaban aquí, no podía dejarlos ahí mientras tú y yo… - Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha sonrió por su pudor.

- Tendré que quitarte esa timidez cariño – rozó sus labios contra los de ella mientras subía sus manos por sus piernas llevando consigo el camisón de dormir – No es tan difícil decirlo – mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad y Kagome soltó un suspiro entrecortado – Decir que estamos haciendo el amor…

Los labios de Inuyasha rozaban sus labios, pero nunca llegaban a tomarlos por completo, aparte de ello sus manos habían subido su camisón hasta la cintura y sus dedos ahora jugueteaban con su sexo. Para ella era imposible no retorcerse bajo él, mientras gemía extasiada; era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Inu… - elevó sus caderas del colchón, rozando su sexo contra el muslo desnudo de Inuyasha que descansaba entre sus piernas; las manos de él no la tocaban del todo y al parecer él no tenía intenciones de entrar en ella todavía.

- ¿Qué quieres cariño?... Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré… - Una vez más jugueteó con su entrepierna y rozó su cuello con sus labios, descendiendo cerca de sus pechos pero nunca acercándose lo suficiente… ¿Acaso la quería matar de deseo?

- Deja de hacer eso… - los dedos de Inuyasha se detuvieron y los labios pararon a centímetros de las puntas de sus pechos – No quise decir eso… - Estaba frustrada, él la frustraba con sus jueguitos.

Decidida pasó sus manos por la cintura de Inuyasha y giró sobre la cama, dejándolo debajo de ella. Ese juego podía ser de dos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y atrapó sus labios contra los suyos. Finalmente las manos de él revivieron y subieron por su espalda desnudándola completamente, luego descendieron por el mismo camino y se amoldaron a su trasero, acercándola más contra su endurecida virilidad.

- Odio tus jueguitos… - susurró Kagome contra sus labios antes de descender por su cuello y bajar por su pecho – Pero me encanta hacerlo contigo…

Inuyasha sonrió encantado, a veces no podía creer que la mujer que estaba sobre él, besando su tórax y rozándose contra su virilidad, fuera su pequeña Kagome; claro que ahora no tenía nada de pequeña y si todo de una mujer, adulta extremadamente excitante. Tampoco podía creer que fuera él quien la tuviera y que fuera él quien disfrutara de ella, a veces no creía que Kagome pudiera ser tan desinhibida, solo a veces…

Los suaves labios de Kagome bajaron por su pecho y hasta su abdomen, ella hacia maravillas con esos labios; descendió aun más arrastrando con sus manos la única prenda que Inuyasha usaba para dormir, unas calzas que Kagome quitó con destreza, a medida que sus labios bajaban aun más. Cuando sintió que iba a estallar antes de tiempo, se sentó como un resorte y tomó a Kagome de los hombros para erguirla.

- Espera cariño – Kagome lo miró como sino comprendiera porque la había detenido, sus ojos brillaban de deseo y él podía asegurar que los suyos tenían la misma tonalidad - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa?...

La tomó desde la cintura y la sentó sobre él, sin poder aguantar mucho mas besó el cuello de Kagome y descendió hacia sus pechos. Las manos de Kagome se enterraron en sus cabellos mientras de sus labios salían los gemidos desesperados que él ansiaba oír. La elevó de las caderas y finalmente la hizo sentarse sobre su sexo, las paredes de ella se ensancharon cálidas y húmedas; ambos gimieron al unisonó mientras se sumían en el éxtasis de su pasión.

- Muévete mi amor… - susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlos hasta el cansancio.

Kagome se contoneó sobre Inuyasha mientras él elevaba sus caderas para encontrarse con las de ella. Una par de embestidas fueron más que suficientes para que ella alcanzara el clímax y él la siguiera segundos después.

- Me encanta hacer el amor contigo… Estoy segura que nadie es mejor que tu… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- Ves que no es difícil decirlo – bromeó Inuyasha.

- Creo que tú ayudas mucho… Jamás te perdonaré lo pervertida que me has vuelto – ambos sonrieron antes de besarse una vez más – Creo que aun estoy un poco tímida…

- Siempre estoy para ayudarte…

La amaba tanto, la amaba hasta el cansancio, con su cuerpo, su mente y corazón; ella era su todo, había sido su tabla de salvación en momentos en que se vio se perdido; como no amarla cuando era ella quien le había enseñado lo que era amar, olvidar y perdonar. Gracias a Kagome su vida se estaba acomodando, los problemas estaban quedando en el pasado y no quedaba más que disfrutar de la vida que le sonreía en el horizonte. Aunque primero disfrutaría del pedazo de cielo que tenía en su cama.

_**¡Ahhh! ¡No!... ¡Aun no acabé!... Bueno aquí les dejo chicos; sé que aún faltan cositas por finiquitar, muchos querrán saber que paso con este y aquel… Así que eso lo veremos, pero en el epilogo de la semana próxima. Por el momento les dejo con este "Final"… Una escenita (+18) de despedida y la reconciliación de Inu con sus padres. Para saber en que parara esta historia, nos vemos el próximo Jueves. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes… Les mando un abrazo, un beso… ¡Y por supuesto nos vemos el Jueves!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**¡Hola!... Ahh ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar… Bueno, primero que todo decirles que espero que les haya ido muy bien el día de hoy. Yo estoy feliz!... pero estoy muy triste de que esta historia terminé finalmente el día de hoy. Fue un largo camino, así que agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia de principio fin, a aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios o que de una u otra manera me los hicieron llegar… Para mí es muy gratificante leer sus palabras, y escribirles… **_

_**Ahh! Quiero llorar!... Pero antes les dejo el epilogo… **_

_**Epilogo: Ser feliz**_

- Aunque sabe ya ha sido condenado, se niega a aceptarlo; ha pedido audiencia con la corte y pide que se le haga un nuevo; aunque es en vano, pues sería un milagro que se le concediera.

Inuyasha escuchó atentamente las palabras del oficial, mientras caminaba a su lado por entre los pasadizos de piedra. La humedad se respiraba en el ambiente, eso y un olor nada agradable. Finalmente al doblar a un pasillo llegaron a una celda totalmente cerrada con rejas de fuerte hierro.

- Tienes visita – el oficial alzó la voz.

Un bulto sobre el incomodo camastro colgado a la pared, se movió. Miró hacia la entrada de su celda y luego se levantó con paso monótono.

- Tiene unos minutos señor Taisho – dijo el oficial antes de marcharse.

- ¿A qué has venido hermanito? – Caminó hasta las rejas y apoyó sus codos en un travesaño para mirarlo más de cerca – Vienes a regodearte con lo que has conseguido… Porque te aconsejo que no lo hagas, pronto estaré…

- No he venido a nada de eso Sesshomaru – le interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando – No soy como tu…

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Solo quería decirte que ya no me molesta…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ya no me molesta todo lo que me hiciste, es más, de una manera algo retorcida, me alegra que lo hayas hecho – aseguró Inuyasha – Solo tenía que decírtelo, quiero continuar con mi vida sin guardar ningún rencor…

- ¿Sabes lo poco que me importa verdad? – dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo – Además no cantes victoria, mientras este con vida, aun puedo hacer tu vida un infierno

- Claro que puedes… - dijo Inuyasha calmado – Puedes volver a meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras, puedes hacerme caer en la ruina y pasar por los peores sufrimientos, pero estaré bien; porque al final del día tendré a una familia que me brindara su consuelo y apoyo, ¿Y qué tendrás tu?... Solo más odio en el cual revolcarte…

- Lárgate de aquí… - masculló Sesshomaru dándose vuelta para volver al camastro.

- Como quieras Sesshomaru solo quería decirte eso… Lo demás tú lo sabes… - esa fue su despedida antes de marcharse.

- Odio de hermanos, el más común de la historia – Sesshomaru no aparto la vista del techo de su celda pero aun así escuchó al loco que estaba en la celda de al lado - ¿Por qué pelean?

- Es un bastardo… - contestó casi sin pensarlo – Me robo lo que estaba destinado a ser mío.

- Mmmm… ¿Mujeres, dinero? – continuó el hombre con su interrogatorio.

- No es tu asunto imbécil – espetó al darse cuenta que iba comenzar a hablar demás.

- Creo que son las dos – canturreó el hombre – Tal vez la chica no era para ti, tal vez no supiste valorarla y la perdiste…

Sesshomaru gruñó por la bajo, que ese hombre agradeciera que había un muro en medio de ambos o ya lo habría matado.

- Tal vez le dijiste algo, o hiciste algo y eso la hizo irse con su hermano - continuó el hombre – Tal vez se enamoró de él, el amor es extraño ¿Sabes?... O tal vez él la quiso más y…

- ¡Yo la amo! – Se sentó de golpe en la cama – Yo de verdad la amo, ella… ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, es refrescante y bonita. Aun cuando era niña, no sé que me pasaba pero… La quise para mi desde siempre y yo… Simplemente lo arruiné todo, si tan solo no hubiera intentado lastimarla…

- Yo era hermano del rey ¿Sabes? – intervino el hombre una vez más - Y me iba a casar con una hermosa dama…

El hombre continuó desvariando, pero Sesshomaru estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cavilaciones. Había sido un imbécil desde el principio, había perdido a la mujer que amaba por sus mismas acciones, ahora no quedaba más que vivir el terrible futuro que el mismo había construido…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Yasha mientras miraba por la ventana, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y el calor era insoportable, pero lo que él quería era llegar rápido a la que sería su nueva casa.

- Ya estamos llegando – contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa a su hijo – Kagome… Mi amor – musitó en el oído de su esposa que se había quedado dormida horas atrás.

- ¿Qué?... – musitó ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

- ¿Te sientes bien?... No has hecho más que dormir todo el viaje.

- Es dormir o es estar mareada todo el viaje – contestó sin abrir sus ojos, estaba muy cómoda recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha, su olor calmaba los mareos que le daban.

- No sabía que tuviera un estomago tan sensible

- Creo que es solo para viajes largos… La última vez que hice uno fue cuando me fui del pueblo – se explicó – Claro que esa vez estaba… - de inmediato guardó silencio y se incorporó del todo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… Es solo que… - volteó su rostro hacia la ventana esperando que el aire le calmara las repentinas ganas de vomitar, no funcionó; de inmediato lo poco que había comido en la última posada en la que pararon se devolvió.

- Kagome… - preocupado Inuyasha hizo detener el carruaje y la ayudó a salir, la llevó hasta un costado del camino donde Kagome terminó de devolver lo poco que había comido.

- Mamá… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yasha acercándose despacio, un par de carruajes se había detenido y Kaede llegó pronto con una toalla y agua.

- Mi niña… Sabes que debes decirle – Inuyasha miró a Kaede y Kagome.

- ¿Decirme qué? – Preguntó contrariado - ¿Qué debes decirme Kagome?

Kaede enjuagó el sudor de la frente de Kagome y le dio un nuevo sorbo de agua,

- Yasha… Vamos a mi coche… Tengo las galletas que me gustan…

- ¿No me pasará lo mismo que mamá verdad? – Kaede sonrió y se llevó al pequeño.

- Kagome…

- No es nada que deba preocuparte Inuyasha – le aseguró Kagome – Es mas debes acostumbrarte, es posible que me veas devolver todo lo que coma con mucha frecuencia, al menos durante unos meses

- ¿Estás enferma? – de verdad se asustó, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

- No, claro que no – sonrió para tranquilizarlo – Si no te lo dije antes era porque no estaba muy segura, Kaede me lo había insinuado, pero aun así tenía dudas… Pero creo que tal vez tenga razón.

- ¿Qué tienes?... Es por eso que no has comido y es por lo que estás tan cansada y…

- Estaré bien, en ochos o siete meses estaré bien

- A que te refieres Kagome – Ella suspiró y sonrió.

- Estoy embarazada Inuyasha…

- Estás… Voy a… ¡Seré padre de nuevo!... – soltó una carcajada de felicidad mientras tomaba a Kagome en sus brazos y la hacía girar.

- Inuyasha bájame o me darán más nauseas

- Lo siento… El bebé, ¿Estás bien verdad?

- Si estás conmigo todo está bien…

_**Años después…**_

Entró sigilosamente a la casa, a esas horas todos estaban dormidos, pero aun así debía tener ciudad, Kaede tenía el oído más agudo de todos y era la última persona por la que quería ser descubierta, a excepción de su madre, claro está.

Subió los escalones del servicio, debía llegar hasta la planta alta y meterse a su habitación, pan comido. Una vez terminó de subir, se movió con lentitud por los pasillos, pasó frente al cuarto de sus padres e hizo aun mas silencio; afortunadamente la alfombra amortiguaba sus pasos, pero una casa vieja estaba llena de pisos chirriantes. Por fortuna nada sucedió, llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, cerró la puerta tras él y…

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- ¡Demonios!... – Yasha pegó un brincó y estuvo a punto de correr hacia la puerta, si antes no hubiera visto el intruso - ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Casi me matas de un susto…

- ¿Qué hacías tu afuera? – preguntó la niña de unos 10 años, colocándose las manos en la cintura como lo haría su madre o Kaede – Tienes el brazo lastimado

- Salí a montar un momento… - se explicó, fue hasta la chimenea y avivó las brasas.

- ¡Lo sabia!... ¿Dijiste que me llevarías la próxima vez?

- La última vez que te lleve estuviste, casi caíste de un caballo, el mismo animal que me golpeó el brazo que tengo lastimado – le recordó y la pequeña se sonrojó, Yasha sonrió; su hermana se parecía demasiado a su madre, a excepción de los ojos dorados, era igual a su madre.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó – Fue sin intención

- Sé que lo fue Sakura… No armes escándalo – sonrió – Pero creo que debemos suspender nuestras clases nocturnas, mi padre me mataría si sabe que te saque…

- Mi padre le enseñó a mamá cuando era niña…

- Ese argumento no nos sirvió… Pero no te preocupes, solo esperemos un par de semanas… - le acarició los cabellos azabaches y le dedicó una sonrisa – Ahora ve a dormir…

La pequeña asintió y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto.

- Yasha salió a montar, creo que no fue con Sakura – dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia los pasillos, ninguno de sus hijos estaba afuera – Tu hermana no debió enviarle ese pony a nuestra hija…

- Kikyo y su esposo lo enviaron como un regalo por su cumpleaños – dijo Kagome – No podía devolverlo, además a ella le gustó…

- No lo devuelvo porque el esposo de Kikyo me cae bien…

Kikyo se había casado un par de años atrás, vivía en Europa con él; Kagome estaba feliz por ella, su hermana había perdonado y ahora era feliz con un hombre al que amaba, a su lado.

- Pareces un niño espiando por entre las puertas – se burló Kagome desde la cama, Inuyasha asintió y cerró la puerta – Vuelve a la cama y déjalos… Tú me enseñaste a montar cuando era aun más pequeña que Sakura… - Inuyasha gruñó y fue hasta la cama – Creo que de ahí tomaron el hábito

- No debiste hablarles de eso…

- Tú lo habrías hecho, además Sakura solo tiene que mirarte con ojos de corderito para que tú mismo le des las lecciones de montar…

- Claro que… - Kagome elevó una ceja e Inuyasha suspiró – No podré con un hijo más…

- Eres el mejor padre del mundo – se recostó en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su vientre con un dedo – Aunque debes mejorar la etapa del embarazo y el parto… Eras tú el que parecía cargar con Sakura…

- Esa es la peor parte, verte con nauseas y mareos, y el parto, es horrible… - Kagome sonrió y le dio un beso en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

- Te amo – levantó su rostro a la vez que él descendía para besarla – Eres el mejor esposo del mundo… Y haces un gran trabajo como padre…

- Si… lo único que debo hacer es mantener a Yasha alejado del pervertido hijo de Miroku – bromeó – Y a Sakura encerrada hasta que tenga cuarenta años y se pueda casar…

- Me casé mucho más joven que eso… Es más, no creo que pueda casarse a esa edad – se rió Kagome, Inuyasha era un sobre protector con Sakura y unía a Yasha a lo mismo, aunque él lo era en menor medida.

- Yo era el novio…

- Eso lo explica... – enterró su rostro con el cuello de Inuyasha y aspiró su aroma – Me alegra tanto haberte conocido, haberte vuelto a ver después de tantos años; te amo tanto…

- También yo… pequeña

- ¿Cuándo dejaras ese apodo? – no le molestaba, es más le encantaba que la llamara así, solo que se le hacía gracioso que aun después de tantos años él la siguiera llamando por ese apodo.

- Siempre lo serás Kagome – dijo Inuyasha – Eres… - soltó un suspiró antes de hablar – No sé cómo decirlo, es tan extraño, todo sucedió tan rápido que algunas veces simplemente no sé cómo explicarlo, fue como si una avalancha me hubiera golpeado, te vi después de tantos años, recordaba a la niña que eras antes de irme y te veo, convertida en toda una mujer, hermosa fuiste como un rayo de sol, luego de la tormenta…

- Te entiendo… - sonrió Kagome – Para mi eras como un príncipe de las historias que tanto leía cuando adolescente, eres el hombre perfecto para mí – continuó – Creo que eso es lo extraño del amor, a pesar de los problemas, defectos y dificultades, todo lo ves perfecto…

Yasha sonrió y continuó su camino con su hermana de la mano; sus padres se ponían demasiado melosos siempre, y aunque él fingía que le molestaba, no lo hacía en absoluto, él deseaba tener un amor igual de perfecto que el de ellos.

- ¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijeron? – preguntó la pequeña niña; lo había ido a buscar luego de encontrar un insecto en su cuarto; odiaba los bichos, al igual que su madre.

- Creo que eso es el amor – le dijo a su hermana.

- ¿Amor?... – la niña lo miró contrariado – Eso para mí fue raro... ¿Cómo mi madre va a ser un rayo de luz?... Y estoy segura de que mi padre no es príncipe… aunque es tan guapo como uno

- Dicen que el amor te vuelve tonto…

- Sigue siendo extraño… - concluyó la niña.

Extraño, claro que el amor es extraño. Es tantas cosas a la vez que no sabrás como identificarlo; amar es reír, amar es soñar, desear, extrañar, sentir, pensar y llorar; toda una vorágine de sentimientos, que te descolocan, te enloquecen, te asustan pero a la vez te encantan. El amor es para dos tontos, sí que lo es… ¿Pero qué par de tontos enamorados no quiere estarlo?... El amor es tan extraño que ni siquiera cuando lo vives puedes describirlo, solo queda sentirlo, vivirlo y simplemente… Ser feliz…

_**Ahora sí hasta aquí llegamos, el epilogo lo hice con el fin de mostrar esos pequeños detalles de la historia, como que sucede con Sesshomaru y con Kikyo (La verdad no quise matarla, al final se arrepintió xD)… Y la vida de Inu y Kagome años más adelante. Así que espero que les haya gustado, que se pasen y dejen el último mensajito para esta historia. Waaa! **_T.T_**… Una vez más gracias a todos por su apoyo, nos seguiremos viendo en la historia que está en proceso y tal vez después de semana santa inicie un nuevo proyecto, aun no estoy segura, tengo las ideas medio mezcladas y no termino por definir nada… xD!...**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado… les mando un abrazo y un beso… Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
